


Neo Geo Saga 1 Arcade Modes

by Pokejedservo



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 125,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be my take on a different King of Fighters series (namely having the whole SNK Shared Universe such as Fatal Fury and Art of Fighting). There will be plenty of Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, King of Fighters and other SNK characters in the first installment. Each character will have an Arcade mode where they will have unique win quotes based on which character they have defeated like Street Fighter IV and the BlazBlue games. Each Arcade Mode playthrough would have 12 matches and an ending but only 4 of them namely the 3rd, 6th, 9th and 12th match will actually have any pre-battle banter (and one will be a certain Fatal Fury character, one will be with a certain Art of Fighting character, one will be with a certain King of Fighters character and one will be with an Other SNK Character, which ones will depend on the character you playing as.)</p><p>I did plan on giving these characters a story mode as well though in which I hope I still could do that. But I will try to see if I can do the Arcade modes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terry Bogard

**Author's Note:**

> Terry Bogard
> 
> A young blond man in his twenties whom is the older brother of Andy Bogard and was the adopted son of the late Jeff Bogard. Terry's father Jeff Bogard and Geese Howard were once students of Chinese Master Tung Fu Rue but Geese has shown his treacherous side and killed Jeff Bogard while Terry was but a young boy. Cheng Sinzan whom was also a student of Tung Fu Rue and was a friend of both Jeff and Geese, he was known as a very greedy man but he felt guilty that he didn't stop Geese from killing Jeff. So out of atonement Cheng and his wife took in Terry as Cheng and Master Tung have taught Terry Bogard his moves. While Andy moved to Japan to train to become a Ninja, Terry stayed in Southtown as Cheng moved to Southtown as he and his wife raised him there. Terry has lived his life in Southtown as he does frequently train but does try to live a normal life as he has met a young girl by the name of Mary Ryan (who is now known as Blue Mary) whom they have lets just say got along really well over the years.
> 
> But in more recent years Terry has been involved in the fighting tournament circuit with Cheng as his promoter. Terry has made some friends and friendly acquaintances in these tournaments such as Joe Higashi and Ryo Sakazaki. Though Terry has occasionally made friends outside the Tournaments as well such as Lucky Glauber and Duck King. But while Terry is normally a fun-loving easy going guy he does know that he has one goal that he takes very seriously and its to find Geese Howard and to make him pay for his crimes.

(Winquotes)

Vs Terry Bogard: Ah a cosplayer, let me guess want me to sign your hat?

Vs Andy Bogard: Well bro it looks like I came out on top this time… Hey Andy? Are you okay? You're looking a little down…

Vs Joe Higashi: Sorry Joe but it looks like I won again, hey at least this wasn't a big match at some tournament right?

Vs Tung Fu Rue: It was an honor to spar with you Master Tung.

Vs Duck King: Well at least you would out-do me in Dancing, I'll grant you that much.

Vs Richard Meyer: So you're going to open a new Café in the near future? Cool, do let me know when you do.

Vs Michael Max: Sorry man but my buddy Joe Higashi can teach you a thing or too about Wind Punches.

Vs Hwa Jai: Oh yeah I heard about you, you're Hwa Jai right? Joe told me a lot of things about you, such as that you're a temperamental sore loser.

Vs Raiden: Ok I am not a big expert on Pro Wrestling but didn't you use to be called Big Bear?

Vs Billy Kane: Heh why would anyone want to willingly follow Geese Howard is beyond me.

Vs Geese Howard: Rest in Peace Father for as of now you have finally been avenged.

Vs Mai Shiranui: Don't mind my brother Mai, I know he seems to be overly serious about everything but he really is a good guy.

Vs Cheng Sinzan: Thanks for the sparring session pops that was a good workout.

Vs Jubei Yamada: Look I know you were one of my bro's mentors and that I am normally a nice easy going guy and all that. But don't try to get so grabby with my gal Mary alright?

Vs Kim Kap Hwan: So you're a national Tae Kwon Do champ back in South Korea huh? I may have won this match but I can see why you're so renowned.

Vs Blue Mary: You okay Babe? This wolf would be more than happy to lick your wounds later.

Vs Hokutomaru: Hey don't take this too hard kid; I've been training since a little before I was your age.

Vs Kim Dong Hwan: Look I'm all for having fun in a fight but you might want to dial down the cockiness a bit okay?

Vs Kim Jae Hoon: Wow you're so hard-working and studious, you kind of remind me of my bro in a way.

Vs Lao: Sorry big guy but I kind of had to rush this so I won't be late for my date with my girlfriend Mary. Hey wait! Why are you running away? That's strange I wonder why he ran off looking so nervous…

Vs Ryo Sakazaki: Sorry Ryo but it looks like a Wolf can take down a Dragon.

Vs Robert Garcia: Eh this won't cancel that Double Date that you and Yuri were going to do with Mary and I right?

Vs Ryuhaku Todoh: Oh so you must be Ryuhaku Todoh right? Ryo told me that his family has a bit of a feud with yours.

Vs Jack Turner: I'm normally cool with fat guys but beating a big punk like you was too easy.

Vs King: Oh… Eh sorry about that shirt Ms King… I didn't know you were a "Miss"… Oh I hope Mary wasn't watching this…

Vs Lee Pai Long: That mask looks familiar… You wouldn't happen to know of a man by the name of Tung Fu Rue would you?

Vs John Crawley: Mary told me about you, so you went from a US Army soldier to one of Geese's goons? That's just sad…

Vs Mickey Rogers: Not bad but you might want to lose the pink shorts or fighters who like to taunt their opponents would have a field day with you.

Vs Mr. Big: Think of this as my way of telling you that Mary will never ever be one of your "Merchandise".

Vs Mr. Karate: Looks like I cracked his mask a bit in that fight… Wait a minute, you look familiar… Hey wait come back!

Vs Yuri Sakazaki: You okay kid? I wouldn't want to get your brother on my case about this.

Vs Temjin: I remind you of a bratty kid you met in one of your previous jobs? Really? Cause I am not sure if I remember you.

Vs Eiji Kisaragi: So you have a rivalry going on with my bro huh? Something tells me that it's not a friendly one.

Vs Jin Fu Ha: Sorry big guy but there is hardly anything about you that screams "Ninja" to me at all.

Vs Karman Cole: Sorry about your shades there Mr. Cole, I hope they weren't too expensive, but hey considering who you work I'm sure you can afford it right?

Vs Gai Tendo: Ah so you're the rising star of MMA huh? Cool, we ought to have a match again sometime.

Vs Seo Yong Song: Here is a little bit of constructive criticism here kid, overconfidence is a fighter's worst enemy, remember that.

Vs Payak Sitipitak: Oh yeah I think I vaguely recall Joe talking about you before, he told me that your kid is a big fan of his. Hmm? Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you don't like to talk about that.

Vs Rob Python: Look man I got nothing against boxers but would you mind not hitting on my girl Mary? Okay?

Vs Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka? Wow I had no idea that Judo is all that popular in France, learn something new every day.

Vs Goro Daimon: Oh yeah I knew I recognized you from somewhere, didn't you use to be in the Olympics?

Vs Ralf Jones: Sorry Army boy but your not the only one with some fiery fists.

Vs Clark Still: With your moves I'm surprised you were never in the Pro Wrestling circuit, though I do dig the cap though.

Vs Heidern: So your trying to find Geese because this Rugal guy you're after has worked with Geese before? I understand your reasons but I have my reasons why I want to go after Geese as well.

Vs Leona Heidern: Wow so you can slice people with your bare hands? Heh that's a new one…

Vs Whip: Ah man, that whip of yours really stung. As much I normally like getting treated by Mary I hope she doesn't have that iodine.

Vs Chang Koehan: Whoa careful with that huge ball there big guy after all aren't you suppose to be a part of Kim's "Rehabilitation Project" that he told me about?

Vs Choi Bounge: I dig the hat and the shades are kind of cool but don't you think that those claws are a little much?

Vs Heavy D!: Ah so your that Heavy D that Lucky told me about before, your boxing skills are pretty good.

Vs Lucky Glauber: Hey Lucky its been a while man, we ought to shoot some hoops sometime, you know for old times sake.

Vs Brian Battler: So you're a currently active pro Football player? Aren't you afraid that if you get injured in this tournament that it could ruin your career?

Vs Ramon: You're a pretty cool guy and you're not like the other wrestlers I have dealt with before. We ought to have another match sometime.

Vs Angel: A Threesome?! Eh I am not sure if Mary would be okay with that…

Vs Jhun Hoon: Ah so your Kim's friendly rival huh? Cool you fought just as well as he did.

Vs Kang Bae Dal: So your Jhun's student huh? Not bad kid, I mean sure your still a little green but you got some potential.

Vs Chae Lim: Ah so your Kim's only female student here huh? Well don't worry kid you do have some good potential there.

Vs Moe Habana: You okay kid? I wouldn't want to rough up a cute little lady like you too much.

Vs Rocky: Okay I'm a little curious are you a robot or a cyborg? Hey wait a minute, come back!

Vs Maki Kagura: So your telling me that there is this evil force known as the Orochi that can give those with dark souls more power and that Geese might be looking into that? Okay lady now I am interested…

Vs Hyena: So you're Hyena huh? Mary has told me about you namely on how you're the biggest joke in the criminal underworld.

Vs Iroha: So your Mai Shiranui's maid huh? I'm okay with the outfit but don't you think those blades are a little much?

Vs Goddess Athena: I've tried to replace you? What are you talking about?

Vs Marco Rossi: The weapons are a little much but you do have some good brawling skills.

Vs Fiolina Germi: You okay Miss? Don't worry your glasses are just fine.

Vs Mars People: Okay did I just accidentally wander in a set of some Sci-fi B Movie?

Vs Janne D'Arc: So you're looking for strong men huh? Eh sorry miss but I am already taken.

Vs Brocken: A cyborg super soldier? That's a new one, well at least you're a friendly cybernetic super soldier.

Vs Hanzo Hattori (WH): So this guy thinks he is the famous ninja Hanzo Hattori? Well I suppose this guy could be one of Hanzo's descendants.

Vs Fuuma Kotaro: Sorry Ninja boy but that busty blonde in the red top is with me alright?

Vs Johnny Maximum: Johnny Maximum… Hey didn't you get in trouble for unnecessary roughness in Football a while back?

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: A Judoka in training huh? Not bad kid, you show a pretty good amount of potential.

Vs Shura: An inspiring Mue Tai kick boxer huh? I suppose I could try to ask my pal Joe if he can give you a good match.

Vs Kisarah Westfield: Your moves are pretty good there kid, but I am not quite sure if I would be using that bag as a weapon if I were you.

Vs Leonhalt Domador: I heard about you, you're a world-traveling street fighter from Germany. But if I remember correctly you're not exactly here legally are you?

Vs Sheen Genus: So you're famous in Canada huh? Well but I don't know all that many Canadian entertainers, except for singer Mark Hildreth though man that guy is good.

Vs Bobby Nelson: Hey I think I've seen you before, aren't you that kid who would often hang out with Lucky Glauber?

Vs Cyber Woo: Sorry little lady I hope I didn't bust up your big toy too much.

Vs Angel (ST): So you use to hang out with my gal Mary? Oh yeah I think I remember her talking about you and I can see why you two would get along you do kind of remind me of her.

Vs Toy: Toy? *laughs* Oh I'm sorry man; really I am but still Toy? What kind of name is that for a Mercenary like you?

Vs G Mantle: I know this is a really old line but who was that masked man?

(Match 3: Jack Turner)

Jack: Well, well if it isn't Terry Bogard, the blonde pretty boy martial arts champ from Southtown huh?

Terry: Yep and you are?

Jack: Jack Turner one of the toughest brawlers in all of Southtown and I work for Geese Howard.

Terry: I see so let me guess Ol' Geese here sent one of his biggest dogs after me?

Jack: True, but that is not the only reason why I am taking you down. I figured that if I knocked you out of the way I can try to give that sexy busty blonde that you're with some real action if you know what I mean.

Terry: My you're a real class act aren't you?

Jack: Aw what's the matter Bogard? Afraid I'll show her who a real man is?

Terry: Oh I already have done that besides I know for a fact that Mary can easily take you down but it would be awfully rude for me to not prevent you from trying. After all some wolves have a tendency to protect their mates if you know what I mean. Oh wait I'm sorry I forgot you wouldn't really know all that much about mating now would you?

Jack: Why you… That's it! You're going to pay for that! I'm going to crush your skull like a grape!

(If you win)

Jack: Ugh….

Terry: What was that about crushing my skull like a grape? But tell you what I'll let you run to your master to tell him that I won't be beaten this easily, besides you can use the exercise.

Jack: Ugh…

Terry: Well I could make a "Beached Whale" joke right about now but that would be disrespectful to sea mammals. So see you loser…

(Match 6: Lucky Glauber)

Lucky: Terry? Yo Terry!

Terry: Hey Lucky it's been a while, so how are things going with you?

Lucky: Okay I guess but I know that things must be going pretty well with you. After all you're a known winner in fighting tournaments which has made you a hero here in Southtown and not too mention that you have a really hot girlfriend, I have to admit I sometimes wonder if you're the guy who should be going by the name of Lucky.

Terry: Ah stop your making me blush, anyways was there a particular reason why you wanted to see me or did you just wanted to say hello?

Lucky: Actually there was a reason why I wanted to see you Terry you see I have recently been taking Karate lessons and I thought I ask you if I can test my Karate moves on you.

Terry: Sure thing buddy I would be more than happy to spar with you.

(If you win)

Terry: You okay Lucky?

Lucky: *pant* *pant* Yeah I'm fine but to be honest Terry I am really not surprised that you would end up winning our little match here.

Terry: Ah c'mon Lucky you don't need to be so hard on yourself man you did give me a good fight. Though want to have a little one-on-one game of Hoops some other time?

Lucky: Sure man that would be cool, besides you may be the more experienced fighter but I can easily take you in Basketball.

Terry: Well alright then but I have to go right now Lucky as there is a little something I would have to do so see you later Lucky.

Lucky: Alright see ya later Terry

(Match 9: Cheng Sinzan)

Terry: Hey Pops

Cheng: Ah Terry my boy how is my prized fighter doing? Been keeping up on your training?

Terry: Oh fine I have been doing my training, granted I also try to have some fun here in Southtown when I am not training but still.

Cheng: Oh that is alright Terry while it is important to keep up with your training one should enjoy life while they can. After all I have heard of tales of fighters whom don't truly enjoy their lives outside of combat and they tend to lets just say not have fulfilling lives. After all as your Promoter I do want to look out for you.

Terry: I know and I do appreciate that though I am also aware of the other reason why I am here, so I can finally get my chance to find Geese Howard.

Cheng: Oh yes Geese Howard… *sigh* And to think I once called that man a friend, I mean I know that I am no saint but I never thought that Geese would stoop so low as to commit Murder. I still feel bad that I didn't stop him…

Terry: Look Cheng we've been other this before, I don't blame you for not being able to stop Geese from killing my father. Besides not only did you and Master Tung teach me my fighting moves but you took me in when my father was killed by Geese since I was a kid at the time and I've always been thankful for that.

Cheng: Thanks Terry but speaking of training it's been a while since the last time we sparred so you think you can take me on?

Terry: Sure thing Pops lets get it on!

(If you win)

Cheng: Very good my boy, very good.

Terry: Thanks but do you think it would be good enough to for someone like Geese Howard?

Cheng: Well Geese is a very powerful Martial Artist but I do have a good feeling that you will defeat him Terry I do believe in you.

Terry: Thanks Pops but I should be going now, see you later Pops!

(Match 12: G Mantle)

Terry (as the stage suddenly gets darker): Huh? What the? What's going on?

G Mantle: Ho ho ho ho ho… Terrence Bogard of Southtown USA, greetings my name is G Mantle but you may call me G.

Terry: Okay G… what is going on here?

G Mantle: I am in a way from your plane of existence but not from your world but I know much of it. I know that you young man are a hero whom is destined for greatness and I shall give you a test.

Terry: Test? What do I have to trick you to say your name backwards?

G Mantle: Oh how drole but no I am more thinking of a test of strength, I wanted to see for myself how powerful the Hero of Southtown can be.

Terry: I see, well alright then bring it on G!

(If You Win – Ending)

G Mantle: Just as I thought, you fought well and nobly, Terry you are destined to truly be the Hero of Southtown. You will see…. Heehahahahahahaha…

[As G Mantle disappears so is the Dark Void that Terry was in, now he looks around the area still a little dumbfounded.]

Terry: That was weird… I can't help but wonder who was the guy under that mask? Ah well maybe I'll get to know someday after all something tells me that this won't be the last time I would see him, though I am not quite sure if I should tell the others about this yet. But still so this Masked Man by the name of G thinks I am destined to be Southtown's Hero huh? Well this G Mantle fellow may be quite the Enigma but at least he seems to be a friendly Enigma. Ah well I should think more about this later, I ought to get myself ready for my date with Mary tonight…

*Then Terry notices a few sales nearby*

Terry (thinking): There is a Flower Stand nearby… Oh look that store has condoms on sale! Hmmm… Flowers or Condoms? Aw what the heck, I'll get both, use the former at first then save the latter for later. Though I wonder if there is any restaurant nearby who serves that Beef and Broth on Rice dish that Mary once told me about.


	2. Andy Bogard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd Arcade Mode and this one is for Terry's younger brother Andy whom lets just say his story in the arcade mode is a lot more serious than Terry's. I do intend on building up on how angry Andy can be but he will get better later. Anyways as for his Bio...
> 
> Andy Bogard is the younger brother of Terry Bogard whom was also the adopted son of the late Jeff Bogard. While Terry stayed in Southtown Andy went to Japan to be a student of Hanzo Shiranui whom has been learning the art of Shiranui-Ryuu Ninjitsu style with Hanzo's granddaughter Mai Shiranui. However Andy has also been taught by known Judo Master Jubei Yamada as well. Andy's depiction in this storyline is pretty much the same as it was in the original storyline. Except in here he came to the US from Japan with Mai, Jubei his young pupil Hokutomaru and Mai Shiranui's Maid Iroha. (Oh yes and I admit I did keep the part about the romantic issue with Mai being unrequited in but I will play around with that some more.) As Andy's biggest goal is to make sure that Geese Howard will pay for killing his father Jeff so many years ago.

Vs. Terry Bogard: Yes! I truly have become a lot stronger! Thank you for this match brother.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Are you my shadow? No… That's not it…

Vs. Joe Higashi: You are a Worthy Opponent Joe; I can see why my Brother would deem you to be a respectable fighter.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: It was an honor to have a match with you Master Tung.

Vs. Duck King: You should take fighting more seriously, since not every fighter is as merciful as I am.

Vs. Richard Meyer: Thank you sir I have never fought a Capoeira practitioner before, it was a very interesting experience.

Vs. Michael Max: Your wind punches do show promise but your not experienced enough to deal with a shinobi such as myself.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Joe Higashi may not be a humble man but he is a more respectable fighter than you are.

Vs. Raiden: You serve a notorious criminal just for the sake of trying to regain your fame? Your greed will be your undoing fool.

Vs. Billy Kane: Now tell me… WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?!

Vs. Geese Howard: Yes… Yes… I did it! I did it! Ah yes! Oh Father I have finally avenged you! All my years of training have finally paid off!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Mai you really should try to take fighting a little more seriously.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: It was a pleasure to see you again Mr. Sinzan, I can see why my Brother thinks rather highly of you sir.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Master Jubei it has been an honor to test my strength against yours.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Ah yes I hear that your quite famous in South Korea, it was an honor to fight someone as skilled as you are.

Vs. Blue Mary: It was an honor to meet you in battle Ms. Ryan, my brother has told me a lot about you.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Very good Hokutomaru, while your not strong enough to defeat me you are showing a lot of potential here.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Just because that you have Potential does not justify having a lack of Discipline, you should learn to remember that.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: A serious-minded student whom is dedicated to being a skilled martial artist, ah yes I have to admit that I am starting to feel a little nostalgic.

Vs. Lao: I have learned that you were trying to sneak up on my brother; I want some answers on why you would do such a thing now.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Your skills as a Kyokugen Karate practitioner are admirable but your not the only one whom is a representing a proud legacy of skilled fighters.

Vs. Robert Garcia: You and Ryo's younger sister want to take Mai and me out on the town? Sorry, but I am afraid I will have to pass on that; I am far too busy for such frivolous activities.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I have been told that you and Gesse Howard are old friends, is this true?

Vs. Jack Turner: A boorish simpleton such as you would never understand about my dedication to be the best Shinobi I can be.

Vs. King: My apologies Miss, I can assure you that your damaged shirt was completely unintentional.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: That Mask… I have once heard tales of a Man who wore a Mask like this…

Vs. John Crawley: You once served your Country but now you serve an evil man such as Geese Howard? How Dishonorable…

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You are too brash and inexperienced to defeat someone such as me.

Vs. Mr. Big: Tell your Master that he shall soon face my wrath!

Vs. Mr. Karate: That fighting style… you seem awfully familiar… Hey! Wait!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: You should probably do some more training with your Brother before you decide to pick another fight.

Vs. Temjin: A Mongolian Sumo? Well I am all for facing unique opponents; I will say that much about you.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I don't have time to be dealing with you Eiji, I have far stronger enemies to defeat first.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Tell your Master that I have no time to be dealing with him for now.

Vs. Karman Cole: Your skills are commendable Mr. Cole I can see why Robert looks up to you.

Vs. Gai Tendo: You are very hot-blooded and tenacious but I won't deny that you do have quite a Warriors Spirit.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: I hope that you have learned the value of humility young man.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I have heard that you are a renowned fighter in Thailand; I can understand why you are renowned.

Vs. Rob Python: Your fighting skills are respectable but your vulgar behavior on the other hand is not.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: I have fought European Martial Artists before but I have never faced a Judoka from France.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Ah yes Daimon-San it is honor to finally have a chance to battle you, I have watched your matches before.

Vs. Ralf Jones: You are a powerful fighter but you seem to be rather impulsive due to your hot-blooded nature. You should be careful about that…

Vs. Clark Still: Your sense of professionalism and discipline is very admirable my good man, you are a worthy opponent.

Vs. Heidern: You too seek vengeance upon a murderous crime lord? I understand your pain but with all due respect I must go.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Your eyes tell me that you have a rather dark and tragic past, you have my sympathy.

Vs. Whip: Your Comrades have fought me unarmed; you should've granted me the same respect.

Vs. Chang Koehan: You should be careful with that large ball or you can kill someone with that, I hope that wasn't your intention.

Vs. Choi Bounge: You fight like a demon, I am not certain if your master would approve of such techniques.

Vs. Heavy D!: You seem to rely far too much on style over substance, needless to say that was your downfall.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: While it is clear that I am the more experienced Martial Artist I do understand why my brother would deem you a friend.

Vs. Brian Battler: Oh I'm sorry I don't much about American Football, yes I am an American but I was in Japan for many years until recently.

Vs. Ramon: I mean you no disrespect Mr. Ramon but if you are truly a Luchador then why do you not wear a mask?

Vs. Angel: You seem to value your appearance a little too much; you should learn to take the concept of fighting more seriously.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: You are quite skilled in the art of Tae Kwon Do; I can see why Kim would deem you his rival.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: You do have potential young man but I would recommend that you would train harder until you try to fight someone like me again.

Vs. Chae Lim: You fought well young lady; it is not often I spar with a lady as dedicated and disciplined as you.

Vs. Moe Habana: With all due respect young lady but you really shouldn't be here; a battlefield is no place for a child like you.

Vs. Rocky: What kind of strange machine is this?

Vs. Maki Kagura: The Orochi? My master has once told me about the Orochi Legend, so I suppose it is true?

Vs. Hyena: I would never serve a criminal especially a weak and pathetic one such as you.

Vs. Iroha: So you believe I do not give Mai enough attention? Why do you say that?

Vs. Goddess Athena: I do not know if you are truly a goddess but you do remind me of a singer I have once heard of back in Japan.

Vs. Marco Rossi: An Alien? With all due respect sir but it is highly unlikely that you're in the right place.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: With all due respect Miss but aren't you a little young to be living the life of a Soldier?

Vs. Mars People: What kind of strange creature is this?

Vs. Janne D'Arc: You should focus more on being a strong woman after all strength and vigilance is more important than anything else.

Vs. Brocken: A German Cyborg Super Soldier? I know I have said that I always wanted to fight unique opponents but still…

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You claim to be the legendary Hanzo Hattori? Hmph… Arrogant fool…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: No the Kunoichi with me is not seeing anyone. Why do you ask?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Your fighting style was quite savage and yet I sense that you are not a truly evil person.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: You aspire to be strong like Mr. Goro Daimon? I can understand your ambitions but while you lack experience you do show potential.

Vs. Shura: Not bad, though I would recommend that you consult with a actual Muay Thai practitioner before you do any more sparring in the near future.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: You should be careful before you wish to pick anymore fights young lady after all I know for a fact that not everyone around here is as merciful as I am.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I have heard of you, you are a German Street Fighter whom is known for visiting countries through illegal means. Why? Legally visiting Countries such as the US of A is a very easy process.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Wrestling? With all due respect Mr. Genus but I am satisfied with living the life of a Ninja.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: With all due respect young man but I can assure you that a basketball is not a sufficient weapon for Combat.

Vs. Cyber Woo: So you're the pilot of the Machine from Makishima Industries? Interesting I think I have heard about you in the news back in Japan shortly before I left for the US.

Angel (ST): Your fighting skills were pretty good but I do like your serious and diligent attitude though.

Toy: While you are a capable fighter but you should've taken this battle more seriously.

G Mantle: Such a powerful yet enigmatic force, I have a feeling he would meet again.

(Match 3: Vs. Fuuma Kotaro)

Fuuma: You there! Your name is Andy Bogard right?

Andy: Yes that would be correct, why do you ask?

Fuuma: I have heard of you recently or shall I say I have heard of the beauty that is always by your side whom is none other than Mai Shiranui, I have heard that you two are quite close if you know what I mean.

Andy: No actually I am afraid not, while yes I do know who Mai Shiranui is but she is only an old friend of mine since childhood.

Fuuma: WHAT?! There is a beautiful woman whom desires you yet you only deem her as a friend?! I will not let this stand! You shall receive a lesson in manliness!

Andy: What on earth are you talking about?

Fuuma: You shall see! Have at you!

(If you win)

Andy: *sigh* If you wanted to spar with me then all you had to do was just ask.

Fuuma: This is not about sparring! This is about that beautiful kunoichi whom is one of your companions.

Andy: Yes and all I have said is that she is one of my associates whom I have known since childhood and that is all I have said.

Fuuma (thinking): Wait a minute; perhaps I am taking this the wrong way. If he insists that this gorgeous kunoichi that he is with is just a friend than perhaps this means that he won't object if I try to make my moves on her.

Andy: Perhaps I should just go…

Fuuma: Wait a minute! You are right, I should not have attacked you for it was all just a big misunderstanding I do hope you accept my sincerest apologies.

Andy: Very well… I suppose I would…

Fuuma: Splendid than I shall bid you farewell!

Andy: Who was that strange man? He seemed to be rather familiar…

(Match 6: Vs Jin Fu Ha)

Jin: I have found you, Andy Bogard.

Andy: I know who you are; your name is Jin Fu-Ha, Eiji Kisaragi's student if I am not mistaken.

Jin: That is correct; I came here with my master and he would most likely wish to have an audience with you.

Andy: And if I refuse?

Jin: Oh you already know the answer Andy…

Andy: But wouldn't your master object to the idea of someone else taking me down?

Jin: True but my Master never said that I couldn't defeat you, prepare yourself Andy Bogard!

(If you win)

Andy: Tell me did your master truly send you to find me or did you act out on your own?

Jin: I admit I did this on my own free will, I knew that my master deems you his enemy but I wished to test my skills against you Andy Bogard.

Andy: I see, well then tell your master that I have no time to be dealing with him as I have more pressing matters to attend to.

(Match 9: Vs Hyena)

Hyena: Ah Excuse me! Andy Bogard, hey can I call you Andy? My name is Hyena.

Andy: Eh… Hello…

Hyena: Hi, I've heard through the grapevine that you have quite the beef against a certain someone by the name of Geese Howard, is that correct?

Andy: That Monster murdered my father in cold blood!

Hyena: Ah I see, well then I too would like to have Mr. Howard dealt with as he is the reason why I am out of a job here. But hey perhaps we can help each-other out here you know a "You scratch my back and I scratch yours" kind of thing here.

Andy: What are you talking about?

Hyena: Well I'll tell you then, you see I was once with a corporation by the name of Addes whom was taken down by the Howard Connection and I thought I do a little rebuilding if you know what I mean. And you Andy me boy have quite the potential to be very helpful with my plans. So in other words if you want to take Geese down lets just say I can help you.

Andy: Wait a minute… Addes Corporation… I have heard of your corporation before you manipulative snake!

Hyena (nervous, under his breath): Oh great I think I know where this is going…

Andy: Addes is the public name of Mephistopheles one of the criminal organizations in Southtown but was defeated by rival crimelord Geese Howard! If a Criminal like you thinks you can use me like a puppet then you have another thing coming!

Hyena: Now now Sport le… lets be reasonable here! I mean hey you want to take down Geese right?

Andy: Yes but that doesn't mean I would willingly serve a criminal like you! So tell me do you know where Geese Howard is?

Hyena: Sure but that's on a "Need to Know" basis there buddy boy, of course we could talk a bit more on how we can work together.

Andy: I have a better idea on how I can get that kind of information from you.

Hyena: Oh I should've seen this one coming…

(If you win)

Andy: Alright now tell me… WHERE IS GEESE HOWARD?!

Hyena: Alright! Alright! I'll talk! Just please let me go!

(Match 12: Vs. Billy Kane)

Lilly Kane: *gasp* Who… Who are you?

Andy: I am Andy Bogard and I came here for Geese Howard's head! So tell me where is Geese Howard?

Lilly Kane: I… I don't know where he is!

Andy: You're lying, I saw you enter this building with Geese and a young man holding a cudgel so you must be one of his cohorts! So tell me the truth!

Lilly Kane: But I am telling you the truth! Please sir you have to believe me!

Billy: LILLY! Don't you do dare harm her! If you wanted to find Geese so much you will have to deal with me!

Andy: So your one of Geese Howard's evil henchmen.

Billy: Oh really? I just saved an innocent maiden from a Ninja Invader and you think I am a Villain in this story here?

Andy: Oh I know who the main villain is in this story and that is why I am going to take him down!

Billy: Alright Lilly get out of here…

Lilly: Yes brother…

Billy: And as for you it's like I said before if you want to take Geese down you will have to go through me first.

Andy: Then so be it!

(Ending)

Andy: Alright for the last time, WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?!

Geese (as he grabs Andy by the throat by behind): Right here!

Andy: ACK!

Geese: Hahahahaha! Oh my, for a Ninja it was awfully easy to get the drop on you.

Andy: Why you…

(Andy tries to kick Geese with both of his feet but Geese quickly noticed and tossed him aside but Andy was able to properly land on the floor.)

Geese: Hahahahaha… One of Jeff Bogard's students… The Wannabe Teachers Pet… If only he can see you now so angry so unwilling to think! You dare come after me? As if Geese Howard was the name of some common thug you could intimidate?

Andy: Geese Howard… I came here to put an end to your evil once and for all!

Geese: I noticed, apparently all I had to do was not be in my room at the top of the tower and you would get desperate enough to interrogate someone to find me. But I admit I did not think you would try to attack someone like her.

Andy: Silence! You are one of the most evil men I know so you have no right to speak to me in such a way!

Geese: Perhaps but the fact of the matter is that tonight you will be disposed of.

Andy: Now face my wrath Geese Howard! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

(Andy then charges at Geese then is about to perform his Kuhaden move but Geese caught him in mid-air.)

Geese: Now your mine…

(Then Geese repeatedly slams Andy on the ground then he tosses Andy up in the air then…)

Geese: RAISING STORM!

(Geese unleashes his attack on Andy that struck him in mid-air)

Andy: AAAAAAHHHHH!

(Then Andy falls on the ground, knocked out.)

Geese: Alright Ripper, Hopper!

Ripper & Hopper: Sir!

Geese: See to it that this garbage gets properly disposed of; I will see to it that Billy is given proper Medical treatment.

Ripper & Hopper: Yes Sir

(Moments later)

Ripper: Uh… Sir?

Geese: What is it?

Hopper: The Intruder escaped while some of our men were about to dispose of him sir.

Geese: What?

Ripper: After when he regained consciousness he attacked some of our guards here and has already left the building.

Hopper: Should we send a search party to go after him sir?

Geese: No… Let's just leave this matter alone for now. Now get out of here.

Ripper & Hopper: Yes sir!

Geese: That foolish brat is way too angry to think straight so he will probably end up doing something he'll regret later. And if he does try to attack me again I will just simply crush him again. Either way I win…

(Meanwhile outside in a dark alley in the Downtown section of Southtown a rather injured Andy Bogard is trying to recover from his wounds.)

Andy (thinking): I finally managed to find Geese after all these years and when I finally got my chance to strike I failed! And to make matters worse I ran out of here like some sort of coward! *pant* *pant* No I had to run… I wasn't strong enough to take Geese down… *pant* So I must get stronger! I MUST GET STRONGER!

(End)


	3. Joe Higashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the 3rd Arcade Mode is for Joe Higashi the #1 Muay Thai Champ in Thailand from Japan. Joe's role in this storyline here is for the most part the same as he is in Fatal Fury/King Of Fighters. However I am thinking of delving a bit more into his interactions with certain characters such as Hwa Jai, Payak Sitipak and more.
> 
> Joe Higashi is a young man in his 20s whom was born but moved to Thailand for his kickboxing training and he became a prominent Muay Thai practitioner there. Recently he met Terry Bogard in the International Martial Arts Tournaments and even though Terry defeated Joe in the Tournament they were in the both did befriend each-other rather quickly. Joe officially went to SouthTown because of the big King of Fighters tournament held there but he also wanted to meet up with Terry Bogard (and was willing to help the Bogard Brothers in any way he can). Joe is not only very hot-blooded but also rather lecherous as well as he would gladly hit on just about any one of the various female characters in the story here as well but he is a genuinely good guy even if he is a bit of a loudmouth show-boat.

Vs. Terry Bogard: Ha! Looks like I won this time huh Terry?

Vs. Andy Bogard: Man you really need to loosen up, for guy who has two fine-looking ladies with him you're so uptight and rigid.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Ah cosplayers, this certainly brings back some nice memories on how I use to cosplay at Anime Cons back in Japan. I use to cosplay as characters as Radditz from DBZ to even Godai from Maison Ikkoku.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Ah so you're the famous Tung Fu Rue huh? Well it's a pleasure to get to my skills against you sir.

Vs. Duck King: Using Dance moves in your fighting style huh? I like it! Sure I may've been the one who won this fight but still.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you're going to open a café huh? Well may I recommend some Gator Meat? I mean sure it wouldn't be easy to get but it would make your place a little more unique huh?

Vs. Michael Max: Ha ha oh please my Tornado Upper is easily better than your Wind Punches.

Vs. Hwa Jai: So you followed me here huh Hwa? Let me guess your going to whine about this later?

Vs. Raiden: Hey old man maybe if you lost some weight you might actually have a chance in taking me down. Nah who am I kidding even if your skinny you would never be able to beat me.

Vs. Billy Kane: So is that cute blond girl here with you Cudgel boy?

Vs. Geese Howard: So you are supposed to be one of the biggest scumbags in the world? You are a lot weaker than I thought you would be.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: My you are looking a little tense there Mai, I'll be more than happy to relieve some of your tension. Heh heh heh… Ouch!

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So you're Terry's Promoter huh? Interesting, sure you no where near as good as Terry is but you're not too bad.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: So you know where Mai and her maid Iroha like to bathe huh? Interesting…

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Ah yes I have heard you Kim Kap Hwan, South Korea's biggest superstar it's a pleasure to get to knock a celebrity around.

Vs. Blue Mary: Well I'll definitely say one thing about Terry; he sure has a nice taste in the ladies.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Hey kid if you ever want to also be a Muay Thai fighter then let your ol' Uncle Joe know.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Ah yes a talented fighter and a lovable goof-off oh you remind me of my younger days… Ah man I am starting to sound like an old guy.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: So serious but hey that's okay as long as you don't ignore your fangirls huh?

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights… I've vaguely heard of you guys, I heard that your leader is a really sexy babe is that true?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: The Invincible Dragon huh? Heh sorry Mr. Kyokugen but your not exactly all that Invincible now are you?

Vs. Robert Garcia: In the battle of Sharp-Dressed Man Vs. Barely Dressed Man, The Barely Dressed Man comes out on top! YEAH!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: So you know how to do any special attacks other than that "Kasane Ate" move?

Vs. Jack Turner: TIMBER! And down goes the fat man!

Vs. King: Nice! Who knew that this lady would be wearing a nice lacy… Oh wait a minute she is getting up, I should probably run now.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Hey wait a minute aren't you a famous medicine man from China? So why are you slicing people up instead of saving them?

Vs. John Crawley: Nice shades, I should probably give them to someone a little more deserving, namely me.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Man I'll never understand traditional-styled Boxing I mean why limit yourself to only punches?

Vs. Mr. Big: So… Uh… Just out of curiosity but are certain parts of your reputation true? Namely with the ladies that is, like I said it's out of curiosity.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Your fighting style is definitely Kyokugen so you must be… Hey! Wait! Come back!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Nice work there little cutie I'm sure you can surpass your brother in no time.

Vs. Temjin: A Mongolian Sumo? Heh I suppose I can't complain I mean I am a Muay Thai Champ from Japan.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Look I understand that you want to question Mai's taste in men but your going at this the wrong way, trust me.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You are supposed to be a Ninja? Oh please you look like someone from out in the Desert than someone at a Shinobi Temple.

Vs. Karman Cole: Nice shades, say can I have a pair of Shades like that? Come on I'm sure your boss can afford to give you a new pair of Shades.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you're a hot-blooded rising star of a known Martial Art? Cool! You're kind of like the MMA version of me.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Ah don't worry kid I won't use this victory as an excuse to give you a lecture about the virtues of humility after all I am not exactly the most humble fighter around here.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Ah so you're here too Payak? So you want me to give your kid an autograph?

Vs. Rob Python: Say Rob since I won this fight, mind giving me a little info on how to score with the ladies?

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: I've heard of the Martial Art Savate but I never knew that Judo was all that popular in France.

Vs. Goro Daimon: A shame that Muay Thai was never in the Olympics otherwise I would've been quite the Gold Medalist too.

Vs. Ralf Jones: You're Hot-blooded like me alright but that big bulky body of yours was totally your downfall.

Vs. Clark Still: The life of a mercenary, nah its way too rigid for a hot-blooded free spirit like me.

Vs. Heidern: Wow its not every day I beat a Colonel, especially one who can slice people with his bare hands.

Vs. Leona Heidern: A pretty lady such as you shouldn't be so gloomy; I can help you relieve some of that tension if you know what I mean.

Vs. Whip: Ow… Note to self… Dominatrix Jokes around this chick, bad idea…

Vs. Chang Koehan: So which is shinier, that big round ball or your big bald head? Ah calm down I was just joking.

Vs. Choi Bounge: So this little Mini-Freddie Krueger here is a part of Kim's "Rehabilitation Project"? Man that guy sure knows how to pick them huh?

Vs. Heavy D!: I dig the shades but the Mohawk is a little much don't you think?

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Ah so you must be Lucky huh? Cool well any pal of Terry Bogard is a pal of mine.

Vs. Brian Battler: Eh no offense big guy but I don't think that Football is a Martial Art.

Vs. Ramon: Ah so you're a fun-loving guy whom is good with kids and loves the ladies huh? I think we can get along just fine.

Vs. Angel: Not too worry Senorita I would be more than happy to lick your wounds.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Am I fan of "Moe" girls? Well sort of but probably not as much as you though.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Ah so your Jhun's student huh? Cool, well your still a little green compared to me but your not too bad.

Vs. Chae Lim: Ah man you are cute but you really should learn how to smile more, I'm sure your master would be okay with that.

Vs. Moe Habana: You okay there little cutie? I wouldn't want to rough up a little lady like you too much.

Vs. Rocky: Man what is this robot made out of? I think my knees are to be sore for a while…

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Oh yeah I have heard of that legend before so let me guess everything about that legend is true huh?

Vs. Hyena: Hyena? Oh please your more like a Poodle than a Hyena…

Vs. Iroha: So I know that Mai is trying to go for Andy but are you dating anyone?

Vs. Goddess Athena: So you are a Goddess? Well you certainly have the body of a Goddess, I'll tell you that much.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Your brawling skills are good but don't you think those bombs are a little much?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Wow you are a cutie, don't worry I made sure your glasses are just fine but I will give them back if you give me your number.

Vs. Mars People: Ah man and there were no Movie Cameras in sight, I probably could've made a bunch of money from this fight.

Vs. Janne D'Arc: So mind if I help you out of that Armor? Eh I mean I was just trying to be helpful! Honest!

Vs. Brocken: Hey Mr. Cyborg you might want to convince your makers that putting in Muay Thai moves in your AI that would totally improve your performance.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Eh sorry man but you don't look like the Hanzo Hattori I have heard of.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: So you're Fuuma Kotaro? Then how come I recently saw you turn into some Blonde guy in a blue suit?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Whoa big guy mind dialing things down a notch? I mean I'm all for having a lot of energy in battle but still…

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Ah you remind me of the girls in the Judo Club back in the High School and how I got in trouble for practicing certain grappling moves on some of them, good times… good times…

Vs. Shura: Not bad kid, if you keep working at it I'm sure you'll be quite a pro.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: You okay there little lady? Far be it from me to really hurt a pretty little schoolgirl like you.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: You came to this country illegally? Why? If case if you haven't noticed just about every other foreigner here has easily been able to enter the US including me.

Vs. Sheen Genus: So are there any Muay Thai fighters in Canada? Oh its not that strange I am a Muay Thai fighter from Japan and I know that there is a French Judoka that recently came to Southtown for this tournament.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Not bad kid, but you might not want to rely on your basketball so much.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Sorry about your big toy there kid, you might want to check up with the folks whom made this massive metallic monkey.

Vs. Angel (ST): Oh you can shoot from my big gun anytime there Honey! Ha ha! Hey wait a minute put those down! I was just making a little joke there, honest!

Vs. Toy: You're a crazy, rowdy guy whom seems to be also itching for a good fight… Heh heh… Your okay in my book my good man, I'll say that much for right now.

Vs. G Mantle: You tried to fight me with roses? What are you suppose to be? Tuxedo Mask's creepy uncle?

(Match 3 Vs. King)

King: You there! Who are you and what are you doing here?

Joe: Whoa easy there miss the name is Joe Higashi, the #1 Champ in Muay Thai I guess you've heard of me.

King: No not really and if you don't mind I am trying to return to my practicing.

Joe: I noticed, and it appears I am in the presence of a fellow Muay Thai fighter, so what's your name?

King: Yes I am a Muay Thai practitioner and my name is King.

Joe: King huh? You sound more like a Queen to me, course I'll be more than happy to give you a little Royal treatment.

King *sigh* Look Mr. Higashi I am very busy so unless you wish to aid me in my training then I have no business with you.

Joe: Ah C'mon you don't need to be like that, sure I'll help you out in your training. After all who would be a better sparring partner than the #1 Muay Thai Champ in Thailand!

King: My you're quite the pillar of modesty aren't you? Very well then I might as well see if you can back your rather boisterous claims.

(If you win)

Joe: Ha! Joe Higashi wins again! Eh hello… Nice! I didn't notice that you had quite a…

*As he notices that King is very much glaring at him*

Joe: Eh heh heh heh heh… Eh what I mean is that your ripped up shirt is purely accidental I can assure you! Heh heh heh heh… heh… I should be running now should I?

King (as she is gritting her teeth): Yes… Yes you should…

Joe: Duly noted… *and now he runs*

(Match 6: Vs. Brocken)

Brocken: Excuse me sir…

Joe: What the? Eh who are you?

Brocken: Greetings, my name is Brocken and I am a German Cyborg that was created by the brilliant scientist Dr. Brown. One of my missions here is to study the various martial artists here in Southtown. Your name is Joe Higashi, born and raised in Japan but moved to Thailand to become a prominent Muay Thai kick-boxer. I wish to accumulate data from you Mr. Higashi.

Joe: Accumu-what?

Brocken: My apologies Mr. Higashi if that was too loquacious for you. I wish to gather battle data from you Mr. Higashi by studying your Muay Thai skills firsthand. If you are indeed a worthy opponent your skills could be useful for machines such as myself.

Joe: So let me get this straight, you want to spar with me and study my moves to see if they would be effective for good Combat AI?

Brocken: Correct

Joe: Awesome, who knew that I would be able to potentially give something to science huh? Anyways sure I will be more than happy to give you all the battle data you need.

Brocken: Splendid, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Joe: Oh yeah! The Stormy Man wins again!

Brocken: Stormy Man?

Joe: Oh yeah it's just a nickname I got in Thailand.

Brocken: I see, very well then perhaps I should use it as a file name for the Battle Data I have just received.

Joe: So I guess this means I'm a worthy opponent to you huh?

Brocken: Correct, thank you for the battle data Mr. Higashi, it has been a pleasure working with you, farewell.

Joe: Your welcome, my what a nice Cybernetic Soldier…

(Match 9: Goro Daimon)

Joe: Hey I've heard of you, you're Goro Daimon the Judo Champ right?

Goro: That is correct, oh yes your name is Joe Higashi. You are an aspiring young kick-boxer from Japan but despite your efforts you were not famous in your homeland yet. So you moved to Thailand to become a known Muay Thai practitioner there. While I am aware of how Muay Thai is the known martial art of Thailand I do question the necessity of having to move to a foreign land in order to be a successful martial artist.

Joe: Hey there big guy just because I'm big in another country doesn't change the fact that I am just as much of a Japanese man as you are. Besides I still do some of my matches in my homeland every now & then.

Goro: Very well, however if you are truly a skilled martial artist you should one day move back to Japan and start a Dojo for aspiring kick-boxers.

Joe: Start a Dojo back in Japan? Interesting idea, but first things first before I think of one day opening a dojo I should probably test my skills against a top-tier fighter such as yourself if you don't mind.

Goro: Very well then Joe I suppose I can spar with you for a little while.

(If you win)

Joe: Oh yeah! Am I going to be an awesome Dojo Sensei or what?

Goro: Well you do have the potential to be one I will grant you that much.

Joe: Alright! And yeah I know I probably wouldn't be able to open up a dojo yet but it's an interesting idea to consider for the future. So thanks Goro, see ya!

Goro: Your welcome Joe and farewell for now.

(Match 12 Vs. Jubei Yamada)

Joe: Hey there old man, you wouldn't believe who I ran into earlier today

Jubei: Oh and who would that be…

Joe: Goro Daimon, the current Judo Champ in Japan.

Jubei: Oh yes I have heard of him, he maybe the champ now but if I was in my prime I could definitely take him.

Joe: Okay well before I got the chance to do some sparring with him he gave me an interesting idea that I should one day try to open a Dojo.

Jubei: You? A Dojo Sensei? That would be something to see alright…

Joe: Yeah and since I got a chance to spar with the current #1 champ in Judo I thought I pay an old pro at Judo a visit if you know what I mean.

Jubei: Ah I see where this is going, alright then you talk me into it. However Joe I think I will make this a little bit more interesting… Namely a Wager…

Joe: Wager huh? Alright I'm listening…

Jubei: I know of the Hot Spring those two lovely ladies whom are with Andy who are Mai and her maid Iroha like to go to every now & then and I know where I can get a good view if you know what I mean.

Joe: Nice! Hey wait a minute, we are in America not Japan, where are they going to find a Hot Spring here in Southtown?

Jubei: Southtown has a nice China Town district where most of the buildings are based by Chinese design but they do have a few Japanese-styled buildings such as a Hot Spring.

Joe: I see…

Jubei: So here is the wager, if I win this bout that we are about to have then I just simply go to my usual spot by myself but if you win then I suppose I will let you come with me. Do we have a deal?

Joe: Alright my good man we have a deal!

Jubei: Good, then let us begin.

(Ending)

[Later on that night as Mai Shiranui and her maid Iroha have entered the local Hot Springs in Southtown's China Town District. However as these two ladies are entering their usual hot spring they have a couple of visitors nearby whom are watching them.]

Mai: Hmmm… Not bad but still not quite as hot as the springs back in Japan. But it's a decent imitation nevertheless.

Iroha: Shall I warm your body Mistress Mai?

Mai: Well the water is not cold it's just not as hot as the springs back home but I suppose we could try to keep each-other warm.

Iroha: Shall I wash and massage you Ms. Mai?

Mai: Oh yes please Iroha…

Iroha: Thank you Ms. Mai…

(Moments later as Mai Shiranui moans in pleasure as Jubei and Joe gleefully watch.)

Mai Oh Iroha, your hands feel so wonderful… Oh if only Andy would ever do such a thing with me.

Iroha: Oh Ms. Mai you know I will always be here for your pleasure.

Mai: I know… (As she is now getting closer to Iroha) Speaking of pleasure I have an idea of what I can do to you.

Iroha: Oh please Ms. Mai I will let you do whatever you want to my body.

Mai: Oh yes then I feel like doing something like… this!

(Mai then pushes a button from a concealed little remote control that was nearby the spring that ignited a few firecrackers startling Joe and Jubei until the two stepped on a pile of leaves that was actually a covering for a net, now Joe and Jubei are trapped in a net ball that is now a few feet up in the air.)

Joe & Jubei: AAAAAAAHH!!

Mai (as she is now out of the spring wearing a robe): Ha! I knew you would try your peeping tom act again you dirty old man!

Iroha (as she is now wearing a robe as well): Good evening Master Yamada… Oh good evening Mr. Higashi.

Joe: Hi there

Mai: So you got Joe involved in this huh? Well that figures…

Joe: Say old man I thought you said that you have managed to got away with this before?

Jubei: I did!

Mai: Correction! I let you get away with it when you were trying to peep on Iroha and I bathing the other night in order to try to figure out where you were. But as soon as I figured out where you were I had a little trap set but I talked with Iroha on the idea about how we were going to be the bait for this little trap. And it looks like you feel for it hook line and sinker. Let's just say my Ninja Tricks are a little more than just my good looks of course.

Iroha: But what shall we do with them Ms. Mai? Dunk them into colder water?

Mai: Nah after our performance tonight they would probably want that, lets just leave these two out here while we continue our bath in one of the indoor baths.

Iroha: Oh may I continue giving you a massage? You know I've always enjoyed giving you a massage when we bath together.

Mai (as they are entering the building): Alright Iroha…

(Meanwhile as Joe and Jubei are still stuck up in the air on the net in which Joe is looking a little annoyed right about now.)

Joe: Ah man I can't believe I feel for that old trick again…

Jubei: Oh really so this has happened to you before?

Joe: Yeah something like that has happened to me before, among other things such as having sticks, rocks and other sorts of objects thrown at me. There was this one time I was peeping on two ladies whom actually are lesbians and one of them lets just say really didn't like the idea of a guy peeping on them. Has any of this happened to you before old man?

Jubei: Well I am quite use to having various objects thrown at me for my peeping ways but peeping on an actual lesbian couple is kind of new though.

Joe: Yeah…

*Then suddenly a mysterious kunai has been thrown and it has cut the rope to the net and has released our perverted duo*

Joe & Jubei: AAAAAAHHH!!

*As they now fall flat on the ground*

Jubei: Ow…

Joe: Geez how did we get down?

Jubei: I don't know… Say Joe they said that they are still inside the building so I am sure we can figure out how to continue our peeping.

Joe: True…

*Then a few more kunai were thrown nearby Joe and Jubei*

Jubei: On second thought maybe I should just go home for tonight after all when you get to be my age you're usually not up all night.

Joe: Yeah that's true I should probably do the same besides, Mai has probably another trap for us in case if we somehow got out of that net so yeah lets just get out of here.

(End)


	4. Tung Fu Rue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks its pretty obvious to say that this will be my last fic for 2011, anyways this is the 4th arcade mode of the first Neo Geo Saga and this shall be for this sagacious martial artist from China, Tung Fu Rue. In Tung's story modes I am thinking of delving a bit more into his interactions with certain other characters such as Lee Pai Long, Cheng Sinzan and the like.
> 
> Tung Fu Rue is an elderly practitioner of the Hakkyokuseiken fighting style from China. Tung was the Instructor of Geese Howard, Cheng Sinzan and Jeff Bogard. Tung favored Jeff the most because not only was Jeff skilled but Jeff was the most honorable of the three. Tung looked down on Geese's lust for power and Cheng's lust for Money, but was of course especially saddened when the former killed Jeff Bogard in battle. (But Tung was at least glad that the latter Cheng started to grow a bit more of a conscience after that incident.) Tung is also familiar with certain other old martial artists such as Jubei Yamada, Takuma Sakazaki, Ryuhaku Todoh and especially Lee Pai Long. Tung is a calm friendly old man whom does try to help people as much as he can.

Vs. Terry Bogard: You have become a strong young man Terry, I am sure Jeff would be proud.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Andy you have become a very diligent young man but I do hope that you are truly aware of the world around you.

Vs. Joe Higashi: You may appear to be a foolish braggart but I cannot deny that you do possess a heroic spirit.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Are my eyes deceiving me? Or has my age finally caught up to me?

Vs. Duck King: Music is indeed good for the soul but I am afraid your grasp of music and martial arts are not quite harmonious yet sort to speak.

Vs. Richard Meyer: It has been quite some time since the last time I was able to test my skills against a Capoeira practitioner, thank you kindly sir.

Vs. Michael Max: Your ability with the power of wind does make you a more formidable opponent than the average boxer but not by much.

Vs. Hwa Jai: All I can do now is hope that one day you will see why Pride is considered to be a sin.

Vs. Raiden: You intend to serve an evil man for the sake of maintaining any sense of fame? You foolish man…

Vs. Billy Kane: You should forsake the life of a criminal as soon as possible; it is not only for your sake but for the sake of your sister as well.

Vs. Geese Howard: It is as I have said to you before Geese, your arrogance and your lack of true honor were your true downfall.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Do not worry young lady for I am certain that Andy does care about you he is just not certain how to show it.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: While you have not yet surpassed me in skill it does please me that you did not walk the same path as Geese Howard.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: It has been quite some time since we have last sparred old friend it is good to see you are still quite the powerful judoka.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: You are a skilled fighter but your heroic spirit is what is truly admirable.

Vs. Blue Mary: You have become a fine young woman Mary, I am certain your grandfather Tatsumi would be proud of you.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Impressive young man, in a way you do remind me of your master when he was your age.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: You are indeed a talented young man but there is always someone whom is able to defeat you, you should remember these words well.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You are a diligent and talented student, I am sure you will make your father proud.

Vs. Lao: This man claims to be a pirate and yet I do not sense any evil from him, how strange…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: You fought well young man I am certain you will honor your father's legacy.

Vs. Robert Garcia: While I admit that you are a skilled fighter your flashy sense of style was your downfall.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: You owe Geese nothing Ryuhaku you should sever your ties with him for the sake of your honor and your family.

Vs. Jack Turner: Having a large body does not make one truly powerful; you should heed my words young one.

Vs. King: My apologies madam, if its any consolation I too have had torn clothes after a battle before.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Lee… It pains me to see a man of medicine such as you to work for an evil fool such as Geese.

Vs. John Crawley: You hide behind a mask of ferocity and arrogance and yet I have a feeling that the reason why you work for a Man such as Geese Howard is not just for the sake of violence. Tell me sir why do you walk such a Dark Path?

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You should learn to control your rage and impulsive nature young one or you will never truly be enlightened.

Vs. Mr. Big: You are a corrupt fool who relies on nothing but style; you are not a true warrior.

Vs. Mr. Karate: I know who you are, tell me why do you serve Geese Howard?

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: You are quite spirited young lady, But you should learn to calm your mind and that will help you become a truly skilled martial artist.

Vs. Temjin: I have fought many Martial Artists in Asia but I have to admit this is the first time I have ever fought a Mongolian.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I have fought many Shinobi before young one, so I'm afraid that none of your moves were all that surprising to me.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You rely far too much on your brawn; you must also be swift in order to win.

Vs. Karman Cole: You may have an overly extravagant appearance but you are much more disciplined that young Robert Garcia, it appears he still has some things to learn from you.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Your quite the spirited youth aren't you? But it is good that you do not use your abundant energy for any malicious intent.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Pride is a severe weakness young man; do not let your arrogance be your downfall.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: You are quite the formidable opponent as your warrior spirit is truly admirable.

Vs. Rob Python: Another young one whom has grown arrogant due to how talented he is, what is this generation coming to?

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: I have faced Judoka before but you are a rather unique case and it's not just because of where you are from.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Ah so you're the mighty Goro Daimon, I have heard much about you from my one of my old friends.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Do not take this defeat too harshly young man for I have fought with muscular men with fiery moves since before you were born.

Vs. Clark Still: You sir are indeed quite the soldier, it is good that this was just simply a casual test of strength otherwise this might've ended differently.

Vs. Heidern: So this Rugal Bernstein you speak of is a powerful criminal whom has allied with Geese Howard? I have heard of this man Rugal before but please do tell me more about him.

Vs. Leona Heidern: I can sense that there is much pain in your heart young one if you wish you can let me know why young one.

Vs. Whip: For such a melancholic young lady you fight with such great skill and ferocity with that whip.

Vs. Chang Koehan: I normally do not oppose the idea of fighting someone with a weapon but doesn't the idea of using such a large metal ball strike you as a bit over excessive?

Vs. Choi Bounge: With all due respect sir but I am quite use to fighting someone whom uses metal claws so I am afraid I had a bit of advantage here.

Vs. Heavy D!: Your appearance may seem rather garish but yet I do detect a good fighter's spirit within you young one.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you are the young man whom Terry once told me about, your understanding of Karate is with all due respect rather crude but you do show some potential.

Vs. Brian Battler: I am sorry sir but I have little to no knowledge of any American sports, however while you are strong you should be careful of whom you chose to battle in the near future.

Vs. Ramon: I have sparred with Luchadore before in my travels and while it is clear that you are inexperienced you are a skilled fighter.

Vs. Angel: You appear to be far too sinful to call yourself an Angel yet I can tell that you are trying to atone from your past.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: I can see why you view Mr. Kim as your rival as you two are like two sides of the same coin.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Do not feel bad about this defeat young one, I have been a martial artist since before your master was born.

Vs. Chae Lim: Such a studious and diligent student… I am sure you will make your master proud.

Vs. Moe Habana: You treat Martial Arts far too casually young one, you should be careful in the near future if you still wish to pursue the life of a Martial Artist.

Vs. Rocky: Such a curious machine… And yet I can sense the presence of a soul…

Vs. Maki Kagura: I am aware of the Orochi madam, but what I am curious is why you are here Ms. Kagura?

Vs. Hyena: You hide behind the strength of others? What a garish fool…

Vs. Iroha: I am aware of your true nature Ms. Iroha but do not worry I will not inform the others about that.

Vs. Goddess Athena: You truly are the Goddess Athena, I have been a Martial Artist for many decades but I would never dream that I would be victorious in a battle like this.

Vs. Marco Rossi: You are a skilled fighter even if you do rely on those grenades far too much.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: With all due respect madam but you seem to be far too calm and innocent to be a soldier.

Vs. Mars People: This creature does exist… for a moment there I thought that my age is getting the best of me… Perhaps I should just lie down…

Vs. Janne D'Arc: A chain-whip sword… How fascinating…

Vs. Brocken: I have heard of tales of the wonders of German Engineering but I have never seen anything like this…

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You claim to be the Hanzo Hattori of the Iga Ninja Clan? With all due respect sir but that is quite a bold claim.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: While I am uncertain of your claim to be Fuuma Kotaro of the Fuuma Clan however the sword you wield does appear to be quite genuine though.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Your reliance on your brawn and ferocity were your downfall sir, if you wish to fight again I would suggest that you calm your mind.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: An aspiring young judoka whom has quite the potential, however I am not entirely certain if it would be a good idea to introducer her to Jubei.

Vs. Shura: This tournament has attracted all sorts of trainees though I would suggest that you consult your local Muay Thai practitioner before you continue your training regimen. 

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: While I am not against the idea of youth aspiring to be Martial Artists but the battle field is not the place for a casual thrill-seeker such as you young lady.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: You roam the world just for the sake of battle? You must calm your mind and see that there is more to this world than combat otherwise you will never truly be enlightened.

Vs. Sheen Genus: My "Bulked Up" form is proof that I could be a good Wrestler? With all due respect sir but I am not so certain about that.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: With all due respect young man but in order to be a truly skilled martial artist one needs to do more than just use a Basketball.

Vs. Cyber Woo: My apologies young lady I did not think I would be able to damage this machine so much.

Vs. Angel (ST): You are a strong young woman with a strong spirit but I do believe you shouldn't rely so much on weaponry.

Vs. Toy: You seem to be rather eccentric for a soldier; however you do have quite a good fighting spirit though.

Vs. G Mantle: Such a curiously enigmatic creature… it appears that there are still some mysteries in this world.

(Match 3 Vs. Lucky Glauber)

Lucky: Hmmm… Short little old bald Chinese dude with white facial hair wearing a green outfit… Aha!

Tung: Eh can I help you young man?

Lucky: You sure can, your name is Tung Fu Rue right? One of Terry Bogard's old masters huh?

Tung: Yes that is true that Terry Bogard was a student of mine once.

Lucky: I see the name is Lucky Glauber, I am an old pal of Terry Bogard's and well I have been practicing on my Karate moves lately and I was thinking of learning something from you sir.

Tung: I am sorry I am not certain if I will be taking in new students right now.

Lucky: Well okay I understand but still can I at least spar with you Mr. Tung? I really feel that regardless of who wins I would really be able to learn something from this.

Tung: Very well I suppose I shall consent to your wishes young man so are you ready to begin?

Lucky: Yep!

Tung: Splendid, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Lucky: Oh man… *pant* *pant*… that was intense…

Tung: Are you alright young man? 

Lucky: Yeah I'm fine, though to tell you the truth lets just say I am not too surprised by this outcome. I know there are plenty of folks who are stronger and more skilled than I am but I am willing to learn from the best so I can be the best Martial Artist I can be.

Tung: You accept your limitations but you are genuinely willing to grow, your attitude is rather admirable young man. Though perhaps I shall give you a little advice, I was not Terry Bogard's only instructor as he has had other instructors as well. Perhaps it might do you some good to broaden your horizons when it comes to your training as well.

Lucky: Hmm… Interesting idea, thanks old man I mean sir…

Tung: Oh not too worry young one you do not need to be so formal around me.

Lucky: Alright but still thanks for the idea Mr. Rue, I think I will try to see if I can do something about that, well good bye for now old man and thanks for the sparring match.

Tung: Your welcome young man.

(Match 6 Vs. Cyber Woo)

Yuzu: Hey you there, old man I mean sir wait right there.

Tung: Yes what can I do for you young lady?

Yuzu: Hi there my name is Yuzu Makishima and I am from Makishima Industries. I heard that your name is Tung Fu Rue and that you are a famous Martial Artist from China.

Tung: Yes that is true… Why do you ask?

Yuzu: That's great! Sir can I please ask you a favor?

Tung: Very well young lady what is this favor that you ask?

Yuzu: Well like I said before I am from Makishima Industries and I am the pilot of this huge robotic simian as you see here who goes by the name of Cyber Woo. So Mr. Rue what I am trying to say is could you please spar with my big metallic monkey? I figured that since you are such a skilled Martial Arts Master that Cyber Woo can get a lot of good battle data by studying your moves.

Tung: Hmmm… I admit I am a rather old fashioned man whom cares little for modern technology however I normally do not decline challenges and far be it from me to deny a request from a nice little girl such as you so very well I will accept.

Yuzu: Yes! Thank you Mr. Rue you won't regret this!

(If you win)

Yuzu: Wow that was amazing!

Tung: Oh dear… My apologies young lady but it appears that your dear machine is in bad shape.

Yuzu: Oh don't worry Mr. Rue I have seen Woo in worse shape than this. According to my computer systems in my remote control seat here while his body armor is pretty banged up he is still very much functional. Not too mention that he was able to record this battle so we can be able to learn from it.

Tung: I see, I must admit that it is fascinating on how even robots can learn to improve themselves over time.

Yuzu: I know right? Well anyways I really should get this big guy fixed up so thanks for the lesson Mr. Rue.

Tung: Your welcome my child, your welcome.

(Match 9 Vs. Hokutomaru)

Tung: You may come out of hiding young Hokutomaru I know you are nearby.

Hokutomaru: Aw how did you know I was nearby Master Tung?

Tung: I have sensed the presence of those such as Shinobi since long before you were born child so don't take it too personally.

Hokutomaru: Well it's not like I was watching you for all that long Mr. Rue, but I did notice that you seem to have got that Yuzu girl really excited despite how banged up her robot was. Unfortunately I admit that at the time I was too far away to actually hear why she was so excited but still.

Tung: Oh my… I must say that your fixation upon this young girl by the name of Yuzu is rather surprising young one.

Hokutomaru (slightly flustered): Wha…What's that suppose to mean?!

Tung (with a brief chuckle): My apologies young one, anyways if you like I can aid you in your training young man. While it is true that your master's primary instructors were Hanzo Shiranui and Jubei Yamada he has learned a thing or two from me.

Hokutomaru: Really?

Tung: Yes, so are you ready?

Hokutomaru: You bet!

Tung: That's the spirit my boy, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tung: Well then my boy I do hope that you have learned that some people have not slowed down due to age.

Hokutomaru: Oh I have already learned that from Master Jubei before Master Tung.

Tung: Well that doesn't surprise me Hokutomaru, Ol' Jubei loves to prove on how he is still quite the Judoka. Anyways I hope you have learned something from this sparring session young one.

Hokutomaru: Oh I sure have, thank you the match Master Tung.

Tung: Your quite welcome my boy but for now I must go so farewell for now.

(Match 12 Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh)

Ryuhaku: Tung Fu Rue, Geese Howard's old master if I presume?

Tung: Correct and I recall who you are, your name is Ryuhaku Todoh and you are an old friend of Geese Howard ever since you were Aikido students in your youth.

Ryuhaku: Yes and I have a good idea of where this is going and if you believe I will tell you anything about Geese Howard than you are sadly mistaken.  
'  
Tung: Oh I am aware of that however what I am curious about is why do you align yourself with someone like Geese Howard? I know that you two were friends back when you were Aikido students but are you not aware of the crimes that Geese has committed over the years?

Ryuhaku: I am but Geese has been very helpful to me over the years. Geese is the primary reason why my Dojo is still financially stable despite my lack of students.

Tung: I see however I have a feeling that your reasons for having an alliance with Geese Howard are more than just financial security.

Ryuhaku: It is true; he also aided me in dealing with one other bane of my existence namely the school of Kyokugen especially its old master.

Tung: I see… Takuma… Ryuhaku have you forsaken your honor?

Ryuhaku: YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU OLD FOOL! The Kyokugen Dojo was the biggest threat to my Dojo!

Tung: This isn't about your Dojo this is about your animosity with Takuma Sakazaki, do you honestly believe that this is justified?!

Ryuhaku: Yes! One way or another I will have my vengeance and if you keep this attitude up then I shall remove you from my Dojo with force!

Tung: I had a feeling this was going to happen, very well then if this how you wish to solve your problems then so be it.

(Ending)

Tung: I hope that now you are now a little more willing to listen to reason Ryuhaku.

Ryuhaku: *ugh* Tell me Tung… Why… Why are you so concerned over my affairs? After all we both know that I was never one of your students.

Tung: One does not need to be a student of mine in order for me to be willing to help though if you must know a few months ago when I was visiting Japan I met with your wife Mizuho.

Ryuhaku: You met with Mizuho?

Tung: Yes I have, we did have a pleasant chat while I was at your old home in Japan until I was approached by your daughter Kasumi. Your daughter Kasumi cares for you very much Ryuhaku and she would tell me about how you are the reason why she is the Martial Artist that she is but that you have taught her how to be a truly honorable fighter as well. I'm afraid we both know what would happen if she ever found out the truth.

Ryuhaku: You leave my family out of this!

Tung: Ryuhaku, your wife already knows about your connections with Geese Howard and she privately confided to me about how she is very concerned about that. She is aware that Geese has made sure that your home in Japan is funded for but she is concerned over what will you be doing in America just for the sake of serving Geese. However Mizuho still loves you Ryuhaku and is worried over your actions here Ryuhaku.

Ryuhaku: Mizuho… Kasumi… I can't go back to them, not yet… I know you would never be able to understand but still…

Tung: I see, well Ryuhaku this is your life and nobody can truly decide how it shall go over than you. But I am saying is do be careful over which path you shall go in life otherwise your not the only one you maybe hurting in the process, farewell.


	5. Duck King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks here is another installment of my Neo Seo Saga Arcade Mode series and this time its for that lovable DJ from Southtown, DUCK KING! Duck King's role and storyline here is not all that different from how he is in the games. Though I did add in a few new little details such as how he is apparently multilingual and can speak other languages such as French.
> 
> Duck King is a young man whom was born and raised in South Town in which he grew up learning many of the aspects of the culture in South Town especially its music. But while his main profession is a DJ whom has worked at various places, he is also a street fighter whom uses his own style of Martial Arts based off of Break Dancing. Many of Duck's opponents underestimate him finding the idea of using Dancing as a Martial Art to be absurd but sometimes Duck can use that to his advantage. Duck King is an easygoing guy whom can get along with the good guys just fine and of course loves the sights of the various pretty ladies in this game. While Duck King does consider Terry to be his rival ever since Terry defeated him when they first fought he is a friendly rival and they are actually good friends (and Terry is not the only one whom whom is friends with him).

Vs. Terry Bogard: Well it looks like I won this time huh Terry? Heh I told you that I am getting better at this.

Vs. Andy Bogard: So let me get this straight you got a sexy babe like Mai who wants you yet you prefer to do nothing about it? What is wrong with you man?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Sorry Mr. Muay Thai but I am the #1 Dancing Fool here.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Ah so your Terry's old master huh? Cool…

Vs. Duck King: Cool, I got a double! Say, are you any good in DJing? Cause if you are I might have some use for you.

Vs. Richard Meyer: I have heard of Capoeira before but now that I have seen it in action I wonder if I should look more into it.

Vs. Michael Max: Man you got some blustery uppercuts, what are you trying to be the Big Bad Wolf of Boxing here?

Vs. Hwa Jai: Hey man I'm all for having a good drink but in the middle of a battle? What made you think that was a good idea?

Vs. Raiden: Man you were actually cool back in the day Big Bear so why are you changing your image like that huh?

Vs. Billy Kane: Ah man I sure hope that blond cutie who is with you doesn't end up like you.

Vs. Geese Howard: So you say that you have a good sense of honor? Ah man for a world class scumbag you sure are a terrible liar.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Hey there sexy ninja lady feel like taking your maid and doing some dancing at one of the clubs I do my DJ work at?

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Ah so your Terry Bogard's promoter huh? Cool, mind if I talk to you about a little business deal namely letting our good buddy Terry do a special appearance at a club that I do some of my work at?

Vs. Jubei Yamada: I have to admit, aside from the whole "Japanese Judo Master" thing your probably close to being what I would be when I get older.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So you like to do Karaoke huh? Hey not too worry man I know of plenty of places where you can do that.

Vs. Blue Mary: You are one fine lady Mary not too mention a fine-looking lady as well but not too worry I won't try to hit on you too much out of respect for Terry of course.

Vs. Hokutomaru: I can understand why you want Andy to be your Martial Arts Master kid but if you ever need dancing lessons do let me know.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Not bad kid you definitely got some good moves, say ever thought of doing any dancing?

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Now I understand that your training is important but don't ignore that cutie who is giving you refreshments too much alright?

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights? I've heard of you guys, is it true that your boss is a really sexy cutie by the name of B. Jenet right?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Ah so you met Terry Bogard at a Martial Arts Tournament and lost to him huh? Heh don't feel bad man after all you're not the first guy who told me that story.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Oh man you are stylin! Say tell me where did you get threads like these?

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I heard that your old pals with Geese Howard, now I normally don't pry into other peoples lives like this but you really ought to be careful of who your pals are old man.

Vs. Jack Turner: So you say that Dancing is not a valid Martial Art huh? Heh I don't know it seems to be a valid enough Martial Art in taking you down.

Vs. King: Ah man I didn't know that blondie here was a chick, let alone with a rack like that. Oh I just said that out loud did I? I better get out of here…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Whoa there old timer, I'm cool with the mask but don't you think those claws are going a little too far there?

Vs. John Crawley: How sad, to go from a US Army Soldier to one of Geese's thugs, not too mention that your shades are easily inferior to mine.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: So what were the names of your old boxing coach, Donald or Goofy? Hah ha! Oh I crack myself up.

Vs. Mr. Big: Ah man I am feeling a little conflicted here as it is such a shame that a man with such a pimptastic sense of style would also be a known criminal.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Ah man that guy with the mask ran off, I didn't get a really good look at him though but there was probably a reason why…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Hey there my little Kyokugen Cutie, ever thought about doing some dancing? Cause I am sure you will do just fine in that regard little lady.

Vs. Temjin: So are you saying that Sumo Wrestling is actually fairly popular in Mongolia? Heh learn something new every day.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: So you hate Andy for ignoring Mai? Okay I admit I do understand where you are coming from but don't you think you are taking this the wrong way?

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Heh sorry man but you look more like a wrestler than a ninja.

Vs. Karman Cole: Wow you are just as stylin' as Robert, say where can I find outfits like yours? Well okay one that is not impossible for a guy like me to afford but still.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Man you are one tough little carrot top aren't ya? But your cool with me man, so is that cute chick with the short red hair with you?

Vs. Seo Yong Song: You're a smug little punk aren't ya? But hey if I was like you in my teen years I'd be pretty smug as well.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Ah so you're an old vet when it comes to Muay Thai huh? I've heard about you from Joe Higashi.

Vs. Rob Python: Ah yeah you love the ladies too huh? So you know how to score with hot chicks huh? Cool, mind helping me out a little there?

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Au Revoir Monsieur Judo homme, yeah I know a little bit of French.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Oh yeah I think I recognize you, I think I saw you in the Olympics before.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Heh not bad for a dancing civilian huh?

Vs. Clark Still: Nice Shades, granted I look better in shades but you're not too bad in that regard.

Vs. Heidern: Hope you liked my dancing there Colonel but if you don't mind I should probably go now.

Vs. Leona Heidern: It's been a pleasure milady but how about the next time we dance we do it in a not-so violent way?

Vs. Whip: Now look when I asked if you had an interest in leather I was referring to your whip, honest!

Vs. Chang Koehan: Sorry big guy but the only time I want to see a big ball drop is in New Years parties.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Oh a little advice but you probably shouldn't wear any plaid sweaters otherwise you might attract attention from New Line Cinemas copyright lawyers if you know what I mean.

Vs. Heavy D!: Whoa and people think I have a crazy rad-looking Mohawk.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Heh sorry Lucky but it looks like I am the one who got Lucky in the battle field this time.

Vs. Brian Battler: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL?! Heh Sorry man I couldn't help myself…

Vs. Ramon: Hola Amigo I can understand why you're a known wrestler in Mexico.

Vs. Angel: Hola Senorita… ¿Puedo ser tocado por un ángel? If you know what I mean of course, though say want to do some dancing at a club I do some DJ work at as well?

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Oh so what you mean by the fact that your fond of Moe Girls is that you're fond of really cute girls huh? Oh yeah I can totally understand what you mean now…

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: See what did I tell ya kid? Dancing is a great way to understand Martial Arts and don't ever listen to anyone who would tell you otherwise.

Vs. Chae Lim: You got to lighten up little lady, I'm sure you would look even cuter with a smile.

Vs. Moe Habana: Come see me in a few years kid, I know of a few places where you can dance the night away.

Vs. Rocky: Whoa, I wonder if you're a cyborg or an android…

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? That's the name of an 8-headed snake right?

Vs. Hyena: I've vaguely heard of you, didn't you use to work with a really sexy blonde chick with a huge rack?

Vs. Iroha: I'm telling you Ninja Maid Babe, you and Mai really ought to go dance at a local club that I work at, I'm sure you two would be VERY popular.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Don't know much about mythology but you do kind of remind me of J-pop star Athena Asamiya though… *under his breath* although you easily have the bigger rack…

Vs. Marco Rossi: Eh dude, bombs, knives, aliens? Are you sure you're in the right place here?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Ah man you are cute, not too mention you have quite the bod as well.

Vs. Mars People: Ah man I normally see freaky things like you on MST3K.

Vs. Janne D'Arc: Now how do I say this properly to a sexy French blonde bombshell like you? Oh right… Voulez-vous cocher avec moi ce soir?

Vs. Brocken: Uh… Auf Wiedersehen Herr Roboter... Eh sorry I barely know any German.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Man and I thought Andy Bogard was way too serious; you really ought to lighten up.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: A ninja who loves the sight of the sexy ladies around here? Awesome, you're an interesting change of pace for the ninja around here.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: You're not too bad for a fighter, but I bet you can't dance like I can!

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Ah man cute Judo Jailbait, now I've seen everything.

Vs. Shura: So this tournament has Muay Thai fighters in training, such a shame that I haven't found any dancers in training here yet.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Eh what I meant earlier is that you're quite a vision of loveliness and I am perfectly aware of the fact that you're underage, honest!

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Dude you really should lighten up, well if you like I can invite to one of the local clubs that I play some music at. Huh? I wonder why did he run off?

Vs. Sheen Genus: Say you know of any places I could potentially do some DJ work in Canada? I do like to spread my wings when it comes to where I do some work at every now & then.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Hey I remember you; you're that kid who sometimes watches Lucky when he plays some B-Ball around here.

Vs. Cyber Woo: I'm telling you kid if you really want that big monkey to be really cutting edge technology then you got to teach it how to dance like me.

Vs. Angel (ST): Your old pals with Blue Mary, I can see why you two certainly have some things in common.

Vs. Toy: Hah hah ha ha, oh sorry man but seriously… Toy? What kind of name is that? And mind you this is coming from a guy who calls himself Duck King.

Vs. G Mantle: Man you really should add a moustache to that mask, or are you not wanting people to remember the fifth of November huh?

(Match 3 Vs. Jacques Ducalis)

Jacques: Bonjour, I am Jacques Ducalis the Judo Master from France.

Duck King: Bonjour Monsieur Jacques Ducalis Je suis Duck King et je suis le danseur le plus célèbre dans tout le sud de Ville. (Hello Mr. Jacques Ducalis I am Duck King and I am the most famous Dancer in all of South Town.)

Jacques: Oui c'est magnifique, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui peut parler ma langue maternelle dans ce pays. Il est un plaisir absolu de faire votre connaissance sur cette belle journée Monsieur Canard Roi. (Yes this is magnificent I have finally found someone who can speak my native tongue in this country. It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance upon this fine day Mister Duck King.)

Duck King: Hey whoa easy there big guy, slow down my French maybe pretty good but its not THAT good.

Jacques: Oh I understand Monsieur Canard Roi do not get me wrong I do not mind speaking English but it was interesting to find someone whom can speak French here in the United States of America.

Duck King: Heh its one of the things I've learned growing up, it can come in handy in my line of work every now & then. I am a professional DJ but I am also a Street Fighter as well.

Jacques: I see, I am intrigued to see if your fighting skills are as pleasantly surprising as the fact that you can speak French.

Duck King: Well alright then, I admit I maybe no martial arts master like you but far be it from me to turn down a friendly offer like that.

Jacques: Oh now now Monsier you shouldn't sell yourself so short but perhaps now is the time to let our fighting styles speak for themselves no?

Duck King: OK then I see where this is going, let's rumble!

(If you win)

Jacques: Ah that was as what my homeland would say "Absolument Magnifique"

Duck King: Heh thanks your not so bad yourself my good man or shall I say… Vous avez été un digne adversaire aussi. (You were a worthy opponent as well.)

Jacques: Ah well said my good man, by the way you said that knowing how to speak French can help in your job as a Professional DJ, I am curious on how that could be true.

Duck King: Ah believe it or not a while back I actually got a chance to do some DJ work in Europe in which one of the places I went to was this styling club in Paris France that I was a special guest DJ at.

Jacques: Oh yes you must be that DJ that some of my students were talking about a few months ago.

Duck King: Oh any of them pretty ladies by any chance?

Jacques: Sorry but no, I haven't had any female students in quite a while.

Duck King: Aw man, ah I mean it's been fun chatting with you Jacques but I should be going now, see ya.

(Match 6 Vs. Jhun Hoon)

Jhun: You there!

Duck King: Who me?

Jhun: Yes you, who are you?

Duck King: I am the Duck King, the Street Fighting DJ.

Jhun: Duck King? I am aware that the world has many different cultures but you certainly do not have the appearance of a Monarch.

Duck King: Oh I don't mean it literally that is just simply what I am known as, but I am one of the biggest names in music around these parts.

Jhun: I see, though I am more interested in the fact that you would deem yourself a Street Fighter. Tell me, what form of Martial Arts do you use?

Duck King: Oh I use the art of Dancing!

Jhun: Dancing?

Duck King: Yep, with my mad dancing skills I can be quite the brawler! Oh I see where this is going your trying to challenge me to a fight huh?

Jhun: *sigh* No not really, quite frankly this is a waste of time. Farewell…

Duck King: Ah come on man you don't need to be like that. And I thought that guy I met recently Kim Kaphwan told me that you would be more than happy to give me a good challenge.

Jhun: Kim? I see, very well then perhaps I shall entertain you after all.

(If you win)

Duck King: Eh man, you alright?

Jhun: Yes… *pant* *pant* I didn't think I would say this but you are a skilled combatant…

Duck King: Ah yeah so let me guess you thought because I called myself a dancer that I would be an easy target huh?

Jhun: Yes, as you can see here I have paid the price for my arrogance.

Duck King: Ah its no big deal man, we both had a good fight. Think of it this way sometimes the White Knight can learn a little something from the Court Jester.

Jhun: You have an interesting way of words my good man.

Duck King: Thanks it's all a part of being a DJ…

Jhun: I see, though the reason why I wished to have an audience with you is due to the fact that I once saw you speaking with my rival Kim Kaphwan recently. What were you two talking about?

Duck King: Oh Kim? Yeah after when we did a little bit of sparring I told him that one of the nearby clubs has a Karaoke night on Saturdays. Apparently Mr. Korea's Martial Arts Hero is really into Karaoke, who knew?

Jhun: I see, tell me does this Karaoke have any of the songs done by J-pop Superstar Athena Asamiya?

Duck King: I don't know man, I mean we are in America so the majority of songs are in English, and if there are any songs in any other languages its usually in Spanish.

Jhun: But many of Athena's songs have English versions among various other language versions, trust me I know.

Duck King: Well okay since you put it that way I suppose that something might be done about that, but I won't make any promises though.

Jhun: Alright I understand

Duck King: Good and with that said I might as well be going now, see you later.

(Match 9 Vs. Hokutomaru)

Duck King: Hey there little Ninja Boy, what's up?

Hokutomaru: Oh hey there Mr. Duck King, I was just trying to do some training, I am trying to be more like my master

Duck King: More like your master?

Hokutomaru: Yep, I want to be a great fighter like he is.

Duck King (under his breath): *phew* That's a relief…

Hokutomaru: Hm? Did you say something Mr. Duck King?

Duck King: Uhh… I see, I mean I can totally understand what you mean there. Say kid want to learn some new moves from me?

Hokutomaru: Well, my master did talk to me about the idea of learning more than one fighting style like he did in the past. So remind me what's your fighting style?

Duck King: I, Duck King use the power of dance in combat!

Hokutomaru: Dancing? Uh sir how is Dancing a Martial Art?

Duck King: Why I can show you what I mean, so are you ready little guy?

Hokutomaru: Well okay, I suppose this could help with my training….

(If you win)

Duck King: See what I mean kid, dancing is quite a Martial Art.

Hokutomaru: *pant* pant* Okay Mr. Duck King, you proved your point.

Duck King: Ah you don't need to be so formal with me kid, you can just call me Duck King.

Hokutomaru: Okay, well my master has told me that I should test my skills against a wide variety of opponents so I guess this does help my training.

Duck King: You got that right, though say there kid would you like to see me again about an hour later at this very spot for a dancing lesson?

Hokutomaru: Well I suppose I can after all you did win this fight fair and square.

(Match 12: Vs. Cyber Woo)

Duck King: Hey there little lady, I heard stories about a big mechanized monkey that is with a cute little lady, I take it that you are that little lady.

Yuzu: Well I seriously doubt that you are gonna see another kid with a big robotic simian from Makishima Industries around so yeah I am Yuzu Makishima from Makishima Industries.

Duck King: Well I don't know kid I have seen plenty of strange things around here lately, anyways I am the Duck King, South Town's #1 DJ. I am not only a dancer but also a martial artist as well.

Yuzu: I see, let me guess you're another guy who wants to volunteer to show Cyber Woo here some of your moves?

Duck King: Sure, why not? I always wanted to teach a robot how to dance.

Yuzu: Uh actually I was thinking about combat data.

Duck King: Oh I can do that too, I mean I do have my own style of Martial Arts that I use.

Yuzu: An original style of Martial Arts? Interesting… Okay then Mr. Duck my Cyber Woo is ready when you are.

Duck King: Eh it's Duck King little lady and alright lets get this started!

(Ending)

Yuzu: Eh Duck King I can understand why you want to also teach my robot how to dance. But why are we doing it here?

Duck King: Oh I got my reasons; after all I have another student coming here any minute now.

Hokutomaru: Alright Duck King I managed to get here on time and… Huh?

Hokutomaru & Yuzu: You again?! (As they both turn around) Hmph!

Yuzu: I really don't see why we have to do anything with that stupid boy.

Hokutomaru: Yeah why does this bratty girl have to be here?

Yuzu: Bratty?! Who are you calling bratty you booger brain!

Hokutomaru: I'm no booger brain you're the booger brain!

Duck King: Alright you two calm down! Anyways I have managed to talk you both into having a little dance class with me. Hokutomaru, you and Yuzu will be dancing along with Cyber Woo here.

Yuzu: Hey wait a minute Duck King, I thought you said you were giving my robot Cyber Woo here dancing lessons you never said anything about me.

Hokutomaru: Aw what's the matter are you afraid that I will show you up?

Yuzu: What? No way! I can easily out dance you little ninja boy!

Hokutomaru: Oh yeah?

Yuzu: Yeah!

Duck King: Alright you two lets get this lesson started here…

(And they did in which Duck King was singing a few songs with help with a nearby stereo as he taught the kids and Cyber Woo some dance moves, in fact here is a small sample of the music he was singing.)

Duck King: Now it's time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Criscross, criscross  
Cha Cha real smooth

(A little while later that day as Duck King's dancing lessons are now over.)

Hokutomaru: *pant* *pant* Wow that was fun Duck King…

Yuzu: *pant* Yeah we ought to do this again sometime heh heh…

Hokutomaru: Yeah heh heh…

(The two kids have big smiles on their faces as Hokutomaru has his right hand on Yuzu's right shoulder as she has her left hand on his shoulder in which this seems to be such a nice scene until they noticed each-other.)

Yuzu (while looking away, blushing): What I mean is I think Cyber Woo has enough data for now, lets go Cyber Woo.

Hokutomaru (also looking away and blushing): Yeah I think my master is expecting me to be back by now. Gotta go!

Duck King: Ah kids… Though I wish I had a play date when I was little, ah well I still have plenty of time to find a "Duck Queen" of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: For those whom are curious the snippet of the song that Duck King was singing in the ending was Cha-Cha Slide from Mr C the Slide Man.)


	6. Richard Meyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks here is the next installment here for this story series and this time its for that Brazilian Capoeira Master... RICHARD MEYER! His main goal in the first installment in this series is to open his Pao Pao Cafe here in Southtown (and yes Bob Wilson will appear in the sequel of course.) Richard is not all that different here (though I did add in a little bit of backstory with a little homage to Art of Fighting 3 in the process).
> 
> Richard Meyer is a man from Brazil whom is a known Capoeira Practitioner in his homelife but has use to also own a Cafe back in Brazil. Back home in Brazil he has a wife and is also the instructor of the young Brazilian practitioner Bob Wilson. However thinking that it would be a better business idea to move to the USA in which he picked Southtown due to the King of Fighters Tournament there believing that he might be able to get some sort of support for his business. Richard is generally a friendly and kind man but once he has his new Pao Pao Cafe up he plans to not only be its manager but will also force any ruffians whom want to cause trouble out if necessary.

Vs. Terry Bogard: Ah yes even back in my homeland in Brazil I have stories of how you are quite the skilled martial artist in which I can see why.

Vs. Andy Bogard: With all due respect but are those colors a little too bright for a Ninja? And shouldn't you be wearing a Mask?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Gator Meat? While I do intend on giving Americans some exotic and exquisite dishes that is a bit much.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: To be honest I've always wanted to test my skills against a classic martial arts master such as yourself, thank you for giving me that chance sir.

Vs. Duck King: While I admit I already have a student back home in Brazil I will admit that you do have some potential to be an effective Capoeira practitioner.

Vs. Richard Meyer: How bizarre, this man seems to be really good at imitating me, perhaps a little too well.

Vs. Michael Max: While you're not devoid of skill it is rather apparent that you're not as experienced as I am.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Something tells me that once I open my Pao Pao Café I should not let this man have any alcoholic drinks.

Vs. Raiden: Another fool whom uses pragmatism as a method to justify vulgar and immoral behavior, how sad.

Vs. Billy Kane: Tell me young man is there any reason why this young lady was traveling with you? Something tells me that she is one of the reasons why you fight.

Vs. Geese Howard: Mr. Howard think of this as my way of making sure you and your minions will have no say over how my future establishment will be run.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: You are indeed quite the consummate kunoichi Ms. Shiranui it was a pleasure to spar with you.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So Mr. Sinzan I have heard that you are quite a businessman, what do you feel about Small Businesses?

Vs. Jubei Yamada: While there is a very good chance that my future café will have plenty of beautiful women but I would like to request that you would behave when you are in my establishment.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: You are a worthy opponent Mr. Kim but as you can see here that you are not the only one who tries to represent a known martial art.

Vs. Blue Mary: It was a pleasure to spar with you madam for you are quite strong in both body and spirit.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Something tells me I should make sure that I have plenty of non-alcoholic beverages in my future café.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Oh my in many ways you do remind me of my pupil Bob back home in Brazil, especially when he was younger.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: I noticed that you are truly trying to be more like your father, I may've won this battle but I do believe that you will make your father proud.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights… Hmmm… That name does sound vaguely familiar…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Kyokugen huh? I have heard of that fighting style back in my home country in Brazil as one of my customers back home has told me about it. Too bad I don't remember who that man was.

Vs. Robert Garcia: You may have a classy fashion sense but you actually do show some class and for that I must say I am rather impressed.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: You moved from your homeland to make a name for yourself and those you care for? I do understand what you mean as I too arrived in this country for similar reasons.

Vs. Jack Turner: *sigh* I haven't even begun building my new Pao Pao Café and I am already being harassed by opportunistic criminals? No… I shouldn't give up on my plans, at least not this easily.

Vs. King: My apologies madam and to make up for this incident I have heard that you also have good bar tending skills, is that true?

Vs. Lee Pai Long: While I do like the mask but don't you think that fighting unarmed people with those claws is a bit too much?

Vs. John Crawley: Think of this as a reason why you should behave yourself if you ever think of going into my café in the future.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Your name sounds vaguely familiar… I have heard that you were once a Professional Boxer until your violent tendencies got the better of you.

Vs. Mr. Big: You try so hard to look classy yet you have no class, how sad…

Vs. Mr. Karate: That man seemed to be really familiar, I wonder if I should tell Ryo about this…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: I understand that you feel that your brother is being overprotective of you but I am sure it's because he cares for you so much.

Vs. Temjin: Well I suppose I can consider if there is anything from Mongolian Cuisine that could fit in with my plans for my Pao Pao Café, but I won't make any promises though.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I have battled different opponents before but I never thought I would be able to fight an old fashioned shinobi such as you.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: I understand that you are trying to be an unorthodox ninja but you do seem to be relying too much on your strength.

Vs. Karman Cole: Ah yes you sir are quite the classy man it is a pleasure to be able to spar with someone as refined as you are.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Ah so even the MMA superstar from Japan is here huh? Man this place is attracting all sorts of celebrities.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: While you are indeed a talented fighter I sincerely doubt that your master would approve of your vain attitude young man.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Ah yes I have heard of you Mr. Sitipitak that you are an old pro when it comes to Muay Thai, in a way we both are fairly alike.

Vs. Rob Python: While your reputation of being a skilled boxer is justified but I have heard that you also have a reputation for womanizing. You are welcome to visit my Café once its open but please do behave yourself if you do come.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: I understand that you are from France but your appearance reminds me of a Jiu-Jitsu Black Belt from my home country.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Ah yes I have heard of you, you recently won a gold medal in the Olympics correct? Oh I am sure you get that a lot…

Vs. Ralf Jones: *pant* *pant* I am all for having a fiery sense of passion but this is too much; perhaps I am starting to get old.

Vs. Clark Still: You sir are indeed quite a soldier, it was a pleasure to spar with you sir.

Vs. Heidern: So you say this crimelord by the name of Rugal Bernstein has allied with Geese Howard in the past? *sigh* As if this Geese Howard character wasn't bad enough…

Vs. Leona Heidern: You appear to be so serious and stoic and yet I can tell that there is a gentle sadness in your eyes, if my café was open I would offer you a drink.

Vs. Whip: I understand that weapons can be necessary for dealing against the forces of evil but do you think it is really necessary for a casual sparring bout?

Vs. Chang Koehan: Not too worry my good man I can assure you that my café will indeed have some things to eat and have plenty of drinks as well.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Pardon me sir but your appearance reminds me of an American Horror movie I have seen recently.

Vs. Heavy D!: You appear to be rather rough and brutish but you do have a certain sense of style.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Oh I am sorry sir but I am not quite familiar with Basketball but when it comes to sports I am more into Triathlon myself.

Vs. Brian Battler: I'm sorry sir but I am not familiar with Football, well American Football at any rate.

Vs. Ramon: Ah Mexico, it's been years since the last time I was there I should probably visit there again sometime. Excuse me sir but there is a Restaurant in Mexico that I wish to ask you about.

Vs. Angel: Considering your… "playful" nature I take it that you were trying to go for a highly ironic name.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Now sir I am sure this Athena Asamiya lady is a talented singer but I am not familiar with this "Moe-A" term you seem to like to use.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Not bad young man, while you do need some more training but you do have a commendable amount of skill.

Vs. Chae Lim: Diligent and Talented, I may have won this bout but you have convinced me that you will make a splendid Tae Kwon Do practitioner.

Vs. Moe Habana: Now look young lady you really shouldn't be out here at a time like this, there are some dangerous people stalking about in this city.

Vs. Rocky: What a strange looking machine, I wonder who designed you.

Vs. Maki Kagura: The legend of the Orochi? I have heard of that though I guess that it's the reason why you are here?

Vs. Hyena: While it is true that my future establishment would need a sponsor but lets just say I won't be making any decisions like that right now.

Vs. Iroha: Ah so your Ms. Shiranui's maid and a very close friend of hers? I see, I can see why you two feel that you have some things in common with.

Vs. Goddess Athena: That woman was extremely powerful; perhaps there is some truth to her claims as a Goddess.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Aliens? Sir I can assure you I have arrived into this country legally thank you very much! Oh you mean Aliens from another Planet? Oh alright then… Wait what?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Are you alright Miss? Not too worry your glasses are not damaged, here you go.

Vs. Mars People: Oh my, what a strange looking creature, I hope that these creatures won't invade Brazil next.

Vs. Janne D'Arc: My apologies madam but I do believe that you shouldn't rely on that rather… unique sword of yours so much.

Vs. Brocken: So you're a Cyborg Soldier from Germany whom will take down the forces of evil? Well there is certainly plenty of evil for you to fight I will say that much.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): I am not really familiar with Japan's history but you do not look like the Hanzo Kattori I have heard of.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Your boss at work has a tendency to give you a hard time? Well once I have my Café open you can at least try to apply for a job there.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: It's a good thing this man is not a Rugby player otherwise he would be even more dangerous.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Yes there is a following for Judo in Brazil, why do you ask?

Vs. Shura: Do not worry young man I understand what are you are going through as your trying to represent your homeland's most prominent martial art so don't think of this as a crushing failure but as an experience to learn from.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: With all due respect young lady but I am afraid you will need more that just that bag in order to be a strong and skilled Martial Artist.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So the rumors of you being a vagabond whom has entered the country illegally are true. I don't understand why as I was able to enter the United States of America legally quite easily.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Oh I am sorry sir I am flattered that you would find me to be a worthy opponent but my fighting style will always be Capoeira besides I know very little about Wrestling.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: While I am sure you would make a fine athlete but you should really be careful if you wish to also be a Martial Artist.

Vs. Cyber Woo: I have heard of tales of how technologically advanced Japan is but I never would've thought I would see a small child with a machine like this.

Vs. Angel (ST): You are a rather strong and skilled fighter so perhaps you shouldn't rely on your weapons so much.

Vs. Toy: My you're a rather energetic fellow aren't you? But you do seem to possess a fighting spirit that is admirable.

Vs. G Mantle: Hmm… I wonder if I should ask this man if my dreams of opening up a Café here can come true.

(Match 3: Vs. Joe Higashi)

Richard Meyer: Hello there, you seem somewhat familiar…

Joe Higashi: Yep the name is Higashi, Joe Higashi the Muay Thai champ in Thailand from Japan!

Richard Meyer: I see well I am Richard Meyer and I am a known Capoeira Practitioner from Brazil. So what brings the #1 Muay Thai Champ here to America?

Joe Higashi: Oh a few reasons, I have heard that there is a big King of Fighters tournament going on here. That and I thought that I would go to hometown of my good buddy Terry Bogard.

Richard Meyer: I see…

Joe Higashi: So now that I have explained my reasons of why I am here mind letting me know why you are here in the US of A? I mean what are you going to open up a Capoeira Gym here?

Richard Meyer: Well I do have a student back home in Brazil but actually I moved to America to open up a Pao Pao Café.

Joe Higashi: A Café huh? Interesting… Say uh Mr. Meyer?

Richard Meyer: Yes?

Joe Higashi: I have an idea of what you can serve at your Café.

Richard Meyer: Oh really?

Joe Higashi: Yep but first I am curious of how strong you are because you are the first Capoeira fighter I have actually met.

Richard Meyer: Okay then I will believe that a brief friendly duel will be acceptable, very well then let us begin.

(If you win)

Richard Meyer: Alright Joe, I may've won this bout but I suppose I will still listen to your idea here.

Joe Higashi: Alright then how about some good ol' fashioned Gator Meat?

Richard Meyer: Alligator Meat?

Joe Higashi: Yeah I remember having a certain type of Gator Dish back in Thailand and man it was really good…

Richard Meyer: Well I am thinking of serving exotic dishes but I am uncertain if I can actually be able to acquire such a thing.

Joe Higashi: Ah come on, we are in the south here in the US it shouldn't be that hard to get some good Gator Meat available.

Richard Meyer: I suppose that is true…

Joe Higashi: Well okay then if a certain Thai treat is a bit too much for you than how about a certain Japanese delicacy namely Yakitori!

Richard Meyer: Yakitori?

Joe Higashi: Yeah it's grilled meat on a stick; while Chicken is the tradition type of meat used you can do it with other types of meat as well. Even if you don't use the tare sauce you can at least cook it with salt and I am sure you can sell a few pieces of grilled meat on a stick at a cheap price.

Richard Meyer: Ah yes I remember now… Hmm… I like it, versatile and yet financially practical as well. I can serve grilled meat on a skewer in the Yakitori fashion with salt and I do have other options such as dipping sauces or certain marinades. Yes I can see this working for my upcoming Café, thank you Mr. Higashi.

Joe Higashi: You're welcome, so do let me know when your place opens Mr. Meyer and I will certainly consider the idea of paying it a visit.

Richard Meyer: Thanks I will certainly try to keep you in mind Joe, but I should be going now, farewell.

(Match 6 Vs. Ramon)

Ramon: Hola Senor!

Richard Meyer: Hmm?

Ramon: Hello? *Under his breath* Hmm… this man doesn't seem to understand me… Well he certainly looks like he is Brazilian… *ahem* Olá, meu bom homem, como você está hoje? Você é um homem famoso no Brasil sim? (Hello my good man, how are you today? You are a famous man in Brazil yes?)

Richard Meyer: Sim... *ahem* What I mean is its alright sir I was able to understand you, I was just a little bit surprised.

Ramon: Oh *phew* that was a relief, because I only remember a little bit of Portuguese and that's because I have friends who would speak that language oh I hope didn't come off as a bit too rusty.

Richard Meyer: Oh your Portuguese is not too bad young man, you did a decent job trying to greet me.

Ramon: Okay then though speaking of my Portuguese-speaking friends I have heard from them that you are a known Capoeira practitioner in Brazil if I am not mistaken.

Richard Meyer: That would be true...

Ramon: Well I am a young star in the Luchador circuit back in Mexico and I came here for the King of Fighters Tournament here. And I hope I would get the chance to spar with some tough fighters before I get to actually fight in the Tournament and I was hoping I would get to spar with you my good man.

Richard Meyer: Alright but on one condition that I get to ask you a question once we are done.

Ramon: A question? Alright I suppose that sounds fair enough very well then lets begin!

(If you win)

Ramon: Incredible… Anyways you said that you have a question you wish to ask me about?

Richard Meyer: About a decade ago I once visited Mexico to be more precise the town of Glasshill and I found a delightful little café in which if I remember correctly is known as the Sieste Café.

Ramon: Oh yeah I remember that place, I use to go there all the time when I was a little boy I still sometimes do so even nowadays.

Richard Meyer: I see, I was wondering if that place was still around so I take it that is right.

Ramon: Yep, you got that right amigo.

Richard Meyer: Well that is good to hear, that place has inspired me to try to open my own café back in my home in Brazil but now I am trying to move here to America to open my own Pao Pao Café.

Ramon: Ah well that's good to hear there Amigo, well I got to go but good luck in opening your café amigo, bye!

(Match 9 Vs. Fuuma Kotaro)

Fuuma Kotaro: Greetings, I am the mighty Fuuma Kotaro of the Fuuma Clan! Perhaps you have heard of me?

Richard Meyer: Well vaguely but the Fuuma Kotaro I have heard of was a known shinobi in Japanese history that was around during the Middle Ages.

Fuuma Kotaro: I see… Well uh I believe I know who you are; I have heard that you are Richard Meyer, the Brazilian Capoeira fighter if I am not mistaken.

Richard Meyer: Yes that is true…

Fuuma Kotaro: Splendid! For I Fuuma Kotaro would wish to show you how skilled I am!

Richard Meyer: I see where this is going, very well then I normally do not wish to turn down a good bout before so I might as well accept your challenge.

(If you win)

Fuuma Kotaro: Curses! I have failed! Oh I hope I haven't disgraced the name of my beloved clan…

Richard Meyer: Now, now you were a worthy opponent in battle so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

Fumma Kotaro: I appreciate your kind words my good man but now I will never get a new job.

Richard Meyer: Pardon me?

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh yes the real reason why I was seeking you is because I have heard that you plan to open up a new café here in Southtown is that true?

Richard Meyer: Yes

Fuuma Kotaro: Well you see I work at that building over there, you see that skyscraper that is about northeast from here. I am what is known as a Pencil-Pusher over there but my boss is a total slave driver and the pay is decent but its not enough to deal with my boss so much. So I figured that once your Café is open I'd like to know if you're thinking of hiring any employees for your upcoming café.

Richard Meyer: I see… Though I admit I am a little surprised about your claim to work at that building over there.

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention about when I am at work I like to disguise myself as this… *Performs a Transformation Jutsu* See?

Richard Meyer: Interesting…

Fuuma Kotaro: I know right? I can change myself from a burly manly Japanese man to looking like a normal blond white American.

Richard Meyer: I see but with all due respect Mr. Fuuma but what kid of occupations do you think you are qualified for?

Fuuma Kotaro: Well uh I know a little bit about cooking, I can do some live entertainment, or hey I know I can be a security officer.

Richard Meyer: Well I already plan to make sure that no ruffian will ever come in and cause trouble to my café.

Fuuma Kotaro: Yeah and well you're a great fighter and all but it's not quite practical to have only one person in charge of security especially if a whole bunch of thugs try to show up.

Richard Meyer: You do raise a valid point…

Fuuma Kotaro: If anything else I'll at least settle for the cash register or as a Janitor, I mean hey I maybe a Ninja but a guy has got to work in order to be able to get some money.

Richard Meyer: I understand Mr. Fuuma but I need to work on opening my café first before I decide about who my employees are. So if you still wish to apply for a job you will have to wait until later. Though as much as I am normally okay with sparring but picking fights is normally not a good idea to apply for a job.

Fuuma Kotaro: I see… Well uh I will try to keep that in mind Mr. Meyer but I, Fuuma Kotaro must go now, farewell!

Richard Meyer: My, what a rather strange ninja, but at least he was a friendly one.

(Match 12 Vs. King)

King: Good evening sir welcome to the L'Amor

Richard Meyer: Good evening Madam, I have arrived here at this place to speak with the bouncer.

King (slightly surprised at first and a little uneasy): Why do you ask sir?

Richard Meyer: I have heard that the bouncer also has good bartending skills if I recall correctly. You see my name is Richard Meyer and I have recently arrived in this country from Brazil and I plan to open up my own café here and I heard that the bouncer here is also skilled in bartending.

King: I… I wouldn't know anything about that sir…

Richard Meyer: Hmmm… Now that I have had the chance to have a good luck at you I just remembered something, namely that I was once told what the bouncer of this place looked like. You must be the Bouncer here am I correct?

King: Sir if you keep that attitude up I am going to make sure that you leave!

Richard Meyer: What?

(Ending)

Richard Meyer: Are you alright madam?

King: *pant* *pant* I'm fine!

Richard Meyer: Now madam, please explain to me why were you trying to attack me?

King: *sigh* First of all lets just say that its my way of letting you know that my name is King and yes I am the bouncer here but I will NOT quit my job anytime soon.

Richard Meyer: I understand that madam but with all due respect but I still do not see why you needed to attack me. But very well then I shall accept your wishes after all I can still find other people for my café. But before I go I was going to find a place to live here in Southtown because after when I open my new café here I am going to let my wife know so she can move up here with me. Do you have any ideas how I can make some proper living arrangements around here?

King (trying to look around her surrounding): Mr. Meyer we should continue this conversation somewhere privately.

Richard Meyer: Hmm? Very well then I suppose we can…

(As they now walked over to a nearby alley that has a door to an empty storage room.)

Richard Meyer: Where are we?

King: This is an old storage room I have found recently, this place apparently hasn't been used in years and I couldn't find any sort of hidden cameras and the like in here so we should be alone. Anyways Mr. Meyer the place I am working at the L'Amor like the majority of the other businesses in South Town is being secretly manipulated by the crimelord Geese Howard.

Richard Meyer: Geese Howard? Ah yes I have heard of that name… He is supposedly a notorious criminal around these parts correct?

King: Oh that is only putting it mildly, that man is one of the most dangerous men out there and he practically owns this town. He and his minions will find a way to control you just to make sure that you end up being one of his loyal minions. While I do think that we are alone here I am still not certain if we should be doing this.

Richard Meyer: I see, but please Ms. King why are you telling me this?

King: Because I too am a foreigner and I came here into this country with my younger brother to make a name for myself but let's just say one thing led to another and now I am suppose to serve Geese's criminal empire. So in other words you asked me if I had any suggestions on living arrangements here in South Town and I only have one suggestion for you, take the next flight back to Brazil while you still can. 

Richard Meyer: I see… Madam I appreciate your concern, really I do but I do not believe I will be going anywhere in the near future.

King: What?! But sir didn't you listen to a word I said?! It's not safe here! I am forced to be in my current situation right now so why would you want to stay here?

Richard Meyer: I have my reasons Madam, while I understand that this place does have a significant crime problem but then again Brazil is not entirely innocent in that regard. I have heard of Geese Howard but I have also heard that he is not the only active crimelord around and I have heard of other crimelords such as Rugal Bernstein. I have heard that this Rugal is an infamous criminal whom Geese is allies with and I have heard that he operates on a more global scale. So in other words even if I did agree to abandon my dreams of opening my grand Pao Pao Café here in the USA I wouldn't be too certain if I really would be that much safer back home in Brazil. 

King: I see…

Richard Meyer: But I do have a feeling that things will be better for this city soon as thanks to this King of Fighters Tournament there seems to be a lot of good people here and I for one feel confident that someone will be able to take that fiend Geese Howard down.

King: *sigh* I wish I had your sense of optimism Mr. Meyer, I really do.

Richard Meyer: I understand your cynicism Madam but in trying times like this we must have hope and I may have only moved to here just recently but I do believe there is still some hope for this place just yet. I hope that one day you too will see that as well.

King (as she is leaving the storage room): I hope so Mr. Meyer I really do…


	7. Michael Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks here is my latest installment in the Neo Geo Saga 1 Arcade moves and this time its for that barely known boxer Michael Max. I have kept his connection to Axel Hawk intact (whom will appear in the sequel of course) . But I also added in the idea of Michael Max being an old friend of Mickey Rogers and having a bit of a rivalry with Rob Python and to a lesser extent Joe Higashi.
> 
> Michael Max is a young man whom was born and raised in Southtown USA whom has tried to live the life of a boxer. Michael trained with an older pro boxer by the name of Axel Hawk in which he had a chance to be a Pro Boxer. But despite his love of being a pro boxer he was a street fighter before he become a pro boxer and he didn't give up street fighting because of his career. Unfortunately that aforementioned career was ruined when he severely injured a man in one of his street fights in which he lost his job on how he nearly killed someone. But he fights to hopefully one day regain his professional status as a Boxer.

Vs. Terry Bogard: So you know someone whom can do wind-styled punches? Well then tell me who the chump is so I can take them down!

Vs. Andy Bogard: Yeah… I maybe no expert on the subject here but since when are Ninjas Blond Haired White Prettyboys dressed in white?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Ha! My Tornado is bigger and mightier than yours any day!

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Let me guess you would've given me a better fight if this happened a few decades ago huh?

Vs. Duck King: Does the phrase "Don't give up your day job" ring a bell?

Vs. Richard Meyer: Alright, alright I suppose I will give your place a shot when it opens, as long as you don't charge an arm and a leg for your grub and drinks.

Vs. Michael Max: Is this guy a copy of me? No that would be absurd… would it?

Vs. Hwa Jai: Oh man you are one ugly old baldy huh?

Vs. Raiden: Didn't I see you in an episode of Hollywood Squares once some years back? I mean of course this is before you decided to put that mask on but still.

Vs. Billy Kane: Next time you should drop that gimmicky stick and fight like a real man!

Vs. Geese Howard: Ah man this guy is supposed to be "The Big Bad Crimelord of Southtown" ah man you are nothing but hype.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Wow… I never knew that Japanese chicks can have such huge… uh brown hair! Yeah that's what I meant…

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Yeah you probably should stick to being a promoter to a fighter rather than being one.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Look I understand that if you got to have a weapon you got to use what you can but crackers do not make a good weapon.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: You are supposed to be Korea's #1 Tae Kwon Do star huh? It just goes to show you that Tae Kwon Do is no match to good ol' fashioned American Boxing!

Vs. Blue Mary: Ah man you are fine looking, I mean sure your arms are a little bulky but the rest of you is just fine.

Vs. Hokutomaru: I'll admit that for a kid you actually do seem like a good ninja.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: You cocky little punk you wouldn't last in the streets of Southtown all that long.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Man you are way too serious; let me guess you have a known reputation for being a Teachers Pet?

Vs. Lao: I don't know a lot about you Lillien Knights or whatever you suppose to be but I heard that your leader can do wind attacks, is that true?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Ha! You can keep your fancy named Martial Arts! The Sweet Science is all I need when it comes to fighting!

Vs. Robert Garcia: Ha it looks like the Italian Stallion has been put out to pasture!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Ah man if your going to be a One-Trick pony then you can at least make that one trick any useful.

Vs. Jack Turner: You think your more muscle than fat? Riiiight…

Vs. King: Ah man this King is actually a Queen and a pretty stacked one too.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Ah geez what Kung Fu B Movie did you come out of?

Vs. John Crawley: So you're that John Crawley guy that Mickey told me about, I may've won this bout but you're not too bad.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Sorry old buddy but it looks like I came out on top this time!

Vs. Mr. Big: Heh your not looking so stylish now huh Baldy?

Vs. Mr. Karate: Yeah you better run! And next time you want to fight me take that stupid mask off!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Listen lady you really should leave fighting to the professionals like me, the battlefield is no place for someone who basically just got out of high school.

Vs. Temjin: Yeah… Something tells me you're getting a little too old for this.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Heh just goes to show you that Boxers can beat Ninjas any day of the week here!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Ah man and I thought that Blond White Guy dressed in white didn't seem like a Ninja.

Vs. Karman Cole: You may have more style but my fighting definitely has more substance!

Vs. Gai Tendo: Gai Tendo? Heh… more like Gai Tender, what with the tenderizing that my punches gave you.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: I've seen smug punks like you all the time, they tend to not last long against someone like me.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I have to admit that you do kind of remind me of my instructor Axel Hawk a bit.

Vs. Rob Python: Heh you still think I am some stupid punk kid huh Bobby boy?

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Oh yeah I heard about you, I remember when one of my cousins told me about you on a little road trip he had a while back.

Vs. Goro Daimon: It just goes to show you that just because you once won a gold medal in the Olympics for Judo doesn't mean your that much of a top dog.

Vs. Ralf Jones: The power of my wind can easily blow away your fiery fists!

Vs. Clark Still: Yeah I've heard of a John Crawley, why do you ask?

Vs. Heidern: Alright you Colonel Trautman wannabe this is what happens when you mess with a boxer from Southtown!

Vs. Leona Heidern: Ah man this chick definitely seems to be one of those chicks with daddy issues; I shouldn't bring it up too much, especially since she can slice me up with those hands of hers.

Vs. Whip: Here is a little tip there sweetie never bring a whip to a boxing match.

Vs. Chang Koehan: Hey watch where you swing that thing you fat old cueball!

Vs. Choi Bounge: Oh so this tournament has a midget Freddie-Kreuger wannabe? Man this tournament is attracting all sorts of weirdos…

Vs. Heavy D!: I have to admit that your actually a pretty cool guy there D…

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Stick to the hoops there Lucky and leave the fighting to pros like me.

Vs. Brian Battler: Even Professional Football Stars are here too? Man this Tournament is attracting a lot of people…

Vs. Ramon: Let me guess your gonna need a patch for that other eye too huh?

Vs. Angel: Yeah you should just stick to por…uh… modeling, yeah modeling…

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So you really have a thing for cute young girls huh? Yeah… I'll think I'll just leave it at that…

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: I have to admit you do kind of remind me of back when I was a newbie when it comes to fighting.

Vs. Chae Lim: You remind me of way too many girls I've seen in high school namely a nag who takes everything too seriously.

Vs. Moe Habana: Moe? Since when was Moe ever a girls name?

Vs. Rocky: Ah geez I feel like I accidentally wandered in a Sci-fi Movie…

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Hakkeshu? Look lady I just want to be the best boxer I can be alright?

Vs. Hyena: A clown in a tacky suit like you can never take someone like me on!

Vs. Iroha: So you're very close to that brown-haired Japanese chick with the big… fans huh? Hmm… Interesting…

Vs. Goddess Athena: Ah man at first I thought this chick was some stripper whose gone nuts but considering the super powers she has maybe this chick was telling the truth.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Geez do you always greet boxers with a grenade?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: You kind of remind me of a nerdy girl I once saw in High School, course she didn't have big… glasses like you do though.

Vs. Mars People: Wow I just punched an alien's lights out, you'd think someone from the Government would be showing up by now…

Vs. Janne D'Arc: Look lady I wasn't making any comments about your armor, honest!

Vs. Brocken: Just goes to show you that all the technology in the world can never replace a well trained fighter like me.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Even though you don't have a mask I have to admit that you do seem like a pretty legit ninja to me.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: So you can turn into some blond white guy who's a corporate pencil pusher? Yeah I wouldn't brag about that if I were you…

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Whoa, I heard you got into some major trouble for unnecessary roughness, I think I can see why…

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Heh sorry kid but while Judo maybe big where you from but around these parts fighting styles like Boxing are where it's at.

Vs. Shura: Think of this as proof that Muay Thai Kickboxing can never beat good ol' fashioned American Boxing!

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Listen lady if you want to learn how to fight you really need more than just that handbag that you're holding.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I've heard that this guy is an illegal alien, I wonder if I could get any money if I turned him in…

Vs. Sheen Genus: Seriously? Your last name is Genus? Ah man you must've got teased in School a lot.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: You maybe good at Basketball here kid but you still have a ways to go until you can be a fighter like me.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Heh sorry about your big toy there kid, but I hope you see that boxing would make your robot here would really be awesome with some good old fashioned boxing skills.

Vs. Angel (ST): Look lady when I said that I noticed your big guns I meant that literally! Honest!

Vs. Toy: Toy? What kind of guy would want to call himself Toy?

Vs. G Mantle: Okay this is starting to get a little freaky here; ah man I got to get out of here…

(Match 3: Vs. Hwa Jai)

Hwa Jai: Who dares to challenge the Dragon's Tooth of Muay Thai?

Michael Max: Dragon's Tooth?

Hwa Jai: You there! Who are you?

Michael Max: The name's Max, Michael Max and I will be an upcoming star in boxing in South Town.

Hwa Jai: Tch… Never heard of ya…

Michael Max: Yeah well I am a pupil of boxing legend Axel Hawk.

Hwa Jai: Axel Hawk? Oh yeah I think I know who you are talking about, and Legend? Oh please! That may have been true if this was about a decade ago but from what I've heard he is a big fat bald old has been. I was once in a tournament match up against that guy years ago and I was able to knock him down flat within minutes!

Michael Max: Alright I'm going to make you pay for that you bald old geezer with the power of my Tornado Upper!

Haw Jai: Geezer?! Why you rotten little punk! I'll teach you a lesson in some manners you dirty mongrel!

(If you win)

Michael Max: Ha! Take that you bald old geezer!

Hwa Jai: *sigh* What is it with me and guys who can make tornadoes with their fists?

Michael Max: Oh yeah and I vaguely remember you now, you said that you beat my master Axel Hawk in a tournament match before? Heh from what I recall you're the one who had the glass jaw at the time as you do now. See you later loser!

Haw Jai: Why you rotten… AH! Ow my ribs… I mean… Come back here!

(Match 6: Vs. Rob Python)

Rob Python: Well well well if it isn't Axel Hawk's little protégé.

Michael Max: You better not be planning on doing any trash-talking about my Master there Bobby Boy!

Rob Python: Ah no man Axel's cool, I know he is a fine example of a boxer, you on the other hand I am not so sure about.

Michael Max: I should've seen THAT one coming, alright there Bobby Boy I'll show you how much of a boxer I am!

Rob Python: Oh man you are WAY too easy to rile up you little punk, but far be it from me to turn down a chance to knock you out.

(If you win)

Michael Max: Ha! It's about time someone knocked you down a peg Bobby Boy!

Rob Python: Tch… You got lucky you little punk!

Michael Max: Yeah right that's what guys like you say all the time. Face it Bobby Boy you just can't accept the fact that you are no match for the power of my wind!

Rob Python: Only a rookie like you would rely on a gimmick like that.

Michael Max: Gimmick?! Why I… Heh, anyways I managed to take you down a tenth-rate amateur like you so see you later loser.

(Match 9: Vs. Clark Still)

Clark Still: Excuse me sir

Michael Max: Hmm? Are you talking to me?

Clark Still: Yes, I am Clark Still I am looking for a man by the name of John Crawley.

Michael Max: John Crawley?

Clark Still: Yes, John Crawley was a Captain in the US Navy but he left the Navy services and was last seen in Southtown serving known crimelord Geese Howard.

Michael Max: Oh really?

Clark Still: Yes and according to my sources he also has an accomplice by the name of Mickey Rogers. Any information you have that can aid me and my associates in the apprehension of these men will be appreciated.

Michael Max: Mickey? Ah no…. Grrr… The only thing you are going to be learning is that you shouldn't mess with a boxer from Southtown!

Clark Still: Sir I would strongly advise that you immediately cease any hostile action right now.

Michael Max: Advise this Army boy!

(If you win)

Michael Max: Bet you thought I would be easy to take down huh Army boy? Ha! That's what you get for wanting to mess with my old buddy Mickey! See ya loser!

Clark Still: Wait!

Michael Max: What?

Clark Still: *pant* *pant* If you really are Mickey Rogers friend you should warn him about what kind of a man John Crawley is really like. All I know is that Mickey hasn't really done anything yet so it's not too late to save him.

Michael Max: Not too late… uh what I mean is I've had enough of you so get lost!

Clark Still: If you are truly his friend, then you know that I am right.

Michael Max: Whatever, I'm out of here…

(Match 12 Vs. G Mantle)

Michael Max: Alright I think that is enough fighting for one day… Huh? What the? Where… Where am I?

G Mantle: Hahahahahahaha… Greetings Michael Max, I am G Mantle but you may call me G.

Michael Max: G huh? Okay then first of all where are we? Oh no wait let me guess… your home realm?

G Mantle: Correct, and I know of you Michael Max, a young man whom grew up in Southtown whom spent his life training as a boxer and is an apprentice of the Boxer Axel Hawk. However I know that your mind is filled with anger and a little bit on confusion as well considering an encounter you have had earlier today which has troubled you so.

Michael Max: Yeah some blonde muscle head was telling me that he was going to apprehend my old buddy Mickey since he was with some guy by the name of John Crawley.

G Mantle: Ah yes Clark Still, a mercenary soldier whom is a member of the squadron by the name of Ikari Warriors. I am afraid that you must know that Clark was telling the truth about your friend Mickey.

Michael Max: Shut up! Just… shut up! Look you freak show I've known Mickey for years now! And I know that he is not a bad man!

G Mantle: Ah yes this situation is a rather unique one as in a way both you and Mr. Still speak the truth.

Michael Max: Huh? What are you talking about?

G Mantle: You will one day see… But first it seems to be that you are more powerful in this world, I am curious to see if this is true.

Michael Max: In this world? Ah whatever if your trying to challenge me to a fight then sure I'm game!

G Mantle: Splendid, then let us begin.

(Ending)

Michael Max (with some heavy panting): Aw man that was intense…

G Mantle: Bravo! Bravo Sir Max for you are indeed a Worthy Opponent.

Michael Max: Thanks you weren't so bad yourself now can I please be sent back to my home realm?

G Mantle: Not… quite yet…

Michael Max: Ah come on! I managed to beat you in a fight so why won't you let me go?!

G Mantle: Calm yourself Mr. Max and show some patience as I have said that you won't be leaving quite yet for I have a message for you.

Michael Max: Message?

G Mantle: Long ago in another world you, Michael Max were in a tale of the fight against the evil crime lord Geese Howard however you were only an opponent in his King of Fighters but you were defeated in which this and the fact that you are a student of Axel Hawk was all that is known about you. But in this world you will play a larger role.

Michael Max: So what am I going to be the guy to take down Geese Howard?

G Mantle: I am afraid not as you have little to no involvement with the heroes of this world but you will have your own story to play. For a world does not revolve around the stories of one man.

Michael Max: I see…

G Mantle: Yes for we all have our own roles to play in this world for I hope you will one day see what I mean, farewell.

(As G Mantle disappears and Michael Max is back in the alley in Southtown that he was in.)

Michael Max: Ah man that was weird… What was that freaky thing? Probably some sort of "Cosmic Chessmaster" and we are all his pawns. But what did he mean about how I was barely known in another world? Ah I'm thinking about this too much I ought to get something to eat…


	8. Hwa Jai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks here we go again and this time its for that hot-headed Muay Thai rival of Joe Higashi namely Hwa Jai! In which yeah I did decide to try to play up his aggressive behavior (with a more than slight touch of misogyny as well). But don't worry he will get a chance to mellow out a bit more over the course of the story.
> 
> Hwa Jai is a fairly old-fashioned man from Thailand whom was known as a champ in Muay Thai after he once defeated the known Payak Sitipak years ago. Hwa enjoyed his title as champ until a rising star in the world of Muay Thai namely a young Japanese man by the name of Joe Higashi came in and defeated him in which he lost his title. Hwa was furious about this as he has suddenly become more aggressive and resentful. Hwa was offered a chance to have a rematch against Joe thanks to an American Benefactor by the name of Geese Howard whom has given him a special drink that would hopefully give Hwa an advantage. Now Hwa will now take any chance he can have in making Joe pay for his humiliation but there are those whom will try to make sure that Hwa will regain his senses.

Vs. Terry Bogard: YOU are the one who once managed to beat Joe at a Martial Arts tournament a while back? Ha! This is proof that he was only lucky after our last fight.

Vs. Andy Bogard: A wannabe whom likes to think that you're a big shot in a foreign land. Heh no wonder why you would be willing to hang out with someone like Joe Higashi.

Vs. Joe Higashi: HA! Take that you wannabe punk! That's what you get for messing up my reputation as a Muay Thai Champ!

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Get lost you old cueball, I don't have the time to play with geezers.

Vs. Duck King: I have heard that Americans do have some strange customs but there is nothing royal about you loser!

Vs. Richard Meyer: So this upcoming Café will have alcoholic drinks, right?

Vs. Michael Max: Let's just say this is how I feel about any kind of boxer who uses Tornado attacks.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Oh man maybe I am taking too much of this stuff, I think I am starting to see things.

Vs. Raiden: You're trying to reclaim your glory too? What did you get beat by some cocky upstart too?

Vs. Billy Kane: Fight like a man you little punk and drop that stupid stick!

Vs. Geese Howard: Thanks for letting me have the chance to have a rematch with Joe but I don't exactly need you anymore.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Oh I have heard of the Kunoichi and you certainly do fit their image, namely on how you have the fashion sense of a whore.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Oh man beating up an old tub of lard like you is way too easy!

Vs. Jubei Yamada: You're surprised that I won? You tried to fight me with rice crackers, what did you think was going to happen you senile moron!

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Heh Justice, please… The fact that I lost my Championship status to some lucky foreigner upstart is proof that there is no justice in this world.

Vs. Blue Mary: You are supposed to be some sort of law enforcement around here? Let me guess you had to pleasure a lot of men to get your job?

Vs. Hokutomaru: The battlefield is no place for obnoxious little brats like you.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: If there is anything I hate is cocky little punks like you!

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Your dad is idealistic idiot, the sooner you learn that there is no justice in this world the better!

Vs. Lao: Get out of my sight you weak brain damaged Neanderthal.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: The "Dragon of Kyokugen" is easily no match for the Dragons Tooth of Muay Thai!

Vs. Robert Garcia: You're the "Tiger" of Kyoguken? Oh please you're an insult to real tigers!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: So you wanted to get help from Geese to give someone else a little bit of payback? I know how that feels…

Vs. Jack Turner: With fat slobs like you around no wonder Geese wanted to hire me to work for him.

Vs. King: Muay Thai is a powerful martial art that is not for some stuck up European broad with issues.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: You should drop the claws old man, and that stupid looking mask too.

Vs. John Crawley: Oops did I break your shades there Blondie? So sorry…

Vs. Mickey Rogers: I never understood why American Boxers only use their fists that never made any sense to me.

Vs. Mr. Big: Stick to Whore selling there Baldy and leave the fighting to the pros like me.

Vs. Mr. Karate: You're the secret weapon that I have heard about? Some middle aged loser in a stupid looking mask? How sad…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: A brat who's barely an adult can never hope to beat someone like me!

Vs. Temjin: An old fatty like you can never beat someone like me.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Ninjas are just overly flashy posers, Muay Thai fighters are the real strongest warriors.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You're a ninja? Oh please you look more like a Pro Wrestler than a Ninja.

Vs. Karman Cole: News flash old man wearing a tacky suit does not make you a good fighter.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Ah if there is anything I love more than putting cocky little punks like you in their place.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Your arrogance tells me that you haven't had enough beatings huh? Stuck up little punks like you can never have too much of a beating.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Mind your own business Payak! I got my score to settle with that cocky punk Joe and that is final!

Vs. Rob Python: You? A Python? Please I eat serpent like you for breakfast! Actually I've had Cobra for dinner before it was delicious.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: An aging Frenchie like you can never beat a champ like me!

Vs. Goro Daimon: You are supposed to be a Judo Champ? Ha! This is proof that Muay Thai is easily a superior Martial Art!

Vs. Ralf Jones: You have an explosive punch? Oh please a lot of the spicy food back in Thailand has more of an explosive punch than you will.

Vs. Clark Still: A walking slab of beef like you is way too slow to beat me.

Vs. Heidern: You're the leader of a Mercenary Group that doesn't serve any country? Oh please like any country would be stupid enough to hire you losers anyway.

Vs. Leona Heidern: The battlefield is no place for a woman, especially not a moody bimbo like you.

Vs. Whip: Ha! Only a stupid skinny little brat like you would rely on a tool like that.

Vs. Chang Koehan: Get lost; I have no time for fat old cueballs like you.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Take that you cheating little geezer!

Vs. Heavy D!: You American boxers are so stupid I mean what kind of idiot would only limit themselves to punches?

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Pathetic, you were trying out the Karate lessons you learned? Oh please your no Martial Artist your just some idiot who likes to think that your one.

Vs. Brian Battler: Oh great another idiot who thinks that sports equipment would make a good weapon.

Vs. Ramon: So that eye patch is just for show huh? And yet something tells me that I've made you an honest man if you know what I mean.

Vs. Angel: Hmph the Battlefield is no place for a depraved whore like you.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: You think I am a wicked fiend? Oh please I saw the disgusting actions you were doing with a poster of a teenage girl you depraved freak.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Forget trying to be a Tae Kwon Do master there kid, Muay Thai is easily superior!

Vs. Chae Lim: A bratty little girl like you can never beat someone like me.

Vs. Moe Habana: Oh great how many more stupid brats will I run into today?

Vs. Rocky: I wonder what kind of idiot would spend millions on a hunk of junk like this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Look lady I really don't care about Orochi, I just want to get my revenge on that obnoxious punk Joe once and for all.

Vs. Hyena: You are a known criminal? Heh I'm surprised you haven't been killed in the line of duty yet.

Vs. Iroha: I don't know why but there is something creepy about this bimbo here.

Vs. Goddess Athena: I don't care if you are a goddess because there is no way you can beat me!

Vs. Marco Rossi: If you were a real man you'd fight without all those toys!

Vs. Fiolina Germi: How did a mousy little bimbo like you get to be a soldier? I mean what did your recruiting officer strip-searched you or something?

Vs. Mars People: An Alien? Oh you have GOT to be kidding me?!

Vs. Janne D'Arc: If you want to be strong enough for a good strong man then drop the stupid whip sword already!

Vs. Brocken: A walking pile of junk like you is no match for a seasoned pro like me.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You're Hanzo Hattori? Look I barely know anything about Japanese history and even I think you're a pathetic liar.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Since when are Ninjas ever loud-mouthed idiots like you?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Oh please you're just another brain-dead Neanderthal who thinks that brawn is the only way to win a fight.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Get lost; I have no time for bouncy little brats like you.

Vs. Shura: Get this straight kid, that stupid punk Joe got lucky! I am easily the superior Muay Thai fighter here!

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Get out of my sight you bratty little bimbo, you'll never make it as a Martial Artist!

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: And another brain damaged muscle head bites the dust.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Wrestling? I am a Muay Thai pro you overly muscular simpleton! Wrestling is so beneath me…

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Geez this Tournament is attracting WAY too many brats!

Vs. Cyber Woo: Kids these days are getting spoiled rotten! In my day we didn't have toys half the size of a tank! Ah man I really am starting to sound like a geezer…

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah great another super model who thinks she is a soldier, terrific…

Vs. Toy: Toy? You've had a lot of brain damage growing up didn't you?

Vs. G Mantle: Okay this freak is SERIOUSLY starting to creep me out here!

(Match 3 Vs. Rob Python)

Rob Python: Ah yeah, I am the Python! Hmm? Who are you?

Hwa Jai: I am Hwa Jai! The most powerful Muay Thai fighter you will ever see!

Rob Python: Yeah well I am Rob Python, the current #1 Boxer in the good ol' US of A.

Hwa Jai: Oh yeah American Boxers, let me ask you a question. Are you American-styled Boxers really that brain damaged? I mean what kind of an idiot would only rely on their fists? I mean ever heard of a concept known as using your feet?

Rob Python: Ever heard of a concept known as Tradition?

Hwa Jai: Oh don't you dare talk to me about Tradition! I have been trying to maintain tradition as a Muay Thai fighter!

Rob Python: Oh yeah I've heard of you now, I do sometimes try to know about international fighters since I do sometimes go to these Martial Arts tournaments. You were a Muay Thai champ back in Thailand until a certain rising star from the land of the rising sun came in the picture there.

Hwa Jai: Grrr… And I'll wipe him out of the picture! And I'll wipe you out of the picture for reminding me about that as well! 

(If you win)

Hwa Jai: HA! I'll say it before and I will say it again, that punk Joe got lucky I am the still the Muay Thai champ!

Rob Python: Ugh… Man you got issues…

Hwa Jai: Losers have no right to insult the Winners!

Rob Python: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that is rich coming from you!

Hwa Jai: You thought that was funny? Ah man you American boxers really are brain damaged. And another thing you call yourself Rob Python? Oh please I've faced serpents that were deadlier than you, not too mention on how they taste good. Especially that Cobra I had for dinner a while back.

Rob Python: Oh gee I'm sorry that my serpent didn't look tasty enough for you.

Hwa Jai: What are talking about? Nevermind, I don't want to know, I am out of here…

(Match 6 Vs. Jhun Hoon)

Jhun Hoon: Ah yes you there!

Hwa Jai: Hmm? You talking to me?

Jhun Hoon: As a matter of fact I am, I am Jhun Hoon, the Tae Kwon Do Star and Hero of Justice of Korea!

Hwa Jai: Yeah well I am Hwa Jai, the #1 Muay Thai champ in Thailand! Or at least I was…

Jhun Hoon: I have heard stories that you are now working for the known local crimelord Geese Howard is that true?

Hwa Jai: So what if I am?

Jhun Hoon: But why would anyone do such a horrible thing to forsake their honor in such a way by turning to a life of crime?

Hwa Jai: Hey look you girly nutjob I haven't actually done anything, lets just say Geese is helping me make sure that I Hwa Jai will have a rematch with that cocky punk Joe Higashi!

Jhun Hoon: You have willingly become an accomplice to Geese's actions and have served as an enforcer for him to battle anyone who gets in his and your way. I do understand the pain of defeat but it is by no means a justification of a life of crime. But not too worry I have some good news for you.

Hwa Jai: What?

Jhun Hoon: I can turn you into one of my pupils! I shall make sure that you walk a righteous path in life!

Hwa Jai: Yeah… no… I'll pass…

Jhun Hoon: *sigh* I should have seen this one coming, very well then its time I make you into one of my students in no time the hard way!

Hwa Jai: The hard way? Oh I should've seen this one coming…

(If you win)

Jhun Hoon: *ugh* You may have struck me down today but one day you will walk the path of Justice, I know it.

Hwa Jai: Hey wait a minute; I think I recognize you now.

Jhun Hoon: Oh you have heard of my heroic exploits?

Hwa Jai: You? Heroic? Ha!

Jhun Hoon: What?! How can you possibly question my heroic nature?!

Hwa Jai: Simple, I recently saw you holding a picture of a young girl who looks like she is still a teenager.

Jhun Hoon: I… I was just admiring my beloved pop idol Athena Asamiya with that poster of hers that I bought recently, honest!

Hwa Jai: The way you were holding that poster and looking at it seemed to be a little more than just admiration there you sick freak.

Jhun Hoon: That is not true!

Hwa Jai: Yeah right I'm out of there you sick freak, think about that before you start bragging about your heroism.

(Match 9 Vs. Raiden)

Raiden: Hey there you're that little bald guy that I was told about whom is actually one of my co-workers, your Hwa Jai right? The name's Raiden, please to meet you put it there.

Hwa Jai: I'll pass…

Raiden: Oh? Oh yeah I heard that you were a known champ back in your homeland until recently. Well then let me tell you now that I know how you feel. I was a known wrestling champ until I've been taken down by one too many younger opponents and that I am not as young as I use to be.

Hwa Jai: Oh really?

Raiden: Yep, but I am not going to just retire! I'll show the world that I am still a powerhouse when it comes to Wrestling! Lets show the world that we can still be champs!

Hwa Jai: I like your attitude Raiden, alright lets see what you got!

(If you win)

Hwa Jai: Ah what a fight! I haven't felt this pumped up in ages!

Raiden: Yeah you did good Hwa, you did good…

Hwa Jai: Oh yeah I know I did! Eh I mean… yeah so did you, well I gotta go so see you later big guy.

(Match 12 Vs. G Mantle)

Hwa Jai (as he is noticing that the world is changing): Huh? What the?!

G Mantle: Hahahahahahahahahahaha… Greetings Hwa Jai, I am G Mantle but you may call me G.

Hwa Jai: Okay… G, I only have one thing to say to you. Why am I here?!

G Mantle: I have brought you here so I may have an audience with you.

Hwa Jai: Get lost I have no time for freaky clowns from another world.

G Mantle: Actually in a way I am of your world and in a way I am not. I am observer whom seems to have noticed on how these worlds are merging even more so than before.

Hwa Jai: I don't know what you are talking about and quite frankly I don't care all I want to do is to get out of here and take that Joe Higashi down!

G Mantle: Ah yes it appears that your animosity and obsession with Joe Higashi is even more apparent this time. But tell me Hwa Jai who are you truly angry at, Joe Higashi or yourself?

Hwa Jai: You are so going to pay for that!

(Ending)

Hwa Jai: Alright you freak of nature get me out of here now! Or I'll smash your face in some more!

G Mantle: Are you certain that is wise to anger and threaten an inter-dimensional being such as I? Why if I were truly a spiteful being I could seal you in here for all of eternity if I so desired.

Hwa Jai: *gulp* Good point…

G Mantle: But fortunately I will do no such thing as you do have a place in this world and people will see you more often than last time. Your rage and caustic tongue have seemed to have become more evident but there is still some hope for redemption for you as you did show a slight case of understanding with the man who goes by the name of Raiden earlier today.

Hwa Jai: Yeah well… it's no big deal really…

G Mantle: Raiden will not be the only one you will have an understanding with Hwa Jai you will see… Farewell for now Hwa Jai for we may meet again…


	9. Raiden (Big Bear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of of the NGS1 Arcade Mode stories is none other than Raiden himself! First of all yeah I admit I am downplaying the fact that Raiden is a heel a bit as an aging pro wrestler in which the whole thing about the "Heel" is really just an act. But yes I will play up how he might regret ever agreeing to work with Geese Howard. I did alter some details like on how he is also an old buddy of Axel Hawk in this story for example.
> 
> Raiden was a known wrestler professional wrestler from Australian whom was originally known as Big Bear whom was a "Face" (a heroic wrestler for those who don't know). But recently he has tried to regain his glory as a Wrestler in which he is being sponsored by the Howard Connection but he was told that he should change his image and become the Masked "Heel" (Villain) Raiden.

Vs. Terry Bogard: You kind of remind me of when I was your age… Ah man I'm doing that whole "When I was your age" shtick, man I am getting old…

Vs. Andy Bogard: Eh I am no expert on Ninjas but since when were they blond long-haired pretty boys dressed in white?

Vs. Joe Higashi: So you're that blustery showboat I've heard about? Heh no wonder why I've been told that you were just lucky.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: *pant* *pant* That whole "making his upper body more muscular while shooting a beam out of his hands" move kind of creeps me out here.

Vs. Duck King: Stick to the DJ work there little fella at least your actually pretty good at that.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So your upcoming café will have alcoholic drinks? Any chance you got any Australian types of booze?

Vs. Michael Max: Axel Hawk? Oh yeah I remember the guy, he was a pretty swell fella so how is he doing lately?

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ah so you miss the limelight as well? I know how that feels…

Vs. Raiden: Ah man this guy is REALLY good at looking like me, its almost kind of creepy really…

Vs. Billy Kane: Hey I can't complain about you using a fire stick, I can breath out poisonous clouds.

Vs. Geese Howard: Look I was okay with playing the role of a Heel but then I realized that you are way more of a heel than I ever would be.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: I don't know if you're cut out for fighting but you really do make a fine dancer though.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Wow and people think I am a little too fat for my age…

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Hey old man if your going to fight me with food than at least use something that actually tastes good! These rice crackers are stale…

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: I use to have a heroic presence, but that was back when I was famous…

Vs. Blue Mary: Wow I normally don't say things like this but you do make a good wrestler.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Ha ha you're going to need a bigger sword to chop me down squirt!

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Ah man I use to see way too many guys like you in the ring all the time.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Vile criminal? Look kid I am just doing this to get some money, nothing more.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights? Never heard of them but you definitely look like you can be good Wrestler material.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: You're the Invincible Dragon? Ha! No dragon can last against a Thunder God!

Vs. Robert Garcia: You are known as the Mightiest Tiger? Yeah well I use to be known as Big Bear, so there!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Man it looks like I am not the only middle aged guy who wants to get back into the limelight.

Vs. Jack Turner: Oh wow you really do remind me of when I was younger; you really ought to go into Wrestling.

Vs. King: You call yourself King yet you are clearly a Queen, man this lady has issues…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Ha ha! It'll take more than those puny claws to take me down!

Vs. John Crawley: I dig the shades but if you really want to be a nasty looking heel that army outfit has got to go.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Heh heh sorry kid but sometimes punching bags can punch back!

Vs. Mr. Big: You are a fellow Australian? You certainly don't seem like one and I was born and raised in Australia.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Ah your doing it all wrong when it comes to your mask, any idiot can accidentally knock that mask off while someone would have to work real hard to ruin mine.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Sorry little lady but lets just say I am an old pro at my line of work.

Vs. Temjin: Mongolian Sumo Wrestling huh? Heh heh interesting I ought to look into that.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Don't be dumb! Any idiot can tell you that a Wrestler can beat a Ninja any day!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You're a Ninja? You seem more like a Wrestler to me? Or are you some sort of Ninja-themed Wrestler? No… that still doesn't make any sense…

Vs. Karman Cole: What kind of idiot would wear a snazzy outfit like that in a fight?

Vs. Gai Tendo: Ha! A rising star is never a match for an old pro!

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Ah I remember seeing stuck up punks like you in the ring back in my day, I was able to crush and slam them on the mat in various different ways, ah good times, good times…

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: So you are an aging old pro too? Ha! I can tell from the fight that we had that you are definitely an old pro.

Vs. Rob Python: Python? Ha! A bear can easily crush a python! Eh I mean a Thunder god that is…

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Heh since when did you French guys ever do Judo? I mean I have heard of Savate but still…

Vs. Goro Daimon: Ha! This just proves that when it comes to the grappling arts wrestling easily beats Judo any day!

Vs. Ralf Jones: You call those punches explosive? I barely felt any heat from those!

Vs. Clark Still: *pant* *pant* Even in my prime I would still have a hard time with your grappling moves.

Vs. Heidern: Sorry Colonel Eye-patch but I am just doing my duty in protecting my new boss Geese.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Now there is someone who can slice you up with their bare hands? Oh what is this world coming to?

Vs. Whip: Ow you little brat did your mother ever tell you it's impolite to lash someone with a whip?

Vs. Chang Koehan: Ha! You should drop that enormous steel ball and fight like a real man!

Vs. Choi Bounge: Oh please the only reason why you had any chance was those claws of yours otherwise I would've just squashed ya flat.

Vs. Heavy D!: For a guy who likes to call himself "Heavy D!" you are a lightweight compared to me.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: What made you think that a Basketball would be enough to take a big buy like me down?

Vs. Brian Battler: Now this is more like it! If you're going to build your fighting style around an American Sport then Football would easily be the best choice.

Vs. Ramon: Oh yeah! I always wanted to have a Wrestling match with a Luchador, but why aren't you wearing a mask?

Vs. Angel: I know I am being old fashioned but I am still not use to female wrestlers, especially ones as "active" as you. But you would make a great ring girl though…

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Look you white haired pretty boy my role as a "Heel" is just part of my job as a Wrestler, alright?

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: You're still too green to take me on you little punk.

Vs. Chae Lim: You really are quite the Tom Boy huh? But you're still quite the greenhorn nevertheless.

Vs. Moe Habana: This kid's name is Mo-Eh? I have heard stories about the weird things about Japan are but still… 

Vs. Rocky: What kind of robot is this?  
:  
Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Look lady I am just trying to regain my fame as a Wrestler.

Vs. Hyena: You want to be my benefactor? Oh please since when does a Bear take orders from a Hyena?

Vs. Iroha: I can't put my finger on it but there is something really weird about this lady here.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Look lady I didn't mean anything bad when I said you look like a good Ring Girl, honest!

Vs. Marco Rossi : Okay knives are one thing but don't you think those grenades are a little much? And mind you this is coming from a guy who likes to spray poison mist at people.

Vs. Fiolina Germi : Your going after Space Aliens? Something tells me this little lady has been reading one too many Comic Books.

Vs. Mars People: Oh wow Space aliens really DO exist! 

Vs. Janne D'Arc : If you want to find strong men then all you need to do is to find Wrestlers and you'll find a strong man in no time!

Vs. Brocken: Thanks for proving that Technology can never replace good ol' fashioned human muscle!

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Ha your fancy ninja tricks would never work on a seasoned veteran of the Wrestling ring like me.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: This reminds me of the Wrestling matches I had in Japan, granted they usually had face paint on but still…

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Johnny Maximum? I'm a big fan of yours Johnny, can I have your autograph?

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Even kids like this little lady can throw me around, what is this world coming to?

Vs. Shura: No little punk like you can take down a Thunder God like me!

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: I know, I know I shouldn't look down on my opponent just because my opponent is a lady but the battlefield is no place for a little lady like you.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: You maybe a little bigger and brawnier than I am but I am still an old pro when it comes to Wrestling!

Vs. Sheen Genus: Okay so I use to be a face, but come on you know the whole "face" and "heel" in wrestling is just an act right?

Vs. Bobby Nelson: You gonna have to do better than some Basketball to beat me kid.

Vs. Cyber Woo: What do you think little lady? With my moves that robot of yours would make a great wrestler in no time!

Vs. Angel (ST): Careful with the artillery there missy, my smog clouds are probably flammable and you'd blow both of us up.

Vs. Toy: You call yourself Toy? Heh back in my day I've faced wrestlers with even weirder names.

Vs. G Mantle: What is this reject from the Phantom of the Opera suppose to be?

(Match 3 Vs. Toy)

Raiden: Hey you! What are you doing snooping around in a place like this?

Toy: Not much, I am kind of new in town so I thought I do a little bit of exploring.

Raiden: Nice try wise guy but you aren't fooling me, so who are you?

Toy: Just simply a merc namely the Shock Trooper, Toy!

Raiden: Toy?

Toy: Yeah, let me guess your going to tell me about how bizarre that kind of codename is?

Raiden: Not really, back in my day I have faced Wrestlers with even weirder names than yours. But enough small talk, I'm going to have to take you down, nothing personal.

Toy: Funny, I was going to say the same thing.

(If you win)

Raiden: Ha! A little punk like you never had a chance against an old pro like me!

Toy: Heh I knew I recognized your voice; you're the old pro wrestler Big Bear!

Raiden: Yeah well that's what I use to be known, let's just say I kind of changed my image recently.

Toy: Yeah not exactly for the better, I mean what is this because you couldn't get on one of those "Celebrity Reality" TV Shows?

Raiden: Yap all you want you little smart aleck, it doesn't change the fact that I am stronger than you.

Toy: That maybe so… but I am faster!

Raiden: Hey! Get back here! Come back you cowardly little punk! Ugh… I'm getting too old for this…

(Match 6 Vs. Rob Python)

Raiden: I am Raiden! I am the roughest, toughest heel in all of wrestling!

Rob Python: Heel?

Raiden: Eh yeah? A "Heel" is a wrestling term for a "Bad Guy" when it comes to a wrestler's presence.

Rob Python: And people like you wonder why just about everyone else thinks that wrestling is fake.

Raiden: Yeah well that's wrong! The "Heel" and "Face" are acts, but wrestling is anything BUT "fake" I can assure you!

Rob Python: Right sure it is…

Raiden: Pro wrestling is real! I'll show you what an old pro like me can do!

Rob Python: Bring it on old man, bring it on.

(If you win)

Raiden: HA! A Python is never a match for a Big Bear like me!

Rob Python: Heh and I thought you called yourself Raiden?

Raiden: I… I do! Really I do, its just… Hey wait a minute, I just realized something…

Rob Python: That you REALLY need a breath mint?

Raiden: No it's just that I have heard of you Rob and from what I've heard about you before and you are kind of like a heel in the Boxing world. I mean you have a bad and violent attitude; you seem to think your better than any of the other fighters and you also has a reputation for some shameless womanizing. Apparently we are more alike than I thought.

Rob Python: Yeah I'm not so sure about that, see I may not be one of the nicest guys in a boxing ring but there is one little difference, at least I am not working for a notorious crimelord.

Raiden: Hey I only did it because I needed the money!

Rob Python: Oh yes because being an aging has-been makes it perfectly okay to be some crimelord's lackey, see you later loser. 

Raiden: Heh smug little punk, I won and he thinks I'M the loser? That guy wouldn't know a victory even if it bit him in the boxing shorts. I got to get out of here…

(Match 9: Vs. Michael Max)

Michael Max: Hmm… You seem kind of familiar…

Raiden: I should be familiar, I mean I am Raiden! The roughest toughest Heel in the world of wrestling!

Michael Max: You do sound familiar, you use to be known as Big Bear, my boxing instructor Axel Hawk has told me about you.

Raiden: Your Axel's student? Well I'll be so you're that kid that Axel was talking about. Ah yes I remember Axel he was an old pal of mine back when I was a face, but I haven't seen him lately so how is he doing?

Michael Max: Fine, he has been training to get himself back into shape, but don't take this the wrong way but for a Heel you seem to be awfully friendly.

Raiden: Ah yeah well in this case I can't help but feel a little nostalgic over and old pal of mine from my glory days. I sometimes wonder if I should take a student… Ah I am just mumbling so you want to show me what Ol' Axel taught you? I may not be acting like a Heel right now but nowadays I know how to fight like one!

Michael Max: Sure thing Mr. Bear… eh I mean Raiden!

(If you win)

Michael Max: *pant* *pant* Ah man that was intense!

Raiden: Ha ha! I still got it! But hey not bad kid, your not quite up to Axel's level yet but you are getting there.

Michael Max: Thanks Raiden

Raiden: Your welcome, ah man I am getting too soft again… Then again I guess it doesn't really matter I mean it's not like we are in an official fight or anything.

Michael Max: Yeah I remember Axel telling me that you are a pretty cool guy and I am starting to see why it's a real shame that I have been hearing people trash talk about you lately.

Raiden: Yeah… well I'm sure it's because of my new Heel image but I guess I should be going now.

Michael Max: Oh… okay then see you later big guy.

Raiden: Yeah… See you later kid…

(Match 12: Vs. Jhun Hoon)

Jhun Hoon: You there! You are the rather large man by the name of Raiden are you not?

Raiden: Yep! I am the roughest toughest heel in all of wrestling!

Jhun Hoon: I see… Very well then, I am Jhun Hoon the Hero of Justice in South Korea and I shall take you down!

Raiden: Whoa! Wait a minute here pretty boy, I don't know if you Koreans know anything about Wrestling but the whole thing about being a "Heel" is just an act.

Jhun Hoon: Oh really? So is the fact that you are a servant of Geese Howard all an act as well?

Raiden: That's… That's none of your business! Besides how would you know such a thing?

Jhun Hoon: My associates and I such as Kim Kap Hwan have done some research on the activities of Geese Howard whom is a criminal posing as the CEO of the Howard Connection. In fact the reason why Kim and I and our respective students are here for this tournament is to stop Geese Howard's evil actions. The Intel I have received is that there are a certain group of men whom are accomplices of his and from what I've heard you are one of them Mr. Raiden.

Raiden: Look I needed the money for my comeback as a wrestler; I mean I am not getting any younger here.

Jhun Hoon: So you use greed and your age as an excuse to willingly serve an evil fiend like Geese Howard? How very shameful I can only hope that I would never pull such drastic actions when I get to be your age.

Raiden: Oh yeah? Well I'll show you how much of a rough and tough heel that I am!

(Ending)

Raiden: HA! This just goes to show up that I am the #1 Heel in Wrestling!

Jhun Hoon: You are a Heel alright; the sad thing is I have heard that you were once a rather respectable fellow back in your day. Now you're an aging brute whom desperately clings to what little fame you has left and yet you betray your very own self by willing to serve a known criminal.

Raiden: I didn't even know that the guy was some sort of criminal mastermind when I agreed to let him sponsor me. All I was told that I might need to do some enforcement deal in case if some punks tried to snoop around in this tournament and that's all I did, honest.

Jhun Hoon: If you are speaking the truth then I will simply tell you that there will be other heroes of Justice such as Kim Kap Hwan whom will defeat you and especially your master.

Raiden: Hmph if this Kim you keep talking about is anything like you then I shouldn't be too worried.

Jhun Hoon: Your response doesn't surprise me, but while you may've overpowered me this day I do hope that one day you will see the error of your ways. Though I should also ask you this do you believe that a criminal mastermind like Geese would want to have a pawn like you to have a truly prosperous future as a Wrestler and not as his enforcer? Are you sure you can truly benefit from serving someone like him?

Raiden: I… I… I…

Jhun Hoon: Your speechless I see, very well you should have some time to think, farewell.


	10. Billy Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing this one up namely this installment of the NGS saga Arcade mode for Geese's right hand man Billy Kane. I do intend on playing up the "Shades of Grey" in Billy's characterization particularly in certain aspects such as his loyalty to Geese. But so Billy won't be all that substantially different in this story oh and yes his boss Geese Howard is next. Oh and of course as for his little bio here...
> 
> Billy Kane was born and raised in England with his younger sister Lily as they lived as poor orphans ever since they were children. Billy was a survivalist who was willing to do many things in order for him and Lily to survive and he learned to be a skilled fighter in the process. Billy made his own cudgel and taught himself how to fight for self defense and to protect his younger sister. However one day he was discovered by Geese Howard who was impressed by Billy's skills he was offered a well paying job as a bodyguard. Geese saved Billy and his sister from a life of poverty in which he is eternally grateful for Geese.

Vs. Terry Bogard: So you're the pony-tailed prettyboy whom is after my boss Geese huh? Oh please a wimp like you would never stand a chance against someone like Geese.

Vs. Andy Bogard: I've been told that you have spent so much of your life training just to fight Geese. Well it looks like all your training has paid off so well huh?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Leer at my sister like that again and all the bruises you got from my cudgel will be the least of your worries.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: So you're the old man whom was once Geese's instructor huh? I can see why he still talks about you even now.

Vs. Duck King: Oh please the duck legs that I once tried to eat were tougher than you loser.

Vs. Richard Meyer: Oh you can open your business here in South Town, as long as you get permission from my Master Geese oh and of course a good portion of your profits too.

Vs. Michael Max: Your puny wind can never blow out the flames from my cudgel!

Vs. Hwa Jai: I can understand why anyone would find that Joe Higashi guy to be annoying but just remember that you're here in the US to serve Geese Howard!

Vs. Raiden: Eh don't worry old man; you'll still get your money, after all that is the only reason why you're here.

Vs. Billy Kane: Just who do you think you are trying to imitate me you bloody wanker!

Vs. Geese Howard: Master Geese! Are you alright? Oh I hope your okay…

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Sorry lady but my flames are hotter than yours any day of the week here.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So you're the ol' tub of lard that my Master told me about, I can see why he tells me that you were never as good as he was.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: What made you think that these crackers would do any good against anyone you bloody old git.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So you're here to take down my Master Geese's empire for the sake of Justice? Well then glad that I managed to run into you first, fighting someone like you would be a waste of time to him.

Vs. Blue Mary: I don't know why but this lady here kind of reminds me of Lily…

Vs. Hokutomaru: Kids are getting a lot more privileged these days, your fighting to prove yourself to your master but when I was a kid I was fighting in the streets all around England just to survive. I still do remember those days…

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Heh a stupid little punk like you would never last in my old neighborhood.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You are like your old man, namely on you're a weakling who likes to mouth off about "Justice".

Vs. Lao: I've heard of the Lillien Knights before, you twits better not be thinking of trying to muscle in on Geese Howard's territory here.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: You're the Invincible Dragon? Oh please my Cudgel is more of a Dragon than you are.

Vs. Robert Garcia: The Raging Tiger? Oh please your just some stupid rich boy who actually thought he had a chance against someone like me.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: It's a pleasure to spar with you sir, my Master Geese has told me a lot about you.

Vs. Jack Turner: Well at least you're a loyal thug for Master Geese I'll give you that much…

Vs. King: You think I should be ashamed of my way of life? At least I am not ashamed of who I am in life.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: I really don't understand why you cling to your Medicine shop there old man, you seem to be not long for this world any way.

Vs. John Crawley: I'm watching you Army boy you claim that you now serve Geese because he helped you when you quit the US army but I don't trust you. I'll make sure you don't pull a "Double Agent" stunt on my Master.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You ought to do better than that if you want to be useful for Geese Howard you little punk.

Vs. Mr. Big: Let's get one thing straight here you bloody wanker, my sister will NEVER be one of your merchandise, understood?

Vs. Mr. Karate: So you're wearing that stupid looking mask to cover your shame huh? Pathetic, especially since I know the reason why you are wearing that Mask…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: This girl looks like she is about Lily's age… I am starting to feel a little uncomfortable about this.

Vs. Temjin: I don't care what kind of Sumo you're using, a fat old guy like you can never beat me.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Sorry Ninja but my Cudgel can easily beat your puny little Kunai here.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Oh please I'm probably more of a ninja that you are.

Vs. Karman Cole: So you're that spoiled rich punk's assistant? I almost feel sorry for that Italian Wanker, almost…

Vs. Gai Tendo: Celebrities, they always think they are such hot stuff but against guys like me they are nothing.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: So you still your going to be the #1 star in the Martial Arts world there you little git?

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: You may have been top notch back in your day but you are clearly no match for someone like me.

Vs. Rob Python: If you even think of showing my sister your "Great Big Python" then I will burn it off!

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: So you are supposed to be one of the strongest fighters in France huh? Don't give me that look I know that France has a deep history in the Art of Combat but that doesn't change the fact that I am the winner here.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Fortunately my trusty Cudgel is more than enough to keep a Judo Champ like you at bay.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Sorry Soldier boy but your fists are no where near as fiery as my Cudgel!

Vs. Clark Still: Tell your Master that you low life mercenaries are not welcome around here…

Vs. Heidern: So you're after my Master because he has worked with Rugal in the past? Maybe Master Geese can use you as a Bargaining Chip to get more weapons tech from Rugal.

Vs. Leona Heidern: There is something strange about this lady because for a moment there I thought she really was trying to fight like a Demon here.

Vs. Whip: Sorry little lady but a Cudgel is easily a better weapon than a Whip.

Vs. Chang Koehan: If you're going to rely on a weapon than at least rely on something more effective than a big steel ball.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Attack me again and I will melt your claws with my Cudgel!

Vs. Heavy D!: Oh please your just another flashy showboat in this Tournament…

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Why would any of the Yanks here call you Lucky is beyond me…

Vs. Brian Battler: To be honest I never did understand the American version of Football. I mean if I remember correctly you yanks only occasionally kick the ball and spend most of the time just grabbing it and running.

Vs. Ramon: I've heard about you, you use to work with secret agents before you went back to being a full time Luchador. So if you're thinking of trying anything against my master then you'll be lucky if you will only be missing your other eye.

Vs. Angel: I admit I am not exactly the most religious man out there but why would someone who dresses like you call yourself an Angel?

Vs. Jhun Hoon: How pathetic another "Hero of Justice" whom was no match for me.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Sorry kid but lets just say that my Master is easily stronger than yours.

Vs. Chae Lim: Sorry there Princess, but you and your little Tae Kwon Do friends are no match for me.

Vs. Moe Habana: Moe? What kind of twit would call their own Daughter Moe? Oh it's pronounced Mo-ay? That still doesn't make any sense…

Vs. Rocky: I recognize this type of Machine before; they will probably pay my Master a good amount of money to get you back.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Sorry Lady but you're coming with me, after all I am sure that my Master would like to know more about this Orochi.

Vs. Hyena: You're still alive? You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here after my Master got rid of yours.

Vs. Iroha: Not bad for an over glorified maid but those blades are not as effective as my flaming Cudgel!

Vs. Goddess Athena: Strange, one would think that a so-called Amazon Goddess would put up a bit more of a fight.

Vs. Marco Rossi: That's the problem with you I mean you use all sorts of weapons yet it's obvious that you haven't mastered any one of them.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: I am not the type to look down on someone just because you're a woman but a little lady like you really should not be out in the front lines like this.

Vs. Mars People: Well I'll be a real life Space Alien… Blimey…

Vs. Janne D'Arc: Sorry lady but it looks like I have the better sectioned weapon here!

Vs. Brocken: Go tell your Masters that their little machine here is no match for me!

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You claim to be Hanzo Hattori of the Iga Ninja Clan? Right sure you are…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Hey you're the blondie who tried to hit on my Sister! And yes I know it was you since I saw you turn into a Blond guy before you tried to make a move on my own sister!

Vs. Johnny Maximum: There is nothing Maximum about you ya big dumb thug.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Sorry little lady but your going to need to do more than just Judo to beat someone like me!

Vs. Shura: There is another one of you Muay Thai fighters running around here? Geez how did a little punk like you managed to get all the way here from Thailand anyway?

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: If your trying to represent our home land in Jolly Old England than you have got to use a better weapon than that purse of yours.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So you're that street fighting drifter from Germany that I have heard about. Don't even try to do anything against my Master or the possibility of getting deported will end up being the least of your worries.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Heh if you keep fighting like that then you never find folks who would join your little wrestling troupe that you are wanting to make here.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Come back in a few years kid, your way too inexperienced to be able to beat anyone.

Vs. Cyber Woo: That big contraption reminds me of a Christmas Present that Lily once gave me when we were kids, I do remember those days.

Vs. Angel (ST): That is weird I didn't think there would be another buxom scantly clad woman who likes to call herself Angel in this Tournament…

Vs. Toy: Oh great another cocky Man-Child, like this tournament doesn't have enough of that.

Vs. G Mantle: You know nothing about me you masked freak, you hear me? Nothing!

(Match 3 Vs. Hyena)

Billy Kane: You… I remember you…

Hyena: *gulp* Hey there Billy… Lo… Long time no see…

Billy Kane: Quite frankly I'm still surprised that not only your still alive but that you would actually show your face around here. Especially considering what my master did to yours…

Hyena: Ah yeah I think I remember that… Eh heh heh… Anyways I am just passing by and I thought I see the sights since it has been a while since the last time I was here.

Billy Kane: Heh for a sleazy little wanker you sure are a terrible liar, according to some of the Howard Connection's agents they saw you trying to offer people a job in getting rid of my boss.

Hyena: Oh well uh… I think they might've mistaken me for someone else, yeah that's it!

Billy Kane: I doubt it, so let me get this straight… You're trying to enlist people in taking down Geese Howard and you did it on his own territory?! Are you that bloody stupid?! Did it ever occur to you that we might've noticed you?!

Hyena: Oh well uh… you see this tournament is attracting so many people and a lot of them probably would want to go after your boss and well…

Billy Kane: You do realize that you just admitted that the allegations of you conspiring against my master are true right?

Hyena: AH! Eh heh heh heh… Uh so let me guess your boss sent you to go after me huh?

Billy Kane: Actually he doesn't really care either way as it doesn't really matter if we kill you or not it's not like your any threat to him. But Geese did tell me that if I do run into you to see if I can flame-broil you up a bit and far be it from me to disobey him.

Hyena: Uh oh I think I know where this is going…

Billy Kane: Indeed you do ya little wanker, indeed you do…

(If you win)

Billy Kane: *sigh* Well that was pathetically easy; you can only imagine how surprising that was.

Hyena: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… Oh Billy you maybe the better fighter but there is one thing that I have always been better than you at.

Billy Kane: Oh and what would that be?

Hyena: ESCAPE! *Throws a smoke bomb and escapes* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(As the smoke clears up moments later)

Billy Kane: *panting* Oh I should've seen that one coming, that daft little wanker is probably quite a distance away by now… Ah well its no big deal after all like I said before he was never really a big threat to begin with.

(Match 6 Vs. Fuuma Kotaro)

Billy Kane: Hey you there!

Fuuma Kotaro: Who? Me?

Billy Kane: Yeah I recognize you; you're that blond-haired bloke whom tried to tried to act smooth on my sister.

Fuuma Kotaro: Huh? Eh excuse me but didn't you notice my long red hair?

Billy Kane: Yeah don't try to trick me! While I was looking after my sister recently I found a strange red-haired bloke whom turned himself into a blond-haired guy and was trying to be a real smooth talker to my sister. Your obviously a ninja so let me guess your trying to get my sister into your Ninja clan huh?

Fuuma Kotaro: What?! Oh no let me assure you sir you got it all wrong! I was trying to score with that cute young lady there. I, Fuuma Kotaro am a master at seducing beautiful young ladies.

Billy Kane: WHAT?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh I really should have seen that one coming let me guess you're going to attack me now huh?

Billy Kane: Oh I'm going to attack you alright! I'M GOING TO BURN YOU UP WITH MY CUDGEL! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

(If you win)

Billy Kane: if you try anything with my sister again and you will get another flame-broiling! You got that?

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh yes but just to clarify when I said "seduce" I meant trying to be charming to a sweet and innocent young maiden of course. Sorry for the misunderstanding…

Billy Kane: Pathetic… Get out of here you bloody git! And don't even think of doing anything to my sister again!

Fuuma Kotaro: Understood good sir and thanks for the understanding I have learned so much about you today, farewell!

Billy Kane: So he learned a lot about me huh? That sounds really suspicious I ought to tell Geese's thugs to keep an eye out on this bloke.

(Match 9 Vs. Lao)

Billy Kane: Hey you! I recognize you! Your one of those blokes from the Lillien Knights!

Lao: Oh so you know of the Lillien Knights?

Billy Kane: Yeah you're a group of some wannabe pirates lead by some blonde tart by the name of Bonne Jenet, some prissy rich girl whom looks like a supermodel and does some pirate work in her spare time. But I have heard that the Lillien Knights are a bunch of thieves whom like to specialize in stealing from wealthy criminals! So let me guess did that blonde tart send you here to scoop out Geese Howard's territory?

Lao: For your information that "tart" as you like to call her sent me here to South town for other reasons thank you very much.

Billy Kane: Yeah right but hey I suppose it doesn't matter if you were telling the truth or not I am still here to take you down since I've caught you snooping around.

Lao: You shouldn't be so eager to pick a fight with the Lillien Knights after all unlike you I am one of the good guys and the knights specialize in dealing with scum like you.

Billy Kane: Here is a little reality check there you big oaf, according to the law your just as much of a criminal as I am.

Lao: That maybe true but that doesn't necessarily prove any of my points wrong! But I'll give you a lesson why you should be more hospitable towards visitors!

(If you win)

Billy Kane: Pathetic… Were you honestly the best guy that tart could've sent to do some scouting?

Lao: Well I am the biggest and the strongest of the Lillien Knights!

Billy Kane: Yeah well apparently that's not exactly saying much but since I was in such a good mood before I saw you feel free to run on home to give a message to that tart you call a leader that her Lillien Knights are no match for the forces of Geese Howard! You got that?

Lao: Yeah I got it…

Billy Kane: Good, and lets just say you better that I won't catch around these parts again otherwise I might not be so merciful next time. I'm out of here…

(Match 12 Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh)

Billy Kane: Hello there you must be Ryuhaku Todoh, Master Geese's old friend in Aikido.

Ryuhaku Todoh: Ah yes and you must be his young ward Billy Kane, Geese had told me a lot about you.

Billy Kane: Likewise, and hey any man who is friends with Geese is okay with me.

Ryuhaku Todoh: I appreciate that young man but I am curious over the reason why you are paying me a visit.

Billy Kane: I have heard about you but I don't recall ever actually being in your dojo here which is a nice-looking place. Actually I was wondering if… if I can spar with you.

Ryuhaku Todoh: Spar with me?

Billy Kane: My master always respected your skills as a fighter so I was curious in seeing your skills in action here. So I just thought I ask for a friendly little sparring match here.

Ryuhaku Todoh: Very well I suppose I shall accept your request so are you ready?

Billy Kane: Oh I am definitely ready!

Ryuhaku Todoh: Splendid, then let us begin…

(Ending)

Ryuhaku Todoh: Very good young man I can see why Geese would deem you to be a worthy right hand man.

Billy Kane: Aw thanks old man you gave me a good fight as well, and don't worry as long as you serve Master Geese I am sure this place will be just fine.

Ryuhaku Todoh: Ah yes… Though I do admit this is why I worry about the future.

Billy Kane: Worry about the future? You… your not thinking of going against Master Geese are you?

Ryuhaku Todoh: No! No of course not! Geese and I go a long way back and I owe him far too much…

Billy Kane: I see… Sorry about jumping to conclusions like that…

Ryuhaku Todoh: I understand but the thing is that I have a family back in Japan, my wife Mizuho and my daughter Kasumi. Right now they are safe in my old home in Japan but I do hope that they will stay safe and I do hope that my daughter Kasumi will understand.

Billy Kane: I actually do understand where you are coming from old man, I have a younger sister and I do worry about her and I know she definitely worries about me. Society may think we are nothing but low life criminals but before I worked with Geese my sister and I were living in poverty back in Jolly Old England. But Geese took me in and I was finally able to have a strong steady job so I can provide for my dear younger sister. The world may deem Geese Howard to be a vile crimelord but he saved my sister and I from a life of poverty which is why I am his loyal servant. I maybe worried about my sister but I do strive to be strong enough to protect her and I am sure you will do the same for your family as well.

Ryuhaku Todoh: I see, thank you young man for your kind words do soothe my soul…

Billy Kane: Your welcome old man well this visit has been fun but I should be going now as I still have some work to do. But do let us know if your family ever decides to drop by in the good ol' US of A in the near future, for I am sure the boss would love to have your family over for dinner.

Ryuhaku Todoh: I will certainly keep that in mind Billy and farewell for now.


	11. Geese Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to releasing this in which I have been busy doing various things (such as writing some of my other stories) but here is the Arcade Mode winquotes, scenes and ending for Geese Howard. I do intend on giving some "Shades of Grey" to Geese as while he is a genuine villain to many of the heroes he does treat his loyal friends and minions rather well. Anyways here is the Bio...
> 
> Geese Howard is a infamous crimelord in South Town and is the owner of the Howard Connection. Years ago he was once the student of Tung Fu Rue and his classmates were Jeff Bogard and Cheng Sinzan. Geese was a rather violent man whom desired power in which he became gradually more & more ruthless in which Tung did not approve of his behavior. But Geese became more violent and treacherous in which he ended up killing Jeff in cold blood and became one of the most notorious crime bosses in the city. But despite his ruthless methods he treats his minions such as his right-hand man Billy Kane well and is genuinely kind to his old friend Ryuhaku Todoh.

Vs. Terry Bogard: So your one of Jeff's adopted sons eh? You may think I am pure evil but believe it or not your "dad" was not exactly a saint either…

Vs. Andy Bogard: So the younger boy that Jeff adopted became a disciple of the late Hanzo Shiranui… What an absolute waste…

Vs. Joe Higashi: So you're the idiot showboating Muay Thai kickboxer I was told about… Lets just my storm is a lot more powerful than yours.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Oh I know that you think I brought shame upon you but your "Golden Boy" Jeff is not quite the hero you think he is…

Vs. Duck King: For a moment there I thought this pathetic weakling would at least give me a warm-up, what was I thinking…

Vs. Richard Meyer: Hope your drinks are better than your fighting otherwise you wouldn't last in South Town anyway.

Vs. Michael Max: Eh yeah sorry punk but the position of Boxer in my ranks has already been filled, besides your too weak to take the job anyways.

Vs. Hwa Jai: I'm beginning to suspect that the drink that my men gave him isn't making him stronger… I really hope that I am not wasting any money on this guy…

Vs. Raiden: Think of this as my way to make sure that you will stay a heel there Raiden.

Vs. Billy Kane: Not bad Billy, you're still green compared to me but you're not bad.

Vs. Geese Howard: No this loser wouldn't make a good body double, I mean he has got the look down but once anyone tries to fight him than any idiot can tell that this guy is not me.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: You got the looks of a Kunoichi down but not the skills, ah well I suppose Mr. Big can make some money off of you.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Still think it was a good idea to go against me Cheng? We use to be good business partners until you decided to go soft…

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Such a shame you are way past your prime old man, otherwise you might've actually given me a good challenge. Ah who am I kidding I still would've won anyways…

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So South Korea's #1 Hero is going after me huh? I'll use you as an example in case if any other country wants to send their heroes after me.

Vs. Blue Mary: So not only are you Terry Bogard's woman but you're the one whom has been snooping around? But don't worry, I won't kill you I'm sure Mr. Big can make some good money off of you.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Your master is a pitiful weakling boy; you will never achieve your potential as long as you are his student.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: You actually thought you were strong and skilled enough to beat me? Let me guess your father gave you plenty of head injuries growing up?

Vs .Kim Jae Hoon: Oh yes it warms my heart to see that your just as much of a pathetic weakling as your deal old dad.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights? Oh yeah that little group of so-called pirates led by some Blonde British Bimbo? I don't know why you're here and frankly I don't care but let's just say your little group is no match for me.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Oh yes I know of your father boy, wouldn't you like to know what he is doing now huh?

Vs. Robert Garcia: Just as I thought, the Garcia foundation is of course inferior to the Howard foundation.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Not bad old friend and don't worry I am sure that everything will be just fine for your Dojo.

Vs. Jack Turner: His power and skill are nowhere near as high as mine but he is a loyal minion so I suppose I should give him that.

Vs. King: Oh no you got it all wrong I'M the King here; you're just simply a woman with a little too many issues.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Still think you can take me down old man? Or shall I remind you about your beloved medicinal shop?

Vs. John Crawley: Don't forget Crawley that my Foundation is the reason why you're still alive let alone having a job after you left the Navy.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You're still green but I suppose you might be of some use to me.

Vs. Mr. Big: Uh Mr. Big, maybe you should focus a bit more on your kind of "merchandising" than fighting.

Vs. Mr. Karate: You always were the inferior martial artist but don't worry I won't kill you I will still use you as an example of anyone who stands in my way.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Takuma's little girl, the one that my minions failed to kidnap? Well as the old phrase goes if you want the job done right do it yourself.

Vs. Temjin: So this old fat guy wants nothing to do with me huh? Meh it's no problem really I mean I doubt he would be of much use…

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Ah yes I always wanted to take down a real Shinobi I almost want to thank you for this fight.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: I know that not all Ninjas dress in traditional Shinobi gear but the idea of you being a real Shinobi lets just say lacks credibility.

Vs. Karman Cole: Heh, the Garcia Foundation would have to do a lot better than sending one of their dogs after me.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Another young punk who would let his fame going to his head, how pathetic…

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Stupid punk I have been a fighting genius since before you were born. 

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: And you only had a few more years left until retirement? Ha! That's no excuse, I'm older than you and I am still going strong!

Vs. Rob Python : Heh sorry Mr. Python but the position of my boxer has already been filled, and as for the ladies well do speak with my associate Mr. Big about that.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Oh now now you should be happy why its not everyday that a French Martial Artist will meet up with an American who wouldn't underestimate the French Martial Artist for being French.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Oh please the only reason why the Olympics even has a Judo competition is only Judo is the only grappling art that most normal people outside of Asia has actually heard of.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Hey Heidern! If you're watching this then you will have to do better than sending one of your mongrels after me!

Vs. Clark Still: Your grappling skills are no where near on the same level as mine.

Vs. Heidern: Ah yes Colonel Heidern, first of all don't worry I won't kill you after all I wouldn't want to deprive Rugal of that kind of pleasure now would I? 

Vs. Leona Heidern: I have heard stories about your past young lady and it appears that certain aspects about your past are true.

Vs. Whip: So Heidern you managed to get your hands on one of NEST's little projects huh? I'm sure Rugal would love to have you back…

Vs. Chang Koehan: I was going to offer you a chance to betray Kim then come work for me but after this bout I kind of reconsidered that.

Vs. Choi Bounge: A midget Freddie Kreuger wannabe? Well you are kind of original I'll give you that much…

Vs. Heavy D!: Let me guess you spend more time with that stupid looking mohawk than training right? That would explain why you're so weak…

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Here is a suggestion genius; basketballs do not make good weapons.

Vs. Brian Battler: Think of this as payback for your team losing the play offs a few months ago, my organization lost a decent amount of money for your incompetence!

Vs. Ramon: You had the right idea going back to your old day-job not that it would really matter against someone like me.

Vs. Angel: I'll gladly drag you back to Rugal you turncoat agent.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Note to self, send this so-called "Hero of Justice" back to South Korea to give them a message that third time will not be the charm.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: I almost feel bad for knocking down a green little punk who had no chance against me at all, almost…

Vs. Chae Lim: This bratty girl is probably too "small" for Big to make some extra money off of perhaps holding you for Ransom would be a better idea.

Vs. Moe Habana: Listen little girl I am all for Japanese Culture and even I think that you have a strange name.

Vs. Rocky: Well I'm sure Rugal would pay me some good money to get this defective machinery back.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Oh don't worry lady lets just say I will make sure that you tell me more about the Orochi.

Vs. Hyena: Oh so Duke's little stooge is still alive huh? Shame that woman who was working for him disappeared she would've gave me way more of a fight than you did.

Vs. Iroha: Back in Japan I have heard of stories of a "mystical crane maiden" whom has lived for centuries but this weak little bimbo couldn't possibly be that maiden right? 

Vs. Goddess Athena: You are supposed to be an actual goddess? Whatever I'll just send you over to Mr. Big…

Vs. Marco Rossi: You're the leader of the infamous Metal Slug Squadron? How pathetic…

Vs. Fiolina Germi: You are really not cut out for the life of a Soldier, but don't worry I will speak with Mr. Big on more profitable ideas regarding you.

Vs. Mars People: I have heard stories about you creatures but I never thought they would be true… I'll have you locked up for study…

Vs. Janne D'Arc: I'll take that whip sword if you don't mind, but if that armor of yours is anatomically correct than I'll just tell Mr. Big to add you to his "merchandise".

Vs. Brocken: Oh please the Volkswagen that I thrashed a few months while I was training was more durable than you.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You claim to be THE Hanzo Hattori of the Iga Ninja Clan? Hmph… And people call me arrogant.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Just because you wield Fuuma's sword does not make you the REAL Fuuma Kotaro!

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Here is a little advice you has-been, just because the NFL almost kicked you out for one too many cases of Unnecessary Roughness doesn't mean your cut out for the fighters circuit. 

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: When it comes to grappling a little brat like you is way too green to even think of taking me on!

Vs. Shura: Maybe it was a good idea for me to hire Hwa Jai; he seems to be at least better than some of these losers like this one.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: I've heard that you are from a fairly affluent family I can hold you for ransom and if they don't pay up then Mr. Big will have some ideas for you.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Oh I'm not such a bad guy as I am willing to help… the authorities to make sure they deport you back to Germany.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Go back to Canada you muscle-headed hoser this city is Geese Howard's territory!

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Feel lucky that I held back, I wouldn't want to waste too much energy squashing a little bug like you.

Vs. Cyber Woo: This thing is a useless hunk of junk and the brat is way too little for Mr. Big to make any money off of, oh this was such a waste of time.

Vs. Angel (ST): I'll be confiscating then selling your weapons while Mr. Big will add you to his list of merchandise; apparently this is going to be a profitable day for the Howard Connection.

Vs. Toy: The Shock Troopers tried to send this brain-damaged man-child to take me down? Do these Mercenary Squads let anyone join their ranks?

Vs. G Mantle: I decide my own fate you masked freak! And nobody is going to take me down!

(Match 3 Vs. Brocken)

Brocken: Target Sighted… I am Brocken, I am a cyborg created by the brilliant German Scientist by the name of Dr. Brown. I have arrived here from Germany in the United States of America to test my abilities but I have been informed of your presence in this area Geese Howard. My orders are that if I find you I must take you down Mr. Howard, but please don't take this personally.

Geese: A German Cyborg Super Soldier with manners… That's a new one but anyways so you think you can take me on? Heh I can already tell that your A.I needs some work, but hey when I am through with you that will be the least of your worries.

Brocken: Ah yes I can already tell that I will be accumulating a lot of battle data after this. Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

Geese: Pathetic, you are far from being the best fighter from Germany I can tell you that much. I mean that Volkswagen I smashed while I was training a few months ago was more durable than you!

Brocken: You have won this battle Mr. Howard but I have accumulated a lot of data from this bout.

Geese: My you're a presumptuous bucket of bolts, what makes you think I would let you get away? In other words I'll be getting some data from you before I send you into the scrapheap.

Brocken: Correction, you are the presumptuous one Mr. Howard for how can you extract my data if you can't even catch me.

*Then he turns his rocket booster on as he flies away leaving a cloud of smoke behind.*

Geese: *cough* *cough* *cough* For an advanced piece of machinery that hunk of junk is not exactly eco friendly. I bet that over glorified science project and the eggheads who made him are feeling pretty proud of themselves for recording footage of what my moves look like. Morons, does it really matter if they know my techniques if their machines are no where near as powerful as I am? Ah it doesn't matter I'll just smash the next hunk of junk they send after me next. Though that cyborg's look does remind me of an old manga I use to read… I must be getting old, my mind is starting to wander, ah well time to go back to work.

(Match 6 Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh)

Ryuhaku: Who's there? Oh greetings old friend it is good to see you.

Geese: Likewise old buddy… Your looking a little tense there Ryuhaku, is something wrong?

Ryuhaku: Oh well I am not certain what to say on this matter as not only have I been lacking in new students but certain people have been snooping around here only because they know that I am old friend of yours.

Geese: I see, well old friend thanks to this little tournament I am trying to set up here a lot of these potential threats to my criminal empire are coming out of the woodwork. Sure we maybe dealing with more pests than we have had before but once this tournament is over and done with things will be going a little easier for the both of us. I mean I have already dealt with that ol' windbag Takuma I am sure a lot of these other weaklings are no match for the likes of us.

Ryuhaku: Ah yes what you say is indeed true old friend as I do appreciate the fact that you have been funding my dojo despite my lack of business.

Geese: Heh what are friends for? But first I know another thing that can help ease some tension want to go for a little sparring session for old time's sake?

Ryuhaku: Very well I shall gladly accept your challenge!

(If you win)

Ryuhaku: *panting* Well done old friend it appears that age hasn't slowed you down at all, unlike me. 

Geese: Now, now old pal time hasn't slowed you down either after all like a fine wine there are some things that get better with age.

Ryuhaku: That is true…

Geese: Though I have an idea, this Tournament will be well televised maybe I can increase the amount of ads for your dojo? That could potentially help increase your customers.

Ryuhaku: True, that is a good idea… however that might also increase the amount of people who want to snoop around here.

Geese: True but you've been able to deal with any potential troublemaker here so far right? Though tell you what if any more of these attacks are starting to get serious then let me know okay? Because if necessary I can send some of my men to give this place some extra security.

Ryuhaku: Interesting idea I think I will definitely consider that offer Geese.

Geese: Well that's good to hear ol' pal but I got to be going now, though do let me know when you've considered my offer okay?

Ryuhaku: Okay and farewell for now old friend.

(Match 9 Vs. Whip)

Geese: Well what do we have here?

Whip: Geese Howard… *as she turns her communicator on* Colonel Heidern, I have discovered Geese Howard, I will begin pursuing the target over and out.

Geese: You seem familiar…

Whip: I am a soldier in the Ikari Warriors Squadron, Codename Whip and I server under Colonel Heidern.

Geese: That's your current identity; I recall when you let's just say were working for someone else… Seirah.

Whip: *Gasp*! But how…

Geese: I know that you Ikari Warriors are here to get me because you know that I have worked with the rather infamous and elusive Rugal Bernstein and you're trying to force some info out of me on his whereabouts right? Well I'll give you some information about Rugal.

Whip: Oh really?

Geese: I remember when Rugal shown me some of his corporations weapons though he had one rather unconventionally designed weapon. Namely a thin young girl with hair like yours wielding weapons and was created to be an assassin. Oh that's right Ol' Heidern never told you that you are a little science project that Rugal bankrolled.

Whip: No…

Geese: Oh yes you are an artificial human created to be an assassin, I can assure you that I am not lying you can even ask your dear Colonel about that. But I am not such a bad guy, I'm sure Rugal would be quite released if I managed to return one of his companies' little pet projects back to him.

Whip: I am not a weapon! I am a Soldier and my purpose is to take down the forces of evil such as you!

Geese: Oh really? Very well then… come and get me.

(If you win)

Geese: Such a shame you didn't give me a better fight but I suppose I could blame Heidern for that since I am sure he made you a bit softer. But I suppose it doesn't matter as I can only wonder how much Rugal will be willing to pay me to have you back.

(Then Geese heard a small noise of an object being dropped into the ground)

Geese: Hmm? What the…

(Then a smoke bomb ignited and filled the room with smoke in which Geese was coughing for a few moments until the smoke cleared and Whip was gone.)

Geese: So Heidern you were only able to send one agent in to save this young lady here from my clutches? That seems to be really sloppy of you ya Richard Crenna wannabe, oh well I'm sure I'll get another chance to return Little Miss Stolen Goods here back to her makers.

(Match 12.Vs. Tung Fu Rue)

Geese: It has been a long time, Master Tung.

Tung: Geese Howard… Even to this day the fact that I once had a dishonorable fiend like you as a pupil fills me with nothing but shame.

Geese: I see, let me guess did you come here to avenge your beloved favorite student Jeff Bogard?

Tung: I admit the thought did cross my mind but I know that Jeff's young adopted sons Terry & Andy Bogard will one day take you down.

Geese: You sound so certain and yet I have my reasons why I am not exactly worried here…

Tung: I see, it's a shame that age hasn't slowed down your arrogance.

Geese: So you plan you picking a fight with me old man. I know you're normally not a movie watcher but an elderly man trying to fight his younger pupil whom is a seasoned veteran warrior? One can only wonder how well this will end…

Tung: So you are now plotting to end my life now? If so then spare me your facetious tone Geese.

Geese: Not exactly but it has been years since the last time we have fought and I wish to know if I really have outclassed you Master so let us begin.

(Ending)

Tung: *ugh* Geese… Howard…

Geese: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh now now Master Tung you should be happy I mean when it comes to Martial Arts I thought it was every instructor's dream for their student to one day surpass him?

Tung: That could've been true in this case if you weren't such a treacherous murderous fiend.

Geese: That's the problem with elderly people like you is your incessant desire to fixate on the past. So let me guess you have been telling people of the tale of how the vile and despicable Geese Howard murdered the kind and innocent Jeff Bogard in cold blood. Is that the story you have told?

Tung: Of course it is for it is the truth, I also known that you have envied Jeff for he was the student that I choose to learn the secrets of the art of Hakkyokuseiken.

Geese: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Master Tung you old fool, you think that is what this is all about?! Oh yes I always did despise on how you shown such blatant favoritism towards Jeff only because he seems to be so soft and kind. Yet you don't know how Jeff Bogard is really like, especially how he is one of the reasons why my wife is missing!

Tung: What?!

Geese: Oh yes you see not too long before I confronted Jeff, my wife Marie went missing. I ordered my men to search for her all around Southtown, I had used my connections to try to find Marie in other places in this world as well. At first I feared for her life until I have learned that my not-so dear Brother in law Kain R. Heinlein has suddenly disappeared and has seemingly vanished without a trace. Kain loved his sister, in fact even then I sometimes wonder if he loved his sister a bit too much. Kain never approved of the fact that Marie and I have married and he had nothing but contempt towards me at first, he did show some civility to me after I married Marie but it was obvious he was only doing that for his sister. So I figured that depraved freak wanted his sister all to himself! 

Tung: Geese, I understand that you are pained by the disappearance of your wife but what does this have to do with Jeff?

Geese: Simple, for I know that Jeff was working with Kain so he helped Kain in kidnapping my wife!

Tung: What?! That's insane! Jeff was your friend Geese he would never do anything of the sort and you know it!

Geese: Oh do you really think so old man? Perhaps you didn't notice but I know that Kain was practically befriending Jeff. Jeff has even told me how kind my young brother in law is to him more than once in the past. Tell me Master Tung, unlike Cheng and I, Jeff was practically a pauper but ever wonder why he was able to afford to adopt a couple of kids and try to give them a good home? Simple Ol' Kain pulled a few strings and now all of a sudden Jeff can afford to adopt a couple of kids and move into a nice little house in Southtown. I have been told that Jeff and Kain have had private chats in the past but ever since I have found proof that Kain aided Jeff in the past so I figured that Jeff would do a little something to return the favor!

Tung: Geese what your saying is nothing but speculation, do you have any proof that Jeff would deliberately conspire with Kain against you?

Geese: Oh I had all the evidence I need when I confronted him after my wife's disappearance. For you see after when Kain disappeared without a trace Jeff was my only lead regarding Kain. And while Jeff didn't confirm that he was involved in my wife's disappearance but he didn't deny it either! He was telling me to calm down, that there must be a reasonable explanation why my men and I can't find Marie anywhere! He even tried to tell me that Kain isn't the treacherous monster that I know he is! Hahahahaha, Jeff had the nerve to tell ME that?! So I knew that Jeff was a sympathizer to that depraved prick Kain and that is why I killed him! Don't you get it Master Tung? Don't you get it?! I wasn't the one who betrayed Jeff; he was the one who betrayed me!

Tung: Geese… It saddens me to see how you have allowed hate to overcome you so much. Did it ever occur to you at all that Jeff was trying to show you some compassion and tried to calm you down? But in a fit of rage you murdered your fellow student of mine and only out of a theory. Vengeance blackens the soul Geese; I could only hope that one day you will see that.

Geese: I had a feeling you would say something like that Master Tung, but like I said before I am not going to kill you I want you to send a message that Ol' Jeff isn't quite the saint you think he is. Farewell for now Master…


	12. Mai Shiranui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks I finally got around to releasing another one of these and this time its for a female character this time namely none other than Mai Shiranui! I do intend to use the concept of her seemingly eternal unrequited love for Andy but I do intend on looking into it a bit further and actually deconstruct it in certain ways. The biggest change for her is that Iroha from the Samurai Shodown series is her loyal and dutiful maid and close friend that she has known for a few years now.
> 
> Mai Shiranui is the Kunoichi of the Shiranui family, the Shiranui's are a known Ninja Clan in Japan but Mai is a fun-loving gal who is fairly proud of her fine body. But don't let her cheerful nature fool you as she can utilize her Ninja arts just fine. Ever since her teenage years she remains quite devoted to Andy Bogard but it is rather uncertain if he has similar feelings to her or not.

Vs. Terry Bogard: So your Andy's brother huh? Not bad but you weren't taught by a highly renowned ninja clan.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Oh don't worry Andy I will be more than happy to treat your wounds later.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Nice try Mr. Muai Thai but my darling Andy is far more of a gentleman than you ever will be.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Oh you're the old Chinese Master that my grandfather told me about; I can see why he always found you to be a worthwhile opponent.

Vs. Duck King: Go out and dance with Iroha at one of the clubs you work at? I do wish that Andy would dance with me but I suppose that would be okay too.

Vs. Richard Meyer: Oh so you plan on giving this town a little Brazilian sense of style huh? This does remind me of that rather sexy looking Brazilian Bikini I once saw at one of the stores here.

Vs. Michael Max: You're surprised that a Japanese woman can have a body like mine? Shame on you! You have obviously never heard of certain beautiful women like Fumie Hosokawa and Ai Ijima!

Vs. Hwa Jai: That Joe maybe a shameless pervert but at least he isn't a cheating nasty little misogynist like you!

Vs. Raiden: Wrestler? Oh please kunoichi are easily more dignified than any wrestler!

Vs. Billy Kane: Sorry there Mr. Stick Boy but I am easily way hotter than you are.

Vs. Geese Howard: Oh I hope Andy won't be angry that I just defeated the man he hates so much… Or maybe he will be happy about it! I can't be too sure…

Vs. Mai Shiranui: No no no! You got it all wrong! My outfit doesn't show that much skin and my breasts aren't that big!

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So you're the guy who helps Terry in those National Martial Arts Tournaments do you think I should try those out Mr. Sinzan?

Vs. Jubei Yamada: For the last time you dirty old creep my "Heavenly Valleys" are for Andy only!

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Well I am glad this guy is not another pervert even if he does seem a bit too uptight.

Vs. Blue Mary: So Mary I've heard about certain things regarding you and a certain someone else and… well… what's your secret?

Vs. Hokutomaru: Kid, in the future, don't call Iroha and I your "two moms" please, call us your big sisters… Why? Oh lets just say I have my reasons why.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: And that's what you get for not being a proper gentleman to a refined lady like myself you naughty boy.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Well you are more of a gentleman to me than that brother of yours so is it because of that young lady who is with you? C'mon you can tell me.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights… I've heard of you guys I've heard that you're a bunch of thugs hired by some rich bimbo who likes to wear low cut outfits just for the sake of showing off her enormous breasts. I mean what self-respecting woman would do such a thing?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: If you really want to be the Invincible Dragon then you ought to be fiery like a Dragon!

Vs. Robert Garcia: You want Andy and I to go double dating with you and Yuri? I would love to but sadly I don't think Andy would though…

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I've heard stories of the Todoh family having a feud with the Sakazaki family and that you really hate Ryo and Yuri's father huh? Alright fess up your working with Geese Howard right?

Vs. Jack Turner: A big fat slob like you is nothing compared to my darling Andy so hands off!

Vs. King: I had no idea that this King is actually a woman… not too mention having a body like mine…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: My Grandfather has told me stories of the Chinese Medicine Man Lee Pai Long but why… why are you doing this?

Vs. John Crawley: Sorry about your shades but I just wanted to make sure that I knew what you were looking at.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: I've heard that you are one of Geese's thugs yet you don't really seem like such a bad guy…

Vs. Mr. Big: Arrogant fool, a traditional Kunoichi is not your "merchandise" at all!

Vs. Mr. Karate: *pant* *pant* That stance… that fighting style it seems familiar… Hey wait! Why is he running?

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Wow her body is actually not all that different from mine... I probably shouldn't encourage her to dress up like me though since Andy doesn't… I mean because it wouldn't be proper! Yeah that's it!

Vs. Temjin: Well if it's any consolation sir I have heard of Mongolian Sumos before but I never knew I would actually see one.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: *sigh* Eiji when you will accept that my heart belongs to Andy?

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Tell your master to go back to Japan for Andy and I are busy!

Vs. Karman Cole: Say Mr. Cole could you and Robert help get Andy into a nice suit once we finally get to go on a date here in Southtown? Please?

Vs. Gai Tendo: Wow, are you a cosplayer? For a moment there I thought I was fighting Baki Hanma from Baki the Grappler.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Sorry little boy but you got to do better than that before you can call yourself the #1 Martial Arts star.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Wow a nice Muay Thai fighter who's not a misogynist or a pervert? You're a nice change of pace good sir.

Vs. Rob Python: How dare you! I happen to be a reserved and prudent Japanese maiden! Any idiot can see that!

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Ehh… Bonjour? Oh sorry sir I barely know any French words…

Vs. Goro Daimon: It's such a shame that Battledore and Shuttlecock are not Olympic events otherwise I would be quite the Gold Medalist as well.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Sorry Army boy but my moves are way fierier than yours.

Vs. Clark Still: Well at least you're more of a gentleman than that loud guy with the red bandanna that you're with I'll give you that.

Vs. Heidern: Rugal Bernstein? Isn't he that German arms dealer with the eye-patch? Sorry I've barely heard of the guy…

Vs. Leona Heidern: I sense something strange about her power… though I am not quite sure if it's a good idea to talk about that to her.

Vs. Whip: Don't take this the wrong way kid but aren't you a little young to be using those kind of toys?

Vs. Chang Koehan: Don't be fooled by my gorgeous looks it will take more than that big steel ball to take ME down.

Vs. Choi Bounge: I wonder if claws would work with my ninja style… no, while blades might not be out of question but I should go for something a bit more concealable.

Vs. Heavy D!: Well I will admit that you are more stylish than most of the boxers I've seen here I'll give you that.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Basketball? Sorry but I'm quite fond of Shuttlecock… Hmm? What's so funny?

Vs. Brian Battler: I remind you of one of the cheerleaders you've seen at one of your Football games? What's that suppose to mean?

Vs. Ramon: So I'm a "Diosa morena pechugona" huh? Something tells me that it does sound kind of dirty…

Vs. Angel: What are you talking about you perverted bimbo things are just fine between Iroha and I… AH I MEANT ANDY! ANDY!

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Oh so you're a fan of that J-pop singer Athena Asamiya? Oh if I didn't belong to a Ninja clan I probably would've been quite the idol myself but I suppose this is for the best after all being a Kunoichi does have better job security.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Oh don't take this too hard kid, I mean yes I am quite the sexy woman but I am also a well-trained professional Kunoichi and your still a student.

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh don't look at me like that kid, I'll have you know I am wearing the proper traditional attire as a Kunoichi.

Vs. Moe Habana: Aren't you a little young to be wearing a tight shirt like that? I mean sure I know about the things I did in my teenage years but at least I was a little older when I started to wear clothes like that.

Vs. Rocky: You kind of remind me of Briareos from Appleseed, okay without the pointy ears but still…

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi… I think I recall my Grandfather talking about the Orochi with his old friends' years ago.

Vs. Hyena: You tried to make a deal with my Andy? Oh please like he would want anything with a slimy little creep like you.

Vs. Iroha: Are you okay Iroha? Don't worry I'll be the one to nurse you back to health for a change.

Vs. Goddess Athena: You know my maid Iroha? Wow well any friend of my maid Iroha is a friend of mine.

Vs. Marco Rossi: You really shouldn't rely on your weapons so much, I mean sure I have my fans but they should only be a secondary part of your fighting style.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Aw! You look so cute, you kind of remind me of one of my classmates back when I was in High School.

Vs. Mars People: I have to admit this thing is kind of cute… in a really strange sort of way.

Vs. Janne D'Arc: Oh please you're just making that part of your armor look big just to get attention! If not then prove it! Uh… wait… that didn't come out right…

Vs. Brocken: You remind me of someone from an old TV show I heard of back when I was a kid… I think it was about a bunch of muscular wrestlers…

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): This guy is nothing like the legendary Hanzo Hattori I know of but he probably just happens to have the same name as the legendary Hanzo though. 

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Your the Fuuma Kotaro? You seem more like a perverted Kabukimono than a Shinobi.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: You know for a guy who tries to look so savage this guy seems to be a pretty calm person.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Oh this kid does remind me in my school girl years, I even wore an outfit like that when I had Judo lessons with Master Jubei.

Vs. Shura: Not bad but don't take this too hard okay kid? Besides most of the other Muay-Thai fighters I have seen here can go for some humility.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Oh the Halcyon days of High-school, how I miss thee… Ah I really should stop saying things like that otherwise I'd feel old.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I have heard that you snuck into the US illegally? Is that true? I mean I don't know why after all in this world traveling into the US from another country is one of the easiest things there is

Vs. Sheen Genus: Wow you are impressive… eh what I mean is that your no where near as impressive as my Andy!

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Don't feel bad about your question choice in weapons there kid; my old master still tries to use Japanese rice crackers as weapons. Yeah I never understood why either…

Vs. Cyber Woo: Heh it's been a while since the last time a bratty little girl got jealous of my exceptional body.

Vs. Angel (ST): So your friends with Mary Ryan? I suppose I can see that after all you both do have some things in common with.

Vs. Toy: Ugh and I thought Joe was really immature…

Vs. G Mantle: You know my future? Will my darling Andy and I ever get married? Oh please let me know!

(Match 3 Vs. Jack Turner)

Jack: Well what do we have here?

Mai: And who might you be?

Jack: I am Jack Turner one of the enforcers for Geese Howard and you just so happen to be in his territory.

Mai: Oh and let me guess you were sent to eliminate me is that it?

Jack: Maybe but I have no intention on killing you it would be such a shame to smash up some delicious eye candy like you. If you come along quietly I can show you some real action.

Mai: You're not very subtle are you? But of course my heart belongs to my beloved Andy Bogard.

Jack: Andy Bogard? That pretty boy with the long blond hair? According to the info I got he is only concerned about one thing and that's training.

Mai: You...your wrong! That's… not the only thing on his mind…

Jack: Really? Then what is he doing now?

Mai: He is… He is… planning on taking that evil creep Geese Howard down that's what!

Jack: I see you seem to have quite a bit of spunk, I like that. You'll make a great catch for someone… like me.

Mai: Oh please, I maybe quite the beauty but I am also a well-trained kunoichi I am far too fast for a slow-mannered slob like you.

Jack: Oh I have fought fast movers like you plenty of times but once I have you in my clutches its all over, I'll show you that right now!

(If you win)

Mai: Ha! I know I shouldn't be so vain but it can be a curse to be oh so beautiful as alas my presence brings vulgar man-beasts like you out of the woodwork.

Jack: Ugh….

Mai: A boorish slob like you will never be anything like my beloved Andy so let this be a lesson for you why you should be more respectful around a lady.

(Match 6 Vs. Hyena)

Hyena: Hello, hello there lovely lady the name is Hyena, I will soon become a big name in South Town and who might you be?

Mai: I am Mai Shiranui, the Kunoichi of the Shiranui Family.

Hyena: You're Japanese?

Mai: Of course I am why would anyone think otherwise is beyond me.

Hyena: Uhh… *as he is leering at her body* Uh… because of… your brown hair! Yeah that's it your brown hair!

Mai: My hair? Yeah I'm sure that's what you meant…

Hyena: Of course, anyways I wish to propose an interesting business proposition for you as I believe you can be quite beneficial to me.

Mai: Oh really what kind of business? I heard there was a really shady man whose business is to sell women for pleasure.

Hyena: Oh… uh… I can assure you it's not THAT kind of business… *ahem* I was wondering if you are willing to work for me dealing with some of my enemies I can pay you pretty well.

Mai: I'll uh… think about it… But before I go have you seen a young man by the name of Andy Bogard? He is a young man about my age with a somewhat muscular build and has long blond hair.

Hyena: Maybe I have… maybe I haven't… depends on what you're willing to do with me.

Mai: I knew it! You are up to something! I'm going to make sure you talk!

Hyena: Uh-oh…

(If you win)

Mai: Ha! Mai Shiranui triumphs again! As for you, you have seen Andy right?!

Hyena: I… uh… have barely seen the guy! The last I saw him he was leaping at that direction but that was a while ago.

Mai: *sigh* I suppose that will have to do for now, I got to go… *leaps away*

Hyena (thinking): Heh heh, Oh Hyena you clever old dog, the old "tell the truth well at least a small portion of it" trick worked like a charm, though I better get out of here before she comes back.

(Match 9 Vs. Hokutomaru)

Hokutomaru: Oh hello there Miss Mai…

Mai: Oh hello there Hokutomaru say have you seen your master around?

Hokutomaru: No, I have been busy training though… I think he said he was going to go off training somewhere.

Mai: Humph… That figures, any idea where he went to do some training?!

Hokutomaru: Master Andy didn't say where he was going to go to, honest!

Mai: Oh I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that… I was just concerned over where Andy is I haven't seen him all day.

Hokutomaru: Oh you don't need to worry about Master Andy there Miss Mai, I am sure he will come back. But speaking of which want to help me in my training by sparring with me?

Mai: Oh alright I suppose so, but I won't make you regret that request too much so lets begin.

(If you win)

Mai: Hey are you alright kid? I hope I didn't rough you up too much…

Hokutomaru: *panting* It's alright Miss Mai, I'm okay…

Mai: Well that's good but it does sound like your getting a little exhausted there kid, if you want you can go ahead and stop for now. After all even young Shinobi like you need some rest every now & then.

Hokutomaru: Alright Miss Mai, after I have been training for most of the afternoon and I am getting hungry so I guess I will be going back inside for now.

Mai: Okay then, I will be heading right back out but I will be back a little later okay?

Hokutomaru: Okay…

(Match 12 Vs. Iroha)

Iroha: Good evening Miss Mai, have you found Andy at all today?

Mai: No… I just hope that Andy is safe out there I mean he has been training for such a long time today and it is starting to get dark outside.

Iroha: I am sure Andy is safe Miss Mai after all this isn't the first time he has spent most of the day training.

Mai: True… But anyways how was your day?

Iroha: It was good, I have been busy cleaning and I did prepare Hokutomaru's dinner. Though he appeared to be really exhausted when he came inside, was he really that busy training outside?

Mai: Oh yeah the little guy was really working hard, but I convinced him to stop for now when he wanted me to spar with him.

Iroha: I see, I hope the poor dear doesn't over-do his training I mean I know he is a growing boy but it is never a good idea for one to over-exert yourself.

Mai: Yeah I suppose I do see what you mean but he is Andy's student though speaking of which it has been a while since the last time we sparred. Want to spar with me a bit before we have dinner?

Iroha: I suppose so Miss Mai…

(Ending)

[Later on that evening as Iroha and Mai are in Mai's room, Mai is wearing a rather loose robe as she is brushing her hair looking at the mirror as Iroha is busy preparing Mai's bed.]

Mai: *sigh* It really is starting to get late and Andy is still not back…

Iroha: True he is normally not out this late… I mean I am sure Andy is still safe Miss Mai.

Mai: Yeah I suppose so… Maybe I am worrying about this too much, I mean believe it or not I am not always as devoted to my beloved Andy as I am now. When we first met when we were teenagers at first I thought he was just a callous young man who was only interested in training and nothing else… But after he once gave me a nice birthday present years ago I knew I was wrong about him before. I am sure that I was wrong about him before… Right?

Iroha: I suppose so Miss Mai… though Miss Mai I do believe that Andy is most likely wanting to work even harder than usual since we are now getting the chance to find the man by the name of Geese Howard. After all we both know he has spent years training to defeat Geese Howard in combat so I believe that this is most likely the reason why he has been so dedicated in his training.

Mai: You know what Iroha, your right in fact why didn't I see this sooner? I mean once Andy defeats that vile fiend Geese then I am sure he will be more willing to settle down right?

Iroha: I suppose so Miss Mai but I must say that you really shouldn't worry about this so much.

Mai (as she is lying down in bed): Maybe I am, I probably just need some sleep…

Iroha (as she is also in bed cuddling next to Mai): Well Mai if it's any consolation you will always have me around, good night Miss Mai.

Mai: Good night Iroha…


	13. Cheng Sinzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Cheng Sinzan's Arcade Mode I have heard that in the Fatal Fury storyline Cheng was also a student of Tung Fu-Rue alongside Geese Howard and Jeff Bogard but I will be playing that aspect up a lot more. However in this story while Cheng does love to make money Geese murdering Jeff Bogard he has grown a conscience a bit more and has taken in Terry and is now his promoter. So in other words this story is fairly exposition heavy as I did leave in a little bit of foreshadowing.
> 
> Anyways Cheng is known as "The Taiwanese Tycoon" who was once a student of Tung Fu-Rue and was good friends with Geese Howard and Jeff Bogard. However Cheng was known for being rather greedy as he did love to make money in which Master Tung did not approve of that. However when Geese Howard murdered Jeff Bogard, Cheng grew a conscience that day and took in Terry Bogard when Andy Bogard went to Japan. While Cheng still loves being a successful businessman he does genuinely care for his friends and family though and does want to strike back against his former friend Geese Howard.

Vs. Terry Bogard: Well Terry my boy times like this are a good reminder why I'm your promoter. You may be younger and more muscular but I am more experienced!

Vs. Andy Bogard: So Andy you believe that you should only focus on being the best fighter you can be? Oh Andy you still have much to learn about the ways of this world.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Still think I'm an old walking beach ball huh you smart-mouthed punk?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: With all respect Master Tung but you got to admit that this is good proof that I have come a long way from what I was before right?

Vs. Duck King: You're a Pop Music DJ? Oh I love Pop Music! Especially my favorite C-Pop and Tai-Pop songs I knew from my childhood. Oh wait you mostly specialize in American and Euro-Pop? I suppose that's okay too…

Vs. Richard Meyer: I suppose I could be interesting in talking about a Sponsorship deal with you, provided you can at least let me taste a few examples of what you will be serving.

Vs. Michael Max: Now look young man all I said that Axel Hawk had a good career back in his day; I didn't mean anything by it honest.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Joe Higashi is indeed a smart aleck punk but at least he didn't serve a known crimelord.

Vs. Raiden: Look big guy if you needed help in trying to revive your career I can help I mean at least it would be better than being on Geese's pay-roll!

Vs. Billy Kane: Oh I can assure you this belly is not filled with oil, its filled with enough Chi energy to take someone like you down.

Vs. Geese Howard: Well Jeff old friend it looks like I get to be the one to avenge you today. Well Geese lets just say times like this make me glad that I met Jeff, men like him are the reason why I didn't end up like you.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Oh your outfit reminds me of the time my wife and I went on our second Honeymoon… Oh no why did I just say that out loud…

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: You maybe fat like me but you have none of my brains, skills and charisma!

Vs. Jubei Yamada: My old master Tung told me about you, think of this as my reason why you should behave yourself around my wife.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Ah yes it pleases me to see that I am in the presence of a fellow Happily Married Man, it pleases me to see that I am not the only man here who is not inept in the ways of love.

Vs. Blue Mary: Ah Mary, your such a strong woman in both body and spirit you would one day make a fine wife for my boy Terry.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Here is a little lesson for you kid, just because your opponent is overweight and middle-aged that doesn't necessarily mean he will be easy to beat.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: In a way you kind of remind me of Terry in his teenage years well at least when it comes to personality.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Now now young man you shouldn't ignore that pretty young lady who follows you so much, I'm sure your father would agree.

Vs. Lao: I've heard of your Lillien Knights before, so what does your leader want with Terry?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Not bad kid but you still got a way to go before you can best your father.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Hey Robert want to go for a game of Golf with me in the near future? I can't help but wonder if you'd be a worthy opponent to me on the golf course like your old man.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: So you don't think that Geese is the least bit treacherous huh? Yeah well a certain old friend of mine who's been dead for a while now thought of the same thing and look what happened to him.

Vs. Jack Turner: I'm all for using one's girth in battle as you can see here but even I think your kind of overdoing that.

Vs. King: Now Now Lady that torn shirt was an accident! After all I'm a married man, a HAPPILY married man! Honest!

Vs. Lee Pai Long: *sigh* Geese how many people have you forced to serve under you?

Vs. John Crawley: So you joined Geese's syndicate shortly after you left the US Navy for getting injured. It sounds so incredibly despicable and yet something about this seems awfully… "convenient" lets just say. 

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Look I understand your feeling kind of lost ever since you accidentally killed someone during one of your matches but your going about this the wrong way trust me.

Vs. Mr. Big: Don't bother trying to tempt me with your "merchandise" Big, my family is still quite the vision of loveliness and I know for a fact she doesn't have any diseases either.

Vs. Mr. Karate: You… What are you doing here Ta… Hey wait! Come back here!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Oh so strong-willed and so stubborn, you are your father's daughter alright.

Vs. Temjin: So you want to one day open a School huh? It's a nice idea; in fact I think I know of a few financial advisors who might help you.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Ha! Not even the deadliest of Shinobi are a match for this Taiwanese Tycoon!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Aren't you a little too big and muscular to be a Ninja? Oh let me guess you get that a lot don't you?

Vs. Karman Cole: Oh rest assured I can be able to wear suits that are as snazzy as yours, granted I have to get them plus-sized but still.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Not bad kid but a little novice punk like you has a way to go before you can take on old pro like me.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: I'm all for being easy-going and friendly to kids but lets just say you can go for a little bit of discipline here.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Hey I've heard of you, you're that old pro in the Muay Thai circuit. Want to have a good match with my champ Terry Bogard? I'm sure it would be a great way to get back into the spot-light.

Vs. Rob Python: You didn't have a chance you cocky punk, I eat pythons for dinner! In fact I remember those Python Kebabs I've once had those were really good… Mmmm….

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Eh sorry I don't know any French; the only European based Language that I am remotely any good at is English.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Say Mr. Daimon would you be interested in being in a match with my champ Terry Bogard?

Vs. Ralf Jones: Yes I use to be an old friend of Geese, key phrase here is "use to be". Anyways what's an Ikari Warriors mercenary doing here?

Vs. Clark Still: Oh you don't need to introduce yourself to me good sir, I have plenty of connections around the world so I know who the Ikari Warriors are.

Vs. Heidern: Ah so you're after the infamous Rugal Bernstein and you're going to seek Geese because he and Rugal have worked together before? I suppose I do understand what you mean as Rugal is quite the elusive man.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Now young lady there is no need to get hostile I mean if your adoptive father wanted to speak with me all he had to do was just ask.

Vs. Whip: So this is the young lady whom Heidern rescued from NESTS… Interesting…

Vs. Chang Koehan: And people call me fat, look if you want to use your girth properly then you shouldn't rely on a big iron ball like that.

Vs. Choi Bounge: It'll take more than those puny claws to slice someone like me up!

Vs. Heavy D!: So your another boxer who got in trouble by seriously injuring someone in a fight huh? Well at least you didn't use it as excuse to go into a life of crime so I suppose I should respect that.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Oh yes your that young man who is one of Terry Bogard's friends at the local Basketball Court yes I am Terry Bogard's promoter.

Vs. Brian Battler: Ah Brian Battler, I remember you, nice job at the NFL play-offs a while back, made a pretty good amount of money off of you at the local sports bar back then.

Vs. Ramon: Ah so even a famous Lucha Libre is here huh? This tournament has seemed to have attracted all sorts of celebrities.

Vs. Angel: Now don't play coy with me lady I know that you were once a NESTS agent in the past so what are you up to now?

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Now look I believe you when you said that your interest in Athena Asamiya is perfectly innocent, honest.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Don't feel bad kid, I may not look like it but I'm a Taiwanese Tai-Chi Master!

Vs. Chae Lim: I respect the fact that you are such a diligent student but you shouldn't take everything so seriously all the time.

Vs. Moe Habana: Okay young lady I've played around with you long enough so please go home, I'm sure your parents are worried about you.

Vs. Rocky: Interesting… Oh if only I had a camera, there are plenty of Governments who would love to get some pictures of this guy.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Oh yes I have heard of tales of the Orochi and the Hakkeshu, but what I am wondering is what is a Shrine Maiden from the Kagura clan doing here?

Vs. Hyena: Oh yes Hyena the right-hand lackey of Duke of Mephistopheles, how did you get a reputation as a fighter in the American Underworld Media is beyond me.

Vs. Iroha: I don't know why but Ms. Shiranui's maid looks kind of familiar…

Vs. Goddess Athena: I don't know if you truly are the Goddess Athena but your fighting abilities do give that claim some credibility.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Even the Metal Slug squadron is here? That's strange I mean why would these guys be here?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Ah yes Ms. Fiolina of the Germi family I have heard of you and your family. I hope your father won't be too angry with me about this.

Vs. Mars People: I have heard stories about these creatures but I never knew that they actually existed. Well at least this explains why the Metal Slug squadron is here.

Vs. Janne D'Arc: You wish to one day marry someone who is stronger than you? Sorry Miss, I'm flattered but I happen to be happily married thank you very much.

Vs. Brocken: I've heard stories about a combat model cyborg from Germany, it's nice to actually be able to see it in action, and for free too.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Well I will say this much at least his weapon sure seems to be genuine.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Yes believe it or not a short, middle-aged fat man can have a beautiful wife. What's the matter, jealous?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Look if you want to be a Professional Fighter to support your family you should try to see a Promoter. I'm busy being Terry Bogard's promoter but at least I know of a few good sites that could potentially help you learn where to find a good promoter. 

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Well yes I am familiar with the elderly Judo Master Jubei Yamada… However while he is indeed a skilled Judo Master but he is very much a dirty old man so do be careful if you want to see him.

Vs. Shura: I may not look like it but I am quite the Tai-Chi Master, lets just say this is a good example of that old cliché "Never Judge a Book by its Cover".

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Even the daughter of the Westfield family is getting involved in this? This tournament is attracting a lot of celebrities…

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: *sigh* Look if you don't want to get deported back to Germany you can always try to go for a Worker's Permit.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Well I suppose I could arrange a match with you and my boy Terry Bogard, I mean yes I know it won't be a wrestling match but still it can be good publicity.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Well don't think of it too badly here I maybe the better fighter but you are clearly the better Basketball Player.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Ah yes the latest robot from Makishima Industries, tell me have you got any good merchandising deals yet? I've got connections with the likes of Hasbro and Mattel or if you want someone from back home there is Bandai and TakaraTomy.

Vs. Angel (ST): Oh yes so you're the young lady from the Shock Troppers who Mary is good friends with. Mary has told her boyfriend Terry and I about you in the past.

Vs. Toy: Oh so even the Shock Troopers are here, heh I bet ol' Geese Howard loves all the attention he is getting here now.

Vs. G Mantle: Thanks to my connections I've heard of many things in this world of ours but I have never seen someone like you before.

(Match 3 Vs. Robert Garcia)

Cheng: Ah young Robert Garcia, I remember when I first saw you, you were such a small child at the time playing with your little toy cars. Why your father told me that you had quite a little collection of toy cars.

Robert: Ah yeah I still do but of course I also have quite a collection of real cars as well. Anyways I am just doing a little bit of exercise and training for today.

Cheng: I see, well then Robert just so you know not only am I quite a capable promoter but also I am a trainer as well. Want to do a little bit of sparring?

Robert: Sparring? Your not my usual choice of sparring partner but what the heck…

Cheng: Well you know Robert how about we make this a little bit more interesting, how about after this battle we both go on a double date with my wife and your girlfriend Yuri? And the loser of this Sparring Match will pay for the four of us.

Robert: Oh really? Heh heh sure why not, I could always go for a nice little challenge here.

Cheng: Splendid then let this Gentlemen's Duel begin!

(If you win)

Cheng: Victory! Ha-ha! Oh I feel so alive right about now.

Robert: Heh ah man I must be losing my touch if I got beat by a rather rotund aging fellow like you.

Cheng: Let me guess your father never told you that I am quite the Tai-Chi Master huh? Besides I won't get so snippy if I were you, its been a while since the last time I've seen your father but I'm sure he didn't raise a sore loser.

Robert: Yeah that's true…

Cheng: But not too worry, I know of a great restaurant in Southtown's China Town District that has an exceptional All-you-can-eat buffet why the four can be eating like royalty real soon.

Robert: Great… Yeah and yet I have a feeling that I'll be paying a King's Ransom for that.

Cheng: Not too worry Robert if you want you can have your revenge against me… in the golf course.

Robert: Golf Course? Eh sure why not I'm game, anyways I think I have enough training for now see you later.

(Match 6 Vs. Fiolina Germi)

Fiolina: Saluti Signor Sinzan, it is me Fiolina Germi, I didn't know that one of my father's clients would be a participant in this tournament.

Cheng: Oh yes I remember you, you are the daughter of the famous Italian Merchant family the Germi family. Oh who knew that adorable little girl in the glasses would grow up to be such a pretty young lady. So what are you doing here?

Fiolina: Oh I am here on a special mission… eh I mean assignment here…

Cheng: I see I've heard that the daughter of the Germi family is in the Metal Slug Squadron.

Fiolina: Yes, it is within my family's history to have a military background so I somehow managed to get into the Metal Slug Squadron even though my father was against it since I am his only child.

Cheng: Yes well perhaps your father may be a bit overzealous but he is doing this to protect you.

Fiolina: True but I've been on plenty of missions with my squadron and I managed to survive all of them just fine. But I am still having a lot to learn, especially how to fight.

Cheng: I see well tell you what since I am a skilled Tai-Chi practitioner how about I give you at least a good sparring match? This can at least be a good opportunity to get some training done.

Fiolina: Really? Oh thank you Mr. Germi, thank you very much.

Cheng: Your welcome young lady so lets begin shall we?

(If you win)

Fiolina: Ow…that was a tough battle…

Cheng: Oh my, are you okay?

Fiolina: Yes I'm fine, though I must say you are definitely a lot tougher than just about anyone of General Morden's soldiers.

Cheng: Yes well I appreciate the compliment Miss Fio but from what I've heard that is not exactly hard to accomplish.

Fiolina: True but while I do appreciate this little meeting here Mr. Sinzan I should be heading back into my mission so farewell for now.

Cheng: Alright good bye Ms. Fio. 

(Match 9: Vs. Goro Daimon)

Cheng: Oh excuse me Mr. Daimon, may I have a moment with you. My name is Cheng Sinzan, I am a promoter namely the Promoter of Martial Arts Tournament star Terry Bogard.

Goro: Terry Bogard… ah yes I have somewhat heard of this Terry Bogard, some of my younger friends whom are involved in these tournaments have told me of this Terry Bogard that he is an exceptionally skilled fighter.

Cheng: Yep you heard right but if you don't want to take my word for it we can set up an official Martial Arts Match in which you will fight Terry in a real "East meets West" sort of match.

Goro: I suppose I could consider that, though I do recall who you are Mr. Sinzan you are a known Tycoon but I have heard that you were a Tai-Chi Master in the past is that true?

Cheng: Were a Tai-Chi Master? I would suggest you be a little more careful with your choice of words Mr. Daimon but of course like I said before you don't have to take my word on that.

Goro: Heh very well I suppose I can accept your challenge.

(If you win)

Cheng: Well Mr. Daimon lets just say I believe the words you were searching for were "I have heard that you are a Tai-Chi Master".

Goro: Very well I suppose my English could still use a little bit of work every now & then.

Cheng: Oh it happens to the best of us, anyways my boy Terry Bogard and I are working hard so we can take down that vile crimelord Geese Howard I have used my connections to keep an eye on the activities of certain criminals such as Geese Howard.

Goro: I see… Mr. Sinzan, I have a question to ask you…

Cheng: Oh really?

Goro: Yes are you familiar with the current head of the Kusanagi family?

Cheng: Saisyu Kusanagi? Yes, what of him?

Goro: I am an old friend of the Kusanagi family; Saisyu went missing recently as he was nowhere to be found in Japan. However I have heard stories of sightings of mysterious goateed man wearing Japanese-styled robes in this country. And one of the more recent sightings I have heard of is around this city so it was the real reason why I decided to come here to participate in this tournament to investigate this matter.

Cheng: I see… I have heard of stories about a mysterious assailant who has attacked people with fire. But it doesn't seem to be like Saisyu to attack people like that, however I can personally confirm that there are people whom have been forced to fight on the behalf of Geese Howard.

Goro: So you believe that Geese Howard is responsible for Saisyu's disappearance?

Cheng: Well it does sound highly plausible but there is not enough information to go with for right now. However I have connections and I can use them to try to see if there is any truth of whether if Saisyu Kusanagi is here or not and why. But do keep your guard up Mr. Daimon because whoever made Saisyu Kusanagi disappear may find you first.

Goro: Understood Mr. Sinzan, and thank you.

Cheng: Your welcome and now I must be off…

(Match 12: Vs. Andy Bogard)

Andy: *panting* I must not… *panting* must not rest for I need to be strong. I must be strong enough to beat him, I must train some more!

Cheng: Hmm? Oh hello there Andy, how are you doing today?

Andy: Oh Mr. Sinzan, greetings it is a pleasure to see you again sir. Anyways I have been training very hard so I can be strong enough to take down Geese Howard.

Cheng: I see, very well then mind if I help you out in your training a bit? After all I use to train alongside your father, sure I wasn't as good as he was but still…

Andy: Ah yes I remember that you once trained with my father… Please Mr. Sinzan I have one question to ask… what was it like to train with my father?

Cheng: It was a rather interesting experience, Jeff Bogard was a good man, he was strong but he was a rather kind and calm man. He was a real old soul who is without pretension and he and to an extent Master Tung have made me a better man. I'm sure you will become a fine warrior Andy.

Andy: Thank you Mr. Sinzan.

Cheng: Your welcome Andy so shall we get started then?

Andy: Yes I do need to train as much as possible so yes let us begin.

(Ending)

Cheng: Ha-ha! Victory is mine! Oh Andy you fought well but… Andy? *as he notices Andy is crouching on the ground hanging his head low* Andy?

Andy: NO! *as he is rapidly pounding the ground* NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I am still too weak! I'M STILL TOO WEAK!

Cheng: Andy calm down! It was only a little sparring match it's really nothing you should take so seriously! You really ought to calm down!

Andy: No! How can I be calm at a time like this?! I have been training for so many years to have my revenge against Geese Howard so I must get stronger! I must do whatever it takes to take Geese down! Don't you see?! I'm still too weak to defeat Geese Howard and this battle proves it!

Cheng: Listen Andy, this battle didn't prove anything. I was just sparring with you for some practice and that was it. Look I understand that you want to make Geese pay for his crimes, trust me I do too but you have got to calm down. Our chances of taking Geese down are still very good so there is still some hope here.

Andy: Yes… I see… I'm… I'm sorry Mr. Sinzan you right I just need some more training, yes... That's all… I'm sorry Mr. Sinzan, forgive me for my performance here.

Cheng: Its okay Andy, there is no need to apologize, though I take it that you wish to do some more training now right?

Andy: Yes…

Cheng: Well then I would recommend that you do some meditation first alright?

Andy: Yes sir…

(Andy leaves, a short while later Cheng meets with Tung and Jubei at a small restaurant in Southtown's China-Town as they both had a glass of Cha-Tamago A.K.A Egg Tea.)

Cheng: Hello Master Tung and Mr. Yamada.

Jubei: Hey there you don't need to be so formal you can just simply call me Jubei.

Tung: Greetings Cheng, though judging by your tone it seems you are here to give some grim news.

Cheng: You would be correct, just a few moments ago I ran into Andy Bogard who was busy training. So I thought I help him out by sparring with him, but when I defeated him in our sparring match he got really upset. I tried telling him to calm down but he got really upset that he feels that he is not strong enough to defeat Geese and that he must do whatever it takes to destroy Geese Howard. I mean I understand why he would want to take down Geese Howard but still his behavior is rather alarming though.

Jubei: *sigh* I know, I have been concerned about that boy for a while. I knew for years that he takes his training very seriously but ever since I told him that we were to head back into his old hometown which is South-Town here in America he seems to be more & more fixated on his training and is being a bit more distant to the rest of us. I must admit that I am rather worried about that boy…

Tung: Indeed, I too have noticed Andy's strong desire for vengeance against Geese Howard as his anger is highly clouding his judgment. Andy tries so hard to be a serious student like his late adoptive father Jeff Bogard but sadly he is beginning to remind me more of Geese Howard.

Cheng: Now wait just a minute there Master Tung, I mean yes I do not know Andy as well as Terry but don't think your being a bit too harsh about Andy here.

Tung: They both desire nothing but the power to accomplish their goals. Andy will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals even if it means striking anyone who stands in his way all for the sake of vengeance. Much like how Geese did when he truly began his path of darkness…

Cheng: I see…. Though I will say this much, times like this do make me appreciate how Ol' Terry Bogard has gone through life over the years. Oh sure don't get me wrong he too wants to avenge his father but he has for the most part lived a happy life and while he has done plenty of training he normally does spend plenty of time with his friends. Ah yes Terry has indeed grown up to be a fine young man.

Jubei: Well do keep in mind that Andy isn't always like this... I mean sure he does take his training very seriously but he is not a bad boy. Whenever Andy wasn't busy training he was perfectly willing to aid Ol' Hanzo Shiranui back when he was alive and made sure that the old Shiranui Shrine is taken care of. Even nowadays he still tries to make sure that the old Shrine is properly maintained. While yes I have talked with him about how he should be more outgoing but he has told me that he vows to be the best shinobi he can be to honor his friends and family

Tung: I see, but still we must keep watch over Andy for I fear that he may do something rash for the sake of vengeance but I only hope that I will be proven wrong.

Jubei: I do worry about that boy but I do believe there is still some hope for him.

Cheng: Yeah… Oh yes I almost forgot that I've heard some information that the missing Scion of the Kusanagi Clan has been sighted here in South-Town attacking people for unknown purposes.

Jubei: Saisyu Kusanagi? I've heard that Saisyu has gone away from his home recently but I did not know it would be like this. Though why would Saisyu be here? Is this Geese Howard somehow involved in this?

Cheng: I do not know while he does seem to be a likely suspect but there is not enough info to go with here I mean I don't even know if Saisyu actually was here or not.

Tung: True, however I have learned that there are people who are fighting for Geese Howard reluctantly so the idea of Geese being involved in this is plausible.

Cheng: True I too have learned that Geese Howard has recently forced some people into working for him…

Jubei: Oh come on now you two lets not jump to conclusions I mean if Saisyu has been here recently we don't know the reason why he has been attacking people or the reason why he has gone missing yet. Don't get me wrong I understand why you guys think Geese might be responsible for what Saisyu is doing but I do believe there are some other questions that should be answered first

Tung: I will admit you do speak the truth here Jubei…

Cheng: Yeah… *as he is hearing his cell phone ring* Hello? Oh hello dear… Oh you are at the Grand Buffet restaurant with Robert and Yuri? Oh don't worry dear I'm in Chinatown right now I'll be over there in just a bit, love you buh bye. *as he hangs up the phone* Well guys I got to, my wife and I will be at a nearby buffet with Robert and Yuri and fortunately for me Robert is generous enough to pay for the four of us. So see you old men later.

*As Cheng leaves*

Jubei: Grand Buffet? Hmm… sounds interesting, I wonder if I could afford a place like that.

Tung: It is a tad bit expensive for a group of people but the price is not too bad for a single person though. The décor is a tad bit garish but the food is of rather good quality though.

Jubei: Well that sounds good enough to me *as he finishes off the last of his tea* so see you Tung.

Tung: Farewell for now old friend, farewell for now….


	14. Jubei Yamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubei Yamada is an elderly Judo Master from Japan who is one of the few mentor figures for Andy Bogard as he was one of Andy's martial arts instructors. Jubei has a strong fighting spirit and refuses to believe that age has slowed him down at all and is also a shameless pervert as he loves to hit on pretty younger women. However despite Jubei's boastful and lecherous nature he is a rather wise old man does wish that his pupil Andy would learn to enjoy life. (While he isn't busy enjoying the sights of ladies such as Mai Shiranui and her maid Iroha).

Neo Geo Saga 1 Arcade: Jubei Yamada

Vs. Terry Bogard: You may not be as disciplined as your brother but yet Andy can learn a few things from you about life itself if you know what I mean.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Andy my boy, you were always a fine student but you got to stop being so rigid and learn to enjoy life you know what I mean?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Oh wow this punk really does remind me of myself back when I was a young upcoming Judo champ.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Well Tung old friend it’s good to see that age hasn’t slowed you down as well.

Vs. Duck King: Not bad kid but don’t give up your day job, though speaking of which is it true that you work at bars and clubs that have plenty of sexy women?

Vs. Richard Meyer: Capoeira huh? I’ve heard of it but it has been years since the last time I ever sparred with anyone who uses that Martial Art. 

Vs. Michael Max: Ha! Your little wind tornados couldn’t blow my rice crackers away let alone me.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ah great another guy who is a temperamental jerk just because someone once beaten him in a fight. In all my years as a fighter I’ve seen too many guys like you.

Vs. Raiden: Heh you think you’re an old pro when it comes to grappling? Please I’ve been a Judo Master since you were in diapers.

Vs. Billy Kane: Ah yes you had a flaming cudgel while I only had rice crackers and yet I won. Hope you learn a little something from this you little punk.

Vs. Geese Howard: So you’re the infamous Geese Howard I’ve heard about. Can’t say I’m impressed though…

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Oh Mai if you ever want me to give you some grappling lessons do let me know.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Not bad, but still probably could go for a diet. After all these Rice Crackers I have can be good for you.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Ha! No decrepit imitator can replace me!

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Not bad kid, your not the first Tae Kwon Do champ I’ve ever sparred with but you did well. 

Vs. Blue Mary: So you & Terry have a pretty good life together huh? Oh Andy you can learn a thing or two from your brother.

Vs. Hokutomaru: So you want to be like your sensei Andy huh? Well that is good to hear… *under his breath* as long as it’s regarding Martial Arts.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Not bad kid you maybe quite a natural in Tae-Kwon-Do but I’m an old pro when it comes to Judo! 

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Heh a calm and somewhat stoic pretty-boy with a cute young girl following him oh this seems familiar. But at least you are not egocentric about that.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights? I’ve think I’ve heard a few things about your little group, namely your leader… heh heh…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So your Takuma’s boy huh? Oh yes I’ve heard of your father he is quite a capable fighter.

Vs. Robert Garcia: For a smug-looking rich pretty-boy I have to admit you’re not too bad.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Oh yes I remember you, your Takuma’s old rival huh? I also heard that your old friends with Geese Howard a certain known crimelord. 

Vs. Jack Turner: *phew* I must be as strong as ever if I can throw a flat slob like you around.

Vs. King: Oh a nice frilly white bra, excellent choice. Oh wait a minute she is getting up… Uh oh… 

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Oh c’mon Lee your better than this! Why would a guy like you work for someone like Geese?

Vs. John Crawley: I’ll take those shades; I’ll use them to see if they’ll help me pick up chicks.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You got the right idea in trying to be both strong and fast but lets just say I’m a lot more experienced at that.

Vs. Mr. Big: I’ve heard this guy is one of Geese’s criminal scum lackeys, but to be with so many sexy ladies…. Oh I feel so conflicted… 

Vs. Mr. Karate: I knew it! Your… hey wait come back! *sigh* Another good man whose hiding his shame with a mask.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: My aren’t you a cute young lady, if you want I can gladly give you some lessons, in grappling that is.

Vs. Temjin: I’ve sparred with many a Sumo Wrestler before, but a Mongolian one? That’s a new one…

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I know that Andy is a bit too distant towards Mai but you’re going at this the wrong way boy. You should be more understanding not resentful.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You are supposed to be a Ninja? But then again I can’t really see a bulky guy like you being all that stealthy.

Vs. Karman Cole: Nice suit, know a place where I can find a suit like that my size?

Vs. Gai Tendo: Not bad kid, but mind introducing me to your cute lady friend over there?

Vs. Seo Yong Song: I was never really all that humble in my youth but even I think you are a little too cocky there boy.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Trust me your not getting too old for fighting, besides I’m a great example of how old doesn’t have to slow you down.

Vs. Rob Python: Not bad for a Boxer but I do like your style, especially since it seems to work with the ladies.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka huh? I’ve heard good things about the European Judo Union and it’s a good thing you don’t disappoint. 

Vs. Goro Daimon: Heh, I was known as a top-notch Judo Master as well and I didn’t have to win a Gold Metal at the Olympics. But then again I remember when Judo first became an Olympic sport back then.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Been a while since the last time I ever sparred with a mercenary soldier even if it’s against a hot-shot young one like you.

Vs. Clark Still: Wow for such a calm silent fellow you grappling skills are downright beastly! And mind you this is coming from an old master Judoka.

Vs. Heidern: So you believe that this Rugal fellow might be working with Geese Howard huh? That’s no surprise, though I’ll be sure to tell some friends of mine about this.

Vs. Leona Heidern: She is a pretty young lady, though I suppose I shouldn’t press my luck. I mean she is skilled at being able to slice people up with her bare hands.

Vs. Whip: Don’t take this the wrong way young lady but aren’t you a little young to be playing with something like that?

Vs. Chang Koehan: Ha! That’s what you get for thinking you can win just because you’re a big guy with a large iron ball.

Vs. Choi Bounge: You’re not the first fighter with claws that I’ve ever sparred with nor will you be the last.

Vs. Heavy D!: So tell me, that Mohawk with a hole in it, do the ladies go for hairstyles like that? 

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Heh I never understood American Sports but then again I’ve always been more of a Gateball kind of guy myself.

Vs. Brian Battler: American Football? Isn’t that kind of like Rugby but all the players are wearing padded uniforms?

Vs. Ramon: So do you actually need that eye patch or is it just a fashion statement? Either way do the ladies go for guys who wear them?

Vs. Angel: Oh yes I have been blessed by an Angel, a naughty angel! The best kind of Angel there is!

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So you have a thing for cute pop stars huh? I can understand that especially if they are the rather bouncy ones heh heh…

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Not bad kid, well for a young teenage student that is.

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh yeah you got the “Tsundere” cuteness down just fine, oh yes and your skills in Tae Kwon Do are pretty good too.

Vs. Moe Habana: So tightly-clothed and yet so young, feel free to give me a rematch in a few years kid.

Vs. Rocky: This thing looks like a Boomer, I wonder if this means there are any Knight Sabers nearby, Heh heh heh…

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Yes I’ve heard of the Orochi., so you think Geese Howard might be after that power? Interesting…

Vs. Hyena: This scrawny wimp was nothing special, but I’ve heard he was worked with a sexy blond woman in black tights. If that’s true I should look into that…

Vs. Iroha: Oh rest assured Iroha I’ll be more than happy to lick your wounds my dear heh heh…

Vs. Goddess Athena: Oh I definitely believe you when you say that you’re a goddess young lady.

Vs. Marco Rossi: *panting* This was suppose to be a friendly sparring match not a battle to the death, I mean were those weapons really that necessary? 

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Oh yes say there young lady, would you like to be one of my students? I mean I’m sure Mercenaries can go for some Martial Arts training.

Vs. Mars People: That was weird, so is this thing suppose to be an alien or some sort of mutant octopus?

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So you’re looking to find a strong man to marry? Well here I am! So should we get married or shall we go straight to the Honeymoon? 

Vs. Brocken: This is suppose to be a German Cyborg yet it looks like something from a somewhat old shounen manga that I recall of.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): A young Shinobi named Hanzo huh? Guess I can’t blame your parents I mean Hanzo is the name of one of the most famous ninja ever.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: So you try to change your appearance so you can try to pick up women? So… does that work?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Look big guy these footballs just don’t cut it as a weapon, you should try a rice cracker instead. I mean hey it worked for me. 

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Oh so you’re a young lady whose an upcoming Judo Star? Interesting… very VERY interesting! Heh heh…

Vs. Shura: Now there are Muay Thai students in training? Ah this tournament is attracting all sorts of greenhorns.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Ah it’s been a while since the last time I was whacked by a pretty young lady’s purse thank you kindly miss.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I have no idea why this young man is acting so nervous and kind of paranoid. Maybe my reputation does precede me sometimes.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Hey now big boy if you really want to stand out then you should try getting into making a Judo group rather than Wrestling.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Its cool that you are wanting to learn how to be a Martial Artist kid, but you got to pick a better choice of a weapon if you want to go that route.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Ah kids these days, I mean I know Japan has loved robotics for years but to let a little kid play with something big like this is strange.

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah yes another sexy Angel has graced this land with her presence with her wonderfully big guns. Eh I meant that literally of course…

Vs. Toy: Why do you call yourself Toy? Eh never mind on second thought I probably don’t want to know.

Vs. G Mantle: A masked man in a tux who fights with roses huh? I wonder if there are any Senshi nearby… Heh heh…

(Match 3 Vs. Fiolina Germi)

Jubei: Oh hello there!

Fio: Hello, my name is Fiolina Germi but you may call me Fio.

Jubei: Fiolina, interesting name, oh I am Jubei Yamada and I am an old Judo Master in Japan.

Fio: Really? That is so cool! Oh I am here on business and…

Jubei: Oh I see so judging by the gear your carrying you are probably from one of those soldier squads that have been around here lately right?

Fio: Oh wow that was amazing sir!

Jubei: I know when you are an experienced martial artist like me one tends to pick up on these things. Say there; want a little grappling lesson from me? After all you soldiers can always go for some combat training.

Fio: Really? I would love to, thanks a whole bunch sir!

Jubei: You’re welcome

Fio: Alright let’s get started!

(If you win) 

Fio: Owie…

Jubei: Oh I’m sorry are you okay?

Fio: Yeah I’m fine, but still that was a great workout Mr. Jubei!

Jubei: Oh it was my pleasure, say uh mind I give you a good private grappling lesson a little later?

Fio: Oh wow…

Eri (offscreen): This is Eri calling Fio, come in Fio!

Fio: Hello there Eri I just had a good sparring match with this nice old man by the name of Jubei Yamada.

Jubei: Yep, I’m the old Judo Master from Japan known as Jubei Yamada!

Fio: Uh huh and he even offered me a private grappling lesson, isn’t that awesome?

Eri (os): Oh really?! Listen up Fio, I’ve actually heard of Jubei Yamada! You see Jubei is one of the biggest perverts in all of Japan and there is a reason why he’d want to grab you, more like two if you know what I mean.

Fio: There are a couple of things of mine that he wants to grab? Excuse me Mr. Jubei? Do you know what she means by that?

Jubei: Oh uh, look at the time! I must be going now! Bye bye! *as he runs off*

Fio: Was that a bad man Eri? I mean he sure didn’t seem like he was such a bad guy. 

Eri (os): Well no he is not exactly a bad man per say but he is a shameless pervert so do try to be careful and get back to your mission

Fio: Yes Ma’am!

(Match 6 Vs. Jacques Ducalis)

Jacques: *gasp* Its you, you are the Judo Master from Japan, Jubei Yamada!

Jubei: Oh hello there, yep I am Jubei Yamada in the flesh. So I take it your one of my fans huh?

Jacques: Oh yes, I am familiar with all of your past feats in your career. I am also a Judo Master as I am Jacques Ducalis and I am the #1 Judo Champ in all of France.

Jubei: France huh? I had no idea that Judo would be all that popular in Europe.

Jacques: Oh yes I am with the European Judo Union and the union has practitioners from all across Europe.

Jubei: Interesting, are any ladies in this union?

Jacques: Oh yes the Union is perfectly willing to allow women to join in fact the European Judo Union has had several prominent male and female members.

Jubei: I see, I should look into this…

Jacques: Glad to hear it sir, but first may I please test my skill and spar with you sir?

Jubei: Well I was wondering when your going to ask that, alright then I’m ready.

(If you win)

Jacques: That was incredible Sir Yamada; I can see why you are such a highly renowned Judo Master.

Jubei: Ah its nothing besides you don’t need to be so formal around me, you can just call me Jubei.

Jacques: I see very well then Jubei, if you are ever in France please do let me know. It would be an honor to introduce you to my students.

Jubei: Hmm… Do you have any ladies in your class?

Jacques: Actually no, all my students are male.

Jubei: And why not? I mean I thought you said there are plenty of female judoka in Europe?

Jacques: On no that is true, I mean it’s not like I would prevent women to be in my class it’s just that I haven’t had any female students yet.

Jubei: I see… Anyways I would think about it, say do you have any idea if there are any other known judoka here?

Jacques: Well Goro Daimon the current Judo Champ in Japan is here. 

Jubei: Oh really I should pay that young man a visit, see you later.

(Match 9 Vs. Goro Daimon)

Jubei: Goro Daimon, the current Judo Champ in Japan.

Goro: Oh yes I recognize you, you are the old Judo Master Jubei Yamada.

Jubei: Yep that’s me alright!

Goro: I see, so I take it you arrived here in America to partake in this tournament right?

Jubei: Well the thought did cross my mind but I am here with my old student and his student along with their lady friends. So in other words I have my reasons for being here in the US.

Goro: I see…

Jubei: So let me guess you want to really make a name for yourself outside of Japan so you would show up at this tournament and try to win huh?

Goro: Well yes I would try to win but I am not doing this just for the sake of glory.

Jubei: Oh now now there is no need to get defensive here, I didn’t mean it like that. Besides you received plenty enough glory when you won that Gold Medal for Judo in the most recent Olympics. Why back in Japan you’re practically a young hot-shot Judo Champ, I mean do you remember how many times you were on TV that year after the Olympics were over?

Goro: Yes that is true I do remember that, anyways I did come here to be in this tournament so Yamada-San will you please aid me in my training? I wish to test my skills against you.

Jubei: I’ll be glad to, in fact ever since I first heard that you are the current Judo Champ I wanted to see how good you are so let’s go. 

(If you win)

Jubei: Not bad kid, still got a ways to go before you can top someone like me. After all just because you recently won a gold medal for Judo in the Olympics doesn’t mean you can beat an old pro like me.

Goro: I see, and to be honest Yamada –San I have been having slight mixed feelings about my recent victory in the Olympics.

Jubei: Oh really?

Goro: Yes while I was willing to do those TV appearances and those commercials back home in Japan after when the Olympics were over. However while I was a known Judo practitioner before the Olympics in Japan, just about everyone here in the US seems to only talk about the fact that I was a Gold Medalist in the Olympics recently. I was starting to wonder if the Olympics are the only reason why anyone has ever heard of me here at all.

Jubei: Oh come on now Goro, to be fair I don’t think that Judo is really all that famous in the US. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m not saying its really obscure but I don’t think that the American Entertainment Industry has paid much of any attention to Judo. 

Goro: True, I suppose I shouldn’t let this bother me too much. Besides I am here to test my skills against all sorts of Martial Artists here as I have noticed on how this tournament has attracted all sorts of people.

Jubei: True but when we get back home in Japan, do let me know as I would be more than happy to visit you, especially since you are married to that incredibly sexy woman Jokyojo.

Goro: Eh yes well with all due respect Yamada-San while I would not mind you visiting my home I do strongly recommend that you be on your best behavior around my wife. Both my wife and I are familiar with your many feats as a Judo Master but she is aware of your lecherous streak as well and she has little tolerance against lewd behavior.

Jubei: I see… Well anyways I should be going now so see you later Goro.

(Match 12 Vs. Tung Fu Rue) 

Tung: Good afternoon old friend

Jubei: Oh hey there Tung, what’s with the glum tone? Did something bad happen recently?

Tung: No, I am just feeling a bit cautious lately…

Jubei: Cautious, about what? I mean what do you think the young ones are not ready yet to face down that former student of yours Geese?

Tung: Oh no, it’s not like that… However I do have something that I wish to speak to you about.

Jubei: Okay then but first before we have a little chat it’s been quite some time since the last time we have sparred. I am quite confident that I can say that age hasn’t slowed me down, I’m a little curious whether if I can say the same thing about you.

Tung: Alright I suppose that would be a fair request. Very well then, shall we begin?

Jubei: Oh yes, lets!

(If you win)

Jubei: Ah yeah! That was fun! You okay there Tung?

Tung: Oh rest assured old friend, I am perfectly fine. But I suppose this is enough sparring for you for now? 

Jubei: Yeah sure, alright Tung was it that you wanted to tell me about? 

Tung: I have been rather concerned about your student Andy Bogard. I know that both of the Bogard brothers do wish to make sure that Geese will face justice for his crimes. However I have noticed on how Andy is quite fixated on his training more & more ever since he got here.

Jubei: Well that boy has always been fixated on his training, I have tried telling him that he should be more relaxed in life but he never listens. He even constantly ignores Hanzo’s incredibly sexy grand-daughter Mai and her equally sexy maid Iroha, why would anyone do such a thing I’ll never know.

Tung: I do agree that Andy does need to learn how to relax, though granted not for the same reasons you’re most likely thinking but still.

Jubei: Heh heh true…

Tung: Anyways Andy has been fairly distant to the rest of us as he truly has been training so much. Andy is even starting to show some rather erratic behavior such as how he seems to fear whether if he is strong enough to defeat Geese Howard. I’ve even recently seen him scream in frustration when he has failed one of his training exercises. I fear that his anger could be clouding his judgment. 

Jubei: True, while Andy was always diligent in his training but he seems to be even more so ever since we have arrived here in the US. But keep in mind Tung, even I know about how your former student killed your other former student Jeff who was the first father figure he ever had.

Tung: I am quite aware of that Jubei, however as we both know that Vengeance blackens the soul. I only hope that Andy doesn’t do anything that we all will regret.

Jubei: I have to admit I do understand what you mean old friend, I really do.


	15. Kim Kap Hwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is yet another NGS Arcade Mode installment and this one is for Mr. "Hero of Justice" himself namely Kim Kap Hwan! In this story Kim is for the most part the same as he is before I do intend to play up Kim and Jhun's rivalry up a bit more (among other things such as when he is with his students). But still Kim Kap Hwan is a prominent Taekwondo Martial Artist from South Korea who is a loving father and husband and desires to be a Hero of Justice as well. (Even if his methods can seem a bit extreme) but he arrives on Southtown to fight the forces of evil that are in this tournament.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Arcade Kim Kap Hwan

Vs. Terry Bogard: I’ve heard many stories on how you’re a known star in the Martial Arts Tournaments lately and now I can certainly see why.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Do not get me wrong I agree that Geese Howard should be brought to justice. But do not let vengeance cloud your sense of justice.

Vs. Joe Higashi: You are quite skilled yet you lack discipline, you so remind me of my son Dong.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: It was an honor to test my skills against a renowned master such as you sir.

Vs. Duck King: You are a DJ at some of the local clubs? Do you know of any place here in Southtown that does Karaoke? Karaoke is one of my favorite hobbies!

Vs. Richard Meyer: Thank you for this match good sir, I always wanted to spar with a skilled Capoeira practitioner as both arts are known for focusing on kicking attacks.

Vs. Michael Max: Now calm down young man I have nothing against American-styled Boxing. But as you can see I am the more experienced fighter here.

Vs. Hwa Jai: To show such malice because you once lost a fight. You are a fine example on how a fighter should never let his pride cloud his judgment.

Vs. Raiden: This man claims to be villainous yet he seems to be more desperate than truly malevolent. This might be something worth investigating…

Vs. Billy Kane: So malicious and yet so loyal, it saddens me to see a young man so misguided.

Vs. Geese Howard: I’m Kim Kap Hwan, the Hero of South Korea and you shall face justice for your crimes fiend!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: My apologies for being uncomfortable about your attire miss; I know your wearing your traditional attire. Though I hope Myeng is as understanding as I am.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: I will admit you are indeed skilled but with all due respect but you really should lose some weight.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: With all due respect sir but while I am sure your status as a veteran Judo Master is well deserved but you should be more prudent around women.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Was I seeing myself? Perhaps Myeng and Dong are right that I do sometimes train too hard.

Vs. Blue Mary: It was an honor to test my skills against yours miss, you are clearly one of the strongest women I have ever had a match with.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Oh yes this young man reminds me of my sons when they first started training, oh I’m sure you will have a bright future ahead of you young man.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: *sigh* Dong my son how many times have I told you that while yes you are a talented fighter but you should take your training more seriously.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Ah yes, you are so skilled and so disciplined you will be a fine Tae Kwon Do fighter Jae, I know it.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights, I’ve heard about your organization, I heard that its one of those… “Robin Hood” type of organization as you westerners would call it.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Kyokugen? I think I’ve heard of that Martial Art style before…

Vs. Robert Garcia: I’ve heard that the young scion of the wealthy Garcia family is a skilled martial artist. I may’ve won this battle but I don’t doubt your reputation.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I’m sorry sir but your pride and desperation blind you to the truth that you’ve allied yourself with a madman.

Vs. Jack Turner: A barbaric brute like you should one day understand that evil will never truly triumph over Justice!

Vs. King: My sincerest apologies madam, and to prove my sincerity would you like to borrow one of my spare uniforms to replace that torn shirt?

Vs. Lee Pai Long: It appears that you also fight with claws, tell me sir do you know of a man by the name of Choi Bounge?

Vs. John Crawley: I’ve heard that you were once in the US Navy before you went rogue and became a criminal. It saddens me to see someone dishonor their country so much.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Young man you should use your skills for the sake of Justice! It is not too late to forsake this dark path that you are currently in.

Vs. Mr. Big: You’re a deplorable man who uses women as nothing more than merchandise; truly you deserve to see Justice for your crimes.

Vs. Mr. Karate: That man used the Kyokugen Fighting style; I should ask Ryo about this…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: You may lack in discipline but your fighting spirit is admirable young lady.

Vs. Temjin: Mongolian Sumo, I have been an experienced Tae Kwon Do master for years but I have never had a match with a Mongolian Sumo. Thank you sir this was an interesting experience.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: It’s strange that a disciplined Shinobi like this man would have such trouble controlling his emotions.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You’re a Ninja? Well you’re certainly a unique example of a Shinobi, I will say this much.

Vs. Karman Cole: So do I know what its like to deal with a well-meaning but troublesome young man? Oh rest assured I do understand what you mean… 

Vs. Gai Tendo: I maybe the more experienced fighter here but I must say that your fiery spirit is quite admirable.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: You are a fine student Yong, but I do hope that you realize that you should not let your pride go to your head young one.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I’ve heard that you’re a renowned Muay Thai fighter, I can understand why for you are a truly a worthy opponent sir.

Vs. Rob Python: While I can tell you are not a truly wicked man but your attitude does leave a lot to be desired.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised at the sight of a French Judoka. I mean I do remember the European Tae Kwon Do union.

Vs. Goro Daimon: I will admit I do sympathize with you as I too know what its like to be a family man who’s a known celebrity in the Martial Arts world.

Vs. Ralf Jones: You undeniably have strength and passion but you lack a proper sense of focus and that was your downfall my good man.

Vs. Clark Still: Your grappling skills are impeccable my good man, but you should be careful about fighters who can use ranged attacks like me.

Vs. Heidern: So you believe that the crimelords Geese Howard and Rugal Bernstein are in a alliance and came here to investigate? Interesting, perhaps I should aid you as well.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Despite your melancholic disposition I do detect a strong fighting spirit within you young lady.

Vs. Whip: You really should be careful how you use that weapon young lady.

Vs. Chang Koehan: You should be careful with that large Iron Ball there Chang, I mean there is a reason why you are in my rehabilitation program.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Oh Choi you have a long way to go before I can truly graduate you.

Vs. Heavy D!: Well you do have an interesting sense of style, I will give you that.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Your grasp in the art of Karate is decent but you should continue your training before you consider a rematch with me.

Vs. Brian Battler: You seem to rely too much on your large brawny body; you do kind of remind me of Chang.

Vs. Ramon: Oh yes I have heard of you, you are known as the hero of Mexico huh? Splendid it pleases me to be in the presence of a fellow national hero.

Vs. Angel: Madam you really should learn to dress properly! I mean I’m sorry miss but your attire is flat out indecent!

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So you are here as well Jhun, I appreciate your assistance but I believe I can take it from here.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Not bad young man, and while your master and I may have our… differences but I have no ill will towards you though.

Vs. Chae Lim: You are a fine student Chae, and you’re a skilled Tae Kwon Do fighter. But you should learn enjoy life some time Chae.

Vs. Moe Habana: My apologies if I was too rough on you young lady but you really should go home, I’m sure your parents are worried about you.

Vs. Rocky: A curious-looking machine… I wonder if I should tell the South Korean government about this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: So you believe that Geese Howard maybe interested in the power of the Orochi? Interesting, please do tell me more.

Vs. Hyena: I have heard of you namely on how you once served an evil crimelord. You should forsake your former master’s evil ways while you still can.

Vs. Iroha: With all due respect miss but you should be careful about your outfit… and those bladed weapons you wield.

Vs. Goddess Athena: My apologies miss, I had no idea your rather scant outfit was a traditional outfit.

Vs. Marco Rossi: I understand you may need your weapons in your line of work, but you do realize this was a sparring match right?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Maybe I am being a bit judgmental but it is rather strange that such a sweet and innocent young lady would be a mercenary.

Vs. Mars People: What a strange looking creature, I should tell the authorities about this.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: You are seeking a strong man who is worthy to be your husband? Well I am sorry to say this madam but I am Happily Married.

Vs. Brocken: You wish to learn the ways of Tae Kwon Do for Battle Data? Fascinating idea…

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Hanzo Hattori? I believe I’ve heard of that name before, and that man’s blade does look familiar…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: You wish to learn the mysteries of women? You should find a good woman to love and grow old together, after all that advice certainly worked for me.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: I have recently heard that you were known for showing unnecessary brutality on the football field. If you wish I can help you repent. 

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: A female Judoka student, interesting, I know you are a Judo student but I do feel I should introduce you to my students some time.

Vs. Shura: Do not be disheartened by this loss young man, while you maybe a Muay Thai boxer in training but I am a known master in Tae Kwon Do.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Now young lady I am not against the idea of teenage girls wishing to learn the ways of Martial Arts but you shouldn’t rely on that purse so much.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Not too worry sir; I am aware of your situation but I am not trying to get you in trouble. There are ways you can use to avoid deportation.

Vs. Sheen Genus: You wish to seek fighters to join your wresting federation? Well I do wish you luck my good man.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Your spirit is admirable young man but you have a long way to go before you understand the ways of a Martial Artist.

Vs. Cyber Woo: It was an honor to aid your large mechanized friend to get an understanding of the ways of Tae Kwon Do young lady.

Vs. Angel (ST): Young lady you really should be careful with those firearms you are wielding.

Vs. Toy: You are a fairly strange fellow but I can tell that you are a genuinely good man and that is what truly matters here.

Vs. G Mantle: Such an enigmatic force, but at least it is not an evil one.

(Vs. Match 3: Jack Turner)

Jack: Well what do we have here? Apparently another tourist has wandered into my territory.

Kim: Oh really and who might you be sir?

Jack: The names Jack, Jack Turner, I’ve been told that there are some wannabe heroes that have been snooping around here. You wouldn’t happen to be one of them would you?

Kim: Oh not at all good sir that much I can assure you.

Jack: Really? Let me guess you think you can talk your way out of this?

Kim: Oh no sir you misunderstood, after all you said you were looking for wannabe heroes and let me assure you now I am no wannabe. I am Kim Kap Hwan the Hero of South Korea!

Jack: Well whoop de do, Mister Hero, I am Jack Turner the leader of the Neo Black Cats and I’m going to crush you like a bug!

(If you win)

Kim: Now tell me sir what is the reason why you decided to attack me? Hmm? Are you one of Geese Howard’s men?

Jack: *ugh* Like I’m going to tell you anything!

Kim: Alright then I suppose you will make a fine candidate for rehabilitation.

Jack: Reha-what? Don’t make me laugh, I’m an enforcer you skinny little punk! I wouldn’t want to look bad in front of my crew you know.

Kim: Very well then I shall make you an example then.

Jack: What?

(Then Kim leaps in and jump kicks Jack in the face knocking him down, then as he hears some motorcycles coming closer and closer.)

Kim: I’m sure your crew will make sure you get proper medical attention; anyways I’m sure your defeat will send a good message to your masters. Farewell…

(Vs. Match 6: Fuuma Kotaro)

Fuuma: Oh my aching ribs…

Kim: Oh excuse me sir are you injured? Do you need any help?

Fuuma: Oh no I’m okay; the only thing that has been really injured is my pride.

Kim: I see, let me guess were you defeated in battle?

Fuuma: I was defeated, but not by a battle, I have been defeated once again when it comes to love. For I was about to make my move on a beautiful lady but lets just say I was rejected. Tell me friend do you know of the mysteries of western women?

Kim: Well I won’t necessarily say there any mysteries regarding the ways of women.

Fuuma: Oh really?

Kim: Yes though I suppose I am saying this because I am a Happily Married man. Anyways if you don’t mind I am trying to find a suitable place where I can continue my training. You see I am trying to train for the upcoming tournament that is being held here in town.

Fuuma: I suppose I could help that is if you give me any advice on the ways of women.

Kim: Very well I suppose I could, anyways do you know where I can continue my training?

Fuuma: Why its simple my good man, you can continue it right here! I’m sure testing your skills against an awesome ninja like me would be great for your training, what do you say?

Kim: I see, very well then, I’m normally not one to turn down a honorable duel so let us begin.

(If you win)

Kim: Ah yes you fought well good sir, victory may’ve been mine this but you were a worthy opponent.

Fuuma: I can say the same to you my good man but anyways mind holding up your end of the bargain? Tell me what are the mysteries of western women?

Kim: Well I’m afraid I can’t help you on western women per say because I have married a local woman namely my beautiful wife Myeng Swuk. You see I am Kim Kap Hwan, I am known as the Crown Jewel of Taekwondo and I am South Korea’s #1 Hero.

Fuuma (thinking): This man is a Korean?! He certainly doesn’t look like one with that haircut of his he looks more like a westerner. I mean sure his outfit looks authentic enough but still.

Kim: Anyways if you wish to win in the ways of love you should find the one that you truly love, one that you will do anything for and would gladly grow old together with. If you can find someone like that in your life then you will truly be victorious in the ways of love my good man.

Fuuma: Wow that really does sound like a lot of work.

Kim: Of course it is, but let me assure you it is quite worthwhile my good man. After all I am a Happily Married man with a beautiful wife and two brilliant and stalwart young sons so I am speaking by experience.

Fuuma: I see, well in that case I suppose I should take your advice then my good man. But I must be off, farewell my good man.

Kim: Farewell, good sir, farewell

(Vs. Match 9: Hwa Jai)

Hwa Jai: HI-YAH! HA! HA! Eh?! What the? Who are you?

Kim: Oh I’m sorry sir, I am Kim Kap Hwan the #1 Taekwondo champ, and I was just passing by here. Please feel free to continue with your training.

Hwa Jai: Oh really? So you’re a Taekwondo champ huh?

Kim: Why yes I am also known as the #1 Hero in South Korea, as I intend to be a Hero of Justice to my people. I have arrived to aid in the fight against the forces of evil upon this city.

Hwa Jai: Justice? Oh don’t you dare spout off any nonsense about Justice. It’s not like there is any justice in this world anyways.

Kim: What do you mean by that sir? Justice is what all of humanity should strive to uphold.

Hwa Jai: Oh shut up, I am Hwa Jai and I was once a known Muay Thai champ back in Thailand before some cocky obnoxious little punk from Japan took that away from me by beating me! And now that stupid punk Joe Higashi is the current Muay Thai champ! Where is the justice in that?!

Kim: Sir you really should calm down, I mean I’ve heard that Joe may have some personality problems but he is not a bad man.

Hwa Jai: SHUT UP! I’ll take down that Joe Higashi and anyone else standing in my way including you!

(If you win)

Hwa Jai: Ow! You… you got lucky!

Kim: Sir please you should really calm down.

Hwa Jai: Oh I get it, you don’t believe me right? Well let me tell you know that I have a secret weapon.

Kim: A secret weapon?

Hwa Jai: Oh yes, I was recently given a special little something that will help me take down that little punk Joe. It was a little gift that a certain big-shot that is known around these parts has given me to aid me in making sure that I win.

Kim: Oh really? Have you no honor?

Hwa Jai: Honor? Like I care about that! All I want is to make that punk Joe pay for taking my title and I will do whatever it takes to do it! I will defeat that little punk Joe so I can try to regain my former glory as Muay Thai champ!

Kim: Let me get this straight, you intend to show such malice and dishonorable conduct all because someone once defeated you in a fight? You are quite an example of how pride is a fighter’s worst enemy when its so grossly misused, good day to you.

(Vs. Match 12: Jhun Hoon)

Kim: Jhun, you have followed me here?

Jhun: Followed? Oh no I can assure you I am the one who will stop the forces of evil that plague this tournament and this city. While you like to claim that you are the #1 Hero of South Korea I shall prove that I am more deserving of such a title.

Kim: Oh really? Well then I suppose this is because I became the #1 champ of Taekwondo during our match in the finals for the tournament back then?

Jhun: Fortune may’ve smiled upon you that day Kim, but fortune will smile upon me in this tournament old friend.

Kim: I see, keep in mind nowadays I am known as the Crown Jewel of Taekwondo. And this Jewel will never get cracked.

Jhun: Your pride will be your downfall Kim, I just know it. I will you show that my Taekwondo style is superior!

Kim: Perhaps I am rather prideful of my actions but let’s be honest here Jhun, you are out here to prove your superiority. Who are you to condemn my sense of pride while you seem to have it in abundance?

Jhun: Really? Well then, perhaps the time for talk has passed. Now is the time for me to show you how strong I’ve truly become!

Kim: Very well Jhun, I shall accept your challenge now lets begin!

(Ending)

Kim: *panting* Victory is mine once again Jhun!

Jhun: That was just practice Kim; in the tournament I shall prove that I am the superior Taekwondo fighter!

Kim: Oh Jhun your wounded pride is so incredibly transparent.

(Meanwhile as Kim’s students Kim Jae Hoon, Kim Dong Hwan, Chae Lim and Seo Yong Song are nearby watching Kim and Jhun bicker as Jhun’s student Kang is walking up to them.)

Kang: Oh hey there guys, have any of you seen my master Jhun? I’ve been looking for him for nearly an hour by now.

Seo: Heh where else? Your master is over there with ours, they apparently had another fight.

Kang: Oh no, not again.

Dong: Yep, and they accuse us of ever being childish.

Chae: No Dong you’re the only one here who is truly childish and you know it.

Dong: Oh Chae Lim you so have the cutest scowl that I know, of course that is all part of your “Tsundere” charm as the Japanese would say.

Chae: Oh shut up

Jae: That’s enough Dong

Chae: Thank you Jae

Jae: You’re welcome

Kang: I guess I shouldn’t be surprised I mean when my master Jhun is missing it’s usually for one out of 3 reasons. Either he is busy bickering with your master Kim; he is out looking for Athena Asamiya memorabilia and sometimes a bit of both.

Seo: Yeah that sounds about right. 

Dong: No kidding

Kim: Ah my students it’s so good to see you!

Jhun: Kang! It’s good that you’re here my pupil. You of all people will know that I am truly the one who is the superior Taekwondo fighter and will rid this city of the evil that infests it!

Kim: Ha! Don’t be absurd, I have even more students who will vouch for my expertise as a Taekwondo fighter and a Hero of Justice.

Jae: Father please…

Kim: Not now son, your father is busy…

Jae: But father…

Jhun: Just because you won that tournament back then doesn’t mean you will win now. 

Kim: You still insist on bringing that up? Oh Jhun your wounded pride is ever so transparent.

Jhun: This coming from the man who likes to consider himself the “Crown Jewel of Taekwondo” every chance he has?

Kim: Very well then we shall see who is truly the superior fighter on the tournament and we shall see if history will repeat itself.

Jhun: Oh I will make sure that it won’t!

Jae: But father, you have told us that we are here because you wish to fight the forces of evil that are in this tournament. We didn’t come here just for you two to settle your rivalry and you know it.

Kang: Yeah Master Jhun, you told me that we are here because your trying to fight the forces of evil in this tournament as well, remember?

Kim (feeling slightly embarrassed): *sigh* Our students do speak the truth, Jhun, we do have far more important matters at hand here.

Jhun: Indeed, we’re sorry that you all saw that. However, while I admit Kim and I still have our problems with controlling our emotions sometimes but it is still important that we train will for this upcoming tournament.

Kim: Indeed but before we do anymore training it is getting near to be time for dinner, so we should go have a good meal first alright?

Chae: Yes Master

Jae: Yes Father

Dong: Oh yeah I thought you would never ask pops because I am starving.

Seo: Indeed I too would love a fine meal.

Kang: Say Master Jhun may we join them for a meal?

Jhun: I suppose so well that is if Kim would have us.

Kim: Very well then I suppose a couple of dinner guests wouldn’t hurt, so sure you may join us.

(Meanwhile later on that night as Kim and Jhun are outside nearby the building where Kim’s family and his students are staying at.)

Kim: Say Jhun there is something I wish to speak to you about.

Jhun: Oh really? And what would that be?

Kim: I am beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to bring my family and our students here. I mean sure this isn’t the first tournament we’ve ever attended that has had potentially suspicious individuals in it but not like this. While I have been training I have been approached by certain men whom have tried to attack me because I intend to fight the forces of evil that are in this tournament. One man even admitted that he plans to use illicit tactics in the tournament but the only reason why I didn’t try to get him disqualified is because I suspect he is being aided by this tournament’s rather corrupt host. I mean I knew that this tournament is being run by Geese Howard who is known in the criminal underworld but still… When I was asked to attend this tournament I thought it would be a good idea to bring my students and my students so they can see what I can do against the forces of evil and that it would be good for my students training. But after seeing what this town is really like I am starting to feel uncertain here.

Jhun: Kim it isn’t like you to worry so much, we both have very talented students and it’s like you said that you knew that there is plenty of evil afoot in this tournament. While yes it is true that there are some rather dangerous individuals in this tournament but even if our students stayed home back in South Korea there is no guarantee that they will be safe. After all I’m quite certain that the host behind this tournament wants the public to believe that this is a perfectly legitimate tournament and I am certain he will not want to do anything that could jeopardize that. So trust me Kim your families and our students will be fine.

Kim: Perhaps you’re right, besides while yes there are plenty of nefarious individuals in this tournament I have noticed that there are many genuinely heroic fighters in this tournament as well. While plenty of the fighters here are trying to test their skills I am quite certain that we are not the only ones who wish to fight the forces of evil.

Jhun: Very true Kim, very true so you see everything is going to be just fine. But Kang and I should probably return to our hotel room after all it is very important that all fighters get plenty of rest.

Kim: True it is getting near to be that time, good night Jhun.

Jhun: Good night Kim.


	16. Blue Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a little while since the last time I did this but here is another NGS Arcade mode installment and this time with this Commando Sambo-using Blonde Bombshell... BLUE MARY! Blue Mary Ryan is a private investigator who fights the forces of evil and is Terry Bogard's love interest. While yes I will admit that I did alter Mary's backstory a bit (but I also thought it would be for the best to figure out a way how to fit Butch in my alternate storyline here). But still here is the Arcade Mode playthrough story for Blue Mary.

Vs. Terry Bogard: Not bad but while I still have some work to do I’ll gladly lick your wounds later Mr. Wolf.

Vs. Andy Bogard: So your Terry’s brother huh? You two do have some things in common yet you are rather… “Different” compared to him.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Sorry Joe but I’ve felt a good Hurricane before and trust me you are no Hurricane.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: It was an honor to test my strength against yours Master Tung.

Vs. Duck King: Alright Duck, I’m sure Terry and I can make some time to go to one of your clubs later okay?

Vs. Richard Meyer: Not too worry sir I am working on trying to make sure that this town will be a safe place to open your Café.

Vs. Michael Max: I have to admit for a Boxer in training you’re not too bad.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Joe may be a loudmouth pervert but at least he isn’t a repulsive misogynist like you. Now mind me telling me where did you get that special brew that you have in your possession? 

Vs. Raiden: I will admit the thought of being a wrestler did cross my mind but I have bigger ideas in mind such as going into law enforcement. Now I’m afraid I will have to ask you some questions sir.

Vs. Billy Kane: I don’t know why but this man seems to be more angry and misguided instead of truly malicious.

Vs. Geese Howard: I have finally apprehended you Geese Howard, now you will finally answer for your various crimes!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Look Mai, I may not know Andy as well as Terry but despite the fact that they are brothers they are two very different men. But don’t worry I’ll try to convince Terry to give Andy a good talk about this later okay?

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: It’s always a pleasure to get to spar with you again Mr. Sinzan.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: How do I put this Mr. Yamada? Let’s just say this is why you should use arms and abs as your targets when you try to do you’re grappling moves, okay?

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Wow I’ve heard that you’re a real big deal when it comes to Taekwondo in South Korea and I can see why.

Vs. Blue Mary: Excuse me Miss but I’m afraid I am going to have to ask you some questions such as why you are impersonating me.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Don’t worry little guy, I’m sure you will become a fine Shinobi and make your master proud.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: A cocky smart aleck who was too busy leering at my breasts and legs the whole time. Oh yeah this kid does kind of remind me of a certain Wolf I know back when we were in High school.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Its sweet that you look up to your father so much kid but you should try to make sure you follow your own path, I’m sure your father would’ve wanted that.

Vs. Lao: Hey wait come back! Hmm… Lillien Knights… that name sounds familiar…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Not bad Mr. “Invincible Dragon of Kyokugen”, your no “Lone Wolf of Southdown” but your not bad.

Vs. Robert Garcia: So Mr. Garcia about your request on whether if Terry and I will go on a double date with you and Yuri. Well Terry and I are kind of busy now but I’m sure we might give you two some time later.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I’m sorry Mr. Todoh but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you some questions.

Vs. Jack Turner: Sorry you fat slob but my “Grade A Melons” are definitely not for you.

Vs. King: I did sense a Kindred spirit at first but apparently I have a few more things in common with Miss King here than I thought. 

Vs. Lee Pai Long: I’ve heard of you Mr. Long, you were known as a Man of Medicine until now.

Vs. John Crawley: To go from proudly serving the US Navy to being one of Geese’s henchmen, you sir have fallen really far.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Look I know we never met before now but you don’t have to serve someone like Geese just because you got in trouble in the boxing ring before in fact you should let me help you.

Vs. Mr. Big: Oh trust me you so-called “Mr. Big” just because I have a fine body doesn’t mean I am going to be your merchandise.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Wait, come back! Hmm… That man used the Kyokugen fighting style… I should tell Ryo and Yuri about this…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Not bad kid, you do have a lot of potential and I’m sure you will be just as skilled as your older brother.

Vs. Temjin: Wow so this is what its like to spar with a Mongolian Sumo, well your certainly one of the more unique fighters I have seen here.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Look I understand that you believe that Andy is a bit too distant to Mai. But trying to beat up Andy in battle is not going to solve your problem here.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: So you’re that Ninja Eiji’s student huh? Let me guess you seem to focus more on strength than stealth huh?

Vs. Karman Cole: Not bad Mr. Cole, I may’ve won this fight but I can see why Robert’s parents would hire you as his guardian.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you’re the big new sensation in the MMA world in Japan huh? Cool, I’ve sparred with other MMA fighters before but your one of the better MMA fighters I’ve ever mixed up with.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: You’re a talented young Taekwondo practitioner kid, but remember there will always be stronger people out there, like me for example.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: It was a pleasure to spar with you Mr. Sitipitak, Joe has told me about you.

Vs. Rob Python: Sorry but I’ve always been more partial to wolves than pythons.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Au Revoir Monsieur Ducalis, yes I admit I do know a little bit of French.

Vs. Goro Daimon: It’s a pleasure to get a chance to spar with a Judo Champ like you Mr. Daimon.

Vs. Ralf Jones: So you’re the famous Ralf of the Ikari Warriors huh? Your hot fists are not bad but I know someone whose fists are even hotter.

Vs. Clark Still: Your grappling moves are not but you got to admit that mine are a bit better.

Vs. Heidern: I’ve heard stories that Geese Howard has collaborated with Rugal Bernstein in the past. So mind sharing some information with me on the subject?

Vs. Leona Heidern: Not bad you’re very much like your adopted father there Leona.

Vs. Whip: Should I ask her where did she get that whip? No it’s not quite my style, though I suppose I could consider some stiletto heels though… Oh I’m sorry kid I was just rambling.

Vs. Chang Koehan: I’ve heard that Mr. Kaphwan has a couple of violent thugs with him that he is trying to “rehabilitate”. Well Mr. Koehan I am a member of the Law Enforcement so I would strongly recommend that you behave yourself here.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Okay… Apparently the Nightmare on Elm Street film series has a fanbase in Korea, I’ve heard of stranger stories than this.

Vs. Heavy D!: Heavy D huh? That’s a… unique name for a boxer I’ll give you that.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Hey there Lucky, it’s been a while huh? Your Karate skills are getting better but we both know that I am a lot more experienced when it comes to fighting.

Vs. Brian Battler: I would make a good cheerleader? I admit the thought did once cross my mind but I had more athletic ideas in mind, besides I’ve always been more of a Baseball girl actually.

Vs. Ramon: Sorry there senor but my “Pechos Enormes” is for a certain “Lobo Solitario” only.

Vs. Angel: Oh yes you’re that flirty Mexican woman who was a NESTs agent that the other Angel warned me about.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Its okay sir I believe you when you told me that your interest in a Miss Athena Asamiya is perfectly innocent.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Its okay kid I won’t tell your master that you got a little distracted but you should be careful in trying to be more focused in your training.

Vs. Chae Lim: So you try to keep certain dumb boys in line while you try to be a good student huh? I admit that does bring back some memories…

Vs. Moe Habana: Okay kid I think we’ve had enough fun here now its time for me to send you home okay?

Vs. Rocky: Interesting… This looks like one of the machines that NESTs was building, I should tell the authorities about this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: The Hakkeshu? I have heard about them, please Ms. Kagura tell me more.

Vs. Hyena: So the former lackey of Duke is here, I wonder if that assassin Lien Neville is nearby.

Vs. Iroha: So you’re a close friend of Mai Shiranui huh? That’s cool I have an old friend of mine who is in the Shock Troopers and you do kind of remind me of her in a way.

Vs. Goddess Athena: You’re a goddess? Well I suppose you do look kind of familiar, though you also kind of remind me of that Japanese Pop star Athena Asamiya.

Vs. Marco Rossi: So even the Metal Slug squad is here huh? Well it was nice to get a chance to spar with you Mr. Rossi. 

Vs. Fiolina Germi: It’s a little strange to see a cute and bubbly girl like you being in a soldier squad but you’re with some good soldiers so I’m sure you will be fine.

Vs. Mars People: Well at least this answers my question on why are the Metal Slug squad members here.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: You seem to have a really accentuated breastplate huh? I guess I can’t really talk after all my tank-top is not exactly subtle either.

Vs. Brocken: I hope you got enough Commando Sambo combat data there Mr. Android. 

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): That sword looks really familiar, I wonder how did this young man managed to get that sword?

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Eh heh heh sorry Mr. Shinobi but lets just say I am already with a guy, okay?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: I’ve heard of you Johnny Maximum, I’ve heard you have gotten in trouble in the past for unnecessary roughness. So let’s just say this is my way of telling you to try to stay out of trouble okay?

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Oh wow, you do remind me of myself in my teenage years, granted I’m more into Commando Sambo than Judo but still.

Vs. Shura: Your not bad kid, you’re still pretty green but you got potential.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: So you’re trying to woo a guy while you’re training huh? Well that sounds familiar…

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I’ve heard of you Mr. Domador I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to come with me for some questions.

Vs. Sheen Genus: I appreciate the offer Mr. Genus, but I plan to use my grappling skills to take down the forces of evil.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: You okay kid? Hope I wasn’t too rough on you but listen I respect that you wish to learn how to fight but you got to do more than just use that basketball of yours okay?

Vs. Cyber Woo: Listen young lady I understand that you feel a little insecure when you see young women like me. But I’m sure you will be a pretty young lady when you get older okay?

Vs. Angel (ST): It’s always been an honor to spar with you again old friend, but it looks like I get to come out on top again.

Vs. Toy: Ah yes Mr. “Ice Brain” my old friend Angel has told me a lot about you.

Vs. G Mantle: What a strange man, so enigmatic and yet I can sense no true malevolence from him.

(Vs. Match 3: Jack Turner)

Jack: Oh yeah baby, it’s always nice to find a sexy lady like you here.

Mary: Jack Turner, I knew it was only a matter of time until I find you scurrying about on Southtown’s alleyways.

Jack: What can I say I’m a pretty active guy in these parts, while I am normally suppose to crush anyone whose snooping around against my boss Geese. However since I am in such a good mood today is your lucky day.

Mary: Oh really?

Jack: Yeah submit to me now for a little hanky panky there and maybe do a little work with Mr. Big and I can let you leave here in one piece. I mean it would be such a shame for me to crush a really sexy lady with Grade A Melons like you.

Mary: Yeah… no, I have a better idea if you don’t turn yourself in I get to knock you into the pavement.

Jack: Oh I should’ve seen this coming but what can I say? I like them feisty!

(If you win)

Mary: That’s the problem with men like you, you love to pay attention to things like my “Grade A Melons” every chance you get. Yet you pay so little attention to things like my rock hard fists that I would use to knock you down. So ready to get hauled off into jail you fat slob?

Jack: Not yet honey, even a fat slob like me has a trick up my sleeve.

[Then Jack reaches into a small box to grab a small ball and then toss it into the ground, which made a small red splat on the ground.]

Jack: Oh… That was a paintball… Heh heh… good thing it was a cheap one, well this is awkward…

Mary: Yeah…

Jack: Good thing I got what I was looking for…

Mary: Wait what?

[Jack then tosses in a smoke ball to use for his escape.]

Blue Mary: *coughing* I can’t believe I feel for that… But then again I never thought that smoke balls would ever be Jack’s style. Still a shame that he managed to get away though but I am definitely sure I’ll find him again.

(Match 6 Vs. Lucky Glauber)

Mary: Oh hey there Lucky it’s been a while.

Lucky: Yo Mary and yeah it has been a bit of a while, so how are you doing Ms. Private Detective?

Mary: Alright, both Terry and I are here for this tournament to go after its sponsor Geese Howard.

Lucky: Ah yes Mr. Geese Howard, the CEO of the Howard Connection and Southtown’s #1 crime lord. But there is one thing I don’t get about this Mary.

Mary: Oh really what’s that?

Lucky: Why is Geese even doing this enormous tournament anyway? I mean even he should know that this would give a whole lot of people an easy chance to try to take him down. I mean wouldn’t it make sense for him to try to maintain a lower profile so he can try to rule Southtown with an iron fist?

Mary: Oh I believe I know exactly why Geese would set up this tournament. Geese knows that he has a lot of enemies and fighters that could be his enemies so he would try to throw a big tournament like this so he can gather them up and eliminate them in one feel swoop. Geese Howard is the kind of man who has a lot of power and would love to show off his power by eliminating anyone who would oppose him through such a flashy tournament. However while Geese Howard is a rather arrogant man I do know he is not stupid though as he will use other tactics to make sure that certain opposition will be taken care of.

Lucky: I see…

Mary: Yeah but to be honest I am not worried as I am sure that Terry and I will be able to handle Geese’s forces just fine. Though Lucky, I have been training to sharpen my fighting skills of course before I will be investigating this tournament.

Lucky: Well that’s good to hear, and hey I am training too as I have been trying to brush up on my Karate skills.

Mary: Cool, mind if we spar for a bit Lucky? Let’s see how my Commando Sambo fares against your Karate.

Lucky: Oh… Okay then I supposes it would be okay to have a nice friendly little sparring match, so let’s get started.

(If you win)

Mary: You okay Lucky?

Lucky: Yeah I’m fine, but to be honest I’m not surprised that a Karate fighter in training like me would have no chance against a pro like you.

Mary: Oh come on now Lucky you shouldn’t be hard on yourself as you did put up a good fight.

Lucky: Yeah thanks, besides I should try to test my skills against stronger opponents whenever I can. I mean how will I ever get better if I don’t keep putting my skills to the test?

Mary: Well that’s a good attitude there Lucky.

Lucky: Thanks, good luck with your investigation there Mary.

Mary: Thanks good luck with the Tournament, see you later Lucky.

Lucky: Yeah see you later Mary.

(Match 9 Vs. Mai Shiranui)

Mary: Hello there

Mai: Oh hello there you’re that woman who is with Andy’s brother Terry.

Mary: Yep, Mary Ryan, well I am more known as Blue Mary. Excuse me Ms. Shiranui but I have a question for you.

Mai: If it’s about my outfit I assure you it’s my traditional Kunoichi attire.

Mary: Oh no, it’s not that besides while I may not be showing as much skin as you I am not exactly a prude either. What I am asking is since you’re a Kunoichi, a female ninja I was wondering if you noticed any suspicious individuals nearby.

Mai: Suspicious individuals? What do you mean by that?

Mary: Well you’re a Ninja right? I may not be a big expert in the Ninjutsu arts but aren’t Ninjas like you supposed to be scouring the land to find your enemies while attacking them through stealth?

Mai: Oh I’ve been busy training lately when I am not sight-seeing with Iroha. But no I haven’t really seen any truly suspicious individuals lately, sure I may’ve ran into a thug or two but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.

Mary: I understand thanks anyway.

Mai: Wait Mary before you go mind if we spar for a little bit? I mean like I said earlier I have been busy training.

Mary: Well alright, I suppose it would be cool.

Mai: Alright! Well then let’s begin!

(If you win)

Mary: Well that was fun, so are you okay Mai?

Mai: Yeah, I mean it sure is nice to talk with a fellow beautiful woman who is dating a strong young man huh?

Mary: Yeah… I suppose it is…

Mai: Yeah I mean I’m sure you and Terry have been rather close right?

Mary: Well yeah we have known each other for a while now ever since my grandfather once introduced me to him when we were preteens since my grandfather is an old friend of Master Tung. We have seen each-other over the years and while nowadays we are sometimes apart since he is in the Martial Arts Tournament circuit and I am a Private Detective. But of course even we are apart we do try to keep in touch. So what about you? How close are you and Andy?

Mai: Oh uh… we are… close alright, yeah heh heh… I mean sure he is busy training by himself but once that evil creep Geese Howard is taken care of I am sure he will ease up on that. Yeah… I’m sure of that! Heh heh…

Mary: Mai is there something wrong?

Mai: Oh uh… no, nothing is wrong Mary honest!

Mary: Are you okay Mai?

Mai: Yeah I’m fine!

Mary: I see… Mai how long have you and Andy known each-other?

Mai: Oh ever since we were teenagers, I first knew him as my late grandfather’s student. When I first meet Andy I thought he was just a young man who only cared about his training and nothing else. But when Andy gave me that sweet Birthday present I knew I was wrong about him. Yeah!

Mary: I see… Mai, has Andy ever given you any other presents?

Mai: Well so…sometimes, I mean I know that it’s proof that he has other things in his mind other than training right?

Mary: Yeah sure, but tell you what if you’re concerned about Andy’s behavior I will talk with Terry to see if he can have a little chat with Andy okay?

Mai: Okay… Well if you don’t mind I will be busy with my training alright?

Mary: Alright see you later. 

(Match 12 Vs. Angel [ST])

Mary: Angel? Angel is that you?

Angel: Mary? Mary! *as the two ladies hug each-other* Its so good to see you!

Mary: Likewise, so how is life treating you Ms. “Ceramic Arms”?

Angel (as she is letting go of Mary): Oh pretty good; work has been going pretty well and what about you Blue Mary?

Mary: Alright I suppose, I am here with my man Terry as we are looking into this Tournament that will be held by Geese Howard. While Terry will be entering the Tournament I will be investigating it and the both of us have been training. So Angel what brings the Shock Troopers here? Or is that info confidential?

Angel: Oh no it’s nothing like that anyways my squad leader Leon told my teammates and I that ever since Geese Howard announcement for his tournament brought a LOT of people into Southtown.

Mary: Yeah I noticed.

Angel: Well while I am aware that there are plenty of perfectly good men and women in this tournament but there are also some suspicious individuals in the Tournament as well. And to make matters worst according to the Intel that I got not all of the suspicious individuals in this tournament work for Geese Howard. While we will try to see what we can do against Geese’s forces but we will also be looking into whether if any other villains will be taking advantage of this tournament.

Mary: I see…

Angel: But enough about our respective business how about we have some fun okay? I want to see how strong you’ve gotten lately Mary. After all it’s been such a long time since the last time we got a chance to grapple each-other.

Mary: I had a feeling you were going to ask that, alright we might as well do that first before we do anything else.

(Ending)

[Meanwhile a short while later after when Mary and Angel were done sparring, May and Angel was having drinks while sitting on chairs nearby an outdoor café table.]

Angel: Ah this has been a swell day; I got to have a nice cool drink with a dear old friend of mine after we had a good sparring match together.

Mary: Ah yes, I suppose this day has been pretty good, though I wonder where Terry is.

Angel: Oh yes you still want to talk about that man of yours huh? Oh I am sure he is just fine but still it’s so like you to wonder where your man is. It’s so cute to see a “Secret Agent Barbie” to be concerned about her “Street Fighting Ken”.

Mary: First of all you are way more of a “Secret Agent Barbie” than I am and second of all I wasn’t worried I was just simply being concerned that’s all. I haven’t seen him at all today but like you said I’m sure he’s just fine after all we’ve known each-other for so long it’s only natural that I would feel this way.

Angel: Oh Mary, I haven’t seen you talk about a guy like that ever since your old partner Butch. *brief awkward pause* Oh I’m really sorry Mary I didn’t mean that…

Mary: Oh it’s alright Angel I know you didn’t mean any harm.

Angel: Yeah thanks for understanding Mary…

(Moments later)

Terry (offscreen): Hey Mary!

Mary: Terry? Oh hey there Terry.

(Then Terry Bogard shows up and hugs Mary while giving her a little peck on the cheek.)

Terry: Hey there babe, I was wondering where you were.

Mary: Hey there Terry.

Terry: Ah I see you have a friend with you here, ah yes I remember you, your Mary’s old gal-pal Angel right?

Angel: Yep, ah so the famous Terry Bogard has decided to grace us with his presence huh?

Terry: Ah I see so you have been told that I have lately been known as a participant in these Martial Arts tournaments huh? Well not to brag but I do have certain other talents such as I am good with a basketball and I have certain math skills as well.

Angel: Math skills?

Terry: Ah yes… *ahem* (as he is looking at Mary who is smirking at him) 88-54-85

Angel: What are those numbers suppose to mean?

Mary: Those numbers are my measurements.

Angel: Oh really? Hmm… Yeah I suppose that sounds about right.

Terry: Anyways what are you ladies up to?

Mary: Oh not much after a friendly little sparring match we have been having a nice chat together.

Angel: Yeah you should’ve seen her Terry she was wondering where you were. It was so cute to see “Secret Agent Barbie” here missing her “Street Fighting Ken”.

Terry: “Street Fighting Ken”? Oh madam you wound me, I can assure you I’m no Ken Doll.

Mary: Not to swell his ego but I suppose I can confirm that Terry is speaking the truth.

Terry: Why thank you Mary but rest assured I normally do try to make sure that I’m not just all talk.

Mary: Well yes that is true.

Angel: Ah yes I also told her that I haven’t seen her talk about a guy like you ever since her old partner Butch.

Terry: Yeah he was a cool guy, I admit that I didn’t get to know him for all that long but he was a good man. Real shame what happened to him…

Angel: I see, well it’s nice to hear that you both got along; I admit I sometimes wondered if you ever got jealous about the time he spent with her.

Terry: Now now Miss Angel none of that, I assure you that is most certainly not the case. Butch and I had a few drinks before when he and Mary were off duty. We have talked about Mary before and he has told me that I am a lucky guy to ever be with a lady like her.

Mary: Ah yes besides while I knew Butch longer than Terry did I didn’t know him for a long time either. But like what Terry said, Butch was a good man. Besides if anyone was jealous regarding Butch it was you Angel, I remember how you sometimes get annoyed when I talked about Butch and Terry in the past.

Angel: Oh come on now Mary, it’s because I am still a single girl unlike you. I mean you certainly seem to be a bit popular with the guys you know.

Mary: Oh I see…

Angel: But I suppose its nothing to get really angry about that, besides we’ve had our fun together. Like when we work out together at the gym especially when we have our hot sweaty grappling sessions.

Terry: Hmm… That definitely sounds interesting.

Mary: Now Terry when she says “hot sweaty grappling sessions” she meant that literally, trust me I’m not cheating on you with Angel here.

Terry: Oh darn and I would’ve liked to see how those “grappling sessions” went.

Mary (slightly jabbing him in the ribs): Ha ha very funny…

Angel (confused): What?

Mary: Ah don’t mind him it’s just his dirty sense of humor, I mean there are reasons why he can be known as the Lone “Wolf” of Southtown.

Terry: Heh heh true, true…

Angel: I almost wonder if I should go, I mean I seem to be kind of a third wheel here.

Mary: Ah no Angel you don’t need to go, isn’t that right Terry?

Terry: Ah yeah its perfectly cool for you to stick around with us, say ladies how about I get us some more drinks okay?

Mary: Okay Terry that would be nice.


	17. Hokutomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one of these little Arcade Mode stories and this time its for Andy's young student the Ninja Boy Hokutomaru. Hokutomaru is Andy Bogard's student who is a young Japanese boy who is willing to try to become the best Ninja he can be. Hokutomaru doesn't seem to be all that different in this story at first except that just for fun I added in some Hokutomaru X Yuzu Makishima ship-tease. (In which yes I even added in a "Calvin and Hobbes" reference there as well.) But anyways here is my latest installment of Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Hokutomaru Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: Wow, no wonder why my Master holds your skill in high regard. I mean is it wrong that even I think that the only reason why I won here is because of beginner’s luck?

Vs. Andy Bogard: It was an honor to spar with you again Master.

Vs. Joe Higashi: So who’s the snot-nosed brat now huh?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Wow you have some really cool moves there Master Tung, I especially like the one where you bulk up and shoot a blast of energy.

Vs. Duck King: So Dancing is an important part of Martial Arts training here? Uh-huh… You’re not telling the truth here mister huh?

Vs. Richard Meyer: So this is the art of Capoeira? Cool but I am not sure how to make this work with Ninjitsu.

Vs. Michael Max: So Mister where you trying to copy Joe Higashi? If so then why did you only copy one of his moves then?

Vs. Hwa Jai: Wow, Joe was right you are just a cranky old sore loser huh?

Vs. Raiden: Didn’t you use to be known as “Big Bear”? Why did you try to change your look mister?

Vs. Billy Kane: I admit that you have some neat tricks with that big stick of yours but I have some even neater tricks with my weapons huh?

Vs. Geese Howard: So you’re my Master’s worst enemy huh? So how does it feel to be bested by a little kid Ninja in training huh?

Vs. Mai Shiranui: *phew* Miss Mai’s clothes’ didn’t tear up at all; I remember what happened the last time I actually torn up the front part of Miss Mai’s outfit.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Okay Mr. Sinzan I understand that even if your fat you can still be a good fighter but the fact that I am lot faster than you was still quite an advantage right?

Vs. Jubei Yamada: So Master Jubei do I have a chance in one day being as strong and skilled as my master?

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So I remind you of your sons when they were my age? Cool, thanks Mister.

Vs. Blue Mary: I can see why you would get along with my Master’s brother, you two do seem to be a lot alike.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Are you a Shadow Clone? Or are you just some kid who is trying to look like me huh?

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Let me guess you took it easy on me because I am a kid right?

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Wow that was intense, its no wonder why your old man thinks so highly of you.

Vs. Lao: Hey wait a minute! You were that big guy who was trying to follow my Master’s brother weren’t you?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So your Dojo is in need of new students? Sorry Mister, but I already have a Master. I hope you understand…

Vs. Robert Garcia: What can I say Mister? Even a little cub can take down a Tiger once in a while.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Mister if you have a family to take care of then you should be with them then work with a bad guy like Geese Howard.

Vs. Jack Turner: Heh heh oh wow so this is what its like to take down a giant huh?

Vs. King: Uh oh… I am so going to be in trouble over this now that this lady’s shirt has been torn up. I remember what would happen when I have accidentally done that to Miss Mai, man I got to get out of here…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: That moustache… I think I’ve heard of you mister but… why? Why are you attacking me like this?

Vs. John Crawley: Mind if I take those shades Mister? They would look cooler on me.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Mickey? Isn’t that the name of an old American Cartoon Mouse?

Vs. Mr. Big: I’ll save those pretty ladies from a mean old cueball like you!

Vs. Mr. Karate: Now to see who Mr. Tengu really is… Huh? What the? Ah man he is getting away…

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Well Miss Yuri I do know what its like when everyone you know keeps treating you like a kid.

Vs. Temjin: So that is Mongolian Sumo huh? I don’t know it doesn’t seem to be that different from Japanese Sumo…

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: So you were after my Master huh? Give it up if you can’t beat me then what chance do you have against my Master huh?

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Sorry big guy but it looks like I am the better Ninja student with the better Master huh?

Vs. Karman Cole: So do bodyguards like get to wear suits like you do? Cool, I wonder if I get to wear something cool like you though.

Vs. Gai Tendo: A Naruto Uzumaki-wannabe? Am not! I’m way cooler and way more of a Ninja than that blonde-haired dork!

Vs. Seo Yong Song: You’re Tae Kwon Do skills are not bad but if anyone is a future “Fighting Genius” than it’s me!

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: So you’re that Payak guy Joe told me about huh? Cool, I may’ve won but man did you give me a good fight.

Vs. Rob Python: You thought you were so cool and tough? Please my Master is way tougher than you.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Bon-jore? Eh I’m sorry Mister but I have worked hard enough in order to be able to learn English I’m not ready to learn other languages yet.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Wow, I never thought I would see the current Judo Champ here let alone defeat him in a fight.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Ha! That’s what happens when big guys like you underestimate a little guy like me!

Vs. Clark Still: You definitely look big and strong but I was just too fast for you huh?

Vs. Heidern: Rugal Bernstein? Oh yeah… I think I heard my master talk about how this Rugal guy is buddies with that evil jerk Geese Howard.

Vs. Leona Heidern: I don’t know why but I sense something strange and nasty about this lady here, I probably shouldn’t bring it up though…

Vs. Whip: Say Lady? Do you think a whip could make a good Ninja weapon? I mean it’s kind of like a Kusarigama but without the sickle.

Vs. Chang Koehan: Wow! Taking down a big guy like you was way easier than I thought.

Vs. Choi Bounge: You look like someone from an old horror movie that I saw my Master, Miss Mai and Iroha watch. Which… that movie didn’t scare me at all of course since I’m such a tough Ninja and all! Heh heh…

Vs. Heavy D!: Excuse me Mister but how did you get your hair to look like that?

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Basketball? Oh yeah I know what Basketball is… well through Shonen Manga but still!

Vs. Brian Battler: That’s weird you don’t look like a football player at all… American Football? Oh you mean like Eyeshield 21?

Vs. Ramon: Say Mister why are you wearing an eye patch? Did you lose it in a fight?

Vs. Angel: Wow lady you certainly don’t like any Angels I’ve ever heard of.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Look Mister I only said that I don’t really know any pop music; I don’t have anything against Miss Athena Asamiya okay?

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Do I know what its like to have a Master whose so into a pretty young lady? Eh no I admit my Master is kind of the opposite…

Vs. Chae Lim: Wow this girl kind of reminds me of that… booger brain with the big metal monkey.

Vs. Moe Habana: You still think I’m just a little kid huh?

Vs. Rocky: Wow I wonder who this guy is… I should tell my master about this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi… I think I remember what the Orochi is lady, so please tell me more.

Vs. Hyena: So you are supposed to be a big scary crime-lord? Really?

Vs. Iroha: Oh Miss Iroha are you okay? What I mean is… I wouldn’t want Miss Mai to scold me if I went too rough on you.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Say Lady you look like this girl Athena who I heard is a big star back in my homeland. Are you one of her fans?

Vs. Marco Rossi: Don’t feel bad about using your explosives on me big guy, after all I got my own too so it was a fair fight.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: This lady seems so nice I kind of feel bad for beating her in a fight, she kind of reminds me of Miss Iroha though.

Vs. Mars People: Wow! I only thought things like you exist in Manga?

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So you’re looking for a man who is stronger than you so you can marry him? Uhh… Is that fact that I’m a kid going to be a problem here?

Vs. Brocken: Hey Mister Android! If you think I can make good battle data you should see my Master!

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): That sword he holds looks so familiar…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Do I know those ladies with me? Yeah their names are Mai and Iroha, why do you ask?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Wow Mister, you can throw these balls really far. Can you throw a Kunai really fast?

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Yeah I know some Judo, after all my Master was a student of the old Judo Champ Jubei Yamada!

Vs. Shura: Wow there are even Muay Thai fighters in training here, there sure are a lot of students here.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: I don’t know why but this lady does kind of remind me of Miss Mai.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I’ve heard of you! I’ve heard you’re here even though your not suppose to. But why Mister, I mean my Master, Miss Mai, Miss Iroha and I were able to get here just fine.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Sorry Mister but I already have a Master, but you do seem like a cool guy though.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: These balls are okay for a weapon but I have all sorts of better weapons for sure.

Vs. Cyber Woo: That girl… Why does that booger-brain get so angry with me?

Vs. Angel (ST): So your friends with that nice lady whose with my Master’s Brother? I can see why you do kind of remind me of her.

Vs. Toy: Wow and people think I’m a total dork.

Vs. G Mantle: Wow! You look like that Tuxedo Mask guy from Sailor Moon! Only a little creepy… Uh… Not that I would normally read such a thing though!

(Vs. Match 3: Hyena)

Hyena: What the? Oh it’s just some kid…

Hokutomaru: Am not! I happen to be a skilled ninja as a matter of fact!

Hyena: Yeah right… Kids like you say things like that all the time. Anyways what’s a Japanese squirt like you doing all the out here in America?

Hokutomaru: Well I happen to be the student of the awesome Ninja Andy Bogard!

Hyena: Oh really?

Hokutomaru: Yeah and who are you suppose to be?

Hyena: Why… *devious grin* I’m a vicious Master Crimelord known as Hyena! I’m a far greater threat than the infamous Geese Howard! When I strike there are no survivors. I’m a cold-blooded monster and to face me would be to face certain doom. Are you ready for your doom boy?

Hokutomaru: Ah yeah! Bring it on! I’ll take you on right now!

Hyena: Ah yes… Wait what?

(If you win)

Hyena: Ow…

Hokutomaru: That was a lot easier than I thought it would be… Say Mister, were you telling the truth about being such a vile crime lord.

Hyena: Oh I uh… you see that was a test! I was just testing to see how brave you are and I must say you passed with flying colors my boy.

Hokutomaru: Oh… eh thanks I guess. So Mister what do you actually do?

Hyena: Uh… Well look at the time, I must be going now, Hyena away!

Hokutomaru: Huh? *sigh* Grown-ups can be so strange…

(Vs. Match 6: Jin Fu Ha)

Hokutomaru: *gasp* I’ve seen you before! You’re that big guy who was with that ninja Eiji Kisaragi!

Jin Fu Ha: So you’re that little boy who serves my Master’s Arch Nemesis Andy Bogard. Why would that fool bring a mere child to this Tournament is beyond me.

Hokutomaru: Hey! I’m not just some little kid! I happen to be skilled in the art of Ninjitsu! So there!

Jin Fu Ha: Ha ha ha ha ha! Your bravado is absolute proof of how immature you are you impetuous brat. 

Hokutomaru: Yeah well you’re not exactly all that humble yourself.

Jin Fu Ha: That’s because unlike you I can back it up, after all isn’t it obvious that I can easily swat you like a weak little gnat?

Hokutomaru: You maybe a lot bigger than me but I am a lot faster than you so there! Besides the art of Ninjitsu traditionally favors speed over strength.

Jin Fu Ha: Well then child, looks like its time for me to put in your place!

(If you win)

Hokutomaru: Alright! I won!

Jin Fu Ha: Ugh… You impetuous brat…

(Then suddenly Eiji appeared)

Eiji: What is going on here?

Jin Fu Ha: Master!

Hokutomaru: Hey your that ninja Eiji!

Eiji: Why yes, yes I am Eiji Kisaragi. So you are Andy Bogard’s student the young boy Hokutomaru.

Hokutomaru: Yep! And that big dumb jerk student of yours Jin tried to pick a fight with me. He thought that I would be weak because I’m a lot smaller than him and yet I’m the one who just won the fight.

Jin Fu Ha: The only reason why you’re still standing is because fate tends to favor arrogant brats like you.

Hokutomaru: Sounds like you’re just a sore loser! Ha ha!

Jin Fu Ha: Hold your tongue you insolent child before I rip it off of you!

Eiji: Stand down Jin

Jin Fu Ha: But Master let me crush this insolent child! I still have enough energy to fight! I must crush this insolent child to regain my honor!

Eiji: I said stand down Jin! You have lost this duel Jin, and to be so unwilling to accept it would be undignified. A Ninja should not be so transparent with his emotions. Jin you speak of regaining honor but it is absolutely obvious that this is not about honor but your ego. You feel angry at this boy but the truth of the matter is that you are angry at yourself for making a basic mistake by underestimating your opponent due to his size and age. Do you understand Jin?

Jin Fu Ha: Yes Master

Eiji: However you both should learn that the results of one duel mean little when it comes to your true fighting potential. To deem yourself a truly superior or inferior warrior over the results of one battle is in the grand scheme of things quite petty and pointless. Do you both understand?

Jin Fu Ha: Yes Master.

Hokutomaru: Uh huh… So… Mister Eiji?

Eiji: Yes?

Hokutomaru: I understand that you scolded Mr. Jin for being such a sore loser. But does this mean your going to fight me now?

Eiji: No young man I assure you I have no attention to. For while you are the student of my eternal rival Andy Bogard I have no quarrel with you. While I will deal with your Master at a latter time, but first tell me dear boy how is the fair lady Mai Shiranui?

Hokutomaru: Oh she is doing okay; she and her maid Iroha have been having some fun together here in Southtown. But she does wish that Andy would spend a little less time training.

Eiji: *sigh* This doesn’t surprise me at all it is such a tragic shame that Mai desires a man who shows so little attention to her.

Jin Fu Ha (thinking): *sigh* Oh Master I should’ve known that this is the real reason why you insist to be so merciful to the boy here. And he accuses me of being transparent with my emotions.

Eiji: Very well then come along Jin we must be off, farewell for now young man and please do send my regards to Miss Mai in the future.

Hokutomaru: Okay then… Bye Mr. Eiji, Bye Mr. Jin.

(Vs. Match 9: Cyber Woo)

Yuzu: Alright Woo, I’ve heard that there is a young ninja around who has been practicing his skills here. If I can get him to spar with you it would be a great idea to help you in your combat data there big guy.

(Then Hokutomaru leaped in out of nowhere.)

Yuzu: What the? Who are you?

Hokutomaru: I am the mighty young ninja Hokutomaru!

Yuzu: Oh it’s just some dorky kid.

Hokutomaru: Dorky?! Am not! I happen to be a skilled young Shinobi!

Yuzu: Oh please your just some dorky kid whose been reading way too many Shounen Manga.

Hokutomaru: Am not! I happen to be the student of the Shinobi Andy Bogard of the Shiranui Clan! Anyways I heard you were looking for a young Ninja who was training his skills here and I am that Ninja.

Yuzu: Sorry little boy but I am looking for strong and skilled men to spar with my Cyber Woo here. Not dumb boys who like to play Ninja.

Hokutomaru: Yeah well I get to hang out pretty young Kunoichi, rather than a little girl who looks like a little boy with your haircut. 

Yuzu: I do not have a little boy haircut you… you booger brain!

Hokutomaru: You’re the booger brain around here! And I’ll show you how I can easily beat that big metal monkey anytime!

Yuzu: Fine by me! I’ll gladly show you how mighty my Cyber Woo is just to shut you up!

(If you win)

Yuzu: *gasp* Oh wow, that… that was amazing…

Hokutomaru: Ah yeah I’m just that awesome!

Yuzu: Eh… What… What I meant was… You just got lucky you dumb ninja boy! My Cyber Woo is still way stronger!

Hokutomaru: You just can’t admit how awesome I am! Besides this reminds me of a saying that my Master taught me on how it’s not always the Strongest who wins the fight. Anyways I think I’ve given that big robot of yours enough Combat Data so later!

Yuzu: Hmph… *small smile* Dumb boy…

(Vs. Match 12: Jubei Yamada)

Jubei: Oh Hokutomaru nice to see that your back home, I take it that you had a rather eventful day.

Hokutomaru: Hey there Master Jubei, I sure did have an eventful day. I did a whole bunch of training and managed to spar against different opponents in which I got to show off how awesome I am!

Jubei: That sounds great Hokutomaru.

Hokutomaru: Yeah I do hope that I would one day be like my Master!

Jubei: Eh you mean that you hope that you will be a skilled fighter and Ninja like your Master Andy right?

Hokutomaru: Well yeah that’s right; I mean what else would I mean by that?

Jubei: *phew* That’s a relief… What I mean is why your Master is a skilled fighter but his social skills were always a little lacking, especially nowadays since he has been so much time training by himself.

Hokutomaru: I know it’s been over a day since the last time I saw my Master in which this does feel strange. I mean I know that Master has trained by himself before back home in Japan but it’s not like this he normally isn’t gone for this long. Miss Mai has been getting worried about Master and to be honest Master Jubei and… so am I. Master Jubei why is my Master spending so much time away from us?

Jubei: Hokutomaru, please don’t mind your Master. I know he seems to be so distant to us now but Andy has spent so much of his young life to train to fight the infamous crime lord Geese Howard. As you know when your Master was a young boy he lost his adoptive father at the hands of Geese Howard and is dedicated that he will see Justice for his crimes.

Hokutomaru: I see, so if we take down this Geese Howard guy then Andy would be more like how he was before right?

Jubei: *sigh* I hope so… Eh what I mean is I do believe that would happen. Say boy I have an idea of what we can do to cheer you up. You’ve been telling me about how you’re being so awesome when you were out training right? So want to show me how awesome your skills are my boy?

Hokutomaru: Do I?! That would be so awesome Master Jubei!

Jubei: Splendid well then my boy lets begin!

(Ending)

Hokutomaru: Alright I won again! Ya-hoo! I am awesome!

Jubei: Yeah you are indeed good my boy, I knew you had potential.

(As Mai and Iroha walked in)

Iroha: Good afternoon you two.

Hokutomaru: Hey there Miss Iroha and Miss Mai, Master Jubei and I were sparring and I won!

Iroha: That’s great Hokutomaru.

Mai: Hey old man since when did you ever throw a fight?

Jubei: I assure you I did no such thing as he won fair and square.

Hokutomaru: Yeah!

Mai: Oh alright I was just kidding.

(Then Joe shows up)

Joe: Hey folks what’s up?

Jubei: Oh not much, I was just sparring with the boy here and he won.

Hokutomaru: Yeah! It was so awesome that I managed to beat Master Jubei!

Joe: Heh I bet it was…

Hokutomaru: Yeah and I have been showing off how awesome my Ninja skills can be! After all Master Jubei is not the only one I managed to defeat in battle today.

Joe: I see…

Jubei: Ah yes speaking of which I noticed you earlier today as you had a little match with a large metallic monkey and apparently there was this cute little girl who was watching you.

Joe: Ah yeah I saw that too, that little girl is Yuzu Makishima who is the Daughter of the Makishima Industries a top-notch Robotics Company back home in Japan and that big metal simian is one of the Makishima Industries’ latest toys. So little buddy how was your little play date with Miss Makishima?

Hokutomaru: Well I got to defeat that big metal monkey in battle! But as for that girl well… well… *as his voice sounds increasingly flustered* she was such a pain in the butt! Yeah that’s what she is! She… she thought I was just some dorky kid even though it’s obvious that I’m not! Yeah! So… So if I ever see that bratty booger brain ever again it would be too soon!

(Then Joe and Jubei had smirks on their faces.)

Joe (big devious grin, as he pats Hokutomaru on the head): She’s cute isn’t she?

(Then Jubei has a good laugh as Hokutomaru scowls as his cheeks turn bright red.)

Hokutomaru: Go away

Joe: Ha ha! I win!

Mai: Oh yes Joe you are so awesome because you annoyed a little boy. Hard to believe he’s still single huh?

Joe: Well both of you ladies can certainly change that. 

Mai: Don’t get on it Joe.

Iroha: Well I for one think it’s so adorable that you found a new friend Hokutomaru.

Hokutomaru: Well its not like that Miss Iroha! Uh… what I mean is… Hey Miss Mai?

Mai: Yeah Kid?

Hokutomaru: Well earlier today I met up with that ninja who calls himself my Master’s eternal rival Eiji and he says that he wants to give his regards to you.

Mai: Eiji Kisaragi? *sigh* When will he get through his thick head that I am with Andy? Look kid, if that Eiji wants you to send a message to me then just ignore him okay?

Hokutomaru: Okay but that guy doesn’t seem to be that bad. I mean I was testing my skills against his student Jin earlier today because that Jin guy was a big jerk who called me a weak kid. I managed to beat that big jerk Jin and he was a total sore loser about it and his master Eiji scolded him for that. So this Eiji guy doesn’t seem like a bad guy to me.

Mai: Look kid I’m not calling you a liar, but while Eiji has tried to get me to date him for years even though I am with your Master Andy. I have tried to tell him that I am with Andy but does he listen? No of course not, I mean don’t get me wrong I’ve tried to be nice about it but that guy needs to get it through his thick head that I am with my darling Andy!

Hokutomaru: I see…

Joe: Say Mai speaking about your “Darling Andy” have any of you folks seen him? I haven’t seen him at all today or yesterday.

Iroha: No we haven’t, he has been training by himself somewhere and we haven’t seen him today or yesterday.

Joe: Really he’s been gone training for that long? That’s strange I mean hey we all have been training lately for this tournament but isn’t he taking this a little too far?

Jubei: True but as we all know he isn’t participating this tournament just for the sake of glory. I understand why you all are concerned about Andy but I am sure he has his reasons.

Mai: Yeah! I mean he gets to have a chance to fight that evil crimelord Geese Howard! I’m sure Andy will calm down once this Geese Howard guy is taken care of… right?

(And as Joe, Iroha and Jubei feel a little uneasy as they see Mai trying to have a big smile on her face.)

Jubei: Yes sure of course that will happen.

Iroha: Well everyone it will be dark soon so just to let you know we will be having dinner real soon as it is almost done cooking.

Hokutomaru: Yummy!

Jubei: Indeed

Iroha: Mr. Higashi would you like to join us for Dinner?

Joe: Why I would be happy to ladies.

Mai: *sigh* Iroha did you have to invite Joe to have Dinner with us?

Iroha: Well I figured it would be the nice and polite thing to do besides I am sure Master Jubei and Hokutomaru would not object to this, right boys?

Jubei and Hokutomaru: Right

Mai: *sigh* Alright… *under her breath* Its bad enough we have one pervert at the dinner area now we have two.

(As Iroha was walking away)

Joe: Say Old man, how good is their food anyway?

Jubei: Oh their meals are exceptionally delicious though of course there is the fine view you get with your meal if you know what I mean.

Joe: Indeed I do heh heh heh….

Mai: Say Hokutomaru?

Hokutomaru: Yes Miss Mai?

Mai: Do the women of the world a favor and try not to be so much like those two when you grow up okay?

Hokutomaru: Okay Miss Mai

Mai: Good now go to your room to put away your Ninja gear before we have dinner alright?

Hokutomaru: Alright see you a little later Miss Mai.


	18. Kim Dong Hwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Arcade Mode story and this time its for Kim Kap Hwan's more jovial easy-going son Kim Dong Hwan. Kim Dong Hwan is one of those characters who hasn't been changed that much in the storyline (well aside from certain age issues but that is a different story). Anyways Dong is one of Kim Kap Hwan's sons and is a Taekwondo practitioner much like father and his brother Jae. However unlike his father and brother, Dong is a lot more easygoing and fun-loving and doesn't take his training that seriously. I have basically depicted Dong as a "Jerk with a Heart of Gold" namely he is a shameless flirt and a cocky punk who loves to deem himself the "Fighting Genius of Taekwondo". However Dong is generally a good boy at heart as he is easy going and friendly even to his opponents. The next Arcade mode will of course be for his more studious brother Kim Jae Hoon.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Kim Dong Hwan Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this is the famous “Lone Wolf of South town”? Heh I guess your okay my good man.

Vs. Andy Bogard: So let me get this straight those sexy ninja babes are “just good friends” to you? Sheesh and I thought Jae Hoon is too serious around the ladies.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Ah come on now Mr. “Stormy Man” you should be thanking me regarding my kicks. I mean what’s a storm without some good old fashioned lightning?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: *phew* Good thing that old man’s muscular form is only really temporary otherwise I would’ve been screwed.

Vs. Duck King: I am of course a genius at fighting but as you can see my dance skills are not too bad either.

Vs. Richard Meyer: Capoeira huh? I wonder if I should look into this, I mean I am a Tae Kwon Do pro through and through but still…

Vs. Michael Max: What can I say? Lightning is a tad bit more destructive than wind, at least in this case.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Here is a couple of tips for you ugly, first lay off this nasty looking swill, second get that stick out of your gungdung-i and maybe just maybe you’ll have a shot against me.

Vs. Raiden: You call yourself a Thunder god? Excuse me? Sorry old man but that title belongs to me, I mean for starters at least my attacks are actually electric.

Vs. Billy Kane: Well now that this thug with a stick is taken care of… I can’t help but wonder about who’s that cute blonde chick that was with this guy.

Vs. Geese Howard: This old prick is supposed to be the big bad crime lord of South town? Oh please I was able to take this clown down easily.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: You definitely have a fiery fighting style but I would love to feel the heat from you in other ways if you know what I mean.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Sorry old man but just because being fat won’t make you completely useless in a fight doesn’t mean you can take me on.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Ah man this old geezer is starting to wax nostalgia about how I remind him of his younger years. *sigh* Guess I can’t complain I’d probably do the same thing once I get that old.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Not too worry Dad I’ll keep your legacy alive with my fighting style but unlike Jae I’ll do it my own way.

Vs. Blue Mary: Well I got to respect Mr. Lone Wolf for one thing he does have a fine taste in the ladies.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Sorry munchkin but your still too green to take someone like me on.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Here is a tip wannabe, I may not be the most humble of men but at least I can back up my talk, unlike you.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: What can I say bro? I am a genius when it comes to fighting so maybe if you stop taking everything so seriously you might give me a good fight.

Vs. Lao: Lillien Knights huh? I’ve heard some interesting things about you guys namely the sexy babe that is your leader.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Well I’ll be apparently Dragons don’t like the feel of lightning. Heh learn something new everyday.

Vs. Robert Garcia: I’ve got the better fighting style but I do admit I do like your stylin’ fashion sense my good man.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: You think I’m a cocky little rookie punk? Oh really if I am the rookie then how come I’m the one who has mastered more than one special technique?

Vs. Jack Turner: Oh darn and me without a apple and a rotating spit, speaking of barbecue I wonder if there is any place around here that serves any Korean BBQ.

Vs. King: Oh this King is definitely a Queen alright and a rather stacked one too. Oh wait a minute she’s getting up I better get out of here.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: And I thought Mr. Bounge’s claws were a hassle to deal with this guy is way more of a threat with them.

Vs. John Crawley: I’ll be taking these shades, trust me flat top these shades look better on me.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: What can I say? I maybe the younger fighter here but I am clearly the more skilled one here.

Vs. Mr. Big: Ah man I feel so conflicted, I mean I’ve heard that your one of that old prick Geese’s lackies but that stylish outfit and all those babes. Ah man…

Vs. Mr. Karate: Ah geez another crazy old guy in a mask. But that old man’s fighting style does seem kind of familiar.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Hey if things don’t work out with you with Mr. “Raging Tiger” do let me know. I mean sure I maybe younger but there is not much of an age difference between us.

Vs. Temjin: So you want to one day be a school principal huh? Well with guys like you around I don’t feel too worried. Heh heh…

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Heh so this is what it’s like to beat up a ninja huh? Awesome!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You’re a ninja? Who is the leader of your Ninja clan Lawrence of Arabia? Ha ha!

Vs. Karman Cole: Hey my good man, do you mind letting me know where I can get some stylish duds like yours?

Vs. Gai Tendo: Well it looks like the rising star of MMA is no match for the Electric Genius of Tae Kwon Do.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Well Yong it looks like once again I have proven how much I am the fighting genius here.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Oh wow this old man really is an old pro when it comes to Muay Thai for a moment there I thought I was done for.

Vs. Rob Python: Python? Heh you’re more like a milk snake. How a nasty looking guy like you could score with chicks is beyond me.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka? Heh I suppose I’ll give you some points for originality.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Heh even big-shot Judo champs are here? Man this tournament attracted all sorts of celebrities.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Oh when will hot-heads like you ever learn that fire never beats lightning?

Vs. Clark Still: Yeah well your grappling moves maybe pretty powerful but the power of my kicks can be quite shocking if you pardon the lame pun.

Vs. Heidern: You’re the leader of this group of mercenaries? Ah man why do I get the feeling that my old man is going to chew me out for this later?

Vs. Leona Heidern: Man this chick does remind me of Chae Lim, same uptight disposition but an even sexier body though.

Vs. Whip: Ah man facing a chick with a whip is not as hot and as exciting as I thought it would be, how disappointing.

Vs. Chang Koehan: I may not be my old man here big guy but if you keep relying on that big ball & chain my old man would probably never graduate you.

Vs. Choi Bounge: So you thought you had the advantage with your claws there Choi? Let me guess you forgot that metal attracts lightning right?

Vs. Heavy D!: Look man I’m all for trying to maintain a stylish do, seriously I am but don’t you think this is a tad bit overkill?

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Basketball? No I don’t know much about it, I’m more of a Winter sports kind of guy.

Vs. Brian Battler: American Football… I’ve heard that it’s kind of like Rugby but all the players are a lot more padded, is that true?

Vs. Ramon: Oh so you like to try to score with the ladies too? Oh I know I sensed a kindred spirit within you.

Vs. Angel: Oh trust me miss I would be more than happy to be blessed by your heavenly valleys, heh heh…

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Sheesh, you agree with a guy that Athena Asamiya is indeed a sexy cutie and he loses his temper. Go figure…

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Yo Kang buddy, mind trying to calm your master down a bit? I mean sure don’t get me wrong I would gladly have my way with Athena Asamiya as well but still.

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh Chae Lim you are, as the Japanese would say so Tsundere for me. Want to grab something to eat or would you prefer that I lick your wounds later? Hmm?

Vs. Moe Habana: Shame I had to fight such a cute little lady, hope you are alright milady.

Vs. Rocky: Geez this guy looks like something out of an old sci-fi anime.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Ah you mean the Hakkeshu? I’ve heard about them from my old man whose been trying to find them. In fact lady I think you should have a word with him.

Vs. Hyena: So this guy is the pathetic loser that my old man once told me about? Thought I have heard that this guy once worked with an assassin who is a really sexy babe.

Vs. Iroha: So you and Ms. Shiranui are very, very close huh? Interesting…

Vs. Goddess Athena: I don’t know if this lady is an actual goddess but she does look like Athena Asamiya but with an even sexier body.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Use all the weapons you want big guy, they still won’t save you from my electric kicks.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: So cute and yet you have such a sexy body, oh you are quite the perfect little package huh?

Vs. Mars People: Here is a hint little space freak, your going to need more than that pea shooter to beat someone like me.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So you wish to find a strong man to be your mate huh? Interesting…

Vs. Brocken: So this guy is really a machine huh? Oh boy I hope this guy had surge protectors.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Ah geez this guy is kind of like the Ninja version of my brother.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: You got the right idea in trying to change your appearance when it comes to trying to score with chicks. But you got to pick a better alternate form man.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Johnny Maximum? Ah hah ha hah ah man for such a big nasty looking guy you have a really goofy-sounding name.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: I know that I am a Tae Kwon Do pro but I would gladly practice some grappling moves with you later there lady.

Vs. Shura: I maybe a student in training like you but I am already quite the fighting genius when it comes to Tae Kwon Do.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: You are trying to get your mind off a certain guy back home huh? Interesting I’ll give you a reason or few to get your mind off of him.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Look big guy my old man has much bigger fish to fry than you so don’t worry about being found alright?

Vs. Sheen Genus: Sorry big guy I got nothing against wrestling but I am a Tae Kwon Do pro.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Heh don’t feel bad kid I maybe only somewhat older than you but I have a lot more experience.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Sorry about breaking your big toy there you adorable little munchkin.

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah yes another sexy Angel has graced us with her presence. Ah great, why is she glaring at me? Was it something I said?

Vs. Toy: You’re a pretty wild guy, but you rely on your various toys to win a fight. My kicks are way more electric that you’re little toy selection here.

Vs. G Mantle: I knew this place has been attracting weirdoes but this is getting ridiculous.

(Match 3 Vs. Leonhalt Domador)

Dong: Hey there, the name is Kim Dong Hwan. I’m not only the son of South Korea’s Tae Kwon Do Hero Kim Kap Hwan but I am also a top notch fighting genius when it comes to Tae Kwon Do.

Leonhalt: Yeah that’s nice kid, now buzz off I got some other things to do.

Dong: Hey there big guy, what’s the rush? Say… I’ve heard of you.

Leonhalt (slightly nervous): Rea…Really?

Dong: Yeah, you’re Leonhalt Domador, the enormous street fighter from Germany. Cool, I’ve heard that your one of the strongest fighters in all of Germany huh? Well I am here to test my skills against all sorts of fighters. So want to take me on big guy?

Leonhalt: I’ll pass; I’m no babysitter so I have no time for punks like you.

Dong: Alright I understand, though I think there is something recent about you…. Though I am trying to think what it is…

Leonhalt: You know what kid on second thought… *cracks his knuckles* Maybe I should give you some play-time after all I wouldn’t want to be rude now would I?

Dong: Well alright there big guy, thanks for being oh so gracious so lets have some fun.

(If you win)

Leonhalt: *heavy panting* Ah scheibe, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?

Dong: Look calm down so you just lost a fight, I normally don’t say things like this but it’s not that big a deal.

Leonhalt: Eh… yeah your right in fact you did a good job kid so I got to go…

Dong: Okay there big guy, have fun trying not to get deported…

Leonhalt: Will do little buddy, will do… *as he has a horrified look on his face as he realizes what he just said* Ah scheibe… You knew the whole time did you?

Dong: Kind of…

Leonhalt (as his eye twitches): And why didn’t you tell me that?

Dong: Because you would’ve run off without letting me talk to you.

Leonhalt: I see… look kid, I have barely heard of you but I know who your old man is. Not only is your old man Kim Kap Hwan a famous Martial Artist back in South Korea but he also loves to consider himself a “Hero of Justice”. And as you know I am here in this country but not legally and I figured that if anyone in this tournament wants me to see the authorities it would be him. Let me guess you knew about the fact that I am not here legally from your old man right? You going to follow in your father’s footsteps huh? Well you little punk if you have any sudden urges to rebel against your father now would be a good time!

Dong: Look first of all calm down, second of all my old man is here because we’ve been told that this tournament is sponsored by the Howard Connection which is apparently a front for the crime lord Geese Howard. So to make a long story short big guy my old man has much bigger fish to fry. Besides if he was the one here he’d probably try to tell you that there are ways you can get help. I mean sure I’m no expert in the US legal system but… hey you can always marry a lady around here, I mean there are plenty of sexy babes in this tournament alone let alone around here.

Leonhalt: I admit the thought did cross my mind but I have heard that it’s not that easy though unlike what American TV shows and movies tell you. 

Dong: I see… But still my point still stands on how it’s not as hopeless as it seems, so I am sure there are things you can do about this OK big guy?

Leonhalt: Alright, I’ll try to see what I can do, see you later kid.

Dong: Alright see you big guy.

Leonhalt (thinking): Oh kid, little do you know that what the American authorities would do to me are the least of my worries.

(Match 6 Vs. Kang Bae Dal)

Dong: Hey there Kang what’s up?

Kang: Oh not much I’ve been taking a little break from my training ever since my master Jhun is doing some errands.

Dong: Errands? Let me guess he is still out looking for Athena Asamiya merchandise?

Kang (face fault): Yes…

Dong: Your master does know that we’re in the US right? Nowadays the only examples of Japanese entertainment you find in US stores are usually anime, video games and manga. From what I’ve heard the only places in the US that really have anything for J-Pop singers like Athena are anime conventions.

Kang: Yeah I know, just the other day I had to restrain my master when we went to an FYE store at the local mall to look for more Athena merchandise. While Master Jhun was disappointed that the FYE store didn’t have Athena merchandise he was really angry when the salesperson at the store has never even heard of Athena and went on a angry tirade on why they should’ve. Needless to say we got kicked out of the store soon afterwards despite my efforts in trying to get Master Jhun out of the store.

Dong: Let me guess this is not the first time this has happened huh?

Kang: That would be correct. But apparently Master Jhun is busy at this city’s China Town when he was informed that some of the stores have plenty of Japanese imports there so he has been busy shopping ever since.

Dong: I see, I wonder if that China Town district has any places that serve Korean BBQ. Anyways I have been doing my training today so want to spar with me for a bit to pass some time?

Kang: Ah sure why not, besides it has been a while since the last time we’ve sparred and I don’t have anything better to do so why not.

Dong: Alright let’s get started then!

(If you win)

Dong: Oh yeah! I am the Fighting Genius of Tae Kwon Do!

Kang: Ah yes that was a good match, you’ve fought well Dong.

Dong: Oh… yeah you too… and I was going to say that too.

Kang: Sure you were, anyways I better go look for my master in the China Town district as there is a pretty good chance that he is done with his Athena fixation for today. Don’t get me wrong Master Jhun has given me plenty of training in the past and is a good teacher. Even though my Master Jhun can be really fixated on certain things such as his rivalry with your master/father and how he is definitely an Athena fanboy.

Dong: Ah yeah and my old man is hardly any better regarding his rivalry with your master. Though as for his fixation with Athena I suppose I can understand as Athena is a fairly sexy little cutie.

Kang: Ah! Dong how many times do I have to tell you not to use the “S word” regarding Athena?! Apparently Master Jhun really doesn’t like it when men have had “impure” thoughts about Athena!

Dong: Oh really?

Kang: Yeah I know… Well anyways I better try to find Master Jhun in China Town, so see you later Dong.

Dong: Yeah see you later Kang.

(Match 9 Vs. Seo Yong Song)

Yong: Well look whose here, I hope that you are ready to marvel at my very presence.

Dong: Oh Yong it’s so good to see that your as humble as always. 

Yong: This coming from the boy who deems himself a “Fighting Genius” every chance he gets. Of course you’re only a Genius in your own mind.

Dong: Ah yeah much like how your my old man’s star pupil, well that is if you ignore Chae, my bro Jae and of course moi. But other than that I’m so sure you’re my old man’s star pupil.

Yong: Oh yes and I suppose the fact that your Master Kim’s son is not one the only reason why people put up with your shameless womanizing? Of course your shameless flirting is your way of compensating for how you lack the suave debonair charm that I have in abundance.

Dong: Oh of course, but since I have been busy actually training today while you engage in some good old fashioned narcissism for the twelfth time today. I mean what can I say? I often like to prove that I am not all talk.

Yong: Oh rest assured Dong that is at least one thing we have in common with so shall we begin?

Dong: Oh I thought you’d never ask.

(If you win)

Dong: What can I say Yong? When it comes to ranks “Fighting Genius” beats so-called “Star Pupil” any day of the week.

Yong: Well it appears that fortune has smiled upon thee Dong.

Dong: Really? You’re going to go with the “you got lucky” excuse?

Yong: Your right I shouldn’t stoop to your level as both Chae and Jae can attest to that.

Dong: Heh heh I see, well that was a fun little match huh?

Yong: Indeed, but rest assured you won’t be as fortunate next time.

Dong: We’ll see Yong, I can make history repeat itself every now & then. But anyways I got to get back to my training so see you later Yong.

Yong: Yes I should be getting back to my training as well so farewell for now Dong.

(Match 12 Vs. Kim Jae Hoon)

Dong: Hey there bro, have your fangirls been keeping you busy? Speaking of Jae’s fangirls how are you doing Chae?

Jae: Hello Dong, Chae and I have been busy training thank you very much.

Dong: Oh really? Hope I didn’t interrupt you two doing anything important.

Chae: Yes Dong, your brother and I have these things known as discipline and being diligent in our training, concepts that you hardly know anything about.

Dong: Oh Chae it’s a shame we’re busy training in our Taekwondo uniforms and we are not seeing you in one of your custom-made outfits. I especially liked that sexy red top and red-white pants combo you did.

Chae: Yeah well the only thing that is shameful here is you Dong, besides like I would show you any of my designs.

Dong: True but I remember when you were awfully eager to show that outfit to Jae while you wearing it. Oh that was such a nice day. 

Chae (blushing): Shut up Dong!

Jae: That’s enough Dong; anyways Chae and I were busy training and working hard to improve our skills. You should get back into doing some training Dong instead of slacking off and harassing us.

Dong: Well actually bro I have been doing some training today heck you can even ask Kang and Yong if you don’t believe me. Besides its like I have said before I am the “Fighting Genius” of Taekwondo as you both know all too well.

Jae: Yes we know

Chae: You constantly tell us that.

Dong: And yet you both still sound so unconvinced but of course I am more than willing to prove that I am not just all talk. So want me to show you how much of a “Fighting Genius” I am?

Jae: Very well then brother, I have never been one to turn down a good challenge especially from you. So let us begin.

(Ending)

Dong: Ah yeah I am the Fighting Genius of Taekwondo!

Chae: You okay Jae?

Jae: I’m fine Chae.

Dong: Ah Chae it’s so cute to see you so doting on my bro, but I suppose now you’ll see how I am definitely the Fighting Genius of Taekwondo.

Chae: Oh shut up Dong, you’re usually the one on the ground here making excuses after when you two are done sparring.

Jae: True however Chae say what you will about my brother’s lack of humility but he did win in this match fair and square. You’ve fought well Dong.

Chae: Well yes I suppose that is true.

Dong: Thank you, thank you, you both are too kind.

Kim (offscreen): Indeed Jae, Dong has done well.

Chae: Oh! Uh… Good afternoon Master Kim.

Jae: Good afternoon Father.

Dong: Hey there pops what’s up?

Kim: Not much, I was just simply coming here to check up on your training. I even brought Yong with me here.

Yong: Hello everyone once again I am sure to liven up a place with my very presence. Oh my Chae you are looking rather stressed, let me guess is Dong the reason why.

Dong: Oh I don’t know I was being my usual charming self.

Chae: Hmph, if by charming you mean harassing us while we were busy training then I suppose you would be correct.

Yong: Ah I see so once again you are annoyed by Dong’s attempts at flirting. Oh Dong it’s like I have told you earlier today you try way too hard to woo the ladies. *as he places his arm on Chae’s shoulder* Dong so you lack my debonair sense of style isn’t that right Chae Lim?

Chae (as she is getting his hand off her shoulder): Yeah… sure…

Chae (thinking): *sigh* Don’t get me wrong its always been an honor to be a student to the great master Kim even though most of my fellow classmates are these two sleazy egomaniacs. *Now as she looks at Jae Hoon* But to be fair there is Jae here and he is a lot more of a proper gentleman especially compared to those two.

Kim: Alright students settle down, anyways Dong it is true that while you are a skilled Taekwondo practitioner you are a bit too boastful about your abilities. However Chae and Jae while Dong maybe lacking in humility and discipline he really is a good boy at heart. I was watching him train earlier today as I saw him sparring and aiding that muscular gentleman by the name of Leonhalt Domador.

Chae: Leonhalt Domador? Isn’t that man the Street Fighting Drifter from Germany that you told us about Father?

Kim: Exactly, according to the Intel information I received back home Leonhalt came to this country illegally and has been trying to evade the local authorities.

Yong: Yeah I know I never understood that part I mean who would be stupid enough to try to enter the US illegally? I mean it’s not exactly hard to visit the country legally.

Jae: Now Yong you shouldn’t be so presumptuous, after all there could be many other reasons why would this man be here in this country like this.

Chae: Indeed Jae, however Dong did you learn why would this man Leonhalt be here?

Dong: No but the guy was really nervous when he saw me. Granted I admit at first I thought my reputation preceded me but he was more nervous because he knew of my old man here. What I mean is Dad that he has heard of you on how not only are you a prominent Taekwondo practitioner from South Korea but you are also known as a “Hero of Justice”. I mean seriously the guy was scared that the first thing you would do is getting him arrested and deported. But I told him that you are here in the US to try to beat up Geese Howard and his cronies and that you would be trying to help him, not hunt him down to get deported. 

Kim: That is indeed true son, I did try to approach him and aid him shortly after when you did but he still seems rather hesitant to cooperate.

Chae: Master Kim, why would this man be so hesitant to receive your help, especially considering on how according to Dong he seems to be familiar with you.

Yong: Indeed though what I am wondering is why is this man making such a big deal about his situation here in the US? I mean I may not be an expert in US immigration laws but is it really that hard to get something like a Workers permit?

Jae: To be honest I think there is more to this story than that, while this man Leonhalt says he is trying to avoid deportation I do believe that he maybe trying to evade someone else. Mr. Domador seems to be so unnecessarily cautious avoiding deportation but yet he has entered this country though illegal means for unknown purposes. It is possible that there is a mysterious dark force at work here and Mr. Domador could be trying to evade this force and is trying not to draw attention to his self as much as possible.

Chae: Wow that is a rather smart deduction there Jae.

Dong: Yeah Jae that does make sense…

Yong: Indeed

Kim: Agreed, I too wonder if that is indeed a possibility. While it is true that we do have bigger issues to be concerned about but I should indeed look into this. Anyways students, lets get back to training alright?

Chae and Yong: Yes Master Kim.

Jae: Yes Father.

Dong: Sure thing pops.

(A short while later as Kim is now approaching Choi and Chang who were busy training.)

Kim: Ah greetings Chang and Choi I trust that you two have been training right?

Choi: Yes Master Kim, of course Master Kim isn’t that right Chang?

Chang: Of course Choi, we’ve been training really hard.

Kim: Good, I will need your help in the near future. Apparently my son Dong is now becoming more determined to prove that he is a “Fighting Genius” in Taekwondo so I need you two to help me out here to give my son some additional training.

Chang: So you want us to help you knock Dong down a few pegs? That sounds cool to me with my ball and chain I can easily knock that boy down a peg or two.

Kim: Oh really?

Choi: Eh what he means is sure we’ll be more than happy to assist you Master Kim.

Kim: Splendid, I will let you two know when I need you so do keep on training.

Chang & Choi: Yes Master Kim.

END


	19. Kim Jae Hoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest installment of the NGS Arcade Mode playthroughs and this one is for Kim Kap Hwan's more serious-mannered son Kim Jae Hoon. Though alike Dong Hwan, Jae's role in the storyline hasn't changed that much here as well. Anyways Jae is the young son of Kim Kap Hwan and unlike his brother Dong, Jae aspires to be very much like his father. But while Jae is a lot more serious than Dong he does have a calm, charismatic sort of personality that makes him popular with the girls. We will be at the final Fatal Fury NGS Arcade Mode playthrough with the Lillien Knight pirate Lao.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Kim Jae Hoon Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: It was a pleasure to test my skills against yours Mr. Bogard, you were a truly worthy opponent.

Vs. Andy Bogard: With all due respect Mr. Bogard but I do understand the value of discipline and training so you really should calm down.

Vs. Joe Higashi: I assure you Mr. Higashi your windy punches would never blow away my fiery kicks.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: It was an honor to test my skills against yours Master Tung.

Vs. Duck King: Do I want to take my female friends dancing with me? Well I suppose I will think about it…

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you will be having a restaurant here in Southtown in the future? That sounds nice, may you be fortunate in your future business good sir.

Vs. Michael Max: With all due respect sir but you shouldn’t look down on your opponent just because he is younger.

Vs. Hwa Jai: I have heard from my father that you serve Geese Howard due to how you once lost a fight. You truly are a petty nasty little man, you have my pity.

Vs. Raiden: I know little of western athletes but I have heard stories of how you were once a respectable man in your prime. So tell me why do you walk such a dark path now?

Vs. Billy Kane: You foolish pawn of Geese Howard, unlike you I do not need a cudgel in order to fight fire with fire!

Vs. Geese Howard: Amazing, I never would’ve imagined that I would be the one to defeat the dreaded Geese Howard. Oh Father I knew that all the years I have spent training would pay off but still…

Vs. Mai Shiranui: My sincerest apologies if I seemed to be too apprehensive about your appearance Miss Shiranui. I was a tad bit concerned if any of my certain associates were watching our bout.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: That was a good bout Mr. Sinzan and I have considered the idea of being involved in the Martial Arts Tournament circuit some day. But I should probably spend more time training with my father and fellow students first.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: With all due respect Master Yamada, its not that I want to ignore my female associates it’s just that I should be diligent in my training.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: It has always been an honor to test my skills against yours father.

Vs. Blue Mary: It was a pleasure to test my skills against such a strong woman like you Ms. Ryan.

Vs. Hokutomaru: I do have some advice for you young one, you should try to learn the history of your fighting style as I am sure it would do you a lot of good. After all young one my knowledge of Taekwondo has helped me a lot.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Tell me Dong are you still going to insist on calling yourself a fighting genius now?

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: So you intend to impersonate me huh? I would be careful if I were you, my fan girls are very good at finding imposters. Trust me you don’t want to know what happened to the last imposter they found.

Vs. Lao: My father has told me about your organization the Lillien Knights on how you people like to think of yourselves as a bunch of heroic rogues.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So this is the Kyokugen fighting style I have heard from my father. Thank you Mr. Sakazaki this has been an educational experience.

Vs. Robert Garcia: This guy does kind of remind me of Seo Yong, though to be fair at least this man seems to be a bit more mature.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Sir I have heard rumors that you secretly work with the crime lord known as Geese Howard. Is this true?

Vs. Jack Turner: A vile boorish oaf like you never stood a chance against me.

Vs. King: Oh uh… my… my apologies miss! I will let you wear the top part of my uniform to cover up that accidentally torn shirt. Oh I hope Chae and my fan girls are not watching this…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: This elderly fellow looks like the Chinese Medicine Man that my father has told me about. But if that is true then why is he attacking me like this?

Vs. John Crawley: I have heard from my father that you once served your country’s military before you became one of Geese Howard’s minions. You sir disgust me.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: I have heard stories that you have turned to a life of crime after your boxing career ended. Sir I can assure you that it’s not too late to forsake this dark path that you are in.

Vs. Mr. Big: Arrogant fiend, a real man respects his female admirers not treat them as material possessions.

Vs. Mr. Karate: *panting* That masked man ran off but… he seems to definitely know the Kyokugen fighting style. I wonder if Mr. Sakazaki knows about this man.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Don’t feel bad about this loss Ms. Sakazaki, I maybe somewhat younger than you but I have gone through a lot of training over the course of my life.

Vs. Temjin: I have sparred with Japanese Sumo before but never a Mongolian one so this has been a somewhat unique experience here.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: So this is what its like to fight a real shinobi, I must say it is a rather interesting experience.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: This man is a ninja? Well I’ve never been an expert in Ninjutsu so I guess I shouldn’t dispute his claim but still…

Vs. Karman Cole: Not too worry sir if you like I could refrain from telling Mr. Garcia about this.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you are the rising star of the MMA world that I have heard about. You’re not bad but you have a ways to go before you can take on other Martial Artists like my father.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Now Yong I will not deny that you are indeed a skilled fellow Taekwondo fighter. But times like this are why you really should stop calling yourself my father’s “star pupil”.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: It was a pleasure to test my skills against yours sir for I have heard that you are a famous name when it comes to Muay Thai.

Vs. Rob Python: Your attitude does seem overly crash and boorish but I do not detect an evil spirit within this man.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: So you are a French Judoka right? Interesting, excuse me sir is Taekwondo known all that well in France?

Vs. Goro Daimon: As the son of a prominent Taekwondo Champ it was an honor to test my skills against the current Judo Champ sir.

Vs. Ralf Jones: As you can see sir you are not the only one with a rather fiery fighting style.

Vs. Clark Still: You are indeed a very strong man sir but my father has always taught me that speed and strength are equally important. I’m sure you can see what he meant there sir.

Vs. Heidern: So sir you believe that Mr. Geese Howard has conspired with the known criminal Rugal Bernstein in the past? Interesting, I’m sure my father would love to have an audience with you sir.

Vs. Leona Heidern: The way this woman fought with such ferocity I sense something strange about this woman.

Vs. Whip: I am sorry if my kicks have singed your whip miss, I can assure you that it was unintentional.

Vs. Chang Koehan: Mr. Koehan if you wish to graduate from my father’s rehabilitation training than you should be careful with how you swing that large iron ball.

Vs. Choi Bounge: That was a good match Mr. Bounge but I hope that my flaming kicks are not melting the blades on your claws.

Vs. Heavy D!: Well you are the most unique looking boxer I have seen here I will give you that much.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Your grasp in Karate is decent but if you really want to succeed as a Martial Artist I would recommend looking into something like Taekwondo.

Vs. Brian Battler: With all due respect sir but I never understood American football; I mean you spend most of them just grabbing the ball right?

Vs. Ramon: Thank you for sparring with me sir, to test my skills against a Lucha Libre was a rather interesting experience.

Vs. Angel: Madam please you really should learn to show some restraint… Oh no, the girls in my fanclub are coming closer, I got to get out of here.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: You maybe my father’s rival but it was nice to spar with you again sir.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: You have fought well old friend but it looks like Victory is mine this time around.

Vs. Chae Lim: It has always been a pleasure to spar with you Chae as I can see why my father thinks so highly of your skills.

Vs. Moe Habana: With all due respect miss but you really should go home, as while yes I am only slightly older than you but I am the much more experienced Martial Artist here.

Vs. Rocky: Who is this strange looking robotic man? I should tell father about this…

Vs. Maki Kagura: So Miss you know of the legend of the Orochi and the Hakkeshu? Would you like to speak with my father about this? He too has shown interest in going after the Hakkeshu in the past.

Vs. Hyena: I would never serve a criminal especially a cowardly weak one like you. You have a choice of turning yourself in or enlisting in my father’s rehabilitation course, choose wisely.

Vs. Iroha: There seems to be something strange about Ms. Shiranui’s maid here, something rather… mystical.

Vs. Goddess Athena: It seems strange that this woman would claim to be the goddess Athena from Ancient Mythology. But considering what kind of powers this woman has there actually might be some truth to that claim.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Sir I understand on how you may need weapons for your Missions but don’t you think it’s a little excessive to use them for a casual sparring match?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: This young lady reminds me of some of the girls in my fan club yet she is supposed to be a member of a Soldier Squadron. Interesting…

Vs. Mars People: Amazing, I’ve heard stories from my father about sightings of these creatures but apparently they are true.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: I’m sorry Miss I understand that you one day wish to wed the man who can defeat you but I am already taken. Eh… what I mean is! Is… I already have some admirers to consider, I hope you understand.

Vs. Brocken: Ah so Mr. Brocken this sparring match was to get some battle data? Interesting idea, in fact I would recommend that you learn more about Taekwondo for it has a truly rich history.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Strange this man’s sword does appear to be rather familiar; I think I once saw it at a museum tour on a family trip to Japan a while back.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: This man may have some rather fiery moves but he really seems to remind me of my brother.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: I know little of American-styled Football but my father once told me that you got in trouble for Unnecessary Roughness. Think of this as a reminder of why you should behave yourself.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: So my brother tried to do some grappling moves on you? My apologies miss, my brother is not as… well behaved as I am.

Vs. Shura: Don’t feel bad about this, we are both Martial Artists in training but my Master/Father is a highly renowned Taekwondo Master.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: My apologies if I was being prudent about your skirt miss, but I wasn’t sure whether if certain associates of mine were watching or not.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Calm down sir I assure you that my father is perfectly willing to help you.

Vs. Sheen Genus: With all due respect sir but I am a Taekwondo fighter but good luck in trying to build a Wrestling Troop here.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: You lack experience and discipline but if you train well over the years then you can become a fine martial artist.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Well young lady I would recommend that you study the long and rich history of Taekwondo for this “Battle Data” you speak of. However I would recommend that you would use it for a lighter and more mobile version of this model though.

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah yes so you are the “Ceramic Arms” of the Shock Troopers squadron huh? I have heard stories about your squadron from my father.

Vs. Toy: Oh my and I thought Dong was rather lacking in discipline.

Vs. G Mantle: What a strange looking man, I cannot tell if this man is friend or foe.

(Match 3 Vs. Brocken)

Brocken: Greetings young man I am Brocken, I am a cyborg soldier from the brilliant German Scientist Dr. Brown. I have been noticing you training recently and I must say that you rather skilled for someone so young.

Jae: Eh thank you sir.

Brocken: Your quite welcome though I suppose I shouldn’t sound so surprised. After all Kim Jae Hoon you are the son of current Taekwondo champion Kim Kap Hwan and you are one of his finest students. I have arrived here in this country to view this Tournament as I wish to come here to gather battle data.

Jae: Gather Battle Data?

Brocken: Yes I have been told that this tournament has attracted all sorts of fighters with various different fighting styles. I go around and try to request that I have casual friendly duels with these fighters as I observe their fighting styles firsthand. So young man I wish to test your skills in combat. While I admit I was originally thinking of seeking your father but I have noticed how skilled you are young man so I figured it would be for the best to spar with you first if you don’t mind. 

Jae: I see… very well then, sure I suppose I will accept your challenge then.

Brocken: Splendid, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Brocken: That was a magnificent display of skill young man.

Jae: Thanks you weren’t so bad yourself.

Brocken: Thank you, I gathered some rather good battle data from you young man. I will say that it was wise that I tested my skills against yours first but I tried to spar with your father. 

Jae: I see however Mr. Brocken while I do understand on how you desire to learn about Martial Arts firsthand by sparring with other fighters. However if you really want more knowledge regarding certain Martial Arts you should learn their history.

Brocken: I see, so you recommend that I should research the history of Taekwondo?

Jae: Oh definitely! I have done a lot of research in the history of Taekwondo and it has such a rich and fascinating history! I am sure you will get a LOT of Battle Data if you research the history of Taekwondo.

Brocken: Now calm down young man I do not doubt you but with all due respect do keep in mind that Taekwondo is not the only martial art that I wish to gather battle data on. I hope you understand young one.

Jae: Yeah I do… But it is something I am rather passionate about as I do hope that I will one day be a fine fighter like my father.

Brocken: Oh I am certain you will young man though if you do not mind I shall be off to do some research so farewell young man.

Jae: Farewell Mr. Brocken.

(Match 6 Vs. Duck King)

Duck King: Yo! Duck King is in the House! How you doing there kid?

Jae: Eh… hello there sir, I am Kim Jae Hoon, son of South Korea’s Taekwondo Champion and Hero Kim Kaphwan. 

Duck King: Ah I see so let me guess you want to follow in your old man’s footsteps huh?

Jae: Of course! I mean… yes, yes I would.

Duck King: Cool, so let me guess you are out and about for some training huh?

Jae: Indeed I am so tell me are you trying to challenge me to a duel?

Duck King: Actually I was wondering if you would bring you and your various female friends to this place that I do some DJ work at.

Jae: Oh… I see… well I suppose I will consider that…

Duck King: Cool but if you like we can spar a bit.

Jae: Oh sure, so are you ready sir?

Duck King: Ready as I ever will be.

Jae: Cool, well then let’s begin!

(If you win)

Jae: Are you alright sir?

Duck King: I’m fine kid, I’m fine… You’re a skilled fighter kid but when it comes to these things I’ve had worse.

Jae: I see… Though tell me sir this place that you do DJ work at, tell me does this place have any Karaoke?

Duck King: Karaoke? Well let me guess you like to perform on stage huh?

Jae: Actually it’s for my father; I figured that it would be for the best to ask if I did bring my friends and family along.

Duck King: I can see that, cool, well I should be going now so see you later kid.

Jae: Alright then farewell Mr. Duck King.

(Match 9 Vs. Seo Yong Song)

SJHC Leader: Ah hello there Jae, it’s so nice to see you again Jae.

Jae: Likewise it’s nice to see you as well.

Yong: Why hello there Jae I see you are busy with one of your fangirls huh? Why hello there I am Seo Yong Song, the “Star Pupil” of South Korea’s Taekwondo hero Kim Kap Hwan.

SJHC Leader: Yes I know who you are Mr. Yong but everyone knows that if anyone is Mr. Kim’s star pupil is his son Jae Hoon. I should know since I am the president of his personal fan club.

Yong: Oh yes after all I’m sure you are such a fine authority when it comes to Taekwondo. After all miss you are but the ringleader of a group of teenage girls who worship a young man due to his prettyboy looks. But in all fairness I suppose I shouldn’t complain after all I have so much suave debonair charm it’s not even funny.

SJHC Leader: Is he always like this?

Jae: Kind of, yeah…

Yong: But to prove that I am far from a poor sport I shall prove on how I am truly the “Star Pupil” of Master Kim. I take it that you know what this means right Jae?

Jae: Alright Yong, I’ll have a match with you okay?

Yong: Splendid, but not too worry Jae I promise I won’t embarrass you in front of your fangirl here too much.

Jae: Duly noted Yong, so lets begin.

(If you win)

SJHC Leader: Alright you won Jae! I knew you could do it!

Yong: *ugh* Well well, it looks like fortune has smiled upon you today Jae.

SJHC Leader: Fortune? Hey you smug jerk! Kim Jae Hoon won that bout fair and square!

Jae: Alright, alright calm down you two, now miss, I know that Yong may have an attitude problem but he is a fellow classmate of mine who is a perfectly capable fighter. While yes I did win that bout fair and square but it’s just a casual sparring match so it’s really nothing to get so worked up about.

SJHC Leader: Your right Jae, I’m sorry that I got angry like that.

Yong: Ah Jae always so noble and humble, but it is true that you did indeed win fair and square and it would be rather petty to say otherwise. After all, not only am I skilled, smooth but I am also rather diplomatic as well, isn’t that right Jae my good friend?

Jae: Yes, Yong I suppose that would be true.

Yong: Splendid, well then I must be off oh and by the way Miss, you should so let your compatriots that I am quite available if you know what I mean.

SJHC Leader: Eh yeah… heh heh… sure I’ll keep that in mind.

Yong: Excellent, farewell you two.

(Match 12 Vs. Chae Lim)

Jae: Ah good evening Chae, good to see you I was wondering where you were today.

Chae: Hello Jae, it’s very good to see you as well. I have been busy training today, I take it you can say the same thing as well?

Jae: Of course I actually was thinking of stopping for the day until I saw you just a few moments ago. You know Chae its been a while since the last time we have truly got to train together so would you like to have a little sparring session with me Chae?

Chae: I would be honored to! I mean… yes that would be very nice.

Jae: Splendid, so shall we begin?

Chae: Oh yes lets…

(Ending)

Jae: Are you alright Chae?

Chae: I’m fine… But Jae you were magnificent! I’ve always admired your exceptional skill there Jae.

Jae: Thank you but your skills are rather exceptional too Chae, your style is very graceful and strong as well. I can see why Father holds your skills in high regard.

Chae: Thank you Jae but… but we both know that your Master Kim’s finest student.

Jae: Oh come now Chae, but you, Song and my Brother are fine students as well. But still we have been doing a lot of training today, so want to relax here for a bit?

Chae: Sure.

(The two teens sit nearby an Alleyway as they gaze as the Full Moon in the sky tonight.)

Jae (as he gets his water canteen out): Would you like a drink?

Chae: Yes, thank you…

(As Chae is having a drink of water)

Jae: Tell me Chae, I know we still have our whole lives ahead of us but tell me what your plans are for the future? After all we can’t be my father’s students forever so what are your aspirations for the future?

Chae: Well as much as I love to learn the art of Taekwondo I have always loved to be a Clothes Designer. I do hope that I will one day be a great professional Clothes Designer when I become an adult.

Jae: I’m sure you will become a fine clothes designer Chae.

Chae: Thank you Jae, but tell me what your plans are for the future?

Jae: Well I do aspire to continue my father’s legacy as I do wish to become a fine Taekwondo fighter like he is.

Chae: Oh I know you will Jae I am quite certain you will.

Jae: Thank you Chae, but I also would like to become a Historian as well. Taekwondo has such a deep history over the years and I would like to teach the world about our cultural history especially with the likes of Taekwondo and more.

(As Jae now has a good swig of his water canteen then he looks back at the moon.)

Jae: Ah… The Moon is beautiful tonight no?

Chae (as she is busy looking at him): Oh yes it is Jae, it is…

(Meanwhile at a nearby alleyway, the members of Jae’s fan club were watching this little scene. Some of Jae’s fangirls were looking rather annoyed at Chae being so close to Jae while some of them were smiling. However Kim Dong Hwan and Seo Yong Song were also nearby with smug smiles on their faces. Then those two boys Dong and Yong walked over to Jae and Chae and as they are now behind them. Then Dong whipped out an MP3 player with soft smooth accordion music blaring. Needless to say Jae and Chae were slightly startled by this and then…)

Dong: Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.

Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.

The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!

Dong & Song: Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!

(Jae and Chae were not amused by this as Jae was smirking at them while Chae was glaring at them with her left eye twitching. Meanwhile nearby one of the members of Jae’s fanclub was actually applauding until the others were looking at her then she awkwardly stopped clapping.)

Jae: Really you two, really?

Chae: Tell me Jae since you are so knowledgeable in the art of Taekwondo do you know of a move that can crush two skulls at once?

Jae: Calm down Chae this is clearly their idea of a joke, though a rather crudely designed one. I mean seriously you two all you did for this was to just use an MP3 player?

Song: Perhaps it was rather rudimentary but for performances like this sometimes it is for the best to keep things nice and simple.

Dong: Besides like we could find spaghetti, an accordion and an Italian-styled Guitar in the Chinatown section of Southtown? Not too mention we would be looking kind of conspicuous if we tried searched the whole city for them. But when I was browsing about on Youtube a while back I saw that classic Disney song and what can I say? It gave me an idea to have some fun with you two, isn’t that right Song?

Song: Oh yes indeed Dong heh heh…

Chae (gritting her teeth): Oh so this is your idea Dong? Gee why am I not surprised?

Jae: Alright you two you’ve had your little joke. But anyways Chae earlier today a friendly but odd man by the name of Duck King told me something interesting. Namely on how there is a dance club nearby so I was wondering if you would like to come.

Chae: Oh of course I will Jae.

Jae: Splendid

SJHC Leader: Can we come too Jae?

Jae: Well since its not too late I suppose that could be okay after all the more the merrier. I was thinking that Father could bring Mother with him as I am told that this establishment has Karaoke over there and we all know how much he loves Karaoke.

Dong: I see, say Jae since you seem to plan on bringing family and friends it’s only natural that Song and I will get to participate in this outing huh?

Song: Indeed after all Master Kim is not the only who has fine Karaoke skills as you can see here.

Jae: Alright you two just try to behave alright? Anyways lets go home you three, oh yes and you girls can follow us if you like.

SJHC Leader: Oh we will, thank you Jae, come on girls.

END


	20. Lao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my latest installment of the NGS Arcade Mode playthroughs (and the last one for the Fatal Fury section of the cast.) Lao is simply a big muscular man who is one of the members of the British Air Pirates group "The Lillien Knights" (in which yes B. Jenet will be given a bit more of a role in certain characters' story modes). Lao was initially sent out to scout out Southtown to try to find Terry Bogard as a request from his boss B. Jenet. Anyways this will be the last of the Fatal Fury cast Arcade Mode playthroughs though.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Lao Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: Sorry Mr. Bogard but my boss would like to have a word with you.

Vs. Andy Bogard: This guy has long blond hair and his last name is Bogard so… on second thought nah, there is no way the boss would take this guy.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Hey look Mr. Undies my boss happens to be a perfectly respectable young Lady got my drift?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: For a moment there I thought that old man suddenly became as buff as I am; I must be seeing things…

Vs. Duck King: Let me guess your not actual royalty huh? And Americans love to think that Asians are strange.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you’re thinking of opening an establishment here huh? Nice… Don’t worry my boss is definitely not into the whole extortion racket business in fact we normally go after guys who do.

Vs. Michael Max: So you’re a protégé of Axel Hawk? Didn’t he use to be a big-name Boxer about a decade ago?

Vs. Hwa Jai: So you think this nasty looking swill is going to be your secret weapon huh? And this ugly old cueball wonders why he used to be a champ huh?

Vs. Raiden: You sound familiar…. Hey I know you, you use to be the known wrestler Big Bear huh? So what’s with the mask?

Vs. Billy Kane: Sorry Cudgel boy but while Law Enforcement thinks we are both criminals you and that boss of yours are the real crooks.

Vs. Geese Howard: Alright! The Lillien Knights will probably get a lot of money and good PR if we turn you in.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: This woman is Japanese? This lady reminds me of the boss except with brown hair and a red outfit.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So you’re the famous Taiwanese Tycoon huh? I heard you happen to be Mr. Terry Bogard’s promoter so I just thought I ask you some questions.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Ah geez I think the boss had the right idea in just sending me to scout the place out, there are perverts everywhere.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Hey now Mr. Justice, I maybe an Air Pirate but my path is not as dark as you believe it is.

Vs. Blue Mary: So this lady is Terry Bogard’s lover huh? Oh this is bad; this is very, very bad… Okay calm down Lao you can think of something here, but first I got to scram.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Sorry pipsqueak but you maybe a fast bugger but my brute strength more than makes up for it.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Sorry kid but my “sexy babe” leader doesn’t go for sleazy little boys like you.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Ah geez this kid really is quite the little pretty boy, good thing my boss prefers a slightly older man.

Vs. Lao: And that’s what you get for impersonating a Lillien Knight!

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So this guy is supposed to be “scion” of the Kyokugen Dojo? Let’s just say I’m not exactly impressed.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Hey you rich pretty boy if you want to put your fighting skills to a better use, make a pirate crew I mean it worked for my boss.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Heard that you are one of Geese’s lackies huh? What is it to make up for the fact that you only have one special move?

Vs. Jack Turner: There is a difference between you and me fatso; I’m all muscle while you are just a big dumb tub of lard.

Vs. King: Whoa… Apparently this lady is a bit more like my boss than I thought…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Sorry you old monkey but it will take more than those claws to slice me down.

Vs. John Crawley: I’ll be taking these shades, they look better on me anyway.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Trust me little man I am no punching bag.

Vs. Mr. Big: Beat it cueball, my boss and her new assistant are not going to be your “merchandise”! Got it?!

Vs. Mr. Karate: Really Geese? That’s your big plan for a secret weapon is to blackmail some middle aged fighter to do your dirty work? Really?

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Wow this little lady seems to be barely younger than the boss…

Vs. Temjin: Odd, I’ve faced Japanese Sumo but not a Mongolian one but this guy doesn’t seem to be that different from the Japanese Sumo that I have fought before.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: With Ninja like you around I think my boss is going to be just fine.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You are supposed to be a Ninja? Well you definitely don’t fight like one, let alone look like one.

Vs. Karman Cole: Say uh, just between us professionals, do you have any idea where can I get a suit like that? I mean sure it would have to be in a much larger size but still.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Sorry Mr. MMA big-shot but I don’t have anymore time to play with you.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: So who’s the dumb muscle now huh punk?

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I may’ve won this fight but I can see why you’re a pretty big deal back in Thailand.

Vs. Rob Python: Ah great another sleazy opportunist who has only heard of my boss because of her looks…

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Since when did the French ever have any Judo fighters, or any kind of Martial Artists for that matter? 

Vs. Goro Daimon: Geez this guy is supposed to be some big shot Judo Gold Medalist? How disappointing…

Vs. Ralf Jones: Hold it hothead, the Lillien Knights maybe pirates but we’re not evil criminals.

Vs. Clark Still: Ah man this guy is strong in order to be able to throw someone like me around.

Vs. Heidern: So you’re the leader of the Ikari Warriors huh? Don’t worry old man we’re not here to cause any trouble.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Wow for a moody chick she fights with a lot of ferocity.

Vs. Whip: I wonder if I should get the boss and her new assistant a whip… nah they might get the wrong idea…

Vs, Chang Koehan: Hey you fat old cue ball how about dropping that old ball and chain and fight like a real man?

Vs. Choi Bounge: Ha! Your puny claws were no match for me!

Vs. Heavy D!: Heavy? Oh please compare to me your more like a medium weight at best.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re only a student when it comes to Karate? Well that explains some things…

Vs. Brian Battler: So even mildly famous Football players are in this Tournament, man this tournament has attracted a lot of people.

Vs. Ramon: Hey there you one-eyed Casanova if you get anymore lewd ideas about my boss and I’ll rough you up some more.

Vs. Angel: Oh I remember now this must be that sleazy Mexican lady that the Boss’ new assistant warned us about.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Look buddy its like I said to your pal Kim, the Lillien Knights are not the bad guys here!

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: You look like a reasonable kid mind telling your master there that I am not one of the bad guys?

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh lighten up kid this was just a little sparring match, and for the last time I am not one of the bad guys.

Vs. Moe Habana: Ah geez I hope I didn’t rough up this little lady too much, the last thing I want is to get in trouble for something like this.

Vs. Rocky: This big robot is looking pretty advanced, I wonder if we could make some good money off of this thing.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Hakkeshu? Don’t recall anything about the former but I heard from my boss that the latter is some big criminal organization right?

Vs. Hyena: So this is the skinny runt that my boss’ new assistant use to work with huh? No wonder why nobody takes you seriously.

Vs. Iroha: Whoa for a moment there I thought I saw that Ninja maid turn into a swan… Ah bugger, I should cut down on the booze…

Vs. Goddess Athena: Oh wow this lady certainly has a powerful sword and shield, I wonder if I should… No I shouldn’t push my luck.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Ah geez even the Metal Slug squadron is here? Ah man this place has attracted all sorts of folks.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: So this is the little lady from the Germi family? Odd I wonder what this little lady is doing with the Metal Slug squad.

Vs. Mars People: Ah man that was bizarre, maybe if I am lucky I just wandered in some strange B-movie.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: This lady reminds me of my boss but with armor and that whip sword. In fact if it wasn’t for that French accent I almost thought that his lady was her.

Vs. Brocken: Sorry there Mr. German Cyborg but all the modern technology in the world can’t make up for some good old fashioned muscle!

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): This guy’s sword looks rare and valuable, I wonder if…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Ah great another pervert who wants to ogle my boss and this one is a ninja too.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Trust me big guy, I maybe a pirate but I’m not a bad guy.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Wow I may’ve won but this little lady is definitely strong for being able to throw me around.

Vs. Shura: Ah don’t feel bad kid, I maybe just a henchman in the Lillien Knights but I am the toughest guy within the Lillien Knights.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Don’t believe everything you hear little lady trust me, we the Lillien Knights are not the bad guys here.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Ah don’t worry big guy if you join up with us then you don’t have to worry too much about the authorities being after you.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Join your wrestling troupe? Okay I admit I am tempted but I am a part of the Lillien Knights though.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Say kid here is a little lesson for you if you need a weapon you should use something better than those balls.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Hey there little lady you shouldn’t judge someone by their looks; my boss is a proper lady.

Vs. Angel (ST): Oh man this lady looks like my boss trying to look like some army commando.

Vs. Toy: So your name is Toy and your code name is “Ice Brain”? Oh wow these Mercenary teams take just about anyone huh?

Vs. G Mantle: Okay you super powered Phantom of the Opera reject what do you know about my Boss and her new assistant?

(Match 3 Vs. Sheen Genus)

Sheen: Hey there big guy, the name is Sheen Genus what’s yours?

Lao: Call me Lao, I’m here on Southtown on a… business trip.

Sheen: Really? Well in that case so am I, in fact I am here to find all sorts of grapplers to be in my upcoming wrestling troupe. You would definitely you would make a great wrestler so want to join us?

Lao: I admit I am kind of tempted but I am working with someone else…

Sheen: Alright but first I thought I would like to at least see how tough you are. That is if you don’t mind.

Lao: Wow for a big brawler you really are a polite guy. I am supposed to be looking for someone but… ah what the heck, sure why not? I can’t turn down the chance for a good bout.

Shen: Thank you, shall we begin?

Lao: Yes, lets.

(If you win)

Lao: Ah yeah! I am the winner!

Sheen: You fought very well buddy, shame you are unable to join my troupe. But just out of curiosity you said that you work for someone else so who is your employer?

Lao: The Lillien Knights… eh… which is a… is an organization from Jolly Old England. I happen to be a bit of a gofer for that organization.

Sheen: Lillien Knight? Hmm… I suppose it makes sense for a gang of pirates to call them-selves an organization.

Lao: That’s right! EH I MEAN THAT’S WRONG! Eh what I mean is, do not believe everything you hear alright?

Sheen: Relax buddy I am not trying to get anyone in trouble okay? I’ve only occasionally heard about the Lillien Knights back home in Canada but all the things I have heard about them are good. So you don’t need to worry alright?

Lao: Alright, besides you’re not the first bloke I ran into today who seems to be familiar with the Lillien Knights I can assure you that. I’ve tried telling people that yes the Lillien Knights are pirates but we are not actual bad guys. But then again I also run into a lot of perverts who seem more interested in ogling my boss. Speaking of which I got to get back to work, I’m trying to find this guy by the name of Terry Bogard.

Sheen: Terry Bogard? Yeah I heard of him, I heard he is some “local hero” who has recently been doing well in those Martial Arts Tournaments and is going to be in this tournament that will be held here in Southtown. But keep in mind buddy that while I know that the Lillien Knights are not bad guys but there are plenty of bad guys around here so be careful.

Lao: Oh trust me buddy we Lillien Knights are tough, we can take anyone on. But still I gotta go, bye! 

(Match 6 Vs. Ramon)

Ramon: Hola Senor, me allamo Ramon. I am a known Lucha Libre in my homeland in Mexico, perhaps you’ve heard of me?

Lao: Buzz off Mr. One Eye I am busy doing some work here.

Ramon: Ah I see so your busy being a big gofer for that cute, sexy and oh so shapely senorita Bonne Jenet, isn’t that right Mr. Lillien Knight?

Lao: Ah great not this again are you another one of those perverts or are you some wannabe crime-fighter? If the latter then let me tell you now that the Lillien Knights are not the bad guys here!

Ramon: Relax my enormous amigo while I am quite the former I use to be a bit of the latter. I have dabbled in a bit of agent work until recently and you hear about things like this. But let me guess you still want to knock me down huh amigo?

Lao: You got that right you one-eyed sleaze! Prepare yourself!

(If you win)

Ramon: You fought well Amigo; I can see why Ms. Jenet would want to use you for field work.

Lao: Of course I am the toughest guy in the Lillien Knights!

Ramon: I see… I’ve recently heard that Ms. Jenet is not the only Buxom Blonde Brit within the Lillien Knights. I have been informed by a little birdie that your leader hired a certain someone who was once a hired assassin? 

Lao: Oh really? And what kind of birdie will that be?

Ramon: Why a certain sexy silver-haired senorita by the name of Angel of course. My associate Angel is a sexy young Mexican lady with a body like your boss and her new assistant. And she has told me about how she would like to get her hands on your boss and her new assistant’s bodies as well.

Lao: Oh really?

Ramon: I know it’s amazing huh Amigo? But I do get a little bonus from my Amiga Angel every now & then if you know what I mean.

Lao: Wait a minute, a silver-haired perverted woman by the name of Angel? Oh yes the Boss’ new assistant warned us about her. For not only is this Angel a shameless pervert but also has a bit of a history as one of NESTS lackeys. So I don’t know why you would want to pal around with someone like her, well aside from looks that is.

Ramon: Former NESTS lackey amigo there is a difference. Besides considering that your boss’ new assistant once worked with a certain crime lord that seems to be no longer with us lets just say I’m not sure if you are one to talk amigo.

Lao: Ugh… Alright you got me anyways I got to go; I have things I need to do so… Later!

(Match 9 Vs. Jack Turner)

Jack: Well well if it isn’t one of those so-called “Heroic Pirates” from Jolly Ol’ England huh? My men have told me that there was an oversized rat that is snooping around these parts.

Lao: Oh great I should’ve known that I would find a thug like you here, and “your men”? Please we both know that you are just another one of Geese Howard’s lackeys. Let me guess your master Geese sent you to hunt me down huh?

Jack: Actually, I was sent here by Mr. Howard’s associate Mr. Big to take you down. As you well know this whole city is Geese Howard’s territory and is Ms. Jenet and her so-called knights want to meddle with Geese’s affairs she will be dealt with.

Lao: Oh really?

Jack: Yeah but don’t worry ya big jawed Neanderthal we have no intention on killing your precious Boss. In fact Mr. Big has shown interest in your boss B. Jenet and her new assistant and fellow Busty Blonde Brit, Lien Neville who use to work for the late Duke of Mephistopheles fame. Namely that Mr. Big would like to give Ms. Jenet and Ms. Neville a Business Proposition to be a part of his Business if you know what I mean. Heh heh… Lucky for me there is a chance that I could be rewarded for this as well. But rest assured big guy if that does happen I will be gentle.

Lao: You sleazy fat sack of… Grr… Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but the only bed that your going to be in is a hospital bed when I am through with you!

Jack: Bring it on Big-Jaw, bring it on.

(If you win)

Lao: Ha! I knew there was no way you could beat me you fat thug!

Jack: In the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter as I have done my job in delivering the message that we have ways to deal with Ms. Jenet and her precious knights.

Lao: Yeah well you should give your masters a message that we are the Lillien Knights and we are not afraid of Geese Howard or his cronies. So see you later you fat loser.

(Match 12 Vs. Duck King)

Lao (under his breath): *sigh* Ah man this has been such a long day…

Duck King: Yo big guy, what’s up? I am the Duck King.

Lao: Duck King? You… are royalty?

Duck King: Yep, Duck King that’s my name, don’t wear it out. I am the king of DJs here in Southtown and I am the master of Music here in Southtown, Florida. So if you are in need of good drinks with fine music I am your guy.

Lao: Yeah, maybe later, I got things to do.

Duck King: Hey wait a minute, big man, no need to go away. Ah I see, you’re a rather big muscular man and you look you’ve been in a few rumbles recently so your one of the folks who came here for this Tournament huh?

Lao: Well I do have some business here so that is sort of true.

Duck King: I see well then I happen to be a top notch break-dancer and I use my break dancing skills with my martial arts skills as well.

Lao: So you use break dancing as a type of Martial Art? Well that’s… unique I’ll give you that. Alright, you piqued my curiosity; I normally don’t turn down a bout even if it’s to rather strange-looking guys like you. So we might as well get this little battle over with.

Duck King: Alright big guy, if you want to test your skill against mine, then I suppose I am game, let’s go!

(Ending)

[As Lao notices that the sun is starting to set.]

Lao (under his breath): Ah no, it’s starting to get late….

Duck King: Ah well that was fun, sure I got a few dents here and there but I’m okay, anyways that was a good match and… Hmm? Hey big guy what’s the matter with you? You are the one who just won a good fight and you’re looking pretty down so what's up big guy?

Lao: *sigh* I was sent here to find someone and I have been looking for him all day.

Duck King: Oh? Who are looking for, big guy?

Lao: Some guy by the name of Terry Bogard.

Duck King: Terry Bogard? Well big guy you’re in luck for Terry happens to be a good buddy of mine.

Lao: Oh so your friends with Terry Bogard? Tell me more…

Duck King: Alright big guy, well my bud Terry Bogard is a local legend around here especially with his recent successes in the Martial Arts Tournament scene.

Lao: I see, I already knew but do you have any idea where he is now?

Duck King: Oh he is probably still out having some fun with his lovely lady Blue Mary.

Lao (trying to hide his nervous composure): His… lady? You mean he is out on a date?

Duck King: Ah yeah my boy Terry is with this foxy lady by the name of Mary Ryan who around here is known as Blue Mary. Mary is a sexy stacked babe who is a known crime-fighter by day but does do a fine singing performance every now & then at night. I have heard that Terry and Mary have been close for some time now.

Lao: I see…

(As he now looks away feeling really nervous)

Lao: Ah man what am I going to do? The boss is going to be furious if she ever finds out that Terry Bogard already has a girlfriend. Alright Lao, calm down I’m sure I can figure out something here…

Duck King: So you want me to tell my bud Terry that you are looking for him?

Lao: What? Oh uh… uh… no that’s okay, I don’t want to bother him in fact I should be going now. But before I go, you said you knew where I could get some good drinks right?

Duck King: Yeah I did, so what's the occasion?

Lao: Oh not much I’d like to unwind every now & then and have a nice expensive drink or two to go at a later date.

Duck King: Sure buddy there is a nice Bar nearby that has Karaoke and Pool tables and a decent selection of drinks that is right across the street over there.

Lao: Oh alright thanks buddy anyways got to go.

Duck King: Alright big guy, see you later.

Lao (thinking): Well I might as well check this place out a bit; I may end up finding my boss there later once she finds out about this.

END


	21. Ryo Sakazaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would've released this sooner but I had some internet problems until recently. Anyways here is another installment for my NGS Arcade playhtroughs but this time I am starting with the Art of Fighting cast with Ryo Sakazaki. Ryo is the young scion of the Sakazaki family and the maintainer of the Kyokugen Dojo with his dear younger sister Yuri. Ryo is a calm friendly but a bit old fashioned kind of guy who can be rather overprotective of his younger sister due to his past family problems.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Ryo Sakazaki Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: Well well it looks like the “Lone Wolf” gets defeated by “The Invincible Dragon” of Kyokugen this time.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Look I’m all for taking my training seriously, honest. But don’t you think that you’re kind of overdoing it a bit?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Here is a hint; Dragons are usually pretty good at withstanding Hurricanes.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: I have heard stories about you Mr. Rue; you are quite a formidable opponent.

Vs. Duck King: Well your fighting style is unique I’ll give you that much. But if you really want to be a fighter you should come to my family’s Dojo.

Vs. Richard Meyer: You know of a fighter in South America who tries to practice Kyokugen? Please tell me more.

Vs. Michael Max: Don’t get me wrong punching is a perfectly valid attack. But man is boxing such a one-note fighting style.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ah great another bitter has-been whose also a bit of an angry drunk, I’ve seen way too many guys like you.

Vs. Raiden: Okay I’m sure you were probably a big shot back in your day big guy. But don’t you think your getting a little too old and fat for this?

Vs. Billy Kane: I heard that your Geese Howard’s right hand man. Alright so start talking! Why is Geese trying to go after my family?!

Vs. Geese Howard: So you’re the big bad Geese Howard huh? Alright big guy tell me why did you send your thugs after my sister?!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Well lady you definitely have style but perhaps you focus a little too much on style.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Not bad, I can see why Terry would want you to be his Promoter.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: *panting* Ah man for a little old guy you really are quick.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: That was a good match; I can really see why you’re such a big name back in South Korea.

Vs. Blue Mary: I can see why Terry is so fond of you; you’re quite the strong woman.

Vs. Hokutomaru: So your Master encourages you to use more than one fighting style huh? Well my Dojo is not too far from here kid, just to let you know.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Sorry Kid but your not as much of a “Fighting Genius” as you like to think you are.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Not bad kid for a student you really got a lot of potential.

Vs. Lao: Strange he looks like a thug but he doesn’t seem to be a bad guy, strange…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Looks like Kyokugen must be getting famous if I am getting imitators like this guy.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Looks like the “Raging Tiger” has been defeated by the “Invincible Dragon”, again.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I remember you Mr. Todoh I have well heard that you and my father never got along in the past.

Vs. Jack Turner: Think of this as another reason why you should never try to kidnap my sister again!

Vs. King: Wow… I didn’t know that this King is a… is a woman…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: I don’t know why but something about this old man seems familiar…

Vs. John Crawley: Alright you former army man go tell your boss Geese to never mess with the Sakazaki family again!

Vs. Mickey Rogers: This punk is supposed to be one of Geese Howard’s thugs? Apparently old man Geese is not exactly picky about his soldiers.

Vs. Mr. Big: Alright you bald sick freak, don’t you dare have anymore ideas with my sister! Got it?

Vs. Mr. Karate: That mask… that… fighting style… it couldn’t be? Could it? Wait! Come back!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Look Sis, I understand that you don’t want to be the “Damsel in Distress” anymore but you got to be careful about wanting to train.

Vs. Temjin: So this is what Mongolian Sumo wrestling is like, cool, I’m pretty familiar with Japanese Sumo wrestling so it’s nice to see Mongolian Sumo in action.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: So why do you hate Martial Artists? I mean you do kind of realize that Ninjitsu is a Martial Art too right?

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: Oh man, aren’t you a little too bulky to be a Ninja? But at least you certainly got surprise factor because nobody will ever suspect that you’re a Ninja.

Vs. Karman Cole: Not bad Mr. Cole, I can see why Robert kind of looks up to you.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you’re the big MMA star that I have been hearing about lately, cool. But still I hope you see how cool Kyokugen can be!

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Hey mind dialing the ego down a bit kid? Course I’m sure you probably get that a lot.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: So you are a seasoned pro when it comes to Muay Thai huh? Well you certainly gave me a good match so I can see that.

Vs. Rob Python: Ah man this guy is almost as sleazy as that creep Mr. Big.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka? Heh that’s a new one…

Vs. Goro Daimon: Oh wow that was an awesome match Mr. Daimon, I’ve heard all sorts of stories on how you’re such a big name in Japan.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Calm down big guy, I’m all for being energetic in a fight but you kind of over do it there.

Vs. Clark Still: Well this guy was definitely a nice mix of brains and brawn; if he was faster I would be in trouble.

Vs. Heidern: Well sir if any of your new recruits need anymore Martial Arts training do let me know as I do run my family’s Dojo.

Vs. Leona Heidern: This woman does not seem to be evil yet I sense a certain dark presence within her.

Vs. Whip: I am not one of those Martial Artists who think fighters should never use weapons but you shouldn’t rely on that whip so much.

Vs. Chang Koehan: That’s what you get for relying on your bulky size and that big Iron ball of yours.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Another weirdo with claws, as if that old guy in the mask was bad enough.

Vs. Heavy D!: You might want to focus more on your training and less on that weird haircut of yours.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Karate is alright but if you really want to be a fine Martial Artist do feel free to stop by my Dojo.

Vs. Brian Battler: Even Football players are here? Man this tournament is attracting all sorts of people.

Vs. Ramon: Ah yes another fighter who is doing just fine on style but needs to do a bit more work on substance.

Vs. Angel: This lady’s name is Angel? Let me guess you have an ironic sense of humor huh?

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Well this guy is a pretty good fighter, even if he does seem a little too fixated on that pop star Athena.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Not bad kid, but your still too green to take a guy like me on.

Vs. Chae Lim: Not bad young lady, I can see why your Master says that you have potential.

Vs. Moe Habana: Not bad for a young beginner, but if you like you can sign up at my Family’s Dojo.

Vs. Rocky: Ah man this guy looks like he is from one of the Mangas I use to read as a kid.

Vs. Maki Kagura: I heave heard of the power of the Orochi? Sort of, I’ve heard of stories about a demonic force known as the Orochi from my childhood.

Vs. Hyena: This guy is supposed to be a wanted criminal? Yeah let’s just say I’m not going to lose any sleep tonight over this guy.

Vs. Iroha: Ah so Ms. Shiranui’s maid uses the crane style, I’ve heard stories about folks who use that style, kind of strange ones.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Okay lady if you say that you’re a Goddess then you apparently are a Goddess now will you please put down the sword?

Vs. Marco Rossi: Hey pal if your going to spar with an unarmed Martial Artist then could you at least lay off the explosives?

Vs. Fiolina Germi: This young lady is supposed to be a soldier? She looks like she is about Yuri’s age…

Vs. Mars People: Uhh… Take me to your leader? Well maybe if I’m lucky I just prevented an alien invasion. On the other hand I hope I didn’t just cause one though…

Vs. Janne D’Arc: Well miss if you want to get stronger you can always sign up at my family’s Kyokugen Dojo.

Vs. Brocken: This guy is supposedly some German cybernetic super soldier but for some reason he looks kind of familiar.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Don’t get me wrong you’re not a bad Ninja but if you keep going around with that name people will get the wrong idea.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Look pal I don’t care what clan you’re from don’t get any ideas about my little sister okay? She is barely out of High School…

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Hey big guy here is a little tip; just because your big and violent doesn’t you mean can beat up anyone who is remotely smaller than you.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Oh wow this kid does kind of remind me of Yuri when she was a little bit younger.

Vs. Shura: Don’t feel too bad about this kid, when it comes to my family’s fighting style Kyokugen, I’m kind of a pro.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Okay young lady if you want to be a good martial artist you got to do more than just swing that purse around. But I have a Dojo you can go to if you like.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So you’re that wandering drifter I have been told about, if you need a new sense of purpose feel free to stop by my gym.

Vs. Sheen Genus: So you’re trying to find recruits for your upcoming wrestling troupe? Well good luck with that I’ve been trying to get new students for my dojo for a while now.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Not bad for a newbie kid but if you want to get better feel free to stop by my Dojo.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Wow this little lady does remind me of Yuri back when we were kids… *sigh* I do remember those days.

Vs. Angel (ST): Listen lady I understand that it’s not inherently wrong to have weapons in a fight but is the heavy artillery really necessary?

Vs. Toy: Your name is Toy and your code name is “Ice Brain”? Yeah… you’re not the sane one in your little group huh?

Vs. G Mantle: You know about my future? Okay I’m normally not into fortunetelling but something tells me I should be listening to you.

(Match 3 Vs. Goro Daimon)

Ryo: I’ve heard of you, you’re the current Judo Champ in Japan, Goro Daimon.

Goro: Yes I am Goro Daimon and yes it is true that I am the current Judo Champ in Japan. But I have heard of you Ryo Sakazaki, the current head of the Kyokugen Dojo.

Ryo: Ah so you have heard of my family’s fighting style Kyokugen huh? Interesting…

Goro: I have, of sorts, anyways I have been doing some of my training lately and I wanted to see the current head of the Kyokugen Dojo. 

Ryo: I see, so you want to test my skill huh?

Goro: I suppose so, after all it has been a while since I have seen the art of Kyokugen in action so I suppose this could be interesting.

Ryo: Alright then I could definitely go for some training so bring it on Mr. Judo Champ!

(If you win)

Ryo: Alright! I just defeated the #1 Judo Champ in Japan! I wonder if this will help me get some new applicants for my Dojo.

Goro: Perhaps but I am not sure after all Americans seem to only know me as someone who won a Gold Medal in the Olympics recently.

Ryo: Yeah well defeating a Gold Medalist is not exactly a minor feat.

Goro: True, but all I am saying is that if you’re going to use the end results of this fight to boost your reputation it would’ve been more effective in Japan than in the US.

Ryo: Perhaps but still that was a good fight.

Goro: Indeed, it has been a long time Ryo.

Ryo: Long time?

Goro: Yes, the last time I saw you Ryo was in Japan and you were but a small young boy then. It was over a decade ago, of course you wouldn’t have recognized me then as I was just simply a young Judo student. My family the Daimon family has been friends and acquaintances with certain other families such as the Kusanagi family, the Nikaido family and the Sakazaki family. I do remember that day when my family went to that nice little reunion party with the other families’ years ago. Ah yes your father was such a friendly man.

Ryo: You have met my father?

Goro: Oh yes, unlike my rather traditionally polite parents your father was a loud but rather jovial man. I even got to spare with him, while yes I was defeated rather easily by your father. But your father was not only a strong man but he also knew how to show good sportsmanship and encouraged me to keep training as he told me that I have a lot of potential. Ah yes that was one of my various pleasant memories of that reunion party.

Ryo: Ah yes I do vaguely remember when my parents took my little sister and I on a trip to my father’s home land. It was a nice little memory of my family back in my childhood… *sigh* Even if it was my one of my last.

Goro: Ah yes I have heard of the tragedies that befell upon your family, you have my sympathy friend.

Ryo: Thanks… But while my childhood is not exactly a favorite discussion topic of mine I do try to look forward to the future of course.

Goro: Ah yes I too look forward to the future as well. But for now I should be going now, I’ve told my wife that I would pick up ingredients for dinner tonight after I was done training so farewell for now Ryo.

Ryo: Alright, see you later Mr. Daimon.

(Match 6 Vs. Robert Garcia)

Robert: Hey there Ryo ol’ buddy I’ve been looking for you.

Ryo: Hello Rob, I’ve been doing some training lately. Wanna spar with me?

Robert: Oh Ryo you always were so direct and to the point huh? Okay then buddy sure I’m game.

Ryo: Okay so it looks like the Invincible Dragon and the Raging Tiger shall clash again!

Robert: Alright lets go!

(If you win)

Ryo: You okay Rob?

Robert: Yeah I’m okay buddy, that was a nice match and it didn’t take too long so I can’t complain.

Ryo: Oh? So are you going somewhere Rob?

Robert: Yeah I promised your sister I would help her with her training a little later on today.

Ryo: What?! You know I have been telling her that it’s too dangerous for her to try to be a Martial Artist.

Robert: *sigh* We have been over this before Ryo, your sister wants to make sure she doesn’t end up as some Damsel in Distress again and I for one wanted to respect her wishes okay?

Ryo: Yeah well I’ve told her that she is too inexperienced to be a Martial Artist like me. That is why I told her it’s too dangerous for her to train. So what makes you think you should be the one to help her train instead of me?

Robert: Excuse me? I’m the one who saved Yuri from that fat prick Jack. I’ve done plenty of Kyokugen training over the years as well. And we both know that Yuri has quite a thing for me and the feeling is mutual so she’ll listen to me. So how about having a little faith in me huh? But I should’ve known that you react like this. I mean it was a big enough hassle to try to get you to be okay with me dating your sister so I should’ve known you would complain about this.

Ryo: Tha…That’s different and you know it! Besides its like I said before she is too inexperienced.

Robert: Yes Ryo, Yuri is rather green compared to us and she’ll stay that way if she doesn’t get to train at all. Yuri has often told me about how your way too old-fashioned and overprotective and I am starting to see why. So why don’t you tone down the “Over-Protective Big Brother” act for once okay?

Ryo: Yeah well Rob it’s easy for you to criticize me for being too over-protective huh? You have your whole family in that big fancy well guarded house in Europe. While I am struggling to keep my dad’s old gym stable and when it comes to my family Yuri is all I have left! So I have a reason to be “Overprotective” alright?!

Robert: Look Ryo you got to calm down buddy I mean I want her to be safe too. That’s why I am helping her train so she can be a fine fighter like us. Ryo, while your sister and I didn’t officially start dating until recently I’ve known her and you ever since we were kids. I’ve been quite fond of Yuri ever since we were kids and I would never try to endanger her life you know that.

Ryo: *sigh* Yeah… you’re right; I’m sorry Rob I shouldn’t have overreacted like that. Just… try to be careful with her, alright?

Robert: Sure thing old buddy, well see you later Ryo.

Ryo: Yeah see you later Rob, I’ll go back to my training.

(Match 9 Vs. Cheng Sinzan)

Cheng: Hello there, you’re Ryo Sakazaki of the Kyokugen school right?

Ryo: Yep, you seem to be familiar…

Cheng: Ah yes I am Cheng Sinzan, I am Terry Bogard’s promoter. I remember watching that match you two had in that recent Martial Arts tournament. Hope you’re not sore about the fact that my boy Terry defeated you then, huh? 

Ryo: Ah I see I knew you looked familiar and no I’m no sore loser he did win fair and square. I would like to have a rematch with him some time but I am no sore loser.

Cheng: Well that is good to hear, after all, my boy Terry has had some fine teachers. Such as my old master Tung Fu Rue and he has even had a few pointers from me.

Ryo: Oh really? So you’re a Martial Artist too Mr. Sinzan?

Cheng: Am I a Martial Artist? Of course I am my boy, while Terry and I use different fighting styles I am a Tai-Chi master from Taiwan.

Ryo: I see… Interesting…

Cheng: Ah I see that look in your eyes; you want to test your skills against mine huh?

Ryo: I admit the thought did cross my mind.

Cheng: Alright then, I suppose I can accept your challenge. But do keep in mind that while I may not be a fit as you are that doesn’t mean you should take me lightly.

Ryo: Duly noted, okay then so lets get started.

(If you win)

Ryo: *panting* Whoa that was a good workout, I may have won our match but I can see why you would be Terry’s promoter.

Cheng: Ah yes that was a good fight; you are indeed your father’s son.

Ryo: You knew my father?

Cheng: Oh sorts he was a friendly acquaintance of mine years ago. It was back when I was a student of Tung Fu Rue along with my old friend Jeff Bogard. Jeff and I met your father while we were having drinks at a local tavern. Oh your father Takuma was such a lively man, he would talk to us about how he has a lot of big dreams about his Dojo. I even remember on how your father encouraged my old friend Jeff on the idea of one day opening a Dojo of his own.

Ryo: I see, so is this Jeff Bogard related to Terry by any chance?

Cheng: Why yes he is Terry and Andy’s adoptive father… *sigh* late adoptive father that is. You see I was once a student of Master Tung Fu Rue and my fellow classmates were Jeff Bogard… and Geese Howard. Well that is he was a fellow classmate of mine until Geese betrayed us and killed Jeff in cold blood.

Ryo: I see… Mr. Sinzan you seem to know a lot about Geese Howard’s actions right?

Cheng: Yes, yes I still do try to keep an eye on Geese’s actions nowadays so why do you ask?

Ryo: You see Mr. Sinzan ever since my mother died from a car accident my father disappeared shortly afterwards. Mr. Sinzan do you think Geese Howard could be the man responsible behind my father’s disappearance?

Cheng: I’m afraid I’m not certain if that is true, but that does seem to be quite possible. I have heard stories about Takuma’s disappearance a little over 5 years ago that he disappeared in Southtown so Geese Howard does seem to be a likely culprit. I’m sorry I am not being more helpful.

Ryo: I see… *sigh* I thought you would’ve known a bit more than that.

Cheng: Hey now remember that I told you that Geese killed my old friend Jeff? Well my Master Tung and I tried to keep his adopted kids safe. While Master Tung took Andy to Japan, I took Terry in and raised him while trying to keep a low profile from Geese. So I was kind of busy trying to keep Terry safe.

Ryo: I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.

Cheng: It’s alright my boy; I have hired people to investigate Takuma’s disappearance and whether if Geese had any connection but they couldn’t find anything. However I do know for a fact that Geese Howard is an old friend of a martial artist named Ryuhaku Todoh. I also have heard stories on how Ryuhaku and your father are known bitter rivals who have a lot of animosity against each-other. So I figured that alone would give Geese a motive namely to aid a certain colleague of his by removing his old rival out of the picture.

Ryo: I see… So Geese does know who my father, is that could explain why one of his thugs would kidnap my sister. I mean yes fortunately my old pal Rob saved Yuri but I want to make sure something like that will never happen again!

Cheng: I understand Ryo, but my boy Terry and I and our friends have been working on our plans to strike against Geese and his forces. I am sure that after when this Tournament is over, one of us will find the truth about your missing father.

Ryo: Alright, I will definitely try to see what I can do to help.

Cheng: Good to hear Ryo, but I suppose I can talk with you and Robert about this later. But for now I’m starving, want to grab something to eat with me?

Ryo: Thanks but no thanks Mr. Sinzan I want to continue my training.

Cheng: Understood, farewell for now Ryo.

(Match 12 Vs. G Mantle)

Ryo: *panting* It looks like its starting to get dark; I should probably head back to the Dojo.

G (os): Oh you are right young man it will indeed be getting dark soon.

Ryo: Huh? Whose there?

[Now the Scene suddenly turns as Ryo is suddenly now in a strange dark realm.]

Ryo: What the… What's going on here?

G: Greetings, young scion of the Sakazaki family for I am G Mantle but you may call me G.

Ryo: Okay then G, I repeat my question what's going on?

G: I have noticed that you are a lost soul in need of guidance, I have some information that you may wish to acquire.

Ryo: Oh really? I’m interested…

G: Splendid, but first I wish to test your skills before I begin divulging any information.

Ryo: I see, well I have been busy training today but I still have some strength left for one more bout.

G: I see, very well then I suppose I shall use my power to revitalize your body to full strength. Do you feel any better now?

Ryo: Hey now that you mention it I do feel a lot more refreshed thanks.

G: Your welcome young man, so shall we begin your test of strength and skill?

Ryo: Alright I’m ready to go, so let’s get it on!

(Ending)

G: Splendid show, young man, you are indeed an impressive youth.

Ryo: Thanks, you definitely gave me a good fight. But you did say you would give me some information right?

G: That is correct.

Ryo: Alright I have one question, I was talking with Mr. Sinzan and he believes that Geese Howard is a likely suspect in my father’s disappearance.

G: Ah yes Mr. Sinzan is most definitely speaking the truth.

Ryo: I see, that would explain why Geese sent one of his thugs to kidnap my little sister. I am going to make sure Geese would never try something like that again.

G: Indeed you will, in fact I can be able to foretell your future.

Ryo: My future?

G: Yes you will face many of Geese’s men in combat as you seek the truth. Some of them are depraved fiends who will prey on the innocent while others are lost tormented souls who were forced to serve under Geese’s will. Amongst Geese Howard’s warriors you will find enemies, allies and perhaps even… love.

Ryo (slightly flustered): Lo…Love?! Eh… what I mean is… What I mean is I see but what about my father?

G: Ah yes well young Ryo I bring you news of great joy for I can assure you now that your father is still alive.

Ryo: My father’s alive?!

G: Ah yes that is true young man.

Ryo: Please tell me more; tell me where I can find my father?

G: There is a secret from within the Howard Connection. If you wish to find your father seek the Tengu.

Ryo: Tengu? You mean a Tengu Demon?

G: In a way yes, there is a secret one from within the Howard Connection that bears the guise of the Tengu. Once you find this secret you will soon know all you need to know.

Ryo: Secret one who looks like a Tengu?

G: Ah yes but that is all you will know for now, farewell…

(As G disappears and Ryo is back in the real world looking slightly confused.)

Ryo (thinking): Who was that strange masked man? Can I trust him? I suppose I have no true choice in the matter here as his information is the best lead I have got so far. I can only hope that this guy G is telling me the truth.

END


	22. Robert Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest episode of the Neo Geo Saga Arcade mode, and this time its for this close friend of the Sakazaki family... ROBERT GARCIA! Robert is the young scion of the wealthy Garcia family and is an old friend of Ryo Sakazaki and is the boyfriend of Ryo's younger sister Yuri. Many things about Robert will stay the same in this story such as his relationship with Yuri. However I do intend on playing up certain things such as how due to how he was raised in a wealthy Spanish Italian family Robert here is very multilingual as he can speak English, Italian and Spanish fluently. (But can also speak French, German and Japanese as well.)

Neo Geo Saga 1 Robert Garcia Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this the power of the “Lone Wolf” huh? Well sorry but it looks like a Wolf is no match for a Tiger.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Geez and I thought Ryo can be a little too uptight; you really ought to loosen up.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Nice Breeze my good man but its not enough to take a Tiger down.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Ah man that was a fight; something tells me that if you were younger I’d probably be a little less fortunate here.

Vs. Duck King: You okay man? Hope there’s no hard feelings because I heard you know of a few places where I can take my gal Yuri at.

Vs. Richard Meyer: Alright Mr. Meyer, as soon as I am done with my Business I suppose I can arrange a little investor meeting with you.

Vs. Michael Max: Your windy punches can huff and puff but they can never blow the young Scion of the Garcia House down!

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ah great another whiny ugly nasty has-been whose a sore loser. Gee Ryo and you wonder why I am not into the Fighting Tournament scene.

Vs. Raiden: This big guy’s voice sounds familiar; I think I use to hear him on TV when I was a kid…

Vs. Billy Kane: Geese Howard hired this guy to be his right-hand lackey? What were all the other Luau Fire Dancers too busy?

Vs. Geese Howard: Well Mr. Howard it looks like “The Raging Tiger” is going to make sure you don’t bother the Sakazaki family again!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: Hmm… I wonder if I should ask Ms. Shiranui if she has any more outfits like that. Nah, Yuri will probably think that it’s too sleazy.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Alright Mr. Sinzan I suppose I can take you on at the Golf Course in the future.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: I know you’re an old Judo Master and all that but mind being careful how you grab certain ladies including my lady Yuri.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: I can see why you’re known as the “Crown Jewel of Taekwondo”, that battle was intense.

Vs. Blue Mary: I will say this much that the “Lone Wolf” does have a fine taste in mates. But of course so does the “Raging Tiger”.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Not bad kid, for a mouthy little munchkin you do have some skills.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Ah yes you are a young lecherous little punk who thinks rather highly of your skills huh? Oh man I am starting to feel a little nostalgic here.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Oh man this kid does kind of remind me of Ryo back when we were Teens.

Vs. Lao: Ah yes, I have heard of you Lillien Knights and some interesting things about your leader… Uh, I was referring to her wealthy family background of course.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Well, well it looks like the “Invincible Dragon” has been defeated by the “Raging Tiger” once again.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Sorry pal but I seriously doubt that Yuri is going to fall for your “copy cat” act. No way would I wear an outfit that cheap.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Look Mr. Todoh, I know that you and Mr. Sakazaki were never friends. But do you really think Takuma’s children deserve all of this? Do you?

Vs. Jack Turner: Try to kidnap my dear lady Yuri again and I will give you another trouncing you fat prick.

Vs. King: Ah! Uh… my… my sincerest apologies for that torn shirt miss! Ah man I hope Yuri wasn’t watching this. 

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Strange I thought I saw a picture of guy in a mask like this in one of ol’ Takuma’s old photos.

Vs. John Crawley: Nice shades, too bad they are on a treacherous thug like you.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Hey man just because you once got in trouble in the Boxing Ring doesn’t mean you should become one of Geese Howard’s lackeys.

Vs. Mr. Big: “A great lover is not one who romances a different woman every night; a great lover is one who romances the same woman for a lifetime.” You’d do well to remember that you sleazy cue ball.

Mr. Karate: That strong fighting spirit and that fighting style is clearly Kyokugen but… it couldn’t be him? Could it? Wait!

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Are you okay Yuri? Don’t worry I will help you be a stronger Kyokugen fighter, and I will gladly lick your wounds later of course.

Vs. Temjin: Not bad old man but you might not want to quite your day job here.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I have to admit I always wanted to see if I can fight a Ninja. If you weren’t such a temperamental violent creep I might’ve thanked you.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: So you call yourself a Ninja huh? Then why are you dressed like a shirtless Lawrence of Arabia?

Vs. Karman Cole: Well Karman old buddy I hope you now realize that I am not quite the little punk you use to babysit all the time anymore.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you’re the big shot MMA star I have heard about huh? Not bad kid but when it comes to Kyokugen I am kind of a pro.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Gee and people think I’m a smug womanizing punk this little punk makes me look like a monk in comparison.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I may have won this match but I can see why you’re a bit of an old pro in Thailand that was a good match.

Vs. Rob Python: Sorry Robby boy but don’t try anything with my little lady Yuri she much prefers Tigers over Pythons.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Merci pour la bataille monsieur Ducalis vous étiez un adversaire digne. Même si je suis à l'aise en espagnol, en italien et en anglais, mais mon français est assez décent. (Thank you for the battle Mister Ducalis you were a worthy opponent. While I am fluent in Spanish, Italian and English but my French is decent enough.)

Vs. Goro Daimon: I know you’re a big Judo Champ and Olympic Gold Medalist, but I have heard that you once sparred with Takuma Sakazaki. Is that true?

Vs. Ralf Jones: So according to your boss, Geese Howard has been in cahoots with that crime lord Rugal Bernstein? Interesting…

Vs. Clark Still: Geez I know your some sort of Mercenary soldier but the way you fight you would have a great career in the Wrestling ring.

Vs. Heidern: So you think Geese is a lead to find that crime lord Rugal, I admit I have similar reasons to go after Geese as well.

Vs. Leona Heidern: Ah man this lady practically fights like a demon, and she seemed to be so calm at first too.

Vs. Whip: Hey will you mind being careful with that whip young lady; I don’t want my girl Yuri getting the wrong idea here.

Vs. Chang Koehan: So your one of Mr. Kim’s student’s right? I’m no expert on the subject but aren’t you aware that Taekwondo is supposed to be an unarmed combat sport right?

Vs. Choi Bounge: So you and that big guy with the ball & chain are a part of Mr. Kim’s rehabilitation project huh? Well don’t take this the wrong way but I find that easy to believe.

Vs. Heavy D!: Oh don’t worry Mr. D, I’m sure that your Mohawk will be just fine.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re a Karate student huh? Not bad but if you want to get better I have a buddy who owns a Dojo that might interest you.

Vs. Brian Battler: Don’t get me wrong man I have nothing against the US but I never understood American Football. I mean you guys only occasionally kick the ball.

Vs. Ramon: Ahora no me malinterpreten He oído que eres un chico decente, pero esa pequeña señora linda Yuri está conmigo, ¿vale? (Now don't get me wrong I have heard that you're a decent guy, but that cute little lady Yuri is with me okay?)

Vs. Angel: Lo siento señorita, pero dudo que mi novia aprobaría su "tres alguna" oferta. Además de su hermano mayor se pondría furioso si yo se lo dije. (I am sorry Miss but I doubt that my girlfriend would approve of your "three-some" offer. Besides her older brother would be furious if I told her that.)

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So not only you are Kim’s old rival but you’re a prominent member of Athena Asamiya’s fan club in South Korea huh? You’re quite a busy guy huh?

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Not bad kid, sure you may be a rookie but you got some potential.

Vs. Chae Lim: Your quite the little tomboy huh young lady? But not too worry miss smooth talkers like me are not all bad.

Vs. Moe Habana: You okay kid? Okay young lady we have had enough fun now where are your parents?

Vs. Rocky: What a strange looking robot, I better call Karman to get someone to investigate this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: I’ve heard of the Orochi but I thought it was just a legend, let me guess that’s not true huh?

Vs. Hyena: This guy is supposed to be a dangerous criminal mastermind? Yeah… No, not buying that at all.

Vs. Iroha: So this lady is Miss Shiranui’s maid huh? The Maids at my old family home don’t look anything like her.

Vs. Goddess Athena: So even ancient legendary goddesses are here? Man this Tournament is attracting a lot of people.

Vs. Marco Rossi: That’s strange I wonder what the Metal Slug are doing here in Geese’s Tournament.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Così le storie che ho sentito che la figlia della famiglia Germi è nella squadrone Metal Slug sono vere. Interessante, un po 'sorprendente ma interessante ... (So the stories I have heard that the daughter of the Germi family is in the Metal Slug squadron are true. Interesting, a little surprising but interesting...)

Vs. Mars People: Ah man I haven’t seen anything like this since those really bad old sci-fi movies they had on TV when I was a kid.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: My sincerest apologies Mademoiselle but *ahem* Je suis déjà parlé pour. (I am already spoken for.)

Vs. Brocken: Ist das genug Kampf Daten Herr Kybernetische-Soldat? Ja ich zufällig etwas Deutsch kennen. (Is that enough Battle Data Mr. Cybernetic Soldier? Yes I happen to know some German.)

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): This guy doesn’t like the legendary Ninja Hanzo Hattori but that sword looks rather familiar.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Don’t get me wrong Red I am normally not the easily jealous type. But that cute Brunette who is living with that Blond-haired Martial artist is with me, okay?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Say weren’t you that guy who got kicked out of Football for Unnecessary Roughness? Let me guess your hoping this tournament will help you reclaim your fame?

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Ah man this little lady does kind of remind me of Yuri when she first got into High School. Oh yes that was an interesting time for me.

Vs. Shura: Okay kid which Muay Thai fighter here were you following, Joe or Payak? I hope it’s not that nasty cueball Hwa…

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Ah man this young lady looks like she is barely any younger than Yuri.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Not too worry sir… *ahem* Ich bin kein Grenzschutz, bin ich sicher, dass Sie Hilfe für Ihre kleinen missliche hier. (I'm no border patrol, I'm sure you can get help for your little predicament here.)

Vs. Sheen Genus: Canada eh? It’s been a while since the last time I was there; I remember that family vacation trip to Quebec that I went to years ago.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Don’t feel bad about this; I just simply have a lot more experience.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Alright young lady I hope I wasn’t being too rough with your big mechanical buddy there.

Vs. Angel (ST): So this is the “Ceramic Arms” of the Shock Troopers huh? Her reputation sure precedes her… by reputation I mean fighting ability of course.

Vs. Toy: So you like to call yourself Toy and “Ice Brain” huh? Boy you’re a real paragon of sanity huh?

Vs. G Mantle: Il Fantasma dell'Opera? (The Phantom of the Opera?) No way, it couldn’t be, could it?

(Match 3 Vs. Duck King)

Duck King: Well, well here comes the Crown Prince of the Garcia Family, make way for his royal musical majesty all hail the Duck King!

Robert: My you’re a rather colorful fellow huh?

Duck King: Indeed I am, so what brings the young scion of the Garcia family here at my neck of the woods.

Robert: Oh not much, I am just simply doing some training as I am a known practitioner of the Kyokugen fighting style.

Duck King: Oh really? So you’re a practitioner of a unique Martial Art? So am I!

Robert: Really? And what would that be?

Duck King: Break dancing!

Robert: Break Dancing? Yeah… this is a joke right?

Duck King: Not at all my good man, like many other types of art when it comes to combat you can make anything work if you’re creative enough.

Robert: True… Alright your royal highness I suppose you’ve piqued my curiosity.

Duck King: Righteous my good man, righteous so let’s begin!

(If you win)

Robert: I have to admit that fight was more interesting than I thought it would be. You okay there you majesty?

Duck King: Absitively Posolutely, but just so I will prove that there are no hard feelings I got a couple of questions to ask. First of all I heard that you’re with a cutie of a lady by the name of Yuri Sakazaki. Interested in taking that little lady of yours out for a night on the town? I know of a good dance club you can take her to in the near future.

Robert: Interesting, I’ll definitely look into that though I should ask her about that first. Alright what's your other question?

Duck King: Alright you are one styling dude, where did you get a snazzy suit like that?

Robert: Oh this old thing? Oh its no big deal, this suit is one of the various suits I got from the clothing stores I have been to in Italy. After all when you’re a member of one of the wealthiest families in Europe things like that normally happen. Ma poi di nuovo dubito che sarebbe in grado di capire una cosa del genere signor anatra regalità. (But then again I doubt you would be able to understand such a thing Mr. duck royalty.)

Duck King: Non so suppongo che posso essere disposto a cercare di capire la tua sfortunata situazione difficile. Ma suppongo che dovrei andare adesso, arrivederci signor Garcia. (I don't know I suppose I can be willing to try to understand your unfortunate predicament. But I suppose I should be going now, good bye Mr. Garcia.)

(Robert’s eyes slightly bulged in shock as Duck King has left the scene.)

Robert: Okay… I didn’t see that one coming…

(Match 6 Vs. Ramon)

Ramon: Hola Senor Garcia, Me Llamo Ramon. (Hello Mr. Garcia, My names Ramon.)

Robert: You look vaguely familiar… Hmm…

Ramon: Hmm?

Robert: Oh… uh… Le dije que me resulta familiar para mí, por ejemplo, no es usted famoso en México? (I said you look familiar to me, say aren't you famous in Mexico?)

Ramon: ¿Por qué sí, yo soy, yo soy la última Lucha más caliente de todo México ... Ramón! (Why yes I am, I am the latest hottest Lucha in all of Mexico... Ramon!)

Robert: Ah sí por lo que son la Lucha de un solo ojo que he oído hablar. He escuchado todo tipo de cosas acerca de ti, que eres un luchador camorrista, un chico amable y un mujeriego conocido. (Oh yes so you are the one-eyed Lucha I have heard about. I have heard all sorts of things about you, that you are a rowdy fighter, a friendly guy and a known womanizer.)

Ramon: Ah sí, yo soy todas esas cosas y más a mi amigo. He oído hablar de usted señor García, o mejor dicho Robert García al joven descendiente de la casa de García. También he oído que usted es más bien estrecha con la joven hija de la familia Sakazaki, a saber, la señorita Yuri Sakazaki ¿verdad? (Ah yes I am all of these things and more my friend. I have heard of you Mister Garcia, or shall I say Robert Garcia the young Scion of the house of Garcia. I've also heard that you are rather close with the young daughter of the Sakazaki family, namely Miss Yuri Sakazaki right?)

Robert: Sí que es muy cierto. Aunque no lo tomes a mal, pero digamos que me alegro de que usted sabe muy bien que la señorita Yuri está conmigo. (Yes that is very true. Though don't take this the wrong way but lets just say I am glad that you are well aware that Miss Yuri is with me.)

Ramon: Amigo muy bien recibí el mensaje, además de que he estado cuidando una cierta ex alborotador, últimamente, un alborotador atractiva pero aún así. De todas formas por lo que es correcto a un practicante Kyokugen? (Alright buddy I got the message, besides I have been babysitting a certain former troublemaker lately, a sexy troublemaker but still. Anyways so you are a Kyokugen practitioner correct?)

Robert: Sí, lo soy, bien lo sé a dónde va esto. Además yo era originalmente aquí para entrenar, así que puede ser que también entreno con usted. (Yes I am, okay I know where this is going. Besides I was originally out here to train so I might as well spar with you.)

Ramon: ¡Sí! Así se habla de Senor García! ¡Vamonos! (Yes! That's the spirit Mister Garcia! Let's go!)

(If you win)

Robert: Oh, sí que fue una buena pelea, puedo ver por qué su un luchador conocido en México. (Oh yeah that was a good fight, I can see why your a known fighter in Mexico.)

Ramon: Ah si usted fuera un oponente más digno a ti mismo. No me importaría probar mis habilidades de lucha con los otros combatientes Kyokugen. Sobre todo que la señora linda joven Yuri. (Ah yes you were a rather worthy opponent yourself. I wouldn't mind testing my wrestling skills with the other Kyokugen fighters. Especially that cute young lady Yuri.)

Robert: ¿En serio? Pues bien Odio decepcionarte pero he comenzado recientemente a enseñarle a hablar español. Así que no estoy seguro si ella sabrá cualquiera de sus frases para ligar aún pal. (Oh really? Well then I hate to disappoint you but I have only recently started to teach her how to speak Spanish. So I am not certain if she will know any of your pick up lines yet pal.)

Ramon: Thats alright amigo lucky for me I know some English pick-up lines as well. Heh-heh... I was just messing with you Amigo.

Robert (eyes bulged in shock): Oh really?

Ramon: Si I can speak English as well senor, but hey not that I mind having a conversation with someone in my native toungue. Southtown maybe in South Florida but you are one of the only folks I have run into who speaks Spanish all that well. Which is odd because we are in South Florida and you would think I would find plenty of Spanish speakers here.

Robert: True but while this tournament is set in Southtown only some of the fighters are natives here. Most of the participants in this tournament are from out of town to put it mildly, like me for example. Well I guess I should be going now, see you later.

Ramon: Alright amigo, see you later.

(Match 9 Vs. Fiolina Germi)

Robert: Hmm… Oh yes I recognize you…

Fio: Hmm?

Robert: *ahem* Buon pomeriggio signorina Fiolina Germi, sono io, Robert Garcia della famiglia Garcia. E 'stato abbastanza un istante. (Good afternoon Miss Fiolina Germi, it is I, Robert Garcia of the Garcia Family. It has been quite a while.)

Fio: Sì, mi ricordo di te adesso, tu sei dalla Casa di Garcia. Bontà è stato un po ', si è molto più grande e più alto rispetto l'ultima volta. (Yes I remember you now, you're from the House of Garcia. Goodness it has been a while, you are a lot bigger and taller than last time.)

Robert: Sì, l'ultima volta che ti ho visto, eri una bambina carina. Ma ora vedo che poco Fio non è più così poco. Heh heh... Quello che voglio dire è che si è sviluppato in una bella giovane donna sana. (Yeah the last time I saw you, you were a cute little girl. But I see now that little Fio is not so little anymore. What I mean is that you have grown into a nice healthy young woman.)

Fio: Perché grazie Robert, bene io sono stato occupato a fare qualche allenamento qui fuori. Ho recentemente diventato un membro dello squadrone Metal Slug e il mio comandante mi ha detto che sarebbe una buona idea per me di fare qualche allenamento. (Why thank you Robert, well I have been busy doing some training out here. I have recently became a member of the Metal Slug squadron and my commanding officer told me that it would be a good idea for me to do some training.)

Robert: Perché sì, ho sentito parlare del fatto che si è apparentemente un membro di Metal Slug. Anche se non prendere questo modo sbagliato Fio ma sono rimasto piuttosto sorpreso che una signora come te sarebbe un soldato nel una squadra del genere. (Why yes I have heard about the fact that you are apparently a member of Metal Slug. Though don't take this the wrong way Fio but I was rather surprised that a lady like you would be a soldier in a squad like that.)

Fio: * sigh * Tu non sei la prima persona a dirmi che. Mentre è tradizione per le persone in famiglia Germi di essere coinvolti nel militare, ma mio padre era fortemente contro l'idea di me che sono un soldato. Mio padre inizialmente voleva solo che io fossi un addetto al ricevimento e grazie a un malinteso con il lavoro di carta sono diventato un soldato, invece. Tuttavia, sia il Padre mio e miei compagni di squadra lavorare molto duramente per tenermi al sicuro quindi credo che non mi posso lamentare. Di che Robert avrebbe prego di aiutarmi nella mia formazione? (*sigh* You are not the first person to tell me that. While it is tradition for people in the Germi family to be involved in the Military but my father was strongly against the idea of me being a soldier. My father originally only wanted me to be a desk clerk and thanks to a misunderstanding with the paper work I became a soldier instead. However both my Father and my teammates work very hard to keep me safe so I guess I can't complain. Say Robert would you please help me in my training?)

Robert: Va bene Sarei felice di aiutarvi nella vostra formazione Fio. Dopo tutto mi capita di essere un professionista esperto Kyokugen se lo dico io. Così sicuro Fio io longarone con voi. (Alright I would be happy to help you in your training Fio. After all I happen to be a skilled Kyokugen practitioner if I do say so myself. So sure Fio I will spar with you.)

Fio: Sì! Grazie Robert, vi ringrazio molto. Voglio dire ... cominciamo! (Yes! Thank you Robert, thank you very much. I mean... let's begin!)

(If you win)

Robert: Stai bene Fio? (Are you okay Fio?)

Fio: Sì, sto bene, vi ringrazio per la partita di Robert, è stato divertente. (Yes I am fine, thank you for the match Robert, it was fun.)

Eri (offscreen): This is Eri calling in Fio, come in Fio.

Fio: Ciao Eri il mio caro amico, bello sentire di nuovo. (Hello Eri my dear friend, nice to hear you again.)

Eri (os): What? Oh c’mon Fio you know I don’t know any Italian yet.

Fio: Oh I am sorry Eri, I mean hello Eri my dear friend. So whats up?

Eri (os): Oh not much I was just checking on you to see if you were still doing your training.

Fio: Oh yes I am doing well, I even had a nice sparring session with an old acquaintance of mine Robert Garcia.

Eri (os): Robert Garcia? Oh yes I have heard of him, the young playboy of the wealthy Garcia family. Oh you better be careful there Fio, I’ve heard stories about how he can be quite the wolf there.

Robert: Oh trust me lady I am more of a “Raging Tiger” than a wolf, besides this Tiger is already with a certain young lady.

Eri (os): Okay Mr. Garcia, anyways you should spend a little more time training before you meet up with the rest of us okay Fio?

Fio: Alright Eri, well I should be going now Robert, Arrivederci!

Robert: Arrivederci Fio.

(Match 12 Vs. Karman Cole)

Karman: Ah Robert I have been looking for you.

Robert: Hey there Karman I was wondering when I was going to run into you.

Karman: I see but judging by your somewhat roughed up appearance apparently you were out training today correct?

Robert: Indeed, but I am almost done for today since it is starting to get a little late.

Karman: Well that is good to hear, though I do wish that you would be more careful or at least let me accompany you.

Robert: Karman we have been over this many times already that it’s necessary for me to do plenty of training.

Karman: Yes Robert but there are several dangerous people out there many of them working for that crime lord Geese Howard.

Robert: Oh please I can handle Geese’s thugs just fine after all I was the one who saved Yuri from that fat slob Jack.

Karman: Yes but how do you know whether if Geese will try to do anything worse to you than just send more of his thugs after you? After all you did foil his plan in trying to get Yuri kidnapped that alone is proof that you’re becoming more of a threat to him.

Robert: True but the fact that he tried to get Yuri kidnapped is all the reason I need to make sure he will see Justice for his crimes. You know very well I can’t just simply ignore that fact; it’s the real reason why I’ve been doing plenty of training lately.

Karman: I see…

Robert: Besides while yes it is true that the fact that I did foil his plan to kidnap Yuri will put me in a place in his hit list. But as we know Ol’ Geese has made plenty of enemies over the years so I am sure he has far bigger priorities to deal with first but he starts to focus on me.

Karman: Perhaps, but as you well know that I have been serving your family for years and your family has hired me to look after you. I would be a rather incompetent guard if I did nothing to make sure you are safe.

Robert: I see well then how about this, like I said before I am almost done with my training for today so want to be my last sparring session for today?

Karman: Sie wollen mich zu einer zweikampf herausfordern wünschen? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie bereit für eine solche Herausforderung sind jungen Robert? (So you wish to challenge me to a duel? Are you sure you are ready for such a challenge young Robert?)

Robert: Ja, ich bin in der Tat, ich bin bereit, wenn Sie Karman sind. (Indeed I am, in fact I am ready when you are Karman.)

Karman: Ah I see that your German is getting better Robert, impressive.

Robert: Thank you but want to see if my fighting is just as impressive?

Karman: Very well then... Lassen Sie uns beginnen! (Let us begin!)

(Ending)

Robert: You okay there old friend?

Karman: Yes

Robert: So I hope you see I can be able to handle myself.

Karman: Oh really? Is this the part where you tell me that you no longer need me?

Robert: Far from it, in fact I was thinking of asking you to aid me when we make our strike against Geese. You may’ve protected me when I was a kid, but it would be honor for us to fight side by side old friend.

Karman: I see, thank you Robert that’s very good to hear.

Robert: Indeed, though Karman there is something I do want to tell you… You may think I am being a bit too over-confident about this and maybe I am. But to be honest I feel if anyone needs more protection it would be Yuri. I mean yeah I have been giving her Kyokugen lessons but still I can’t help but wonder if they would try their kidnapping plan again… or worse. Say Karman can I ask you a favor?

Karman: Of course Robert.

Robert: If something bad does happen to me and I don’t make it, I want the Garcia Foundation to make sure that the Sakazaki’s will be well supported.

Karman: Of course Robert, I am quite certain that your father will be perfectly willing to honor your wishes.

Robert: Thanks Karman, though I do have another request. I know it’s in your job description to guard me, but could you also spend some time guarding Yuri? I know it’s not in your job description but still I do think it’s for the best.

Karman: Oh rest assured I will, though protecting Yuri is not in my Job Description? Oh I wouldn’t say that after all she is going to be your future wife, and when it comes to the agents of the Garcia Foundation protecting Future Garcia family members is just as important as protecting the Family.

Robert: Thanks old friend but do be careful with her, Yuri can be quite the little firecracker. But Yuri has been doing well in the Kyokugen lessons I have been giving her so making sure she is safe won’t be too hard. As for the idea of Yuri being my future bride I definitely will not deny that however it will probably be a while before we could start making those plans. After all I feel that I am being somewhat lucky that Yuri and I managed to talk Ryo into letting us date.

Karman: Oh come on now Robert, while perhaps Ryo can be a bit overzealous in protecting his dear younger sister. But perhaps after when we are done dealing with the Howard Foundation, Ryo could be willing to be more reasonable regarding your relationship with his sister. After all Ryo cares deeply about the both of you and I am sure he will be happy for the both of you.

Robert: Thanks Karman.

Karman: You’re welcome, though Robert you’ve been giving me requests and favors lately so perhaps its time for me to give you a request for a change.

Robert: Really?

Karman: Yes I do have one request for you and it’s a nice and simple one too, please stay safe. Now Robert I understand that you’re a genuinely skilled Martial Artist and that you have become a fine young man. But you should be careful and make sure that you stay safe not just for your sake but for those such as her sake as well. Do you understand Robert?

Robert: Perfectly old friend, well it looks like its getting dark so let’s go back and meet up with Yuri okay?

Karman: Alright Robert, lets go.

END


	23. Ryuhaku Todoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another installment of the Neo Geo Saga arcade mode stories and this time its for your initial adversary in the first Art of Fighting game... RYUHAKU TODOH!
> 
> I did do a little something different with Ryuhaku as I plan to go a bit further into his old rivalry and animosity with Takuma Sakazaki but I am also making him an old friend of Geese Howard's. Anyways in this series Ryuhaku Todoh is a middle aged Japanese man who is the master of his form of Aikido namely the Todohryu Aikijutsu. Ryuhaku has a Aikido Dojo in Southtown but is lacking in students but fortunately for him his Dojo is sponsored by the Howard Connection. I admit I am also trying to play up the "Shades of Gray" aspect for Ryuhaku here as well.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Ryuhaku Todoh Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this young man is the late Jeff Bogard’s son. Oh yes I have heard much about you… and your late father.

Vs. Andy Bogard: This impetuous young man is the foreign boy who rose through the ranks in the Shiranui clan?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Hmph, a boorish showboat like you stood little chance against an old pro like me.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: So tell me, what does Geese Howard’s former teacher want with me?

Vs. Duck King: I have heard that you occasionally work at some of the local music clubs here so tell me. Do any of these places have any Karaoke?

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you are opening a restaurant here in South town? Will it have any Japanese Cuisine like Oden, Plum Sake and Japanese Wine?

Vs. Michael Max: Your power of wind is a decent attack, but it means little against an old master like me.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Do I know what its like to deal with an arrogant upstart? *sigh* Oh you have no idea…

Vs. Raiden: You think we are kindred spirits because we are aging men who try to regain our spot-light? I suppose in a way that is true…

Vs. Billy Kane: Ah yes it was a pleasure to spar with you young man, your boss has told me much about you.

Vs. Geese Howard: It has always been an honor to spar with you again old friend. It pleases me to see that your skills are still as sharp as ever.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: I am aware that you are a Kunoichi miss, but it’s strongly preferable that you put on something more decent young lady.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: I have heard of the story regarding the late Jeff Bogard but the story behind it is more complicated than you think.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: I have heard that you were a truly powerful judoka but it appears that age has dulled your senses. Fortunately it seems that age hasn’t dulled my senses yet.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Sir, I have a Dojo and a Family to support, I figured that you of all people would understand.

Vs. Blue Mary: I’m sorry but while I am an old friend of Geese Howard, I am just an old associate of his.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Do yourself a favor and train harder boy, you are not old enough to see this world for what it is yet.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Arrogant young fool, your lack of discipline was your undoing.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You’re a disciplined and diligent child but you are still lacking in experience.

Vs. Lao: A boorish brute such as you has no place here, begone!

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So this boy is Takuma’s son? Humph at least he is more disciplined than that old fool Takuma I’ll say this much.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Yes it is true that Takuma and I never got along back then but this story is more complicated than you think.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Alright who are you and why are you trying to impersonate me?

Vs. Jack Turner: I happen to be an old friend of your boss Geese Howard, so I doubt it would be wise for you to try to pick a fight with me.

Vs. King: My apologies for your outfit miss; I have a spare robe you can use.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Spare me your bitter & self-righteous tone old man, you serve Geese Howard just so you can cling to your old medicinal store.

Vs. John Crawley: So this is the man who joined with Geese after he was just recently discharged from the Marines. I am starting to see why Billy is curious about this man’s allegiance.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You are rather brash and lack discipline yet I can tell you do have a warrior’s spirits within.

Vs. Mr. Big: I assure you sir I have no intention in accepting anything from your “business”. Considering whom I know it would be wise that you respect my wishes.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Oh don’t you dare glare at me you old fool, you’ve brought this upon yourself and you know it.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: So this young lady is Takuma’s daughter… and she looks about the same age as mine… *sigh* Kasumi.

Vs. Temjin: So this is the power of a Mongolian Sumo, not bad but I have seen better.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: It has been quite some time since I have clashed with a Shinobi such as you. That was an interesting match…

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: For an alleged shin-obi you rely far too much on your gargantuan brawn.

Vs. Karman Cole: I am not one of Geese Howard’s soldiers but that doesn’t mean I would let a pawn like you snoop around in my dojo.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you are supposed to be a famous MMA fighter? Sorry I haven’t been paying too much attention to recent news besides Aikido is clearly the superior martial art.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Your arrogance is exceedingly appalling you foolish child.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I can tell that your skills in Muay Thai are commendable but so are my skills in Aikido.

Vs. Rob Python: Yes I do have a Wife and Daughter and you would do well not to make any moves on them you vulgar brute.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: I did not know that there are Judoka in France; tell me does Aikido have a following in France? I would like to know.

Vs. Goro Daimon: I have no ill will towards the art of Judo, but I hope you start to understand the art of Aikido young man.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Listen here you brash young fool, if your leader wishes to have an audience with me then he should meet me himself.

Vs. Clark Still: You have strength and discipline, but your lack of speed and experience were your downfall.

Vs. Heidern: Rugal Bernstein, that Blond-haired German man with the red suit? While yes I do know of Geese Howard, I know little of this Rugal you speak of.

Vs. Leona Heidern: I sense a dark demonic spirit within this girl, how strange…

Vs. Whip: Remember this child, only a fool would trust their lives with a weapon.

Vs. Chang Koehan: You claim that you fight like a man and yet you rely on that oversized tool? How foolish…

Vs. Choi Bounge: Hmm… A strange looking small man wielding claws… I wonder if this man could be related to Old Man Lee.

Vs. Heavy D!: I never understood American Fashion, but to be fair I have seen strange styles like this back home in Japan.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re a beginner when it comes to Karate? Well then with all due respect young man but I find that easy to believe.

Vs. Brian Battler: Another Brutish man who thinks he can win any fight with brawn, how typical.

Vs. Ramon: You can stop pretending to be a friendly tourist young man; I have been warned about you. Namely about the people you have aided in the past.

Vs. Angel: Oh yes this is the woman who was once from NESTS that I was told about. For a moment there I thought she was one of Mr. Big’s women.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Men like him are why I am glad that Kasumi would most likely never want to pursue the life of a “pop” idol.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Yes young man it is true that I am an old friend of Geese Howard but that does not mean that I am a member of his “syndicate”.

Vs. Chae Lim: This young lady reminds me of my daughter Kasumi… *sigh* Kasumi…

Vs. Moe Habana: That is enough, young lady, now go home to your family, alright?

Vs. Rocky: I think I have seen this machine before… Hmm… I should tell Geese about this.

Vs. Maki Kagura: You speak of the Orochi and the Hakkeshu, yes I have heard of both. But tell me what business do you have here Shrine Maiden?

Vs. Hyena: Oh yes I have been told about you on how you are far from a threat, quite frankly I can see why.

Vs. Iroha: This woman’s crane style seems oddly familiar.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Strange this woman claims to be a Grecian Goddess yet she resembles this pop star from back home in Japan that I’ve been hearing about lately.

Vs. Marco Rossi: You claim to fight for justice yet you would attack an unarmed man with heavy artillery? How disgraceful…

Vs. Fiolina Germi: This young lady who appears to be so sweet and innocent is a member of a Soldier Squadron? Oh what a world we live in.

Vs. Mars People: How bizarre I always thought that creatures like this were only in old American Monster Movies.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: Now young lady you shouldn’t base the decision of your future spouse on one battle. Besides I have a family waiting for me back home.

Vs. Brocken: How curious… this man claims to be a German-made machine yet his appearance reminds of something I have seen from an old manga years ago.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You should be careful trying to go by the name of Hanzo Hattori, otherwise people will expect too much from you.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Hmm… This man couldn’t possibly be the Fuuma Kotaro of the Fuma clan. But that sword does appear to be quite authentic though…

Vs. Johnny Maximum: So you fight for the sake of your family? It appears we are more alike than I initially thought.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: A valiant effort young lady but you are still far too inexperienced to try to fight someone like me.

Vs. Shura: You seem to have a good grasp of the basics of Muay Thai, but you need more than that to defeat an experienced opponent like me.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: I do not look down on opponents for being a young man. But the battlefield is no place for a pampered young lady like you.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I have heard stories over why you seem to be on the run. But not to worry I won’t turn you in, especially if you agree to enlist at my Dojo.

Vs. Sheen Genus: It’s not everyday I see a big muscular brute so cheerful and affable.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Now young man I understand why it can be important to be pragmatic in combat. But these toy balls simply will not due.

Vs. Cyber Woo: I have heard stories about the elaborate machines from my home land in Japan. But I never thought I would see one this close.

Vs. Angel (ST): There is another strange provocatively dressed woman who calls her an Angel in his tournament, how odd. 

Vs. Toy: If you wished to spar with me then you should have done so without the heavy weaponry!

Vs. G Mantle: Be gone from my sight Phantom! For I fight for the sake of my family!

(Match 3 Vs. Ralf Jones)

Ralf: Hey there sir, my name is Ralf Jones. Tell me are you Ryuhaku Todoh?

Ryuhaku: That is correct.

Ralf: Cool, I’ve heard that you’re a known Aikido practitioner correct?

Ryuhaku: Yes, I have created my own style namely the Todohryu Aikijutsu style.

Ralf: Cool, well then Mr. Todoh I happen to be from the Ikari Warriors squadron. I have been on a recon mission in which I have also been doing some training on the side. May I spar with you sir? I’m sure I can learn something from your Aikido style.

Ryuhaku: I see… With all due respect young man but I am afraid I do not have the time and energy for a bout. Perhaps some other time…

Ralf: Okay I understand if your too busy, I guess I can just chat with you some more. I’ve heard stories of how you’re known in the Aikido community. You have met all sorts of other known Aikido fighters like Geese Howard the leader of the Howard connection for example.

Ryuhaku: Really?

Ralf: Ah yeah I’ve heard that you are an old friend of Mr. Howard. Is that true? Boy it must awesome to be pals with such a prominent business man huh?

Ryuhaku: I see, yes I am indeed an old friend of his that is true.

Ralf: Cool, mind telling me more about it?

Ryuhaku: Perhaps some other time however perhaps I shall reconsider your offer for a sparring bout.

Ralf: I see, very well then lets get wild and tough.

Ryuhaku: Oh I plan to young man, I plan to.

(If you win)

Ryuhaku: You brash young fool; it appears you have grossly underestimated me.

Ralf: So it is true you are one of Geese Howard’s lackeys huh?

Ryuhaku: Do not be so presumptuous young man, while yes I am an old friend of Geese Howard. But that does not mean I am a member of his organization.

Ralf: Really? I am not so sure if you should claim to be innocent. After all I can’t help but wonder if the Howard Connection is the sponsor of your little Dojo here. I mean it would help your Dojo remain financially stable despite a lack of students.

Ryuhaku: You know very well that this alone does not definitively proof anything.

Ralf: Perhaps but it does give you a potential motive here to consider. However, even if it is true that you are not a member of his syndicate it doesn’t necessarily mean you’re innocent. You really should stay away from a guy like Geese at least to make sure that nothing unfortunate happens to you and your Dojo.

Ryuhaku: Humph, I refuse to listen to lectures from an extortionist.

Ralf: Oh calm down I didn’t mean it like that, all I am saying is that it’s not a wise idea to be pals with a guy like Geese Howard. But hey even if you’re telling the truth that you are not my main target. Yeah in the grand scheme of things you’re just a small fish in the big pond. So if you ever see your old pal Geese again do let him know that the Ikari Warriors will like to see him soon. Bye!

*Ralf tosses a small smoke bomb to aid him in his escape.*

Ryuhaku: *coughing* Boorish fool, but perhaps I shouldn’t be concerned. I’m sure Geese can easily handle someone like him.

(Match 6 Vs. Raiden)

Raiden: Oh hey there…

Ryuhaku: Hello there sir… Hmm… Oh yes you must be that rather large Australian man that Geese told me about. What was your name… Big Bear?

Raiden: Eh that’s my old stage name, back when I was famous. Nowadays I go by the name of Raiden. So you know who Geese Howard is?

Ryuhaku: Indeed I do, I am Ryuhaku Todoh I am an old friend of Geese Howard. I am an Aikido practitioner and I am a master of my own Aikido style. I have known Geese for years ever since we were in the same Aikido class together.

Raiden: Ah so you and Geese are old classmates huh? That’s cool, I too am an old pro in a grappling art and that is known as Wrestling!

Ryuhaku: Really?

Raiden: Yeah but you don’t seem so impressed huh? Let me guess, your one of the folks who thinks wrestling is fake huh? Well let me tell you buddy that is a grossly exaggerated misnomer. I mean sure the flashy outfits and the over-the-top trash talking maybe an act but the fighting is all real baby!

Ryuhaku: Oh no I’m sure that you are a credit to your profession. Besides while you westerners can be quite fond of wrestling, for your information Japan also has an active Pro Wrestler community as well. After all ever heard of Wrestlers such as the Red Dragon? 

Raiden: Oh yeah he was one of those guys in those recent SWF Wrestle Festival matches right?

Ryuhaku: Yes, but while I am sure that Wrestling is a valid fighting style, but it lacks the grace and swiftness that Aikido has.

Raiden: That maybe true but grace has very little value in a fight. But as much as I love a good pre-battle banter perhaps now would be a good time to let our fighting styles speak for themselves?

Ryuhaku: Very well then I suppose I can accept your challenge.

(If you win)

Raiden: Ah man that sure was fun huh?

Ryuhaku: Well yes I suppose that was anyways you are a worthy opponent.

Raiden: Likewise… But… before we walk away there is a question I got to ask.

Ryuhaku: Oh… what is it?

Raiden: *sigh* When I first came back here in the US I was given a chance to make a comeback. I thought this Geese Howard fellow must be a rather decent guy to give a fat old has-been a chance to make a comeback. But I was also told that there might be some trouble-makers in town that I may have to deal with. However I’ve been told that this Geese Howard guy is actually some sort of notorious crime lord by a whole bunch of people. I’m sorry but I got to ask, is this Geese Howard really such a bad man?

Ryuhaku: It’s a rather long and complicated story.

Raiden: Yeah well that’s not exactly answering my question here!

Ryuhaku: It’s like I said it’s a long and complicated issue! Let’s just leave it at that.

Raiden: Okay I get it, you’re an old pal of Geese and you’re pretty loyal to him I understand that. But I was hoping this whole event is going to get me back into the spotlight not in a prison cell. But I guess I could still be okay, I mean sure I got into a few brawls here & there but it’s not like I killed anyone or anything like that. So tell me you also seem to be a seasoned pro, so is Geese Howard trying to get you back into the spotlight?

Ryuhaku: It’s a bit more than that. My dojo is not far from here and it has been lacking in students for some time now. However my Dojo is being sponsored by the Howard Foundation in which it enables me to make sure I can still support my wife and daughter who are still in my old home in Japan.

Raiden: I see, so you got a family to support huh? Well I can’t really judge ya since due to my recent situation here but you seem like a swell guy so do try to be careful okay?

Ryuhaku: Alright, you be careful too, farewell.

Raiden: Okay then, see ya later.

(Match 9 Vs. G Mantle)

Ryuhaku: I sense a strange presence in the air…

G (os): Oh yes things are much stranger than they seem to be…

Ryuhaku: What in the… Who are you? Show yourself! 

G (os): Muahahahaha… If that is what you desire then your wish shall be granted.

(The Screen suddenly turns dark as Ryuhaku is now in a shadowy world and sees G Mantle right in front of him.)

Ryuhaku: What in the world…

G: Correction, you are no longer in your world but you are in mine. Greetings Mr. Ryuhaku Todoh my name is G Mantle but you may call me G.

Ryuhaku: Tell me Phantom why have you brought me here? I demand that you return me to my home world at once!

G: Oh my Mr. Todoh for such a traditional & proper Japanese man you seem to be lacking in manners. First of all I am no Phantom; second of all I have been observing your world for many years my good man and I know much about its people, including you.

Ryuhaku: Really?

G: Yes, you are a skilled middle-aged practitioner of Aikido, more precisely your fighting style the Todohryu Aikijutsu. You have a wife by the name of Mizuho and a daughter by the name of Kasumi. You are also a small business owner as you are the Sensei of your own Dojo however it has been some time since you have had any students. But fortunately for you Mr. Todoh your establishment is sponsored by the Howard Connection. Ah yes the Howard Connection, the most prominent protection agency in all of Southtown led by Geese Howard, Corporate Giant… and an infamous crimelord. And yet despite all of this you are one of his oldest friends.

Ryuhaku: Silence Phantom! I have my reasons why Geese is an old friend of mine. Once again I demand you to return me to my world!

G: Oh Ryuhaku your loyalty to Geese is admirable… if rather misplaced. But I suppose I can understand why you feel so special; after all you’re the only old friend of Geese Howard that he didn’t betray… or murder.

Ryuhaku: I have heard the story of Jeff Bogard, I have also heard of how that story is more complicated than you think.

G: Ryuhaku Todoh, you are a rather different kind of man. There are many people who only see the world in Black and White while you see it in shades of Grey. Normally such a phrase would be used for praise however you seem to see many shades of grey that were never really there. You try to find so many reasons why your loyalty with Geese Howard is so justified. For example you need his sponsorship so your dojo can remain active for you to support your family. You also claim that despite how you’re an old associate of Geese Howard you are not involved with his syndicate. And now that someone mentions Geese Howard’s murderous past you claim that it’s a complicated issue. But is it really a complicated issue Mr. Todoh?

Ryuhaku: Be silent Phantom for you do not know me!

G: Oh ho ho ho, is that so? But tell me Ryuhaku why is there so many things you refuse to admit to me? Such as how you fear that your daughter will be horrified when she finds out who is her family’s benefactor? Or how you claim you have not forsaken your sense of honor. Yet you are secretly glad how Geese Howard has handled a certain associate of your past namely Mr. Takuma Sakazaki. You claim that despite your friendship with Geese you are not involved with his syndicate as if you are not walking down a dark path like he is. Your hands may not be stained with blood but there is a sense of darkness within you Mr. Todoh you just refuse to see it. 

Ryuhaku: SILENCE! I will make you silent Phantom!

(If you win)

Ryuhaku: For the last time Phantom, I fight for the sake of my family! And I will do what it takes to support my family. Now send me back!

G: Oh Mr. Todoh it is saddening to see such a loving father and husband cling to his delusions so.

Ryuhaku: *sigh* Listen say what you will about Geese and his past but I feel that he wouldn’t betray me as we have had a strong friendship over the years. You can tell me stories about the crimes that Geese Howard has committed over the years but he is a human being. You may not believe me but he is capable of caring for someone other than himself.

G: *sigh* Yes that is true, however that doesn’t necessarily mean that you & your family are safe. You hope that others might sympathize with your plight in life but should you be more considerate of the plight of others including the Sakazaki family?

Ryuhaku: I see, so this is about Takuma correct? That man was always such a fool…

G: I see is that what you believe?

Ryuhaku: Yes, yes I do.

G; Very well then I suppose there is not much else I could say to you now. Alright I will go for now but be careful of your path Ryuhaku Todoh. Despite my rather confrontational tone to you earlier I am not your enemy. Farewell…

(Match 12 Vs. Lee Pai Long)

Ryuhaku: Ah that was a delicious meal, well it is starting to get a little late and perhaps I should head back to the Dojo. (He hears some faint footsteps nearby) Hmm?

(Then Ryuhaku tries to look around the area feeling a little apprehensive and starts to get into a battle stance.)

Ryuhaku: Hmm… It seems to be that I am not alone.

(Then Lee Pai Long was making his strike as he was trying to lunge at Ryuhaku with his claws but Ryuhaku dodged that lunge in time.)

Ryuhaku: You!

Lee: Good evening Ryuhaku. Nice evening we are having, right?

Ryuhaku: It was a nice evening, until now. You are going to regret this assassination attempt you old fool.

Lee: The only regret I have tonight is that you dodged that attack in time. But I won’t make that same mistake! KEE YAH!

(Ending)

Ryuhaku: Lee you foolish old man, you were obviously no match against me even with those claws of yours. It is said that “only a fool would trust his life to a weapon” and that describes you well.

Lee: Ryuhaku you arrogant fool, but I suppose it’s only natural that you would be so arrogant. After all when you’re a close friend of one of the most notorious crime lords its only natural that you would feel rather confident. I’m sure you want to make sure that your dojo is still sponsored right?

Ryuhaku: Spare me your self-righteous sermons you old fool, or need I remind you that you serve Geese Howard.

Lee: Only because he forced me to!

Ryuhaku: Yes but that’s only because you wish to cling to that old medicinal shop of yours. In fact for such a wise old master you can be such an old fool I mean you really didn’t think this out well didn’t you? The reason why you were serving Geese Howard was to make sure that your old medicine shop would be unharmed. But after this display of treachery it’s quite possible that your old shop will be destroyed for this. And if you’re fortunate that may be the most of your problems. But still regardless of whether you succeeded in killing me or not you have sealed your fate you old fool.

Lee: How repulsive, I have been watching you today Todoh and I must say you are such a vile hypocrite. You have claimed that despite the fact that you and Geese are old friends you have no part in his crime syndicate. But for a man who claims he is not involved with a crime syndicate he seems quite willing to run to said crime syndicate’s master so he can use it to remove any threat in sight.

Ryuhaku: Tell me Lee why are you doing this?

Lee: You want to know why? Alright it is true that I have been serving Geese Howard because of his syndicate’s extortion practices. However I have been trying to investigate the syndicate ever since I have heard stories of Geese Howard having a secret weapon. After digging around some of the darker alleys in Southtown I have found out the truth. This “Secret Weapon” was a man, a man in a Tengu mask but not just any man. It’s my old friend Takuma Sakazaki!

(Ryuhaku’s eyes bulged in shock)

Lee: Yes Ryuhaku I know everything about this. Not only did I found out the true identity of the Tengu man but I once overheard you and Geese talking about this. You were both laughing and feeling quite pleased about how Takuma is now one of Geese’s soldiers. That’s when I knew that something must be done about this! Ryuhaku I knew that you and Takuma never got along in the past but I didn’t think you would stoop to this! I bet your getting a sick thrill that your old friend Geese is forcing your old rival Takuma to serve him right? Right? When I found out that Geese Howard is forcing Takuma to serve him I knew something must be done.

Ryuhaku: Heh heh heh heh heh… Oh so sorry to tell you this old man but you don’t know everything. You are correct that Takuma is the “Tengu Man” but I know the real reason why.

Lee (shocked): What?

Ryuhaku: Yes and the truth is that Geese never forced Takuma to serve him at all; Takuma WILLINGLY enlisted himself as Geese’s secret enforcer!

Lee: LIAR! You filthy liar! I knew Takuma for many years and we would’ve never willingly aid someone evil like Geese Howard!

Ryuhaku: Correction Lee, you knew what Takuma is like many years ago but he has changed over the years. That arrogant fool has had a lot of financial trouble over the years and he is willing to do anything to resolve them even turn to crime. Not too mention from what I’ve heard this is not the first time he has served a “known crimelord” as well.

Lee: No…

Ryuhaku: Yes but since you’ve given me such a good laugh I am suddenly feeling rather merciful Lee so I will let you go. But if you still do not believe me then I suppose Geese and I can arrange a playdate between you two and Takuma can tell you himself. Well I suppose I will give you some time to think about it. Good night Lee…

(Then Ryuhaku leaves as Lee is still shocked about this revelation.)

END


	24. Jack Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks its been a while but I managed to release another installment of the Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode stories and this time its for that big brutish boorish thug from Art of Fighting... JACK TURNER!
> 
> Jack Turner is the leader of the "Neo Black Cats" Biker Gang but is primarily known as another one of Geese Howard's Enforcers within Southtown. Crude, Lecherous and eager for a good fight this highly obese yet muscular Biker is often eager to take down anyone who is unfortunate enough to be in his Territory. While Jack Turner does loyally serve the likes of Geese Howard and Mr. BIg, he does quite often love to bring up the fact that he is the leader of his Biker Gang "The Neo Black Cats".

Neo Geo Saga 1 Jack Turner Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this guy is the Lone Wolf of Southtown huh? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, a Lone Wolf is no match for a Biking Beelzebub!

Vs. Andy Bogard: Oh great a long-haired pretty boy with angst issues. Gee let me guess you must be popular with the ladies right?

Vs. Joe Higashi: I don’t know why that angry loud-mouth cue ball Hwa had such a problem dealing with a chump like you.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: We’re not in one of those stupid old Kung-Fu movies; a little old man like you never stood a chance against the Biking Beelzebub of Southtown! 

Vs. Duck King: This loser thinks I’m just Dumb Muscle? Oh please at least I know that Dancing is no Martial Art.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you’re going to open a restaurant huh? As long as you provide my men and I some good food and booze I’ll be sure we won’t cause any trouble if you know what I mean.

Vs. Michael Max: Yeah I’ve heard of Axel Hawk, didn’t he got out of the Boxing circuit recently?

Vs. Hwa Jai: Oh great another one of those “Former Champs” who whine just because they lost a fight once. Why the Boss wants to hire this guy I have no idea.

Vs. Raiden: So you think I can become a good “Heel” Wrestler huh? I will admit the thought has crossed my mind.

Vs. Billy Kane: Oh calm down stick boy, look I know you’re the Bosses Right Hand Man. But that doesn’t mean you should be paranoid every time someone even looks at your cute little sister at all. 

Vs. Geese Howard: Say uh… Boss would now be a good time to ask for that raise?

Vs. Mai Shiranui: I never knew that Japanese chicks could have melons as big as yours. I wonder if now would be a good time for a taste.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: And people call me fat, at least I have plenty of Muscle to go with my fat. You on the other hand, not so much.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Geez you stupid old man if you were going to fight with food then at least use something that tastes better than these stale old rice crackers.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Justice? Ha! This is Southtown pretty boy! There is no Justice here!

Vs. Blue Mary: Oh trust me sexy lady, a Beelzebub can pleasure a fine babe like you more than a Wolf ever could.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Buzz off squirt; I had steaks that were tougher than you.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: A Fighting Genius? Oh please a little punk like you wouldn’t know anything about being a fighting genius at all.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Sorry pretty boy but a little punk like you never had a chance against me.

Vs. Lao: don’t worry big guy I’ll be sure to take care of that sexy cutie leader of yours alright.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: This boy really knows how to frost my cake, so time for you to ate my shoes you little bug.

Vs. Robert Garcia: The only reason why you saved your little gal-pal from me is that you got the drop on me. But hey at least I managed to return the favor huh?

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Oh yeah I remember now, your one of my bosses’ oldest pals huh? Eh you know that this was just a friendly sparring match right?

Vs. Jack Turner: Will the phony Jack please lie face down on the pavement. Ha ha! Oh man I crack myself up sometimes.

Vs. King: Oh yeah it looks like King is more like a Queen. And a really stacked one too… Oh man she’s getting up; oh I know where this is going.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: This little old geezer is also hired help? Let me guess do they pay you in Peanuts? Ha ha! Oh that was good…

Vs. John Crawley: I’ll take those shades of yours you has-been former Marine. Besides they would look way better on me.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Ah geez this little punk is also in on the Syndicate? Ah man the Syndicate would hire just about anyone these days. 

Vs. Mr. Big: Say Big, now that I have proven who the bigger man is I’ll ask some of your ladies if they want to see how big I am. What’s that? Free of Charge? Thanks buddy I sure do appreciate that.

Vs. Mr. Karate: This old guy with a mask is supposed to be “The Secret Weapon”? Oh please I can handle this “Secret Weapon” rather easily.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: I’ve already dealt with that rich pretty boy and brother of yours so nobody is going to interrupt your kidnapping this time.

Vs. Temjin: I don’t care what kind of Sumo you use; an aging Dock Worker like you is no match for me! 

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: I just beat up a Ninja; ah man my Street Cred is going to skyrocket after this!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You? A Ninja? Oh please I’m probably a better Ninja than you!

Vs. Karman Cole: Nice suit, I wonder how much money I would get if I pawn it off.

Vs. Gai Tendo: This is no fancy MMA match this is just some good old fashioned Street Fighting and when it comes to that I am #1 in Southtown!

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Ah yes nothing pleases me more than to smash smug little punks like you down.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: You maybe an old pro in the Muay Thai circuit but that won’t save you from me.

Vs. Rob Python: Take a hike chump, I’ll show the ladies who has the bigger Python.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Huh? Since when did any of you Frenchies know anything about Judo?

Vs. Goro Daimon: You may be a real big shot Judo Champ but that won’t save you in the mean streets of Southtown!

Vs. Ralf Jones: YO ADRIAN! Heh heh… Oops, wrong Stallone movie, sorry about that you Bargain Basement Rambo.

Vs. Clark Still: It’s not enough to have muscle but you also got to have plenty of bulk as well and I have both in spades!

Vs. Heidern: This Colonel Trautman-Wannabe is supposed to be the leader of the Ikari Warriors? Heh what a joke…

Vs. Leona Heidern: Geez Lady you practically fought like a Demon, I mean what were you on your “Time of the Month” or something?

Vs. Whip: Ah man the first time I get to be whipped by a woman and it’s a cutesy flat little runt like you, what a waste. 

Vs. Chang Koehan: Hey Cue-Ball mind if I take that Ball & Chain of yours? This would come in handy.

Vs. Choi Bounge: A Midget Freddy Krueger, seriously? Oh I hope that New Line Cinemas isn’t going to try to sue this Tournament. 

Vs. Heavy D!: Heavy D? Seriously what kind of name is that for a Boxer? Or anyone for that matter… 

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re a Basketball Player who thinks he could be a Karate Master? Ha ha ha… Oh wait you were serious, I’ll laugh even harder. HA HA HA HA!

Vs. Brian Battler: Geez even 2nd-rate Football Players are here? Man there is a lot of losers coming out of the woodwork here for this Tournament.

Vs. Ramon: I’ve heard some interesting things about you amigo, namely that sexy little bombshell you hang out with.

Vs. Angel: You know for a lady who calls herself Angel your more like a sexy Devil, though I am so not complaining.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So you’re a big fanboy of Japan’s Pop Princess Athena Asamiya huh? You may call me a Villain yet it’s only a matter of time ‘til you get hauled off to Jail for “Statutory” charges if you know what I mean. 

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: So you think I am an Evil Thug who needs to be taken down huh? Kid, your Master has a major hard-on for an underage female Pop singer; you might want to look at him first.

Vs. Chae Lim: Ah man a stuck-up tomboy who likes to look down on “sleazy boys”, man I use to see way too many girls like you back in High School.

Vs. Moe Habana: Ah geez this little runt is way too young and flat to be wearing a tight shirt like that.

Vs. Rocky: So this is the Robot I was told about? Heh I wonder if I would get a decent amount of cash if I turned you in to my Boss. They’ll probably just sell you for scrap metal though.

Vs. Maki Kagura: The Orochi? Look lady I know nothing about that all I know is that I am suppose to crush anyone who is snooping around, nothing personal. 

Vs. Hyena: Ah man why did I end up running into Duke’s loser lackey? Now if only I could run into his rather racktacular sexy assassin babe instead.

Vs. Iroha: So you are willing to do anything to serve your Master you serve huh? Interesting, say I think I may have a job opening for you.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Geez is this crazy chick really a Goddess? At first I thought she was some swimsuit model who went nuts but still…

Vs. Marco Rossi: So even the Metal Slugs are here? Don’t know why you losers got such a big reputation.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: So this sexy little cutie is from a wealthy family huh? Cool, I can get plenty of money from ransom and have a little bit of fun with her in the process. Heh heh…

Vs. Mars People: I know this tournament has attracted a whole bunch of weirdoes but still what cheesy 50’s B-Movie did you come out of? 

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So word has it that you wish to marry the man who will best you in battle huh? Well honey I am not the Marriage-type but I would gladly have a Honeymoon with you.

Vs. Brocken: So you are supposed to be a super-strong German cyborg? Please, I’ve smashed up Volkswagens and Porshes that are more durable than you. 

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): This guy is a weakling but I think I could pawn that sword of his and make a decent amount of dough. 

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: Hey didn’t I see you turn into some blond-haired yuppie in a suit recently?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Even Has-been Football Players are here? Geez this tournament is attracting a whole bunch of losers. 

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: So you want to be a Judo Champ huh? Oh I’m sure there are plenty of boys who would love to grapple you.

Vs. Shura: So you’re just a Muay Thai kick boxer in Training huh? Stupid kid, you must really have a death wish if you want to face someone like me.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Rich and a prime sexy little Jailbait? Oh today has been a lucky day for me.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Oh I’m not such a bad guy as even I could be willing to do a good deed every now & then… by hauling you off to Jail to get deported. Heh heh…

Vs. Sheen Genus: So your last name is Genus huh? Oh dear lord it would be WAY too easy to do a dick joke right about now.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Here is a little fighting lesson kid; Basketballs do not make good weapons.

Vs. Cyber Woo: I could make plenty of money off of this, but what am I going to do with this whiny little brat?

Vs. Angel (ST): Oh yes another sexy busty Angel! Oh today is such a great day for me.

Vs. Toy: You like to call yourself names like “Toy” & “Ice Brain”? Let me guess you ate a lot of paint chips when you were a kid huh?

Vs. G Mantle: Oh great even Phantom of the Opera wannabes are here too? What is up with this Tournament?

(Match 3 Vs. Hyena)

Hyena: Looks like trying to find fighters that are willing to rebuild Mephistopheles is a little harder than I thought… Hmm… this place is starting to look a little familiar. 

Jack: Alright I am Jack Turner, Leader of the Neo Black Cats! Who dares to approach me in Southtown? Hmm?

Jack & Hyena: Oh, it’s you.

Jack: Oh great so I get to deal with the late not-so great Duke’s little lackey, I’m surprised that you haven’t skipped town yet. Especially considering how I’ve heard stories from some of my fellow colleagues about how they have already given you a thrashing.

Hyena: Yeah well those guys just got lucky I am much more resilient than I look. 

Jack (cracking his knuckles): Is that so? Well then lets see if that’s true shall we?

Hyena: *gulp* Oh I should’ve seen that one coming.

(If you win)

Jack: Pathetic, that was way too easy. But of course considering who I just fought I guess I can’t be too surprised.

[Jack grabs Hyena by the throat.]

Jack: Although Hyena since I am in such a good mood I have a couple of questions I would like to ask. Ever heard of the Pirate group Lillien Knights? Ever hung out with them lately?

Hyena: Yeah I’ve heard of them, but I got nothing to do with them. What makes you think I would have anything to do with them?

Jack: Simple, I’m sure you remember a certain lady by the name of Lien Neville, a certain Blonde British Babe with a really big rack. Word has it that she recently became the right hand woman of the leader of the Lillien Knights B. Jenet who is also a sexy Blonde Brit lady with a really big rack. I just wanted to know if you kept in touch with a certain former co-worker of yours.

Hyena: Really? So Lien is now working with the Lillien Knights huh? I did not know that… Hey wait a minute! How would you know about this?

Jack: Mr. Big got some info from some of the Howard Connection’s informants and we both have a little bit of interest for those sexy ladies as he would love to add those two to his business if you know what I mean.

Hyena: I see…

Jack: Yep but since you don’t know, I’ll just let you go.

Hyena: Really?

Jack (with an evil smile): No

Hyena: Wait what?

[Jack gleefully tossed Hyena into a nearby dumpster then walked away cheerfully whistling.]

(Match 6 Vs. Raiden)

Jack: Hey there you look kind of familiar…

Raiden: Why of course I would look familiar, I am Raiden! The roughest toughest Wrestler in these parts!

Jack: Raiden? Oh yeah I remember now, you use to go by the name of Big Bear right? 

Raiden: Yeah well I use to back in my good old days when I was a famous Wrestler. So you know about me huh? 

Jack: Sort of, my old man use to watch Wrestling Matches on TV plenty of times when I was a kid you were one of those Wrestlers that I actually remember. Anyways I heard that my boss Geese Howard would hire an old wrestling pro like you and it’s kind of cool that you are here. 

Raiden: Yeah thanks… Anyways so are you interested in wrestling?

Jack: I admit the thought has crossed my mind before but I am mainly known as a brawler who likes to do some street fighting. I also know a little bit of Shootfighting. 

Raiden: Shootfighting? What the heck is that? I mean what do you use a hidden gun on your opponent? 

Jack: Nah man it’s a type of MMA fighting that’s fairly popular in Japan. Anyways you call yourself the roughest toughest Wrestler around here well I happen to be the roughest toughest Brawler around here. I think you can see where I am going with this.

Raiden: Alright young fella, yeah I know what your going to say and sure I’ll gladly accept your challenge.

Jack: Cool then let’s go!

(If you win)

Jack: Ah man that was fun, I may’ve won that fight but I can see why Geeese would hire someone like you.

Raiden: Yeah…

Jack: Anyways I do have one question I got to ask you, since it’s been bugging me lately.

Raiden: Oh what's that?

Jack: Why did you name yourself after that loser pretty-boy Raiden from the 2nd Metal Gear Solid game?

Raiden: What? No, actually I named myself after the famous Thunder God himself.

Jack: Oh so your into the Mortal Kombat games.

Raiden: Actually I was more thinking of the Japanese Word for Thunderbolt.

Jack: Oh I see… sort of, anyways its cool that we got to spar there old man but I got to go. That battle sure worked up an appetite.

Raiden: Alright I’ll see you later… Hey wait a minute you never told me your name.

Jack: Oh yeah that’s right, my bad, anyways I am Jack Turner, leader of the Neo Black Cats Biker Gang! So see you later old man.

(Match 9 Vs. John Crawley)

Jack: I am Jack Turner, Leader of the Neo Black Cats and I am ready to Rumble!

John: Alright who is making that racket out here? Oh it’s you; you’re that big Biker guy that I was told about. Jack Turner, right?

Jack: Yeah and I’ve heard of you, John Crawley, word has it that before you became a fellow soldier in the Howard Connection’s Syndicate you were known as one of the toughest guys in the US Navy.

John: True, but tell me, is it normal for members of the Howard Connection’s Syndicate to pick fights with each-other? 

Jack: Oh come on now it’s just some good old fashioned rough-housing as I do love to have a good fight. So don’t think of it as “picking a fight” it’s more like “let’s have a fun brawl so we can get a little stronger” know what I mean?

John: Alright, alright I suppose I could go for some fun.

Jack: Good now lets Rumble!

(If you win)

Jack: HA! Loser! Ah man I get a little rough with him and he is already knocked out cold. I don’t see why Billy is so worried is that this has-been Navy guy might not be a loyal soldier to the syndicate. Even if that was true I can easily handle this wimp. Hey wait a minute… that grocery store over there has a sale on Fried Chicken? Awesome! 

*As Jack leaves the Scene, John is starting to get up.*

John (thinking): Heh heh that fat moron didn’t even bother to check if I was actually unconscious or not. Well it looks like that gullible slob might’ve been a little useful to me after all. So Billy Kane suspects that I might not be one of Geese’s loyal minions huh? Good to know, perhaps I should do something about that to help prove my “sincerity” sort to speak.

(Match 12 Vs. Marco Rossi)

Marco: So this is Southtown huh? Looks like a nice place, too bad its somewhat known as being the home of a certain crime syndicate.

Jack: Well well, look at what the cat dragged in.

Marco: Heh why hello there big guy, you must be Jack Turner.

Jack: Ah so you know who I am, my reputation precedes me.

Marco: Oh yeah I once saw a Facebook post from a guy named Jack Turner who says that he aspires to one day lead a fabulous creative dance group.

Jack: AH! You uh… mu… must’ve mistaken me for someone else! Yeah!

Marco: I don’t know, that motorcycle you have there looks an awful lot like the motorcycle this Jack Turner has in his profile pic.

Jack: ANYWAYS I know who you are as well. I’ve heard about you, you’re Marco Rossi the leader of Metal Slug. Well I am Jack Turner, Leader of the Neo Black Cats and I will be your welcoming committee.

Marco: Yeah I am the leader of Metal Slug, one of the best Soldier Squadrons around. While the leader of a local Biker gang, but hey I suppose I don’t blame you for bragging about that. I suppose it does sound a bit cooler than “Lackey of Geese Howard”.

Jack: Oh yeah well your in Southtown which is Howard Connection and Neo Black Cat Territory! So I’m gonna take you down!

Marco: Let me get this straight big guy, your picking a fight with the leader of a powerful soldier squadron that has toppled armies before? Let me guess Old Man Geese didn’t hire you for your brains, did he?

Jack: Don’t act so smug there Blondie, you may think that guys like me are just petty criminals but this city is very much a battlefield like any other place you ever fought in. Besides even if you can take me down there are still plenty of guys who can take you down easily!

Marco: Even IF I can take you down? And you call me Smug?

Jack: Anyways like I said before I am here to take you down!

Marco: Fine by me fat boy, let’s dance!

(Ending)

Jack: HA! You are supposed to be the big tough leader of the Metal Slug Squad and yet here you are barely able to stand up? What a joke!

Marco: Actually I am doing my job pretty well thank you very much.

Jack: Oh really and what would that be huh? *then Jack’s eyes bulge in shock* Guh…

Marco: A Distraction.

[Jack falls on the ground knocked out as he has a little tranquilizer dart on the back of his neck. Then a man with short brown hair and shades by the name of Tarma Roving arrives on the scene carrying a Tranquilizer Rifle in his hands.]

Marco: Nice shooting there Tarma.

Tarma: Thanks, its not often I get to do some sniping while on a mission so at least my aim isn’t getting rusty.

Marco: Oh trust me pal its certainly not, anyways what are we going to do with Sleeping Ugly over here? I mean he was getting close to one of our meeting spots in the town.

Tarma: True however we can’t get rid of him now. While I am sure our rather rotund adversary has committed plenty of crimes that he will one day answer for. However he is a fairly prominent name when it comes to Geese Howard’s enforcers so we could potentially draw a lot of attention from the Howard Connection if we eliminate him. Right now the Howard Connection seems to be paying little to no attention to us right now and it would be for the best that it would stay that way for now.

Marco: I suppose that’s true… 

Tarma: However while according to my Intel while Mr. Turner here normally uses his brute strength to incapacitate his enemies he does have some other tricks he likes to use. So in other words we could search him to see if he has any weapons or any other items that he has that could help us before we move his body elsewhere.

Marco: Ah I see so check his pockets if he has anything we can use then dump at a Park Bench nearby huh?

Tarma: Precisely…

*A little later on that night as Jack wakes up on the Park Bench.*

Jack: Huh? What the… where am I? How did I get here? I thought I was fighting that guy from the Metal Slug Squad and I was winning too… so how did I get here? Hmm? What the? What happened to my Smoke Balls? Did I forget to pack them again? Well at least my notes are here. Ah man I would to love to brag about how I was beating up the head honcho of the Metal Slug Squad but how am I going to explain what happened in the end? Ah forgot it, its been a long day I need to go get some grub.


	25. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks here is another installment of my Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode story series and this time its for this certain french lady Muay Thai kickboxer from the Art of Fighting series... KING!
> 
> King is a young woman whom France with a somewhat enigmatic past who moved to the United States with her dear younger brother Jan. Unfortunately she was discovered by Geese Howard's forces and then she was soon forced to serve Geese Howard as her dear brother Jan was held hostage. While she does serve the Howard Connection as an Enforcer (and the bouncer at the L'Amor Restaurant) but hopes she will find a way to make sure that her dear younger brother is safe.

Neo Geo Saga 1 King Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So you’re the famous “Lone Wolf of Southtown” huh? I suppose I am somewhat impressed.

Vs. Andy Bogard: You are certainly disciplined but you are also far too rigid, I can certainly tell that much from your fighting style.

Vs. Joe Higashi: So you’re a Japanese man who became a popular Muay Thai kick boxer in Thailand? *Hmph* The Muay Thai circuit wasn’t always so welcoming towards foreigners.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: My path may have gone dark recently but I must fight for the sake of my younger brother.

Vs. Duck King: Dance Clubs? Not interested, I am much more partial to Jazz.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you wish to open a Café here sir? *sigh* You should probably go back home where its safe.

Vs. Michael Max: Your tornados are a cute little trick but my Venom Strike is a lot more precise and deadly.

Vs. Hwa Jai: You deserve your current reputation as a has-been you arrogant misogynistic cretin! 

Vs. Raiden: You fight to reclaim your fame? You selfish oaf you should fight for the sake of those you care about not just for your self.

Vs. Billy Kane: I too came from a poor life as I have tried to raise a younger sibling. I am forced to serve Geese while you are one of his most loyal lap dogs!

Vs. Geese Howard: Think of this as my way to make sure my dear younger Brother Jan will remain safe and sound with me.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: I am aware of the stories of Kunoichi using their feminine wiles on their targets but don’t you think your taking this a bit too far?

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So this is the Tycoon that used to be friends with Geese Howard? I wish I could ask him some questions but I doubt I could get away with that.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: *sigh* Vulgar old men like you are the reason why I normally try to dress like a man.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So you’re South Korea’s Hero of Justice? *sigh* All I am going to say is good luck.

Vs. Blue Mary: *sigh* I’m sorry but I’m afraid I can’t answer any of your questions today.

Vs. Hokutomaru: This kid looks like he is about Jan’s age. Kid, please do us both a favor and just head home.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Think of this as a reminder why you should always take your opponent seriously kid!

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You’re still rather inexperienced but at least you behave a lot better than those other boys who were with you.

Vs. Lao: I’ve heard stories that a big muscular oaf who happens to be a pirate is lurking around here. Apparently those stories are true…

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So this is the Invincible Dragon I’ve heard about, I must say he is not bad.

Vs. Robert Garcia: This guy is the “Raging Tiger of Kyokugen”? Look rich boy just because you can afford to buy a Tiger doesn’t mean you should call yourself one.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I understand the fact that you fight to support your family but the only reason why I fight for that man Geese is to save my dear little brother.

Vs. Jack Turner: A Fat Pig like you deserves to be slaughtered by my feet.

Vs. King: I know I have been rather depressed lately but perhaps now would be a good time to stop drinking at night.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: So you too have been forced to serve Geese Howard? I understand your pain.

Vs. John Crawley: You try to look like a well disciplined soldier but you’re just another vulgar womanizer!

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Look the only reason why I am still here is because I’m forced to, trust me young man trying to rely on a man like Geese Howard is not going to put you back on top.

Vs. Mr. Big: There is nothing more sickening than a man who treats women as nothing more than merchandise.

Vs. Mr. Karate: So the “Secret Weapon” is another man who has hid his shame with a Mask? What is this world coming to?

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Don’t worry I’m not going to capture you, but I do have to tell you that your not ready yet to take on the scumbags in this town.

Vs. Temjin: Mongolian Sumo? Well you certainly are a rather unique fellow I will give you that much.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: So even old fashioned Ninjas are here? This “King of Fighters” tournament is attracting all sorts of strange people here.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: This muscular brute calls himself a Ninja? Seriously?

Vs. Karman Cole: Sorry sir, I normally am not one to strike down a gentleman but my current occupation has made me do things I would normally not do.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So this young man is the so-called “Rising Star of MMA”? Let’s just say I am not all that impressed.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Here is a little lesson in reality you arrogant little brat, never take your opponent too lightly. Do you understand that now?

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: So you’re the old veteran Muay Thai champ Payak, I can see why you’re so renowned. Thank you for the Match sir.

Vs. Rob Python: Get lost I have no time for vulgar womanizers like you.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Vous étiez un adversaire digne monsieur. Il est bon de voir qu'il ya encore des combattants masculins qui savent respecter les femmes. (You were a worthy opponent sir. It is good to see that there are still male fighters who know how to respect a woman.)

Vs. Goro Daimon: Judo is not bad per say but its all brawn and grappling thanks to some of my special moves you’re a big slow target.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Oh great another hot-blooded muscle head, like Southtown hasn’t had enough of them by now.

Vs. Clark Still: You seem to be quite the professional huh? You’re so stern and serious but your fighting style was so rigid I saw plenty of openings.

Vs. Heidern: So Geese Howard and the infamous Arms Dealer Rugal Bernstein are old friends? That’s not surprising…

Vs. Leona Heidern: It’s strange on how someone so melancholic can show so much ferocity in battle.

Vs. Whip: I won’t begrudge you for using a weapon but you rely on that whip far too much young lady.

Vs. Chang Koehan: Another boorish oaf falls by the might of my kicks, how typical.

Vs. Choi Bounge: You remind me of a fairly old American horror movie I have seen recently.

Vs. Heavy D!: Next time spend a bit more time training and less time grooming that strange hairstyle of yours.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Trust me you’re going to need more than a few Karate classes in order to survive in Southtown.

Vs. Brian Battler: Football? You don’t look like a Football Player… Oh wait you’re an American I understand now, though I never understood the American version of Football.

Vs. Ramon: Keep leering at me like that again and you will need another eye patch!

Vs. Angel: *sigh* Another drunken putain on the streets, I use to see women like you back home in France all the time.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Alright sir I suppose I will believe you that your interest in this girl named Athena Asamiya is perfectly innocent… *under her breath* for now.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Kid you should do some more training with your master before you even think about trying to take on the vile criminals that are infesting this city.

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh this guy does remind me of when I was a young student; oh this brings back some memories. Even though most of them weren’t good ones…

Vs. Moe Habana: Now run along before you get hurt young lady, there are some very bad men out there who would really want to hurt so you better go somewhere safe child.

Vs. Rocky: Is this a Machine? I hope Geese Howard has nothing to do with this robot here.

Vs. Maki Kagura: So you think that Geese Howard might be interested in seeking this Power of the Orochi? That does seem to be quite plausible.

Vs. Hyena: Oh get lost I have had enough of shady men with tacky fashion sense like you to last me a life time.

Vs. Iroha: I suppose the idea of a Maid with Combat Skills is not too strange but there is something rather peculiar about this woman here.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Is this lady the actual Goddess Athena? But that couldn’t be true, could it?

Vs. Marco Rossi: So this man is the leader of this “Metal Slug” squad I have heard of back home in France. Interesting…

Vs. Fiolina Germi: You seem to have such a sweet and endearing presence but you seem to be more combat ready than I initially thought. That’s a good tactic to use against your enemies young lady.

Vs. Mars People: I know this Tournament seems to be attracting strange individuals but I never thought it would attract anything like this!

Vs. Janne D’Arc: Je vous assure que Madame Je Suis une femme! *under her breath* Des moments comme cela me fait presque me demande si je dois montrer ma grande poitrine un peu plus souvent. (I assure you madam I am a woman! Times like this make me almost wonder if I should show my large bosom a bit more often.)

Vs. Brocken: I know very little German but I suppose your combat skills are “brauchbar“ at best.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): What can I say? My Venom Strike can overpower just about any Shuriken.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: *sigh* Why am I still being hit on by perverse womanizers? I’m starting to wonder if my outfit is not masculine enough.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: You have a slightly odd choice of a stage-name sir, course I suppose I am not one to talk.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: A Valiant effort young lady but Judo is far too reliant on being close to your opponent and can make you an easy target for ranged attacks like my Venom Strike.

Vs. Shura: Now young man perhaps now you will realize the folly of underestimating the fairer sex in battle.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: Go home; this place is far too dangerous for a young “Princess” like you.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Our situations may indeed be different but I do understand your pain, arriving in this country has given me nothing but trouble as well.

Vs. Sheen Genus: I assure you sir I am not from Quebec I am from France. However I have tried Poutine before and I admit it is rather good though.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Go home child, you’ll need more than a basketball in order to be able to win a fight.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Calm yourself child, while yes there does seem to be plenty of women here who can be quite the exhibitionists you shouldn’t judge a woman by her appearance.

Vs. Angel (ST): Donc, vous êtes le soldat choc connu comme "armes en céramique" que j'ai entendu parler. Pas mal, même si vous semblez être une autre femme avec une série exhibitionniste un mile de large. (So you are the Shock Trooper known as "Ceramic Arms" that I have heard about. Not bad even if you seem to be another woman with an exhibitionist streak a mile wide.)

Vs. Toy: I do not know what is stranger, that a soldier squad like Shock Troopers would be here or that they would allow a strangely named fool like you in their ranks.

Vs. G Mantle: Get out of my mind Phantom! I fight only for the sake of my younger brother! You may only refer to me as King! Remember that!

(Match 3 Vs. Jacques Ducalis)

Jacques: Hello there.

King: *gasp* Jacques Ducalis, le célèbre maître de judo de mon pays natal la France?  
(Jacques Ducalis, the famous Judo Master from my home land France?)

Jacques: Bonjour, oui je suis en effet Jacques Ducalis. Je ne pense pas que je trouverais une femme française ici, et encore moins celui qui me reconnaître. (Hello, yes I am indeed Jacques Ducalis. I didn't think I would find a French Woman here, let alone one that would recognize me.)

King: Eh bien oui, je l'avoue, je l'ai entendu des histoires sur vous. Comment vous êtes le maître de judo de la France qui a bien fait dans ces tournois d'arts martiaux dans le passé. Je pense que je l'ai vu votre photo au moins une couple de fois dans le journal à la maison dans le passé. (Well yes I admit I have heard stories about you. How you are the Judo Master from France who has done well in these Martial Arts Tournaments in the past. I think I've seen your picture at least a couple of times in the newspaper back home in the past.)

Jacques: Ah, je vois que vous avez lu sur moi dans le journal. Alors voulez-vous avoir un autographe de moi? (Ah I see so you have read about me in the newspaper. So do you wish to have an autograph from me?)

King: En fait, Monsieur Ducalis si cela ne vous dérange pas que je veux tester mes compétences contre le vôtre. (Actually Mister Ducalis if you don't mind I wish to test my skills against yours.)

Jacques: Eh bien ... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'annulation d'une femme. Mais pour être honnête, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de mal à donner à une femme un bon match équitable. Très bien alors je l'accepte votre défi! (Well... I admit I am a little uncomfortable about the idea of striking down a woman. But to be fair I suppose there is nothing wrong with giving a woman a good fair match. Very well then I accept your challenge!)

King: Merci monsieur. Très bien alors, commençons! (Thank you sir. Very well then, let us begin!)

(If you win)

Jacques: *panting* Vous avez bien fait, Madame, vous êtes très habile. (You have done well Madam, you are quite skilled.)

King: Merci de bien vouloir monsieur. Vous étiez un adversaire plutôt digne ainsi.  
(Thank you kindly sir. You were a rather worthy opponent as well.)

Jacques: Ah oui merci madame, dites aimeriez-vous être un de mes étudiants de retour en France? Je faire un bon retour en classe judo en France. (Ah yes thank you madam, say would you like to be a student of mine back home in France? I do have a good Judo class back in France.)

King: Je vous remercie de l'offre bon monsieur. Mais je suis un praticien de Muay Thai à cœur, d'ailleurs je dois ... entreprise ici en Amérique pour l'instant. (I appreciate the offer good sir. But I am a Muay Thai practitioner at heart, besides I do have... business here in America for now.)

Jacques: Ah je vois, très bien alors je comprends. Je vais peut-être sur mon chemin alors.  
(Ah I see, very well then I understand. Perhaps I shall be on my way then.)

King: Attendre Monsieur ducalis! Avant que vous alliez peut-être que je devrais reconsidérer votre offre pour un autographe. Je dois un petit frère nommé Jan qui m'a dit qu'il a vu vos matchs à la télévision avant. (Wait Mister Ducalis! Before you go perhaps I should reconsider your offer for an autograph. I do have a younger brother named Jan who has told me that he has seen your matches on TV before.)

Jacques: Pourquoi je serais heureux de donner un autographe pour votre cher frère cadet. Je ne aime donner Autographes à mes jeunes fans. Son une honte que vous ne présentez pas votre frère cadet avec vous madame. (Why I would be happy to give an autograph for your dear younger brother. I do enjoy giving Autographs to my young fans. Its a shame you didn't bring your younger brother with you madam.)

King: En effet ... Eh oui, je veux dire, je suppose qu'il est une honte, mais je ne manquerai pas de lui dire que je l'ai rencontré la championne de judo de la France. Merci pour le bon monsieur Autographe. (Indeed... Eh I mean yes I suppose it is a shame but I will be sure to inform him that I have met the Judo Champion of France. Thank you for the Autograph good sir.)

Jacques: Vous êtes madame tout à fait bienvenue. Mais je dois y aller, madame adieu peut nous réunir à nouveau. (You're quite welcome madam. But I must be off, farewell madam may we meet again.)

(Match 6 Vs. Hwa Jai)

Hwa Jai: I am Hwa Jai the Dragon’s Tooth of Muay Thai! Who wants to be my next victim?! Oh it’s just some woman in a suit.

King (thinking): Oh for the love of… *sigh* At least some people haven’t already figured out that I am a woman. Is my outfit really not that masculine?

Hwa Jai: I have heard that there was a Muay Thai practitioner nearby but apparently that was blatantly wrong.

King: Actually that information is quite true as there is another Muay Thai practitioner, namely me.

Hwa Jai: Wait what? You, a snob European woman, you’re a Muay Thai fighter?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that’s a good one.

King (gritting her teeth): Oh I assure you sir I am quite serious.

Hwa Jai: I know that’s why I am laughing. Wait a minute… you look familiar…

King: Really?

Hwa Jai: Yeah I remember that some years ago, some foreign blonde-haired kid once managed to get in Thailand and tried to become a Muay Thai fighter. This kid had short blonde hair and talked in a funny accent and tried to act like a boy. Oh I admit plenty of us thought that kid was a boy at first until that kid lost a certain battle. Tell me am I getting warmer? Do you know what I am talking about?

King: Yes, yes I do. I remember what happened well; after I lost that battle my gender was revealed. I was laughed at as the other fighters and people in the audience mocked me, one of them spit on me and some of them even kicked me while I was down. It was one of the most painfully humiliating moments of my life!

Hwa Jai: HA! You deserved every bit of humiliation! Muay Thai is the national sport of Thailand! The Muay Thai Battle circuit is no place for a stupid foreign woman like you. It is such a shame that I wasn’t at that battle otherwise I would’ve joined in at that kicking after you lost!

(King absolutely fumes in rage.)

King: So you have a problem with foreigners? I have no idea why you would say such a thing… Oh that’s right it’s because you were once the Muay Thai champ in Thailand. Life seemed to be pretty swell for you for a while until you got defeated by a young Japanese Upstart Joe Higashi! Tell me? Is that the source of your anger, your blatant Xenophobia? And your supreme arrogance?! You just can’t accept the fact that there is someone better than you.

Hwa Jai: Grrr… YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

(If you win)

King: Oh words cannot describe how much you deserve this beating you vile repulsive misogynistic cretin! Part of me feels I should be giving you quite the kicking right now but I suppose I shouldn’t stoop to your level.

Hwa Jai: Ugh…

King: Oh I’m sorry what's that? You have nothing to say? Oh good, perhaps now you will see how much of a failure you truly are. Farewell for now you degenerate freak.

(Match 9 Vs. Angel [KOF])

Angel: Hey there, say aren’t you the Bouncer at the L’Amor Restaurant?

King: That is correct Miss, though I am not sure if I should let you in as judging by your smell you already seemed to have had plenty of alcohol recently.

Angel: So I may have had a tequila shot… or few. But I can still have some fun with you Ms. King.

King: Excuse me, miss, but that’s Mr. King to you.

Angel: Oh please I know that you’re clearly a woman.

[As Angel is behind King she grabs and feels up King’s breasts.]

King: AH!

Angel: It is such a shame you try so hard to hide your sexy body in that stuffy suit.

King: That’s enough of that! Now who are you?

Angel: Oh that’s right where are my manners? I am Angel, the sexiest female wrestler in all of Mexico. What's the matter? You didn’t want to be touched by an Angel?

King: Humph! You are far more of a Devil than an Angel!

Angel: Perhaps but I am not quite as Devilish as I use to be. But I still like to have a naughty good time. But let me guess is this the part where you ask me to leave?

King: No this is the part where I remove you by force!

(If you win)

King: Now get out of my sight you vulgar promiscuous gutter trash.

Angel: Oh my, such a nasty temper, but I can see why you seem to be in such a foul mood. What with the fact that you have been forced into serving Geese Howard and all.

King: How would you know that?

Angel: I have my sources, but I do understand where you are coming from. I use to work for some rather evil men in the past as well. But nowadays I am quite the Free Spirit with a love of adventure alongside some of the finer things in life. But still my point is that don’t worry and you should loosen up a bit, things are going to get better.

King: I see… thanks…

Angel: Your welcome, I think I’ve had enough fun here so see you later your Majesty.

(Match 12 Vs. G Mantle)

King: Hmm… it seems to be getting late, I should probably be heading back to the L’Amor… Hmm?

[Then King notices that the sky seems to be getting darker rapidly as there seems to be a dark moon in the sky.]

King: What in the… Why is the sky getting so dark so fast? I have heard of a Lunar Eclipse but I didn’t think it would ever be like this!

G: Heh heh heh heh… Why yes things are indeed not what they seem to be.

King: What in the… Who… What are you?

G: First of all I assure you I am a “Who” not a “What”. Anyways I am G Mantle but you may refer to me as G, Miss King.

King: I see… very well then “G”, are you one of Geese Howard’s men checking up on me? Alright you’ve had your fun with your little magic trick now turn off this dark screen you are using before I get even more agitated.

G: Oh rest assured Miss King I am no mere Illusionist, I also can easily assure you that I am no servant of Geese Howard though I know you are.

King: Not by choice I assure you…

G: Very true, though I assure you that you are not the only one who has been forced into serving Geese Howard’s empire. Though Miss King, I know more about your past so I can foretell your future. 

King: Foretell my future? I assure you I am quite skeptical that you know about my past.

G: I see… I am aware that you are here in the United States of America with your dear younger brother Jan from your homeland in France. The reason why you’re in this country was to make a fresh new life for you and your dear little brother. However one day an Agent from the Howard Foundation discovered that you are a skilled fighter. So later on that day you were approached by some of Geese Howard’s men as they offered you a job to serve Geese Howard as an enforcer. You refused; in fact you have even struck down most of those agents in retaliation for making such a vile offer. Unfortunately one of those agents informed that they have already have your younger Brother Jan in custody but assured you that he would be safe as long as you become more cooperative. And that my dear lady is the reason why you are in this predicament that you are in now. 

King: I see, so apparently you are some sort of Masked Detective. So you have found out why I am forced to serve Geese Howard. I suppose that is some decent Detective work but this doesn’t prove that you really know who I am though.

G: Oh rest assured Miss King I know more about you than you realize… Miss De Colde.

King (Absolutely shocked): What?!

G: Ah yes you are from the old De Colde family, however ever since your childhood you have had a highly tumultuous relationship with your family. For starters your Father never approved of your attempts to travel in order to perfect your fighting skills as he deemed it improper for a lady to do such things. You were often quite angry as your father and other prominent members of the family were very controlling about your life.

King: Silence! Don’t you dare call me that!

G: You left home and disowned your family shortly after you had another argument with your father. After you screamed at your father that you are leaving the De Colde estate after being tired of his controlling ways he deemed you to be a disgrace to the family due to how disobedient you are. Your dear brother Jan tried to defend you and stood up for you but in a fit of rage your father struck Jan and demanded that he should be more respectful and obedient than his sister. Later on that night you left your old home and you took your dear brother Jan with you to protect him. But while you feel that your anger at your father is so justified. But deep down you fear that if you never left home then your brother would’ve been safe.

King: THAT’S ENOUGH! Listen to me… and listen to me well… I AM KING! That is my name! I will make that my little brother is safe! YOU HEAR ME HE WILL BE SAFE! Oh yes and as for you… YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!

(Ending) 

G: You have done well Miss King you are indeed a rather skilled fighter.

King: I care not for your empty praise, now release me from this dark world you have placed me in!

G: I see I do apologize for angering you though I was trying to convince you that I truly do know who you are. I understand that you’re angry that I have struck a nerve with you Miss King but I am not your enemy.

King: *sigh* Very well I understand… but while I do believe you that you know about my past so you know about my future?

G: Yes, yes I do… While you have been forced to serve under Geese Howard there are certain people in South Town who are powerful enough to stop him. Families such as the Bogards, the Sakazakis, the Garcias and their allies will triumph against Geese Howard’s forces. While it is quite possible that you may end up fighting at least some of these heroes but that does not mean they are your enemies. In fact while you may be forced to serve Geese Howard, Redemption is still well within your grasp.

King: Please tell me Mr. Mantle but my little brother Jan, will he be safe?

G: Oh yes I assure you Miss King, your beloved little brother will indeed be safe. But still do not be afraid, Miss King, for both you and your brother will have a great future ahead of you. So please do not lose hope.

King: I understand, thank you Mr. Mantle.

G: You’re quite welcome my dear, very well then I shall leave you, farewell for now Miss King.

(G Mantle disappears and the sky returns to normal.)

King: What a strange enigmatic man, but what is all a dream? How else could that man know so much about me? But this experience definitely felt real though… Regardless of whether that experience was all a dream or not I do know that I shall not lose hope. Jan, one way or another I will try to make sure that you are safe, that I promise.


	26. Lee Pai Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks this shall needless to say be the last thing I submit for 2014, and this is another installment of my Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode stories and this one is for that Monkey-Masked Medicine Man with Claws from China-Town... LEE PAI LONG!
> 
> Lee Pai Long is an elderly man who resides in South Town's China Town as he owns and maintains a Medicine Shop. However in his youth he was also a Martial Artist who fought with claws unfortunately his skills have been discovered by notorious crime lord Geese Howard. Now Lee must fight to serve Geese Howard so he can keep his store safe but he has other reasons why he must serve Geese Howard... for now.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Lee Pai Long Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this young man is the one whom Tung Fu Rue believes he can defeat Geese Howard. I hope you are right old friend I truly do.

Vs. Andy Bogard: For someone who is so stern and rigid you can be quite reckless. And this young man supposedly rose through the ranks in the Shiranui clan? 

Vs. Joe Higashi: Impetuous fool, maybe if you spent a little less time show-boating you might’ve had a chance in defeating me.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Its good to see that age hasn’t dulled your senses old friend, but fortunately for me age hasn’t dulled my senses either.

Vs. Duck King: Perhaps I am rather old fashioned but Martial Arts are meant for dedicated warriors not a passing hobby for some street performer.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you wish to open a Café here in Southtown? I would recommend not opening a business here… otherwise you might end up like me.

Vs. Michael Max: It would take a lot more than simple wind attacks to defeat an old pro like me.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Your fragile pride is your greatest flaw you arrogant fool.

Vs. Raiden: Your understanding of how to use Poison as a weapon is rather crude and elementary.

Vs. Billy Kane: Run back to your master young lap dog, your cudgel is no match for my claws.

Vs. Geese Howard: You arrogant fool, now it is time for you to answer for your various crimes Geese Howard!

Vs. Mai Shiranui: I am well aware that the Kunoichi are known for using their feminine wiles but you might be getting too much unwanted attention dressed like that in a place like this.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Ah yes your one of Tung Fu Rue’s other students he told me that while you lack discipline you do have skill, I understand what he means here.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: It’s been a while Jubei, apparently age hasn’t really changed you at all over the years…

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: So you call yourself South Korea’s Hero of Justice? Well you certainly have a lot of work to do here I’ll say that much.

Vs. Blue Mary: So this shapely young blond woman is Tatsumi Suo’s granddaughter, there are still plenty of interesting surprises in this world.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Oh don’t feel bad about this loss young one I have been defeating far more experienced Shinobi ever since long before you were ever born boy.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Impetuous, brash and rather lewd oh I admit you do remind me of Jubei Yamada when he was a young man.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: I will admit you do have potential boy, but you need a lot more experience in order to be able to defeat someone like me.

Vs. Lao: So your not one of Geese Howard’s brutish thugs? I see, so tell me what are you doing here then?

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: So this young man is Takuma’s boy huh? Interesting, your not bad boy but your still not as skilled as your father.

Vs. Robert Garcia: You call yourself the “Raging Tiger” yet I am the one with the superior claws!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: There is a difference between us Ryuhaku, I was forced to walk in Geese Howard’s Dark Path while you gladly walk upon it and don’t you dare deny it.

Vs. Jack Turner: This boorish thug is one of Geese’s loyal soldiers? I’m almost starting to understand why Geese would force people into serving him.

Vs. King: So you too have been forced to serve Geese Howard, my sympathies… and my apologies for tearing up that shirt of yours.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: How strange I thought I was fighting myself… Perhaps my age is finally starting to alter my senses a bit.

Vs. John Crawley: You act like a boorish lewd thug yet it seems that there is more to you than that. Who are you and why are you here?

Vs. Mickey Rogers: So you once got in trouble for accidentally killing someone? Oh we certainly do live in a different age nowadays…

Vs. Mr. Big: Ever heard of the expression “All Style and No Substance”? That describes you well you mongrel.

Vs. Mr. Karate: So we seem to have a similar fate old friend, but rest assured I will make sure we both will be free from Geese Howard’s grasp.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: So this young lady is Takuma’s daughter? She is stubborn and impetuous like her father but not quite as skilled yet.

Vs. Temjin: I have faced many types of fighters over the years but I must admit that fighting a Mongolian Sumo is a fairly new experience.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Your blades are not bad young Shinobi but my claws are easily superior.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: For someone who calls himself a Shinobi you rely far too much on your brute strength.

Vs. Karman Cole: You may not be as young as you use to be but your still not experienced enough to take someone like me on.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Humph, you’re just another brash young punk who has mistaken tenacity for skill. 

Vs. Seo Yong Song: This generation must truly be in trouble if a brash young fool like you can be called a master.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Well you certainly are more disciplined than the other Muay Thai kick boxers here I will give you that much.

Vs. Rob Python: This is another reason why Claws are inherently superior weapons to Boxing Gloves.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka… I must admit that is rather unexpected.

Vs. Goro Daimon: Your skills in Judo are understandably renowned, but as you can see you were still an easy target for my claws.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Sorry young one but fiery hot-blooded brawn is no match for swift coldly calculated claws.

Vs. Clark Still: You are definitely powerful and well disciplined but you are still slow to take someone like me on.

Vs. Heidern: So you believe Geese Howard is allies with that International wanted criminal Rugal Bernstein? I have heard stories about that and it does sound like something Geese would do.

Vs. Leona Heidern: This poor child seems to have the power of Orochi within her, I feel fortunate that I am still able to walk away from this fight.

Vs. Whip: Whips do have more range than a claw my dear, but they lack striking power and durability that claws can have.

Vs. Chang Koehan: That is the problem with large bulky thugs like you; they rely far too much on their brawn and leave plenty of openings to attack.

Vs. Choi Bounge: I must say I am pleasantly surprised there is another claw user here, anyways you’re not bad but I clearly have more experience here.

Vs. Heavy D!: I’m almost tempted to give this young man a haircut I mean seriously that hairstyle looks absurd.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Your Karate skills are decent for a beginner but an inflatable ball is hardly a weapon to use against a claw fighter, don’t you think?

Vs. Brian Battler: Stick to your Sports Games, Young one, for Martial Arts is not something to be taken lightly.

Vs. Ramon: Be careful young one for I am not the only one around here who has heard stories that you were not always just a mild-mannered Luchador.

Vs. Angel: I’ve heard stories about you young lady, it is rather ironic that a woman with your past and current mannerisms would call herself Angel.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Your drive for Justice and Valor are commendable but you are not quite ready to rid this town of its evil.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: For a student your skills are decent but you still have a ways to go before you can truly achieve any sense of mastery.

Vs. Chae Lim: You’re a skilled young woman but you let your emotions cloud your judgment far too much.

Vs. Moe Habana: Feel fortunate that I am so merciful child, not everyone here is as merciful as I am.

Vs. Rocky: This Machine is apparently not very durably built as my claws could slash this robot down just fine.

Vs. Maki Kagura: So you feel that the power of the Orochi is near? Apparently things are getting more serious than I thought.

Vs. Hyena: You foolish weakling, a real Hyena would’ve given a vastly superior fight than you.

Vs. Iroha: There is something rather strangely familiar about Ms. Shiranui’s maid here; I have heard many things about the maidens who use the crane style.

Vs. Goddess Athena: I know this tournament has attracted various oddities but I never thought a Grecian Goddess would be here. 

Vs. Marco Rossi: I am aware that I use claws but I am not as reliant on Weapons as you are.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: While I do believe that women can be fine warriors this young lady appears to be far too innocent to be an effective soldier.

Vs. Mars People: I wonder if I slice off a tentacle or two if I could use them as ingredients for medicine. Hmm…

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So that is the power of the sword whip huh? I wonder if claws could make good whips. Hmm… No I doubt that it would work…

Vs. Brocken: You might want to consider claws for your next upgrade… that and more durable joints as you were rather easy to slash down.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You may not be the Hanzo Hattori that we all know in the History Books but your skills in Ninjitsu are commendable.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: You are a brash boorish young fool, you may have the fighting style of a Shinobi but you certainly don’t seem to have the attitude of one.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: You try to intimidate your adversaries with your appearance but I assure I have seen opponents who were far more menacing than you.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: So you hope to find Judo Masters here child? Oh, well at least I know of a certain old acquaintance that would be eager to meet you.

Vs. Shura: Calm yourself young man, while my fighting style can be deadly I am only suppose to exterminate threats in which I can assure you that your no threat at all.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: A prim and proper child like you who relies on a purse has no place in the battle field.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So you are trying to make sure you stay here in this town young man? Considering how far this city has fallen are you sure you want to stay here?

Vs. Sheen Genus: You consider my claws to be cheating? Young man this is a fight not a Wrestling Match so I was never bound by such rules.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Your fighting style is quite crude and elementary; if you truly wish to be a Martial Artist then I would highly recommend taking a Martial Arts class young one.

Vs. Cyber Woo: There are children who get to play with enormous mechanized and weaponized simians, what is this world coming to?

Vs. Angel (ST): While I am still uncertain if you should call yourself an Angel at least you’re a bit more pure than that other woman who goes by that name.

Vs. Toy: So you also like to call yourself “Ice Brain”, interesting that moniker suits you well young man.

Vs. G Mantle: I sensed a great power coming from that masked being, it is not a truly dark power but it is still rather unsettling.

(Match 3 Vs. Hanzo Hattori [WH])

Lee: Hmm… I sense that someone is here…

[Then Lee quickly turned around to deflect a kunai thrown at him with his claws.]

Lee: It appears I am once again in the presence of a Shinobi.

Hanzo: Indeed, I have heard of you Lee Pai Long, I have been told that you were once a Man of Medicine. But now it seems that instead of healing the sick you are attacking people as you serve Geese Howard.

Lee: I assure you it’s not because I want to I was forced to serve that vile man.

Hanzo: Even if that was true the fact of the matter still stands that you do serve Geese Howard.

Lee: Tell me young man, who are you? You claim to know who I am but I do not know who you are.

Hanzo: I am Hanzo Hattori the Head of the Iga Ninja Clan and I am here to fight the forces of evil that plague this city.

Lee: So you are Hanzo Hattori of the Iga Ninja Clan? A bold claim sir, though your attempt at impersonating one of the most famed Shinobi in history is rather weak. I question if you have ever even SEEN any pictures of the Hanzo Hattori of the Iga Ninja Clan.

Hanzo: Enough! I am not an impersonator! I will defeat you Servant of Evil as I will prove that I am not a fraud!

(If you win)

Hanzo: Ugh… I can not believe I was defeated. So are you going to finish me off?

Lee: No, we both have accused each other as frauds, think of this as my way to prove that I was indeed forced to serve an evil man like Geese Howard. Oh yes and while you may not be the Hanzo Hattori that was written about in the history books your skills in the art of Ninjitsu are quite commendable and certainly not fraudulent.

Hanzo: I see, thank you sir, while I will admit that I did let my emotions cloud my judgment I am still curious about why would a man such as you would serve a known crimelord.

Lee: It is said before I was forced to serve Geese Howard as he threatens my store. I have also heard stories that there are others who were forced to serve Geese Howard against their will as well, one of them including an old friend of mine. I will do what I can to save my old friend and my store from Geese Howard’s evil ways.

Hanzo: I understand, very well then I will leave you be. Though before we part ways there is one question I wish to ask you. Who is this Hanzo Hattori that people keep claiming that I am impersonating and how do I find out more about him?

Lee: There is a Library nearby the Deli and Electronics store in Downtown, South Town. There is also a Book Store that is right next to the Japanese Restaurant in the China Town district here in South Town. I am sure they will have books in Japanese History that may interest you.

Hanzo: I see, thank you sir, farewell.

(Match 6 Vs. Choi Bounge)

Choi: According to the info that I got this is the neighborhood in South Town’s China Town where that Old Man with the Monkey Mask hangs out so unless if I got the directions wrong I should be running into him any minute now.

[Then Choi hears some running in the distance.]

Choi: Hmm?

[Then Lee makes his strike as he lunged at Choi from behind but fortunately Choi blocked Lee’s claws with his claws.]

Choi: So you’re the old man in the Monkey Mask that I have heard of, so you like to fight with claws as well huh?

Lee: Indeed, I suppose I shall give you credit for blocking my strike. But don’t let that praise go to your head.

Choi: Oh I’m sure you’re probably an old pro with those claws and while I may not be a geezer like you I am not exactly a newbie when it comes to a good fight. Shame that according to the info I got your one of Geese Howard’s stooges because its not often I find a fellow claw-fighter.

Lee: I admit I too normally do not find a fellow claw-fighter such as you but I have been told that you serve Kim Kap Hwan, South Korea’s “Crown Jewel of Taekwondo”.

Choi: Yep I happen to be one of Master Kim’s students.

Lee: Oh yes and I have been told that you and your gargantuan cohort Chang are a part of Mr. Kim’s “Rehabilitation Project”. Namely how you both were petty violent criminals that Kim soundly defeated and apprehended am I correct?

Choi: Yeah… Well… Your one of Geese Howard’s lackeys, which is sad especially since according to the info I got from Master Kim you were once a known Medicine Man in these parts.

Lee: I see, very well then like I said before I normally do not find a fellow claw-fighter like you. So perhaps now would be a good time to test your skill.

Choi: Interesting, alright old man so you want to take me on? Well then I’ll be happy to oblige, besides I’d like to see how much of an old pro you truly are.

(If you win)

Choi: Oww… That was a tough battle but still I gotta say something here. For a guy who is supposed to be one of Geese Howard’s minions you don’t seem like a really bad guy.

Lee: Really? And how did you reach that conclusion?

Choi: Simple if you really wanted to kill me you could’ve done so easily especially with that opening strike. If I didn’t hear you coming then I might not have blocked your strike in time. So either you are getting sloppy in your old age or that was only meant to be a warning blow.

Lee: *sigh* Very well I suppose you do make a valid point, I have been forced to serve Geese Howard. After all as you said before I was once known as a Medicine Man here in South Town until my Medicine Shop was threaten by Geese Howard.

Choi: Well yeah I suppose in retrospection, I suppose I should have figured that there would be a connection between “Former Medicine Man” and “Crimelord Minion”. But hey don’t worry man if a guy like me can be rehabilitated then I’m sure you could be rehabilitated as well.

Lee: Thank you, but there are still some things I must do for now so farewell.

[Lee then leaves the scene.]

Choi (thinking): Ah man I kind of feel bad for the old guy but still I do believe him that he has been forced to serve Geese Howard. However something tells me that there is something more at stake for Old Man Lee here then his old shop to be doing something like this. I should probably head back and tell Master Kim about this.

(Match 9 Vs. John Crawley)

John: Lee Pai Long, the Old Monkey Man of China Town. I should have known that I would find you here.

Lee: Oh yes I have heard of you, your name is John Crawley I have heard stories about how you were once a U.S Marine, before you became one of Geese Howard’s Henchmen.

John: Oh come now old man is that anyway to talk to a fellow co-worker?

Lee: *sigh* Don’t remind me.

John: Oh so sorry about that Ol’ Melancholic One, but hey word on the street is that you’ve been telling your sob story to some of the folks around here instead of truly slicing them down. Not too mention on how you tried to rough up a certain old friend of Geese Howard’s recently.

Lee: I see… So Geese Howard has sent you to silence me is that it?! Very well then you shall pay dearly for this attack.

John: Heh you know for a wise old man you’re being kind of reckless here.

Lee: SILENCE! Prepare yourself you mongrel!

(If you win)

Lee: Part of me feels tempted to finish you off now but perhaps I can send you back to your master to deliver a message.

[John has a small little chuckle.]

Lee: What's so funny?

John: Like I said before for a wise old master you’re being rather reckless. It was my way of telling you that you’re kind of jumping to conclusions here.

Lee: Really? Interesting… I understand that if you’re already aware of that but I was forced into serving Geese Howard as he threatens my old Medicine Shop. Just a few moments ago you referred to me as a Co-Worker as if we were Kindred Spirits, is that true?

John: Are we Kindred Spirits? Hmm… In a way yes and in a way no, my situation has some similarities but it’s not the same as yours though.

Lee: Tell me young man what is the true reason why you are here?

John: I have my reasons old man and for now I will just leave it at that. See you later Old Timer.

Lee (thinking): Perhaps I shall keep an eye on this John Crawley in the future for I am not entirely certain if he is a Friend or still a Foe.

(Match 12 Vs. Tung Fu Rue)

Tung: You… So it really is you. Lee Pai Long.

Lee: It has been a while has it Tung?

Tung: Indeed it has, I have only one question to ask old friend. Why? Lee you are a man of Medicine, you run a Medicinal Shop to help the poor and sick. Yet now you obey Geese Howard like some common criminal?

Lee: Things are not what they seem to be.

Tung: Is that so? Tell me have you ended any lives in the service of Geese Howard?

Lee: No but I have sliced a few people down recently. Anyways I maybe one of Geese Howard’s servants but it wasn’t by choice.

Tung: We all have a choice to make Lee; you seem to have chosen poorly.

Lee: Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised that you have such a Black and White view on Morality there old friend. You always were so old-fashioned, but I suppose the time for talk has passed has it old friend?

Tung: Indeed, I was looking forward to testing my skills against yours I only wish it was under better circumstances.

Lee: Agreed, old friend, agreed…

(Ending)

Lee: Are you alright old friend?

Tung: Ugh… Yes.

Lee: Good, now are you willing to listen?

Tung: Very well then, tell me old friend why is someone like you working for a man like Geese Howard?

Lee: It’s my Medicine Shop, Tung, I have been forced by Geese to become an enforcer for him otherwise my shop could potentially be destroyed.

Tung: I see…

Lee: So you understand my plight then?

Tung: In a way I do however there is more to this than what you’re willing to say.

Lee: Oh really?

Tung: Yes, a store can be rebuilt if it has been destroyed. Now I am aware that you ran that store for many years and you always were proud of that but still a store can be rebuilt if it was ever destroyed. Besides I am sure you are aware of the possibility that Geese would betray you and destroy your beloved store anyways regardless of your loyalty.

Lee: I will admit the thought has crossed my mind, tell me Tung what are you trying to say here?

Tung: What I am saying is that while I am not calling you a liar but you’re not telling me the whole story. There is more at stake than your old Medicinal Shop is there?

Lee: *sigh* That is indeed true, I am not the only one here in South Town who was forced to serve Geese Howard, and I am not the only man here who hides my shame with a mask.

Tung: I see…

Lee: I wish I could tell you more old friend, but I am uncertain if now is the time. But for now I must go, farewell.

[As Lee leaves the scene]

Tung: Farewell Lee, do not fear for I am certain that the Bogard Brothers shall free you and this town from Geese Howard’s grasp that I am quite certain of.


	27. John Crawley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks here is the latest release of the Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode stories is for none other than the "Killing Machine" himself... JOHN CRAWLEY!
> 
> John Crawley was once a Martial Arts Instructor for the US Marines, but when he retired from the Service he went to a life of crime as one of Geese Howard's thugs. But why would a former Marine go from serving his country to serving a known crimelord? That is a question certain people wonder about as John has things in his mind other than serving Geese Howard.

Neo Geo Saga 1 John Crawley Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this is the “Legendary Lone Wolf of Southtown” huh? Heh not bad but I doubt that a pretty-boy like you would last in basic training.

Vs. Andy Bogard: This white-bread blond haired pretty-boy is supposed to be a prominent Ninja? Ah geez this is starting to remind me of those god awful “American Ninja” movies from the 80s. 

Vs. Joe Higashi: Here’s a tip genius, if you’re going to show-boat then wait until after you win the fight, okay?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Ah man that was too close; I was going to say that I’m getting too old for this. But then again considering whom I just beaten well…

Vs. Duck King: Does the phrase “Don’t Give up your Day Job” ring a bell to you?

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you’re going to be opening up a Café here in Southtown huh? Any chance you might be serving some Liquor? I can really go for a nice bottle of Scotch.

Vs. Michael Max: Ah yeah I remember you now, your Mickey’s old pal huh? My boy Mickey has told me a lot about you.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Trust me cueball getting drunk doesn’t make you invincible; otherwise all the Scotch that I have drank over the years would’ve turned me into a God.

Vs. Raiden: So you use to be Big Bear but now you call yourself the Thunder God Raiden? Uh-huh… Well I have seen washed up has-beens do stranger things to get back into the spotlight.

Vs. Billy Kane: I noticed that you have a cute sister there Cudgel Boy but don’t worry I’ll be gentle with her.

Vs. Geese Howard: Don’t take this too personally big guy, this is just another job.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: This lady calls herself a “Japanese Maiden”, yet she looks like one of those busty European Super Models that I have posters of back in my office.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Why has a former Martial Arts Instructor for the Marines gone Rogue? Oh let’s just say I have my reasons if you want to know more you got to pay up.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Oh don’t get me wrong old man I got nothing against a little Pragmatic Combat, but you tried to use these Rice Crackers? Really?

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: The Hero of Justice? South Korea’s “Crown Jewel of Tae Kwon Do”? You’re a Martial Artist, not a Super Hero, I mean seriously.

Vs. Blue Mary: I know you’re with the Lone Wolf of Southtown. But I’m sure a sexy babe like you can go for a “Mad Dog” instead.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Sorry kiddo but a Ninja Pup like you is no match for a Mad Dog like me!

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: A smug little punk who’s more interested in sexy babes and loves to think that your one of the toughest guys out there. Okay I’ll be first to admit I am getting a little nostalgic here.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Heh heh, ah man what Korean Boy Band did you come from? I mean seriously…

Vs. Lao: Ah calm down big guy all I said was that I’ve heard stories that your leader is a sexy little cutie by the name of Bonne Jenet.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: Well well, it looks like the “Invincible Dragon” has been defeated by a mere “Mad Dog”. Oh that must be so embarrassing.

Vs. Robert Garcia: You call yourself the “Raging Tiger”? Oh please you’re more like the “Pampered Pussycat”.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Don’t take this the wrong way old man as I know your one of Geese’s old pals but you might want to work on having more than one special move alright?

Vs. Jack Turner: Ah Dumb Muscle, they are often loyal to their masters yet they also often make such easy targets.

Vs. King: Ah nice lacy white bra, it looks like something from the European Victoria’s Secret catalog. Oh wait she is starting to wake up, I got to get out of here. 

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Oh no old man I’m not angry that you tried to slash me with those claws. I just wished I brought my old knives with me that’s all.

Vs. John Crawley: Man this guy does a lousy job in trying to imitate me, I wonder if this is that “Guile” fella I keep hearing about.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: Not bad Mick, but you got a long way to go before you can beat someone like me.

Vs. Mr. Big: Sorry Big guy, but this “Mad Dog” runs his own path but do give my regards to some of your ladies.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Oh don’t get me wrong I understand completely why you would want to wear a mask but mind picking something a little less “Freudian” if you know what I mean?

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Oh not too worry young miss unlike that Fat Oaf, Jack, who botched up your kidnapping I’ll be gentle.

Vs. Temjin: Mongolian Sumo? Okay I’m slightly curious how is that any different from Japanese Sumo?

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: Well well, it looks like I am a bad enough dude to rescue the President. Heh he oh I always wanted to say that…

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: So a Giant slab of Beef like you can be considered a Ninja? Oh please I’m probably more of a Ninja than you are.

Vs. Karman Cole: Nice suit, oh I’m sure I am easily the better fighter here but still nice suit.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Oh so sorry but a little punk like you never stood a chance against a Killing Machine like me.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: So your one of the most skilled Martial Artists in the world today? Ah ha ha hah ha… Thanks kid I needed a good laugh.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: Well at least you’re a little bit more professional than the other Muay Thai fighters here I’ll give you that much.

Vs. Rob Python: Sorry pal but a Python is clearly no match for a Mad Dog.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judo Master? Okay since when did you Frenchies know Judo, or any other Martial Art for that matter?

Vs. Goro Daimon: Sorry big guy but this isn’t the Olympics, we are not exactly into “Fair Competition” here in South Town.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Still as Hot-Headed as ever huh Ralf? That’s what makes you so lovably predictable.

Vs. Clark Still: You definitely beat me in strength there Clark but the fact that I am faster does give me an advantage. Oh yeah and I easily have the cooler shades.

Vs. Heidern: So Mr. Old One Eye here is the Leader of the Ikari Warriors huh? Not bad but I kind of expected better.

Vs. Leona Heidern: I like to call myself “Mad Dog” every now & then but you definitely fight like an animal here lady.

Vs. Whip: Ah so this cute little munchkin was one of NESTS old projects huh? Interesting…

Vs. Chang Koehan: That’s the problem with big guys like you, I mean I can understand wanting to rely on Brute Force but you leave so many openings.

Vs. Choi Bounge: A Midget Freddy Krueger wannabe? Man this Tournament has attracted a bunch of freaks. Oh and me without a Hockey Mask and Chainsaw.

Vs. Heavy D!: Heavy? Oh please your more like a middleweight at best.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re still a Karate student huh? Well that would explain why you’re such an amateur compared to me.

Vs. Brian Battler: Stick to the Pigskins chump and leave the fighting to the pros like me.

Vs. Ramon: Sorry Senor but I’ve heard that you have done some part-time Secret Agent work in the past so mind telling me the real reason why you’re here?

Vs. Angel: So this sexy little lady here use to be a NEST agent who defected. Oh but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you’re here, that is if I can have some fun with you.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: So you’re deeply devoted to a little lady by the name of Athena Asamiya huh? Sorry Mr. “Hero of Justice” but guys like you have a tendency to wind up in Jail here in the US of A.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Today is your lucky day kid, since I was in such a good mood I’ll let you keep your vital organs intact. I know, I know I can be too kind.

Vs. Chae Lim: You may be cute but you’ll never get a boyfriend if you stay so uptight there kid.

Vs. Moe Habana: Maybe I am getting a bit too soft, but this little munchkin here is not exactly worth killing.

Vs. Rocky: So you’re the fugitive Cyborg that I’ve heard about. Interesting… Well no time like the present to turn you in.

Vs. Maki Kagura: The Orochi? Oh you mean that gang the Hakkeshu? Yeah I’ve heard of them, what are they going to make an appearance here?

Vs. Hyena: So I got to face Ol’ Duke’s Lackey huh? A shame that I wasn’t able to run in to Duke’s #1 Assassin instead.

Vs. Iroha: So you’re really close friends with Ms. Shiranui huh? That reminds me of a few certain movies that I have back home.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Alright lady if you say you’re a Goddess than you’re a Goddess alright? Besides you certainly do have the body of a Goddess at least.

Vs. Marco Rossi: Even the guys from Metal Slug are here? Man this Tournament is attracting a lot of people.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Ah so the Daughter of the Germi family is a cutie with nice big guns… and her firepower is not too bad either.

Vs. Mars People: Okay I did not expect to run into these things here. Heh whoa so these things do exist after all.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: So you’re looking for a strong man to marry huh? Well honey I may not be marriage material but I am your man if you’re looking for a good Honeymoon.

Vs. Brocken: So the Germans are making Cyborg Super Soldiers huh? Well at least they are making polite cybernetic super soldiers.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): So instead of wearing a dark mask you put on way too much hair gel for that tower of hair there? Not exactly a good trade off there.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: You got the right idea in picking a disguise to try to pick up chicks but why would you dress up as a Blonde Yuppie? I mean seriously?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Geez even has-been Football players are here? Ah man talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: My you’re a bouncy little cutie huh? Though I ought to be careful of what I say here, last thing I need is to add statutory charges to my rap sheet.

Vs. Shura: I was a former Martial Arts Instructor to the US Marines and have been known by names such as “Mad Dog” and “Killer Machine”. While you are a young Muay Thai kickboxer in training, yeah this ended as well as one would expect.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: You might want to be careful out here miss, not every guy here has as much… “Self Control” as I do.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So this guy who looks like Hitler’s Wet Dream is the German Giant that I’ve heard about huh? I wonder if I get any money for turning you in.

Vs. Sheen Genus: You’re trying to get people to join your Wrestling Troupe in Canada? Heh you’re a little far from home aren’t you big guy? But hey any chance you brought some of that Tim Horton’s coffee with you? That stuff is fantastic!

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Kid if you’re going to use sports gear as a weapon than you should use something like a Baseball Bat or a Hockey Stick or at least some Roller Skates.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Oh wow I know the Japanese love their Technology, but letting a little squirt like this kid here pilot a humongous robot monkey that’s built like a tank? Really?

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah today is my lucky day to find another sexy angel in my presence. You call yourself “Ceramic Arms” yet a more proper name would easily be “Heavenly Valleys”.

Vs. Toy: The Shock Troopers are here? Really? I mean the only reason why anyone has heard of you guys is that sexy blond babe with the big rack namely Angel.

Vs. G Mantle: Man that was freaky, alright, note to self no more Jelly Bean Tacos before bed.

(Match 3 Vs. Jin Fu Ha)

Jin: You there!

John: Hmm? Are you talking to me?

Jin: Yes, tell me who are you and why are you here?

John: Oh well the name is John Crawley, and I was just passing by.

Jin: I see, very well then… carry on.

John: Alright I will, good day then.

[Then as John walks away, Jin tries to pound John into the ground but John was able to dodge quickly.]

John: Not a bad trick there Big Guy, too bad you’re as stealthy as a Gorilla. So is this how you greet strangers there big fella?

Jin: I have heard of you, John Crawley, you are one of Geese Howard’s men. I have also heard that you once served your country before you became a disgraced criminal.

John: Heh you did your homework there Big Guy.

Jin: Indeed I have, I am a Shinobi who serves my master Eiji Kisaragi. I have been instructed that if I find any of Geese Howard’s men prowling these streets I shall crush them.

John: Wait Shinobi? As in Ninja? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are a Ninja?! Oh please I’m probably more “Ninja” than you!

Jin: SILENCE! 

John: Seriously, you don’t look like a Ninja at all, not to mention your attempts at deception are amateur at best. Let me guess you’re only a Rookie Ninja in training huh?

Jin: Arrogant fool I shall silence you!

(If you win)

John: Well, well it looks like I haven’t been silenced. So let me guess you and your Master has some beef with Ol’ Man Geese huh?

Jin: Humph, actually the only reason why my master wishes to be here is because of his rivalry with Andy Bogard.

John: Andy Bogard? Oh you mean blond-haired pretty boy in the white ninja outfit? Not to mention the guy who is with that sexy brunette dressed in red with the big rack?

Jin: Yes that is the Andy Bogard I am referring to. And that brunette you referred to is Mai Shiranui who is the Kunoichi of the Shiranui Clan.

John: I see, I keep hearing stories about how this Andy guy keeps constantly ignoring Mai no matter how many times she tries to be affectionate with him. Seriously what is wrong with that guy?

Jin: Humph, quite frankly I have no concern over such a trivial matter. However my Master is so fixated on that since he desires that Mai Shiranui woman so much despite how Mai insists on desiring Andy Bogard.

John: Wait a minute, so the reason why your Master is rivals with that Andy Bogard guy is due to Jealousy? AHAHAHAHA! Ah Man what are you guys supposed to be, Ninjas or High Schoolers? I mean seriously…

Jin: Tch, indeed, my Master’s petty jealousy over this issue is embarrassing.

John: Sounds like you got some issues to work out here. Well then I might as well go for now, see you later big guy.

Jin: Hmm… I admit, I never would expect one of Geese Howard’s minions to be so merciful.

John: Heh don’t take it too personally there big guy, the only reason why you picked a fight with me is because your Master told you to. Not to mention on how I was telling the truth that I was indeed just passing along so quite frankly that fight was kind of pointless. But hey we both got some good exercise besides as for my line work well aren’t always what they seem to be. I’m sure you learned that in your Ninja Classes so see you later big guy.

(Match 6 Vs. Lao)

John: Well, well it’s been said that if you walk the streets in a big city like this you are bound to find a rat scurrying about in the alleyways and it looks like I just found a big one.

Lao: John Crawley, I’ve heard of you, word has it that you were once not only a US Marine but you were the Martial Arts Instructor for the Marines. But you went from serving your country to serving an evil crimelord like Geese Howard. Despite all of this you are the one who’s calling ME a rat?

John: Ah I see you’ve done your homework there Big Guy but then again so have I. You are Lao and you are the Enforcer for the Lillien Knights, correct?

Lao: Yeah

John: Alright so what is one of the Lillien Knights doing scurrying about here in good Ol’ Southtown?

Lao: I got nothing to say to a crooked former Marine like you.

John: Oh come on now Big Guy, you Lillien Knights are known Sky Pirates therefore known criminals. So I really don’t know why you keep acting like you guys have some Moral High Ground or anything like that.

Lao: Heh apparently you don’t know us as well as you think you do, the only reason why the Lillien Knights are considered to be criminals is because we steal from crooks like your boss. Anyone who knows about the Lillien Knights knows that.

John: Ah so your after Old Man Geese huh? Well good to know there Big Guy.

Lao: What? No, I have… other reasons why I am here.

John: Ah so is your boss B. Jenet here to do some Bikini shopping? Oh I hope so; Southtown has plenty of Bikini and Lingerie stores for your cute and sexy leader there.

Lao: No, that’s not it at all! Oh that’s it you sleazy creep! You’re going down!

(If you win)

John: Man this guy is supposed to be the Enforcer for the Lillien Knights? Ah well I guess this is just another example of how skill can trump pure brawn any day of the week here.

Lao: *Ugh* Why you…

John: Ah good your still with me here, anyways I got another question regarding you Lillien Knights.

Lao: I got nothing to say to one of Geese’s Lap Dogs here.

John: Actually this has nothing to do with Old Man Geese; this is more out of my… personal interests. Anyways word on the street is that you guys have recently had a new recruit namely another incredibly sexy shapely blond named Lien Neville. Oh yes and Lien is also the #1 Assassin for the late Duke from the Mephistopheles organization.

Lao: Heh yeah well it just goes to show you that you creeps ought to be scared. You may’ve got in a few cheap shots there against me Crawley but that doesn’t mean you have us Lillien Knights beat! Ms. Neville has become my boss’ #1 agent and Ms. Neville has been very close with my Boss Ms Jenet.

John: Oh so Lien Neville and Bonne Jenet are getting very close huh? Do tell me all the hot & erotic details my good man, oh those two would make a sexy couple.

Lao: N…NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK FREAK! I didn’t mean it like that at all!

John: Oh such a shame, what can I say? Mrs. Neville’s current story with B. Jenet did remind me of a few of my favorite movies. But then again considering how red your face was one could only wonder if I was right and you’re just trying to hide it.

Lao: Grr… Why I oughtta… *ugh*

John: Ah whether if that was true or not I guess it doesn’t matter, I’ve had my fun with you for now. So smell you later there Big Guy, bye!

(Match 9 Vs. Clark Still)

Clark: John…

John: Hey there Clark, it’s been a while so how’s the life of an Ikari Warrior treating you?

Clark: Fine.

John: Ah Clark, still the stoic man of a few words huh? Anyways I am surprised that hot-head Ralf isn’t here with you, you two are normally inseparable.

Clark: Ralf and I are busy scouting the city and we went into separate routes to cover more ground. Now I would like to ask what are doing here.

John: Oh not much, ever since I got out of the force work has been slow, so I’ve been busy sight-seeing and enjoying some R & R.

Clark: Really? So work has been slow for you huh? I dunno you seem to have had an easy time getting work lately, namely with the Howard Connection.

John: *sigh* Let me guess this wasn’t a chance meeting huh?

Clark: Honestly John why are you doing this? You had a perfectly fine career being a Martial Arts instructor for the Marines. So why are you throwing it away to be in a life of crime?

John: Okay Clark for the record first of all I didn’t throw away anything away if anything I was being thrown out. Second of all as for my new occupation, well as the old saying goes a Job is a Job you understand that right?

Clark: Yeah I understand doing a Job and I also understand things like Honor and Duty or did you forget that Soldier?

John: This coming from a guy who became a Mercenary for Hire?

Clark: Which is a perfectly legal and law abiding profession as while Ralf and I are here to take down the criminals and low lives here in South Town in which you sadly became one of them.

John: So this is how things are going to go huh? Well I wanted to see strong you got Clark and it looks like I’m going to get my wish huh?

Clark: Well I wouldn’t quite put it that way but I suppose that is true…

(If you win)

John: Not Bad Ol’ “Man of Steel”, but I keep telling you man that rely too much on brute strength as both strength and agility are important in battle.

Clark: *Ugh* John you’re a better man than this, why are you working with someone like Geese Howard?

John: *sigh* I have my reasons Clark, besides like I said before a Job is a Job. But a shame there is no bar or Liquor Store nearby otherwise I’d offer you a nice glass of Scotch, you know to prove that there are no hard feelings.

Clark: I see, well I am not sure if I should be on break yet besides I’ve never been much of a drinker you know that.

John: True, Ralf was more of a Drinker, remember that time we had to drag his drunken carcass out of that bar we went to a few years ago. Oh that was a wild night huh?

Clark: Yeah it wasn’t such a wild night for me; I had a hard time trying to get vomit stains off my pants and boots. Though Clark there is one other question I have…

John: Alright, shoot.

Clark: Okay then, you did claim that you didn’t throw away your rank in the Marines just to pursue a life of crime; you said that if anything you were the one who was thrown out. So what did you mean by that?

John: I… I got to go Clark, eh see ya later man.

Clark: Wait! John, get back here! *as John ran away* Well Old Friend, here is hoping that our next reunion will be a nicer one.

(Match 12 Vs. Marco Rossi)

John: Hey there, the name is Crawley, John Crawley, what is a fine looking lady like you doing in a place like this?

Fio: Oh hi there, my name is Fiolina Germi, I am new here in town so I did a little bit of sightseeing and I am here waiting for my friend to come back here so we can figure out where to go for lunch.

John: Ah so you’re the daughter of the Germi family that I have heard about. So it is true that the Daughter of the illustrious Soldier Family the Germi family has a shapely cutie of a daughter here. It’s a real pleasure to meet you milady.

Fio: Why thank you sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.

John: Likewise it is also a pleasure to admire your gloriously large guns as well milady.

[Marco Rossi is now behind John Crawley pointing a gun at him.]

Marco: Alright Crawley, that’s far enough.

John: Hmm? Oh I see what’s going on here… *John puts his hands up* Alright Rossi, I’ll play along. I got to say Rossi using Fio’s ample cleavage as a distraction was a nice touch.

Marco: Alright I’ll be first to admit that was more of a Happy Accident here. I may not be the most prudent of men but I am not as sleazy as you are.

[Then Eri Kasamoto arrives in the scene.]

Eri: Ah man it can be a real hassle trying to find a place here that has a public restroom. Hmm? Hey Fio what’s going on here?

Fio: Oh I was being approached by this nice man here named John Crawley; he said he was admiring my gloriously huge guns. But now that I mention it I am not sure how he can do such a thing. I mean I only have one pistol and it’s a normal sized one.

Eri: Oh great apparently he is one of those kind of guys… Okay Fio I’ll explain that term to you later… So Commander what are you doing with Shades McSleaze here?

Marco: This guy here is John Crawley, former Martial Arts Instructor to the US Marines and is now one of Geese Howard’s thugs and was trying to chat up with Fio here. I’ll explain a bit more later, anyways, Eri you take Fio and get out of here while Mr. Crawley and I have a little chat.

Eri: Yes sir, c’mon Fio.

Fio: Alright Eri. *As the Girls leave the scene.*

John: It’s kind of amazing that this little tournament here is attracting all sorts of people here; I’m impressed that I get to meet most of the Metal Slug squadron here today.

Marco: Oh I wish I could say the same thing about you John. Seriously Man, you were the Martial Arts Instructor for the Marines, you were respected, you were once known as “The Killing Machine”. But now you’re here in the South Florida city doing grunt work for an infamous crime lord. So in other words you went from being the “Mad Dog” of the Marines to one of Geese Howard’s Lap Dogs. What is wrong with you?

John: You’re not the first one who’s given me that lecture recently Mr. Metal Slug. Anyways I am just doing a job here my good man, nothing more, nothing less.

Marco: Yeah well I am doing my job as well and I want to ask you some questions so are you going to come along quietly?

John: Not quite, besides I admit I want to see the Head Commander of Metal Slug in action here.

Marco: Alright so you’re going to play that game huh? Well then, come on!

(Ending)

John: So this guy here is the Leader of the Metal Slug Squadron, can’t say I am impressed.

[Then John notices a laser pointer that’s on his chest in which it quickly moved to his forehead.]

John: Hmm? What the…

Tarma: Don’t pat yourself in the back just yet Crawley I have you in my sights.

John: So I get to meet all of the Metal Slug soldiers here I was wondering when you were going to show up, Tarma Roving. Though I gotta be honest Tarma you’re getting a little sloppy here. I mean you could’ve just easily pointed your gun at my head and just shoot me instead of getting my attention like this with a threat.

Tarma: Yeah well I admit that in this case I am not the type to shoot first and ask questions later. So tell me why did you throw away your old life with the Marines to be one of Geese Howard’s thugs?

John: First of all I didn’t throw anything at all, if anything I was the one who got thrown out. 

Tarma: Yeah I’ve heard about your story and quite frankly there are a lot of things that are not adding up.

John: Oh really?

Tarma: Yeah the real reason why you left the Marines was due to how you received a severe back injury while on duty. You seem to be awfully spry for a guy who had a bad back injury recently.

John: What can I say? I heal fast.

Tarma: Uh-huh sure you do. You told Marco that the reason why your serving Geese Howard is because you were “just doing a job” so tell me Crawley what are you really plotting?

John: Sorry Tarma, but I can’t give away the entire plot to you just yet. But I have one thing to say to you.

Tarma: Oh?

John: Yeah… Think Fast!

[Then John quickly tosses a smoke bomb at Tarma in which Tarma did dodge it. But the smoke that came out of it did give John enough time to evade Tarma’s sight.]

Tarma: *cough* *cough* Ah man I can’t believe I let Crawley get away like that. But I’m definitely sure we’ll run into him again, and we do I’ll make sure he’ll answer my questions this time.


	28. Mickey Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks its been a while but here is the latest installment of my Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode stories and this one is for the former Pro Boxer who turned to a life of crime from Art of Fighting... MICKEY ROGERS! Hopefully the next installment won't take so long.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Mickey Rogers Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So you’re the famous “Lone Wolf of South Town” that I’ve heard so much about. Not bad but I came out on top this time.

Vs. Andy Bogard: This blonde-haired white guy is supposed to be a Master Ninja, seriously?

Vs. Joe Higashi: Well at least I managed to shut this loud-mouth up. I mean seriously does this guy ever shut up?

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Okay seriously old man, what old Kung-Fu movie did you come out of?

Vs. Duck King: Mickey Mouse jokes? Seriously, trust me dude, I’ve heard them all before.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you’re going to open up a Café huh? Well all things considered you should probably stick with that plan.

Vs. Michael Max: Well it looks like I won this time old pal, what have I been doing lately? Well…

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ugh this guy reeks of booze, well that would probably explain that nasty temper.

Vs. Raiden: This old guy kind of sounds familiar… Hey didn’t you use to go by the name of “Big Bear”?

Vs. Billy Kane: I know your Geese’s Right-Hand Man but you rely on that stick way too much there.

Vs. Geese Howard: Well Mr. Howard, think of this as my resignation. I know about what I did in the ring, but being a lackey to a guy like you is not my thing man.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: This lady is Japanese? Then why does she have long Brunette Hair? Well… among other things…

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: *sigh* I’ve heard the stories about Mr. Howard, but I didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go. Especially ever since how that match ended…

Vs. Jubei Yamada: You tried to knock me out with Rice Crackers? Okay, I think it’s time for you to get back to the Rest Home old man.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: Why would a guy like me work for Geese Howard? *sigh* Because I already became a Criminal before I joined his syndicate.

Vs. Blue Mary: Sorry Lady, I know you’re just doing your job as a P.I, but sadly in a way so am I.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Not bad kid, but you might want to consider not relying on your Ninja toys so much.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Ah man and people use to call me a cocky little punk…

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: Sorry pretty-boy but your fancy fiery kicks are no match for some good old-fashioned Sweet Science!

Vs. Lao: Sorry Big Guy but that huge jaw of yours was such an easy target.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: This guy is supposed to be the “Invincible Dragon”? I don’t know about the Dragon but needless to say you’re far from Invincible.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Look man, I don’t know what you’ve heard about me but I was just out here minding my own business as I was just doing some sparring. Honest!

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Wait a minute I remember now, this guy is supposedly an old friend of Mr. Howard’s… Ah man I got to get out of here…

Vs. Jack Turner: Yo Big Guy! Maybe if you lay off the Junk Food you might actually have a shot in beating me. Key phrase here is “might”.

Vs. King: You are one messed up chick, how did this lady manage to hide… those is beyond me.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: You move fast for an old fossil, but once I was able to get a good strike in it was all over.

Vs. John Crawley: Thanks for the help John, but I am really not sure if I should be doing this anymore.

Vs. Mickey Rogers: They say that Imitation is the sincerest form of Flattery. You don’t seem so sincere, or flattering for that matter.

Vs. Mr. Big: Don’t worry I won’t bother your Ladies Mr. Big, but do you know where I can get some stylish threads like yours?

Vs. Mr. Karate: Ah man I can see why this guy is known as “The Secret Weapon” I feel like I am lucky to be alive right now.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Wait a minute this young lady is… No, I shouldn’t go for it… I mean it looks like somebody is coming this way; I got to get out of here.

Vs. Temjin: I had no idea Mongolia had their own version of Sumo Wrestling, learn something new every day.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: This young Boxer has just defeated a Ninja! Ah man that does feel so awesome!

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: This big guy is supposed to be a Ninja, seriously?

Vs. Karman Cole: This guy is supposed to be the Bodyguard for the Garcia Family? You would think Rich boy’s family would’ve hired someone a little better than this.

Vs. Gai Tendo: So you’re an upcoming big-shot MMA fighter huh? Here is some advice, be careful of what you do in the ring otherwise your might end up like me.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: I shouldn’t enjoy beating up kids, but man did it feel good to knock this smug little punk around.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: I can see why you’re known as an Old Pro in Muay Thai, man that was intense.

Vs. Rob Python: Leave me alone Rob, I still got things I need to do.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Heh, I had no idea that Judo was popular in France…

Vs. Goro Daimon: This guy is supposed to be the #1 Judo Champ right now? Heh goes to show you how Boxing is so much better then.

Vs. Ralf Jones: This hot-head is a member of a top-notch Mercenary squad? Geez was your squad that hard up for troops?

Vs. Clark Still: That’s the thing with you grapplers, sure you may’ve been a lot stronger than me but you are a lot slower too.

Vs. Heidern: This guy is supposed to be a Big-Shot Mercenary Leader and he got beat by someone like me. Hey Old Man, does the phrase “I’m getting too old for this” ring a bell?

Vs. Leona Heidern: Man this chick was intense, seeing the way she fights I was beginning to wonder if this lady is even human.

Vs. Whip: Say uh Kid? If you insist on using a weapon you might want to consider using something that’s a little better than a whip okay?

Vs. Chang Koehan: Thanks for the exercise you enormous cue-ball, you made a swell punching bag.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Okay did I just accidentally wander into a Horror Movie Convention here? I mean seriously?

Vs. Heavy D!: So you’re the guy Lucky told me about, I got to say you’re not bad. Granted your haircut is a little much but still…

Vs. Lucky Glauber: So you’re still trying to be a Karate student huh Lucky? Heh maybe you should try something else like Boxing.

Vs. Brian Battler: Sorry Big Guy but think of this as proof that it takes more than having a big bulky body in order to win a fight.

Vs. Ramon: Hey man I’m just a hired grunt in the Syndicate, so even if you got me down it wouldn’t do you any good anyways.

Vs. Angel: Ah man this lady likes to call herself Angel? Oh wow, if that’s not Irony I dunno what is…

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Man this guy is an even bigger Nutjob than that other “Hero of Justice” Kim.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Well kid at least your saner than that Nutjob teacher of yours, I’ll give you that much.

Vs. Chae Lim: Oh don’t look at me like that kid I am just doing my job, besides you were the one who tried to attack me.

Vs. Moe Habana: Wait this kid is a Girl? Okay this is getting a little mixed up here…

Vs. Rocky: Ah Man, what Sci-Fi Movie did this thing come from?!

Vs. Maki Kagura: Orochi? Hakkeshu? Eh sorry lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about here.

Vs. Hyena: Go work for you? Yeah… No, I may be hitting Rock Bottom but I’m not that desperate.

Vs. Iroha: What is up with this chick? I mean what's with all these Feathers?

Vs. Goddess Athena: Okay lady seriously what are you supposed to be? A Bikini Model who’s into LARPing?

Vs. Marco Rossi: Heh amazing, you got all those weapons and I still came out on top, go figure.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: Eh no offense lady but are you supposed to be a member of a Mercenary Squad, because you sure don’t seem like it…

Vs. Mars People: What in the… Did I just punch out a Martian? Okay I think I’ve had enough Training for Today…

Vs. Janne D’Arc: I dunno if I am up for Marriage yet… However I think there is a good restaurant nearby that we can go to.

Vs. Brocken: Okay what are supposed to be, a German version of Robo-Cop?

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): Hey man, your Ninja Weapons are kind of cool and all. But dude, seriously, lay off the Hair Moose.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: So you’re a Ninja who can turn into a Blonde White Yuppie huh? Why would you brag about something like that?

Vs. Johnny Maximum: So you got kicked out for “Unnecessary Roughness” huh? Oh don’t tell me about getting in trouble on the job for being a bit too violent.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Not bad kid, but with my energy attacks you were a pretty easy target.

Vs. Shura: Wait a minute, you’re a Muay Thai fighter in Training but you came here by yourself? That’s… slightly unique.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: I just knocked this rich White Girl down… ah man I got to get out of here before someone else notices.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: Heh don’t worry big guy, I won’t tell everyone that I ran into you, I got enough problems as it is.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Sheen Genus… Are you sure you want to go by that name?

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Not bad kid, but you got a ways to go before you can beat someone like me.

Vs. Cyber Woo: Okay I know that Japan is all into Technology and Robots, but man this is just getting crazy here.

Vs. Angel (ST): Well at least you’re not like the other “Angel” that has been running around here.

Vs. Toy: Really man really? You call yourself Toy huh? Wouldn’t “Tool” be a better codename for you?

Vs. G Mantle: Alright I’ve played your little game, now tell me do I… do I have a future outside of being one of Geese Howard’s thugs?

(Match 3 Vs. Bobby Nelson)

Bobby: Hey there, I recognize you; your name is Mickey right? My pal Lucky told me about you.

Mickey: Lucky? Oh yeah I remember you, you were that kid who likes to hang out with Lucky. Been a little while since the last time I saw you, then I haven’t really done much in South Town until recently.

Bobby: Yep, name’s Bobby Nelson, and like Lucky I am an aspiring Martial Artist.

Mickey: Oh really?

Bobby: Uh-huh, but I haven’t really joined a Karate class yet. I thought I try to focus more on Street fighting than Karate.

Mickey: I see, but you might want to be careful out here kid. There are some rather dangerous people out here lately.

Bobby: Oh I know, but that is kind of one of the reasons why I want to train.

Mickey: Hmm… I suppose I can see what you mean there.

Bobby: Yeah, say, I remember hearing from Lucky that not only are you a Boxer but you even went pro.

Mickey: I was a Pro, kid. *sigh* I’d… rather not talk about it.

Bobby: I see… But I am an aspiring fighter so I thought how about I get a match with you Mickey?

Mickey: A Match? Eh I dunno kid…

Bobby: Oh c’mon man, oh I get it you don’t want me to get really hurt huh? Well don’t worry, all I am just asking is a nice sparring match. It’s not like anyone would get really hurt here.

Mickey (under his breath): You could be surprised what could happen in a match.

Bobby: Besides I figured it would be a good idea for me to get to test my skills against opponents with all sorts of fighting styles. So I figured why not test my skills on a Boxer like you.

Mickey: Alright I suppose a little Sparring Match could be okay, you ready Kid?

Bobby: Oh yeah!

Mickey: Alright, then let’s go!

(If you win)

Mickey: You okay Kid?

Bobby: Yeah, I’m fine; man that was a pretty cool fight. I can see why you became a Pro Boxer.

Mickey: You really think so?

Bobby: Oh yeah, you got some sweet moves Mickey.

Mickey: Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself Kid.

Bobby: Really? Awesome, thanks for the Match there Mickey.

Mickey: You’re welcome, now you run along now, okay?

Bobby: Okay, see you later Mickey.

Mickey: Yeah… see ya kid.

(Match 6 Vs. Heavy D!)

Heavy D!: Yo, you must be Mickey right? Mickey Rogers?

Mickey: Yeah that’s me, who are you?

Heavy D!: The name is Heavy D!, I am one of the hottest smoothest and stylish boxers around. Lucky Glauber has told me about you.

Mickey: Wait you know Lucky?

Heavy D!: Yeah I know him, met him at a Martial Arts Tournament recently. He is a pretty cool guy he told me about all the folks he knows about in Southtown, namely that he has told me about his pals and fellow fighters here such as you.

Mickey: Yeah Lucky is a pretty cool guy…

Heavy D!: Uh-huh but anyways I have heard that you’re a fellow Pro Boxer like me. Unfortunately we never had a match in the ring, but I suppose we can have a match right now if you like.

Mickey: Eh that’s “former” Pro Boxer, and I think I’ll pass; I probably got things to do.

Heavy D!: Really? Well that is a little disappointing, I mean considering what I’ve heard about you I thought you would be more willing to spar a little.

Mickey (slightly annoyed): Oh Really?

Heavy D!: Yeah and I was looking forward to it too but oh well…

Mickey: You know what on second thought I think I will be a little more willing to oblige.

Heavy D!: Cool man, well then let’s get it on.

(If you win)

Mickey: Alright Heavy what’s going on here? What did you mean by “considering what I’ve heard about you”?

Heavy D!: Whoa peace there Mickey, I was only referring to the fact that I already knew that you were a former pro. Namely how you used to be a Pro until you went a little too far in a boxing match. Believe it or not I admit I’m in a similar boat as I kind of got in trouble for really beating a guy in a professional boxing match not too long ago. The poor guy is probably still eating through a straw even as we speak.

Mickey: *tch* Yeah well at least the guy you fought is still alive to tell about it. I can’t exactly say the same thing now can I?

Heavy D!: Look calm down Mick, I get it you feel really bad about accidentally killing someone in a match. I admit I probably would be feeling pretty down if that happened to me too. But these things have happened man, people have died in the boxing ring for decades. So trust me you’re not the first boxer whose opponent died during a match.

Mickey: Yeah I know…

Heavy D!: Let me guess, that doesn’t change the fact that you still feel pretty guilty huh? Well okay then I understand but still do be careful Mickey; otherwise you might end up giving yourself more reasons to feel guilty. Know what I mean?

Mickey: Yeah… Yeah I do…

Heavy D!: Well alright I guess it’s time for me to go, see ya Mick.

(Match 9 Vs. Michael Max)

Michael: Mickey? Hey Mickey!

Mickey: Oh hey there Mike, whassup man?

Michael: Not much, been training, still trying to be the best boxer I can be. What about you? I haven’t seen you around lately Mick.

Mickey: Yeah well I have been kind of busy lately trying to get to do some work.

Michael: Ah let me guess, you’re trying to get a job since you’re not pro anymore.

Mickey: Yeah I suppose that’s one way how to put it yeah…

Michael: Well that’s cool, I’m sure you’ll be fine Mick, besides your still a Boxer at heart right?

Mickey: Yeah… Yeah I am.

Michael: Cool then, alright Mickey Ol’ Pal; it’s been a while since the last time we sparred. After all I want to see if you are still at the top of your game there buddy.

Mickey: Sure thing Mike, I’ll be happy to prove you that I haven’t got rusty yet.

Michael: Awesome, alright then let’s begin!

(If you win)

Mickey: *panting* Man that was pretty cool, you okay there Mike?

Michael: Yeah I’m fine but that was a sweet match there, buddy, it’s good to see that you’re still at the top of your game there.

Mickey: Well I dunno about that but that was a good match there.

Michael: Yeah it was… however, say Mickey there is something I got to warn you about.

Mickey: Warn me about?

Michael: Yeah I have recently been hearing some nasty rumors about you Mick. Some people have tried to tell me that you were working for that crimelord Geese Howard.

Mickey: What?

Michael: I know I was surprised, I mean sure I know you have been having some hard times lately ever since that match you were in. But still I dunno why anyone would say that about you, you’re a perfectly decent guy Mick.

Mickey: Yeah…

Michael: But still it’s been really fun to get to spar with you again Mick. Man all of this is starting to get me hungry, want to grab something to eat nearby?

Mickey: Eh thanks Mike but no thanks, I’m not all that hungry now, perhaps some other time.

Michael: Well alright, anyways see you later Mick.

Mickey: Yeah… see ya…

(Match 12 Vs. John Crawley)

John: Hey there Mick, how’s it going?

Mickey: Okay I guess…

John: Funny you don’t sound like your okay…

Mickey: *sigh* Okay I guess that was obvious, I was just doing some thinking while I was exercising today.

John: Oh really?

Mickey: Yeah… lets just say I had some things in my mind today…

John: MEGA SMASH!

Mickey: Uh?

*Mickey dodges the attack*

Mickey: Whoa! What was that for John?!

John: Oh relax even if that attack did hit you it would’ve done very little damage. Anyways I am not going to just let you stand around and mope.

Mickey: What do you mean?

John: You know very well what I mean here, your exercise isn’t over until I say it is, so put them up Mickey.

Mickey: Okay… if you say so…

John: Oh I do say so… Let’s go!

(Ending)

John: *Ugh* Not bad Mick, not bad.

Mickey: Thanks but mind telling me why you suddenly wanted to pick a fight with me?

John: Isn’t it obvious? You were acting so moody and depressed I had to make sure your head was still in the game Mick.

Mickey: Yeah well considering what happened in my past and what’s going on with me in the present… I… I just can’t help but wonder if I even have a good future or any future at all.

John: Oh I see where this is going, Mickey Rogers, disgraced former Pro Boxer who got tossed out from the ranks because he accidentally killed someone. Now he is an errand boy for the Howard Connection’s Syndicate because he had nowhere else to go. How the mighty have fallen huh?

Mickey: Yeah…

John: You don’t think I have been told things like that Mick? After all I was not only a Marine, but I was the Martial Arts Instructor for the Marines. Now I’m just some two-bit thug for inner-city Crime-lord. And all for what, because I got injured in the line of duty, so trust me I do know what you mean.

Mickey: You do?

John: Uh-huh, that seems to be the story for us. A disgraced former Boxer and former Marine who are now just lowly criminal thugs… However, things are not what they seem Mick.

Mickey: Really?

John: Yep, I know you think that everything has gone downhill for you now Mick but if you stay out of trouble I have a feeling that things are going to turn out okay for you.

Mickey: Really? What do you mean by that?

John: Oh you will know more about it later, but first want to grab a bite to eat? It’ll be my treat.

Mickey: Alright cool, say can we go to that place that serves that really spicy curry? I tried that the other day and it was so good.

John: Heh you and your spicy foods, alright I’m sure I could find something while you chow down on that curry.

Mickey: Well I suppose we could go somewhere to get something for dessert afterwards.

John: I’ll pass you know I hate sweets.

Mickey: This coming from the guy who loves Jelly Beans and those fancy Scotch Cakes?

John: Heh heh Touché, alright fair point but let’s focus on Dinner so let’s go Mick.

Mickey: Alright.

END


	29. Mr. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am back to making a new installment for this series again, I admit this wasn't initially in my plans for this month but when I noticed that this series turned 5 years old recently I thought I go back to this series again.
> 
> In this Arcade Mode we take a look at the original Big Bad of Art of Fighting and South Town's resident pimp MR. BIG! This will also mark the first actual (but it won't be only) appearance of B. Jenet and Lien Neville in these Arcade Mode stories as well.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Mr. Big Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: Sorry pretty boy but I’m the true wolf of Southtown if you know what I mean.

Vs. Andy Bogard: The sad thing is if it wasn’t for your bland personality you could be more like me, how depressing.

Vs. Joe Higashi: Sorry loud mouth but Electricity beats Wind every time.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Neat trick old man but your Chinese Hocus Pocus is no match for an Electric Escrima Stick.

Vs. Duck King: Let’s just say this is one of the VARIOUS reasons why the ladies dig me way more than you loser.

Vs. Richard Meyer: So you’re opening a restaurant here huh? I got some ladies you can use for your establishment… providing that you are willing to pay me some money of course.

Vs. Michael Max: *tch* Gutter trash, at least that little punk that Geese hired had more potential than you.

Vs. Hwa Jai: Ugh this guy reeks of bad booze, why would Geese hire this ugly loser is beyond me.

Vs. Raiden: Ah a fellow Australian. Hmm? Don’t believe me? Heh believe it or not I am of Aborigine descent big guy.

Vs. Billy Kane: Oh don’t worry Billy Boy; I’ll be gentle to your dear little sister Lilly.

Vs. Geese Howard: Sorry Old Man Geese but I am taking over. Old and Rusty meet the New Hotness.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: You know I always wanted a Kunoichi in my collection, well then no time like the present.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: Oh do not worry fatty, I’ll be having a “Business Deal” or two with your wife while you’re in traction.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: Hmm… Apparently Electric Escrima Sticks beat stale old rice crackers. You surprised? Heh you must be more senile than I thought.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: You can keep calling yourself Mr. “Hero of Justice” all you want, that still doesn’t make you shock-proof.

Vs. Blue Mary: So sorry Mr. Lone Wolf but it looks like I will be having some fun and profit with your mate.

Vs. Hokutomaru: Sorry kid but let’s just say I have the better toys.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: Oh don’t waste my time kid; my ladies would have nothing to do with a little punk like you.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You seem pretty popular with the ladies kid, your dad maybe the “Hero of Justice” but if you play your cards right you can be a bit more like me.

Vs. Lao: Oh don’t worry big jaw I can be very merciful to you, provided that you tell me where to find your fine boss and her right-hand lady is.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: You are your daddy’s son alright. Hmm, how would I know? Oh I have my reasons.

Vs. Robert Garcia: Oh I will be having Yuri in my clutches shortly, but don’t worry I’ll be gentle.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: I hear you have a wife and daughter; do you have a picture of them by any chance? I am curious about whether if I would like to get to know them a bit more.

Vs. Jack Turner: That was for botching up the kidnapping job you fat oaf! Now scrape yourself off the pavement before I really get nasty.

Vs. King: Oh so you don’t like being an enforcer for Geese Howard Ms. King? Well then I got some other ideas for you. Heh heh…

Vs. Lee Pai Long: Your claws are fairly effective old man but like many other metal weapons are susceptible to electricity.

Vs. John Crawley: So you are the “Mad Dog” that I have heard about from my ladies. I can be willing to overlook this if you pay for my services or are you too busy doing your “other mission” to pay up?

Vs. Mickey Rogers: So you got mixed up with the likes of us just because you killed someone in a boxing match? You should feel lucky that we even let a little punk like you work for us.

Vs. Mr. Big: We may have the same style but I got a lot more substance than you wannabe.

Vs. Mr. Karate: Just for this little attempt at rebellion I’ll make sure that I get a nice healthy profit from your dear little daughter.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Well as the old phrase goes “If you want a job done right, do it yourself”.

Vs. Temjin: A fat old Mongolian cue ball that’s an average at best Sumo Wrestler? Tch, this tournament is attracting all sorts of weird freaks.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi: *sigh* I have no time to deal with generic Ninjas like you now beat it.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: A Gargantuan Ape like you is supposed to be a Ninja? Right and I lead South-Town’s Celibacy Group in the weekends.

Vs. Karman Cole: Well at least you have good taste in suits I’ll give you that much.

Vs. Gai Tendo: You aren’t worth my time punk, now your little lady friend on the other hand could be a different story.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: Oh what’s that? You’re one of the best Taekwondo fighters ever? Sorry I couldn’t hear you over getting electrocuted by my sticks. Electricity can be pretty loud you know. 

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: You’re not much of anything compared to me but at least you’re not as obnoxious as the other Muay Thai chumps here.

Vs. Rob Python: Not bad Mr. Python, I would like to make a little sponsorship deal with you Mr. Python if you are interested.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: Donc désolé Monsieur Judo, mais je suis clairement l'homme supérieur ici. Disons simplement que je l'ai fait un peu de travail en Europe dans le passé. (So sorry Mr. Judo, but I am clearly the superior man here. Let’s just say I have done some work in Europe in the past.)

Vs. Goro Daimon: Quite frankly I don’t really care about your gold medals Mr. Judo Champ. Now you’re fine looking wife on the other hand that is a different story.

Vs. Ralf Jones: Get lost you Rambo-Wannabe I got a business to run.

Vs. Clark Still: I’ll take those shades, they would probably look better on me than an army grunt like you.

Vs. Heidern: I heard you lost your wife and daughter a while ago, a real shame that happened. They might’ve made good merchandise.

Vs. Leona Heidern: You seem like an Ice Queen but you act like a wild animal in battle, this can be interesting in other ways if you know what I mean.

Vs. Whip: A little too small and flat compared to her blue-haired and tank-topped cohort but with that whip she might have some potential.

Vs. Chang Koehan: You swung a chain against a guy with an electric weapon. Perhaps I should be a little nicer to Geese’s Dumb Muscle goons, they don’t seem as dumb as you sucka.

Vs. Choi Bounge: Those are some nice claw gloves you got there you little mini-Krueger, be an awful shame if someone had a rather electric tool at his disposal. Oh wait…

Vs. Heavy D!: Get rid of that stupid Mohawk and get a different name punk, you no Dwight Meyers.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Alright I admit I suppose I should give you a little credit that you didn’t come at me with a metal weapon, but a basketball? Really man, really?

Vs. Brian Battler: Even overpaid and overrated sports players are here in this tournament? *tch* This is just sad…

Vs. Ramon: Heard it through the grapevine that you have an oh-so sexy shapely senorita that was from NESTS hanging out with you, any truth in that, senor?

Vs. Angel: Hey there my naughty little angel why don’t you ditch that one-eyed hombre and run with a real man, like me.

Vs. Jhun Hoon: Athena Asamiya, ah yes she might make some good merchandise, thanks for the suggestion.

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Feel lucky that I am in a fairly good mood kid; I wouldn’t want to waste anymore electricity on a little punk like you.

Vs. Chae Lim: Hmm… Not bad little lady you might have some potential, well for my kind of business that is.

Vs. Moe Habana: *sigh* Come back when you get a little older and filled out a bit more, I ain’t got any time for little squirts.

Vs. Rocky: I doubt this hunk of metal got any surge protectors, oh well might make some change for the scrap metal.

Vs. Maki Kagura: Oh I might do some business with you Miss Kagura, provided that you do some business with me if you know I mean.

Vs. Hyena: I promise I’ll let you go if you let me know more about a certain blonde lady who was a former coworker of yours.

Vs. Iroha: You know, I have always wanted to add in a Maid to my Merchandise and you my dear would be a perfect addition.

Vs. Goddess Athena: So you claim to be an actual Goddess huh? Well if there is any truth to that then this would only mean one thing, it would be a reason for me to charge extra.

Vs. Marco Rossi: I have no interest in a mercenary punk like you, now that cute shapely little lady in the glasses with you on the other hand is a different story.

Vs. Fiolina Germi: I’m sure your father would pay good money to help make sure you stay… “Pure” if you know what I mean.

Vs. Mars People: Ugh… What is this thing? I guess I’ll call Geese to get some men over to grab this thing, probably dissect it or something like that.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: Enchante mademoiselle, you say that the man who bests you in battle shall be your lover huh? Interesting…

Vs. Brocken: Hope you had some shock absorbers there Mr. Cyborg.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): You ninjas have all sorts of tricks and weapons but one good shock from my stick and it’s all over.

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: So you are a Shinobi looking for love huh? Well since I am in a good mood here are my price rates.

Vs. Johnny Maximum: Ugh, I really don’t have the time to be dealing with has-been thugs like this; I should be having a little meeting with my merchandise after this.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: Cute, bouncy and eager to get her hands on other people, oh you have a lot of potential little lady.

Vs. Shura: Get out of my sight; you little punk, these Muay Thai chumps are getting more & more annoying.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: A mighty fine little lady from a wealthy family, I can make a lot of money to help make sure you stay “pure”.

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: I suppose I can make sure you don’t get deported, that is if you are willing to work for me.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Sorry big man, I do have some ladies who know how to grapple but they are not exactly the kind of grappling your thinking of.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Go home kid, there are folks in the Syndicate who are not quite as merciful as I am.

Vs. Cyber Woo: A big metal pile of junk and a bratty little girl, well this has been a waste of time on both counts.

Vs. Angel (ST): Ah you definitely have the body of an Angel my dear, good thing there are plenty of Devils who will pay good money to have some fun with you.

Vs. Toy: You call yourself “Toy” and “Ice Brain”? These Mercenary groups would take just about anyone.

Vs. G Mantle: You are no Phantom; you are just a strange little man with a weird looking mask.

(Match 3 Vs. Fuuma Kotaro)

Fuuma Kotaro: HALT VILLAIN!

Mr. Big: Who are you suppose to be, another Wannabe Hero of Justice?

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh I assure you good sir I am no Wannabe, for I am Fuuma Kotaro of the Fuuma Clan. I am quite skilled in fighting the forces of evil I assure you!

Mr. Big: Is that so?

Fuuma Kotaro: Indeed, however I do feel conflicted. For I have heard that you are one of that scoundrel Geese Howard’s servants. Yet I have heard many tales about you and you’re “Female Company”.

Mr. Big: I see, well I am now starting to feel a little conflicted as well. Normally I do like to find customers but I have heard from one of my associates that you are one of the many rats scurrying around against my boss. I’m afraid I have to do something about that, nothing personal.

Fuuma Kotaro: Oh I understand, I kind of feel the same way.

(If you win)

Mr. Big: *Tch* You are too weak to be one of my enforcers, I didn’t even go all out and you still went down like a little chump.

(Then Mr. Big makes a brief checking of his surroundings.)

Mr. Big: Though that being if said if you’d like to have your wounds licked do let me know, I got plenty of ladies who would be happy to do that, for a price of course.

(Match 6 Vs. Ramon)

Ramon: Hola Senor, Mi llamo Ramon.

Mr. Big: Ah yes I have heard you, you are Ramon, one of the most popular Lucha Libre out there right now in Mexico.

Ramon: Guilty as Charged, Senor.

Mr. Big: I have also heard other things about you, like how you were once a freelance agent who worked with Government Secret Agents before.

Ramon: I see… Hmm… Freelance Agent, oh I dunno about that Senor. I was… more of a guy who tagged along at the time.

Mr. Big: Ah I have heard of that too, some sources say that you tried to impress a fine red-headed lady by the name of Vanessa. Pity I also heard that she never gave you the time of day senor.

Ramon (teeth clinched): Don’t remind me…

Mr. Big: Oh so sorry, did I strike a nerve?

Ramon: Ah no Senor, I figured this whole Agent deal wasn’t really for me I am more of a Wrestler at heart. But still senor what would you want with me? I may’ve worked with some secret agents in the past but I am just some humble wrestler here for this tournament.

Mr. Big: Well I was wondering if you might be interested in some of my ladies. I have heard that you are a well known ladies man in Mexico.

Ramon: True, but while the thought has crossed my mind I am not so sure…

Mr. Big: Oh I kind of figured you would say that, since nowadays you are running with a certain sexy silver-haired senorita from your homeland in Mexico namely Angel.

Ramon: Oh really?

Mr. Big: Yeah that mighty fine lady was once one of NEST’s little gals and they would like her back.

Ramon: Is that so, well then Mr. Big, like I said before I am more of a Wrestler than an Agent. But I can be a Knight in Shining Armor every now & then, let me show you!

(If you win)

Mr. Big: Now tell me where Angel is and I might not electrocute you some more.

Ramon: You know for such a so-called Ladies Man your attempts in charisma could use some work. Besides I am sure that Angel can handle a cue ball like you.

Mr. Big: We’ll see about that, though while NESTS does want her back I am a bit more interested in having her be my merchandise if you know what I mean.

Ramon: Oh that is no surprise, though I would be careful if I were you. Angel likes to play around with just about anyone; she is not exactly the most “inhibited” lady out there. She might even have some fun with some of your ladies if you know what I mean.

Mr. Big: I see… I have plenty of ladies who are my merchandise but it’s been a while since the last time I had a lady customer. Hmm… I should look into this, just for that senor I’ll let you live.

Ramon (as he is losing consciousness): My you’re too… kind… *thud*

(Match 9 Vs. Eiji Kisaragi)

Eiji: Who are you?

Mr. Big: *ugh* Not again, you’re the 2nd Ninja I ran into today; oh what is it with this town? Let me guess you know that I am one of Geese Howard’s men and you are out to eliminate fiends like me huh?

Eiji: You know if you are trying to evade would-be assassins than perhaps it is not wise that you immediately shout at them who you are and why would they want to kill you if you find one, just a thought.

Mr. Big (really annoyed, teeth clenching): Thank you for that advice.

Eiji: My pleasure but it is no matter, for while I have heard of the man by the name of Geese Howard but I have no quarrel with him or his syndicate. My business in this country is to find and take down the Shiranui Ninja Andrew Bogard so I can win the heart of Mai Shiranui.

Mr. Big: Ah I see, ah yeah Mai Shiranui is a mighty fine young lady. A sexy shapely lady shinobi like her would make a fine addition to my selection of ladies. Oh yes a pimp like me can make a lot of money with a fine lady like her.

Eiji: What?! You plot to make money by getting men to defile my beloved Mai? YOU FIEND! I will end you for this!

Mr. Big: *sigh* So much for no quarrel, oh well not the first time I got death threats from jealous men, nor will it be the last.

(If you win)

Mr. Big: And another Ninja is on his knees thanks to my might, typical.

Eiji: *ugh* Arrogant fool, there is more than one way to eliminate someone, remember that.

(Then Eiji throws a smoke bomb to escape in which as soon as the smoke clears.)

Mr. Big: That is true… however if you wanted to get rid of that Andy Bogard to get your hands on Mai then you could’ve just formed an alliance with the syndicate. Oh well no skin off my nose if he hasn’t figured it out yet.

(Match 12 Vs. Lao)

Mr. Big: Well well it looks like that one of the Lillien Knights is scurrying around here in Southtown like some oversized rat.

Lao: The only rats here in South Town are Geese Howard and the goons in his syndicate.

Mr. Big: Ah yes it feels so nice to get a morality lecture from a member of a Band of Thieves.

Lao: Yeah well we only go after creeps like you guys!

Mr. Big: A Thief is a Thief; it makes no difference whether if you were a street thug or a Pirate. Besides you Lillien Knights should be a bit more careful over whom you are picking fights with.

Lao: Oh really and why is that?

Mr. Big: Isn’t it obvious? We at the Syndicate are familiar with the Lillien Knights and we outnumber you suckas several times over so we can easily overpower you.

Lao: Yeah well I’ve taken on that fat slob Jack who was working with you down easily so I’m not exactly scared here.

Mr. Big: Oh yes you only knocked down one of the enforcers in the syndicate and you already think you’re too tough to beat. My you are quite the Genius aren’t you? Of course we at the Syndicate don’t have to wipe you Sky Pirates out in fact we can make a nice little business proposition.

Lao: If you think we are going to work for your scumbag boss then you’re crazy.

Mr. Big: Oh no I got something else in mind namely about your boss Bonne Jenet, that oh-so fine shapely young lady in a nicely cut purple dress and her new right-hand lady Lien Neville, one of the deadliest and sexiest assassins around. We can be willing to show you pirates some mercy if your boss and her right hand lady will be willing to work for me, as my merchandise.

Lao: Creeps like you treat women as nothing but toys to play with as you use women’s bodies for money. Guys like you make me sick!

Mr. Big: Oh my, a feminist lecture from a big burly thug. heh See something new every day.

Lao: Yeah well I’m going to make sure you don’t do anything to my boss! Your going down you bald-headed sleazy creep!

(Ending)

Mr. Big: Now I am going to ask one more time, where is your boss?

Lao (straining): Sod off…

Mr. Big: Oh I’m sorry what was that? Shock off? Well then don’t worry I’ll be happy to oblige.

(Then Mr. Big shocks Lao with his Electric Escrima Sticks.)

Lao: AAAAAHHHH!!

???: That is enough sir.

(Then a lovely young lady by the name of B. Jenet shows up in this scene approaching Mr. Big.)

Mr. Big: Ah Ms. Bonne Jenet or shall I say Ms. Jennie Behrn, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance milady.

B. Jenet: You know sir your Gentleman act might’ve been a bit more convincing if you weren’t just electrocuting one of my associates here.

Mr. Big: Oh you just simply caught me at a bad time milady. But still it pleases me to see you my dear for I have a lot of plans for you.

B. Jenet: Is that so?

Mr. Big: Indeed, you would make a mighty fine addiction to my “merchandise” my dear. But I am not such a bad guy, I can ask your parents to deliver a nice sum of money to make sure you stay “pure” if you catch my drift.

B. Jenet: Oh Mr. Big you truly are a vulgar man, not to mention a bit presumptuous as well.

Mr. Big: I see, this raises a fascinating question or two. But nevertheless, like I told your oafish associate down there Geese Howard’s syndicate is well aware of your Lillien Knights and that they like to target the wealthy and corrupt. So let me guess you Lillien Knights are plotting to use this tournament as your chance to rob my boss?

B. Jenet: Actually for your information I originally wanted to come to Southtown for a completely different reason.

Mr. Big: Really?

B. Jenet: Oh yes I wanted to find a certain someone around here. However if anything it’s you syndicate creeps that seem to keep picking fights with us. I mean if you wanted us to come after you guys then all you had to do was ask.

Mr. Big: Heh heh heh heh, my dear lady, the Syndicate here outnumbers your piddly little group of so-called “Knights” by many times over. Are you sure you and your lady in waiting don’t want to become my latest ladies of the night? It would be a good way to make sure your little stooges don’t get slaughtered by Geese Howard’s might.

B. Jenet: Oh Mr. So-called Big, you claim to know my organization so well yet you sell it so short. Yes Geese Howard’s syndicate has higher numbers however my ships have plenty of firepower that could go through a lot of you creeps rather easily. Besides I am fairly skilled in the LK Arts which is my kind of Savate and with my wind powers I am not someone you should take so lightly.

Mr. Big: Is that so?

B. Jenet: Of course, but that also definitely applies to a certain associate of mine.

(Then a Sniper Rifle shot was just heard but Mr. Big was able to deflect the bullet with his escrima sticks. In which the shooter at a nearby rooftop is a tall blonde buxom young woman in black tights by the name of Lien Neville.)

Mr. Big: So I get to meet you as well Ms. Neville? Tonight has been my lucky night.

Lien Neville: We shall see about that.

(Then Lien makes a few leaps as she now down in the ground and was quickly at B. Jenet’s side.)

Lien Neville: I must admit I am a little surprised that you were able to deflect that Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: Yes well milady you are not the only sniper who has tried to fire a shot at me, you see these escrima sticks? Not only are they electric but they are quite bullet-proof as well.

Lien Neville: Even if that was true it matters little look on the ground.

Mr. Big (as he does so): Hmm? A Tranquilizer Dart, my dear lady, I am a little surprised you would treat me with such kid gloves here.

B. Jenet: I thought I would just simply use you as an example so you can deliver a message to your boss to stop meddling in the Lillien Knight’s affairs.

Lien Neville: Yes so in other words if I truly wanted to kill you I would’ve already done so.

Mr. Big: That maybe so, however Ms. Jenet while Ms. Neville is a fine assassin in every sense of the word but I’m not sure if you should rely on her too much if you want to go after Geese Howard. After all she was once a member of Mephistopheles and served the late Duke in which both he and his organization were taken down by Geese Howard when Duke tried to take over his territory. You weren’t quite able to stop that didn’t you Ms. Neville?

Lien Neville: Oh Mr. Big, you and Mr. Geese Howard can be such classic Alpha Males, your pride and ego swell every time you are remotely victorious at anything. Your leader claims he has taken down a rival organization but in reality all he did was just removed a branch. Besides I have my reasons why I survived that incident just fine.

Mr. Big: I see…

Lien Neville (puts her arm around B. Jenet): Besides I am working with new management now namely someone a lot sweeter and much more feminine.

B. Jenet (as she is hugging Lien): Ah yeah and Lien is easily one of the coolest, smartest and most awesome people I know. Lien is so the best partner that ladies like me can ask for.

Mr. Big: I see… Well then Ms. Jenet this is an interesting surprise. You know Ms. Jenet I can give you my prices towards my ladies to please but you seemed to have already found a lady to pleasure tonight.

(Then B. Jenet and Lien were a little shocked by that remark, particularly B. Jenet while Lien slightly rolled her eyes in disgust.)

B. Jenet (Face Bright Red): SHUT UP YOU BALD OLD PERV IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! *as she calms down a little* Besides that certain someone I am looking for happens to be a guy thank you very much.

Mr. Big: I see, interesting, so you want to use me as a message for my boss to leave you pirates alone huh? Well then milady perhaps I shall take this time to give you a counter message about why you should be careful about messing with someone like Geese Howard. While I admit that maybe you Lillien Knights could become a potential threat however a man like Geese Howard does have some connections with some very powerful forces. Tell me Ms. Neville; ever hear d of an organization by the name of NESTS?

Lien Neville: Yes Mr. Big, yes I have.

Mr. Big: Excellent, then perhaps it is something that you ladies should think about before plotting something against the Syndicate here in Southtown. And with that said ladies I bid you adieu, farewell. Oh yes and if you ever want to reconsider my offer do let me know.

(Then Mr. Big leaves the scene.)

Lien Neville: Are you certain we should just let him go?

B. Jenet: I do understand your concern Lien, but yeah we should let him be for now. If we did take that sleazy creep down for good all it would really do is just complicate things and get the Syndicate a lot more aggressive in the process. As long as Geese Howard and his men think they have the upper hand it can make our potential operation against them go a lot smoother.

Lien Neville: That is true.

B. Jenet: Besides I shouldn’t lose track of the real reason why we came here to Southtown.

Lien Neville (with a smirk): Of course.

B. Jenet: But first things first Lien, help me get Lao so we can get him back to the ship so we can get him treated.

Lien Neville: Alright very well then.

END


	30. Mr. Karate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! My first submission for 2017 is this latest installment in my Neo Geo Saga Arcade Mode series in which we take a look at the man of the Tengu Mask Mr. Karate! I'll tell you right now this is will be be one of the more exposition-heavy installments here.

Neo Geo Saga 1 Mr. Karate Arcade Mode

Vs. Terry Bogard: So this boy is the son of the late Jeff Bogard, interesting.

Vs. Andy Bogard: Respect your familial connections for it is the only reason why the Shiranui clan would accept a foolish angry boy like yourself among their ranks.

Vs. Joe Higashi: You call yourself the “Stormy Man” yet your wind attacks are mere parlor tricks to me.

Vs. Tung Fu Rue: Ah yes Geese Howard’s old master, we both have a lot of regrets in life.

Vs. Duck King: Feel fortunate that I was willing to show mercy to a loud-mouthed amateur street performer like you.

Vs. Richard Meyer: You wished to open a business in this country and bring your family here? I was like that once, and look at me now.

Vs. Michael Max: Being able to do some wind attacks doesn’t change the fact that you’re nothing more than a greenhorn boy.

Vs. Hwa Jai: An angry man with a fragile ego who clings to his former title, you have my pity.

Vs. Raiden: Do I wear this mask because I am trying to be a “Heel”? I suppose there is some truth to that.

Vs. Billy Kane: You put far too much faith in Geese Howard’s sense of loyalty boy. Or have you not heard of the man by the name of Jeff Bogard?

Vs. Geese Howard: We have both fallen into dark paths since we lost our beloved wives. At least I have many regrets over the years.

Vs. Mai Shiranui: So Hanzo’s granddaughter is this fiery vixen huh? You definitely have the style of a Kunoichi my dear but your attacks need more power.

Vs. Cheng Sinzan: So you have figured it out huh? Do not tell them about this, its best that they do not know who I truly am.

Vs. Jubei Yamada: You’re still as lively as ever Old Man Jubei, a pity that we meet again under these circumstances.

Vs. Kim Kap Hwan: You say I have fallen in a Dark Path? That is true, but you should cherish your family young man. While you still have one.

Vs. Blue Mary: So this spirited busty blonde American woman is Tatsumi Suo’s granddaughter? Well this is an interesting surprise…

Vs. Hokutomaru: Why do I wear this mask boy? *sigh* It is a long and sad tale and is meant for another time.

Vs. Kim Dong Hwan: You insist on calling yourself a “Fighting Genius” boy? Your parents must’ve spoiled you.

Vs. Kim Jae Hoon: You have discipline but you lack in experience boy, remember that well.

Vs. Lao: An oversized boorish buffoon like you never had a chance against me.

Vs. Ryo Sakazaki: I should’ve known this day would come…

Vs. Robert Garcia: Do not tell them of this, we both know that this would bring them nothing but pain.

Vs. Ryuhaku Todoh: Tell me you self-righteous old fool, do you get a sick thrill seeing me like this? You and Geese Howard deserve each other.

Vs. Jack Turner: So you claim to try to kidnap a young lady by the name of Yuri Sakazaki right? Well then, let’s see what I am going to do about that.

Vs. King: You have little need to hide your gender in this modern world we live in lady. Besides you have far too much of a womanly body to deceive anyone.

Vs. Lee Pai Long: It appears you and I share a similar fate old friend, it saddens me that it has come to this.

Vs. John Crawley: A fallen soldier who has forsaken his sense of duty for crime & violence. But then again who am I to talk?

Vs. Mickey Rogers: You regret that you once killed in battle by accident? You know little of regret boy.

Vs. Mr. Big: Tell me why did you send that fat oaf to grab Yuri? Choose your answer wisely if you wish to live.

Vs. Mr. Karate: I am now starting to wonder if I have been wearing this mask for far too long now.

Vs. Yuri Sakazaki: *sigh* Ronnet… Forgive me…

Vs. Temjin: It matters little where your Sumo fighting style is from, it is no match to a Tengu.

Vs. Eiji Kisaragi : A Shinobi rarely lasts against a Tengu, remember that well.

Vs. Jin Fu Ha: You are no Shinobi, you are nothing more than a angry muscle-bound brute.

Vs. Karman Cole: It has been quite some time since I last saw you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.

Vs. Gai Tendo: Just because you’re a famous celebrity doesn’t change the fact that you are still a greenhorn boy.

Vs. Seo Yong Song: You have much to learn before you can call yourself a master you foolish boy.

Vs. Payak Sitipitak: You fear that your fame is waning and that you will fade into history? You are more fortunate than you think.

Vs. Rob Python: You call yourself a Python? Heh a Milk Snake is more dangerous than you.

Vs. Jacques Ducalis: A French Judoka… Hmm… This reminds me of some of the stories that Ronnet told me about during her travels to Europe to see relatives. Ah those were the days…

Vs. Goro Daimon: So the boy from the Daimon family has become a strong young man, well that is some good news.

Vs. Ralf Jones: A Mercenary Dog like you is no match for a Tengu!

Vs. Clark Still: You are calm, taciturn & professional. Admirable qualities for a Soldier I’m sure, but you are too rigid to properly deal with a wild force of nature like myself.

Vs. Heidern: So you say that Geese Howard has once worked with a man by the name of Rugal Bernstein? *tch* Figures…

Vs. Leona Heidern: I sense a dark power from this young woman, a very dark power.

Vs. Whip: It will take more than a mere whip to slay this Tengu!

Vs. Chang Koehan: What is that Iron Ball you wield made of, Paper-Mache? I barely felt any pain from you!

Vs. Choi Bounge: When it comes to claws a certain old masked acquaintance of mine makes you look like a mere greenhorn.

Vs. Heavy D!: If you spend more time training than tending to your gaudy haircut you might actually be a decent warm-up.

Vs. Lucky Glauber: Get out of my sight you little punk; I have no time for beginners.

Vs. Brian Battler: The battlefield is no place for a pampered celebrity like you.

Vs. Ramon: I am no Lucha, I am a Tengu! Remember that well…

Vs. Angel: My you’re a saucy little minx for someone who likes to call herself an Angel… eh, what I mean is I should be going now… yeah…

Vs. Jhun Hoon: You spend your life to try to go down your rival’s path? How naïve…

Vs. Kang Bae Dal: Be gone boy, you are far too inexperienced to deal with a Tengu like me.

Vs. Chae Lim: You are a studious & diligent young woman but your emotions often cloud your judgment.

Vs. Moe Habana: Leave, now, the battlefield is no place for a child like you.

Vs. Rocky: What is this strange machine?

Vs. Maki Kagura: So a shrine-maiden from the Kagura family is here, this could only mean one thing. A truly dark force must be coming.

Vs. Hyena: Feel fortunate that I’m willing to spare a weak garish-suited mongrel like you.

Vs. Iroha: There is something rather strange about Ms. Shiranui’s Equally Voluptuous Maid, but I can’t quite tell what exactly.

Vs. Goddess Athena: Calm yourself woman, I am not an actual demon. I am just simply an aging Martial Artist with issues, lots of issues.

Vs. Marco Rossi: I don’t blame you for using weapons; you’ll need a tank to defeat someone like me!

Vs. Fiolina Germi: This girl looks like she is about Yuri’s age… *sigh*

Vs. Mars People: Okay that’s it no more Sake before bed, I think I’m starting to see things.

Vs. Janne D’Arc: You’re a fine-looking woman, young lady, but to marry you? Well sorry but women with French backgrounds make me feel… nostalgic. 

Vs. Brocken: You realized that I use the Kyokugen fighting style? I would wipe that from your databanks if I were you.

Vs. Hanzo Hattori (WH): What, did you hope that I would fear you because of your famous name? How pathetic…

Vs. Fuuma Kotaro: You claim to be a Shinobi yet you act like a garish loud-mouthed fool!

Vs. Johnny Maximum: A mere athlete like you is no match for a seasoned Martial Artist like me.

Vs. Ryoko Izumo: *sigh* Run along young lady, you are not ready to be in the battlefield just yet.

Vs. Shura: Go back to your master, boy. Hmm? You don’t have one? Well then that is more proof that you have no place here.

Vs. Kisarah Westfield: This young lady almost reminds me of Yuri… *sigh*

Vs. Leonhalt Domador: So you’re the illegal drifter that I’ve heard of, you should leave this land while you still can. Let’s just say I am speaking with experience here.

Vs. Sheen Genus: Leave this place young man, for South Town is not place where you can have a future.

Vs. Bobby Nelson: Be gone boy, I have had many regrets in life I do not need another one.

Vs. Cyber Woo: A little girl… she reminds me of… no… no, I… I must go…

Vs. Angel (ST): Well you certainly do have a more angelic presence compared to that other woman.

Vs. Toy: It doesn’t matter what weapons you bring, a greenhorn is still a greenhorn.

Vs. G Mantle: Get out my head Phantom! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

(Match 3 Vs. Hwa Jai)

Hwa Jai: Hmm.. What the, who are you?

Mr. Karate: I am a man with no name, especially to the likes of you.

Hwa Jai: Oh is that so? Hey wait a minute… a kind of old guy who wears a stupid-looking mask with a long nose. You must be that “Secret Weapon” I have been told about.

Mr. Karate: So what if I am?

Hwa Jai: If that’s the case then that is just sad I mean… Hmm… You look familiar…

Mr. Karate: I do?

Hwa Jai: Yeah… You remind me of someone I’ve heard about years ago, sure you have that stupid mask on but the hair, the build and that white gi you have on… Yeah you do look familiar…

Mr. Karate: Is that so?

Hwa Jai: Yeah I remember it was years ago back when I was a Muay Thai student; my classmates once shown me a poster of this buff stocky Japanese guy with short brown hair. They told me he was this fighter who was becoming a new star in the American Martial Arts Tournament circuit who made up his own fighting style. They told me he was one of the tougher fighters out there but of course I didn’t believe that for a second. Now what was his name again,,, Saka… Sucka…

Mr. Karate: …..

Hwa Jai: Oh yeah now I remember, heard this guy also gave up his Martial Artist career just because his wife got into a car accident and spend the rest of his days at the Casinos. HA! What a stupid reason to ditch a career, I mean what kind of moron would do such a thing?

Mr. Karate: Is that so? I would say that you have a poor grasp of the ways of love, but then I doubt that a woman has ever touched you.

Hwa Jai: Oh really? Well then I’ll take it as proof that you are that guy then! HA HA! So this guy is the “Secret Weapon”, this aging has-been? Oh this is hilarious…

Mr. Karate: So you think I am an aging has-been, does the term “Pot meet Kettle” ring a bell to you?

Hwa Jai: Oh that does it! I’ll show you that I should be the “Secret Weapon” around here, let’s go!

(If you win)

Mr. Karate: You are nothing more than a pathetic little man with a fragile ego. You rely on that strange looking drink while my many years of anger and resentment have forged my body and will. While you fight only to soothe your wounded pride just because you once lost a fight.

Hwa Jai: Ugh…

Mr. Karate: Have nothing to say? That’s no surprise, farewell you weak ugly little freak, you have my pity.

(Match 6 Vs. John Crawley)

John Crawley: Hey uh… sir? Excuse me, sir? You do know that Halloween isn’t until a few months away right?

Mr. Karate: Humph. Who are you and what do you want?

John Crawley: Name’s Crawley, John Crawley. And I’m just a guy who is just passing through.

Mr. Karate: *tch* Your ruse is not fooling anyone, I have seen you before, you are one of Geese Howard’s men.

John Crawley: Well yeah but first of all buddy so are you.

Mr. Karate: *sigh* Yes that is true…

John Crawley: Yeah well I figured you might need a reminder or two, I’ve heard that just a little while ago you did attack one of our soldiers.

Mr. Karate: That misshapen little toad? Heh if anything he was trying to attack me, besides that ill-tempered cretin is hardly a soldier.

John Crawley: True.

Mr. Karate: So did Geese Howard send you to try to keep me in line?

John Crawley: No but there have been some concerns over why you seem to be acting up lately. Especially ever since that fat oaf Jack tried to kidnap a young cutie by the name of Yuri Sakazaki. Shame, I wasn’t the one who was assigned that job.

Mr. Karate: Oh really?

John Crawley: Oh yes I would’ve been a bit more gentle.

Mr. Karate: Is that so? Very well then, I am going to give you something to be concerned about.

(If you win)

Mr. Karate: Let this battle be the reason why a Loyal Dog is no match for a Tengu!

John Crawley: Really? Well then I’ve heard rumors that you weren’t exactly forced by Geese to join his Merry Men, any truth to that?

Mr. Karate: *sigh* Geese did not force me to don this Mask, my past did…

John Crawley: I see and I’m sure you have such a sad story to tell about that right?

Mr. Karate: Your sense of compassion knows no bounds sir.

John Crawley: Thanks, I try, but hey I realize that you have your reasons to be here and in a way so do I. Farewell Mr. Masked Man.

(John leaves the scene)

Mr. Karate: I sense something strange about that man, something rather enigmatic…

(Match 9 Vs. Marco Rossi)

Marco: Tarma, do you copy, over.

Tarma (comlink): Loud & Clear Marco, so what is the situation on your location?

Marco: I am near one of the Howard Connection’s secret compounds, I think I maybe on to something, over.

Tarma (comlink): Okay shall I head over to your location for some back-up?

Marco: That would be nice, and while you’re at it, reach the girls and tell them about this as well.

Tarma (comlink): Roger.

Marco: What the…

(Then Marco notices a certain someone nearby.)

Marco: Say uh… Tarma… Buddy? Perhaps I really can go for that back-up right about now.

Tarma (comlink): Copy that Marco.

Mr. Karate: This is private property soldier boy, no trespassers allowed.

Marco: Oh darn I must have left my invitation in my other arsenal bag, I hope you understand. Oh well good thing I have my artillery right here.

Mr. Karate: If you think that is going to scare me you are truly mistaken.

Marco: Now now Mr. Masked Man, I’m sure you’re quite the Martial Artist and all that jazz but I doubt that you are bullet-proof. Now why don’t you run along so we don’t have to do anything that we’ll both regret later?

Mr. Karate: It’ll take more than mere weapons to stop me! I’ll prove that right now!

(If you win)

(Now we see Mr. Karate standing in front of Marco who is kneeling in pain.)

Mr. Karate: Nothing personal but now it’s time for me to end this… HA OH….

(Then suddenly Fio comes in standing in front of Marco.)

Fio: STOP!

Mr. Karate: Uh?!

(Mr. Karate sees a young woman by the name of Fio Germi standing in front of him trying to shield Marco from his attack.)

Mr. Karate: Yu…Yuri? N…no… no of course not…. I… I ought to go…

(Then Mr. Karate runs off, while Eri is entering the scene here.)

Fio: That’s strange I wonder why he ran off like that.

Eri (as she is helping Marco up): You okay boss?

Fio (as she is following suit): Yes boss are you okay.

Eri (now smacking Fio upside the head): Grr.. Fio you ditzy four-eyed bimbo what were you thinking? That guy could’ve killed you out there.

Fio: Owie, sorry Eri…

Marco: Oh calm down Eri there is no need to be so hard on her after all she is the one who saved me.

Tarma (comlink): Alright I saw the target ran off, are you okay Marco, over.

Marco: Hey there Tarma, I’m fine, sure I’m a little busted up but I’m fine. The girls are here with me and they helped me up. Fio here was the one who saved me as apparently Mr. Masked Man had a change of heart when he saw her and took off.

Fio: Yep I stepped in and managed to save Fio from Mr. Masked Man; apparently he mistook me for someone else and ran off.

Eri: Yes but I still think it was pretty reckless of you to do that, I mean what if that masked guy didn’t stop his attack in time?

Tarma (comlink): You do have a point there Eri on how Fio’s actions here can be risky. But I had my sniper rifle ready and I was about to fire until I saw Fio stepping in. So yes Eri while this could’ve got a lot worse it did work out for the best as it did end peacefully.

Eri: Well yeah that is true, sorry Fio.

Fio: That’s okay Eri.

Marco: So I’m okay now, shall we storm the place Metal Slug?

Tarma (comlink): Negative, there might be more surprises waiting for us inside and they might not be so willing to let us go. We should do some quick reconnaissance in this area and see if there is anything of interest and get out.

Marco: Yeah good point, alright Metal Slug, move out.

(Match 12 Vs. Heidern)

Heidern: Greetings, I am General Heidern, Leader of the Ikari Warriors. I wish to have an audience with you.

Mr. Karate: If you are trying to recruit me then I’m afraid I must refuse you for now. I have prior duties that I must do here.

Heidern: So I’ve heard, but while I am sure that you would be a fine asset to any team but that was not my initial intention.

Mr. Karate: I see, you are not the first squad of Mercenaries to approach me today. What did they send you against me?

Heidern: The Metal Slugs? No we have heard about your little encounter with them though. But I just simply wish to have a little conversation with you… Takuma Sakazaki.

Mr. Karate: Hmm… You already know who I am, therefore I can’t let you just walk away.

Heidern: I see, I was hoping to avoid this but I suppose this was inevitable, very well let us begin.

(Ending)

Heidern: Ugh… You… You are definitely skilled; I can see why you would be popular in this line of work.

Mr. Karate: You are a foolish man, you told me that you know who I am, you claim to come in peace even though you reveal yourself as the leader of a Mercenary Unit and you came here alone. I should smash you from where you stand for this.

Heidern: Your first two points are true, however as for your last point though I am afraid you’re sadly mistaken for as you can see…

*Fingers Snap*

(Then we see Ralf, Clark, Leona and Whip show up and surround Mr. Karate. Ralf and Clark are aiming their Semi-Automatic Rifles at him while Leona has one of her knives and one of her grenades and Whip has well her whip.)

Ralf: Alright there Big Nose, let’s take this nice & easy so things don’t have to get messy here.

Leona: And let’s get one thing straight here, you try to eliminate our leader we will take you down.

Mr. Karate: So its 4 armed mercenaries vs. 1 unarmed man huh? You mercenaries were never well known for following the proper conduct for combat.

Ralf: Heh that’s rich, big talk coming from a guy who’s a Hired Gun to Geese Howard.

Clark: Besides sir if we were truly as vicious as you claim you would’ve already been dead.

Whip: Yeah though I could reach your neck with my whip or I can just give you a lash or few. Though I could also grab that big nose on your mask and yank that mask off your face.

Mr. Karate: You know I could just grab that whip and pull it away from you young lady.

Ralf: Well come to think of it that is true.

Whip (annoyed): Quiet you.

Clark: What my associate is trying to say is that may be true but the rest of weapons would be considerably harder for you to dodge and counter. Mr. Sakazaki, you are a formidable martial artist but I doubt you are bullet-proof.

Mr. Karate (putting his hands up): Grr… That is true…

Heidern: So I take it this means we can have our little chat Mr. Sakazaki?

Mr. Karate: Very well then.

Heidern: Alright then, stand down team.

(Then all 4 Ikari Warriors did put their weapons away.)

Heidern: Okay then Mr. Sakazaki, not only am I aware of your real identity according to my intelligence reports you willingly enlisted yourself in Geese Howard’s syndicate.

Mr. Karate: *sigh* Yes… that is true.

Ralf: Yeah and this is the part that bothers me, so you abandon your kids so you could be a crime lord’s enforcer? That’s just sad…

Mr. Karate: Hold your tongue you Military Dog! I have my reasons for doing what I do…

Heidern: Yes according to my data, your wife Ronnet Sakazaki perished in a car accident years ago. You left your son & daughter to fend for themselves as you spent your time in casinos trying to win money, but then fell into a life of crime as you would be an enforcer for a crime-lord so you can pay off your gambling debts.

Leona: Abandoning your children so you can be a gambler and then an enforcer, how repulsive.

Mr. Karate: SILENCE! Do you people have any idea how much Funerals cost?! Ever since Ronnet died I practically became penniless and her family never approved the fact that I married Ronnet so my family never got a cent from them. Tell me people do you people know what it’s like to lose someone you love and have your life spiraling out of control because of it?

Heidern: Actually Mr. Sakazaki yes I do, I too was a family man until years ago my wife and daughter were assassinated by a certain infamous international criminal. So yes I do know what it’s like to feel that you have lost everything.

Leona: Yes and when I was a child, everyone in my village was slaughtered and I was alone. That is until General Heidern took me in and raised me as his daughter, so sir, please do not lecture us about the pain of loss.

Mr. Karate: I… I see… Tell me Heidern, why do you want to talk to me? Are you that eager to take down Geese Howard?

Heidern: Oh rest assured I would like to see Geese face justice for his many crimes. However that is not the prime objective for why my team is here. Tell me Mr. Sakazaki, you have spent some time in South Town’s criminal underground, ever heard of the man by the name of Rugal Bernstein?

Mr. Karate: Rugal Bernstein? Yes I have heard of him, he is supposedly the most powerful arms dealer in the world. He is also highly elusive and only a few people have had the privilege to work with him.

Heidern: Yes and according to my data, Mr. Geese Howard is one of those men who are privy to Rugal’s business and has an alliance with him. I have also heard that Geese Howard’s son is as we speak on a vacation in Germany as he is over there with a couple of friends of his.

Mr. Karate: I see… So you seek Geese Howard to force him to tell you where this Rugal Bernstein is?

Heidern: Correct.

Mr. Karate: And let me guess Rugal was the man who killed your wife and daughter?

Heidern: That is correct.

Mr. Karate: I see… My sympathies…

Heidern: Thank you, however I think I know the real reason why you willingly enlisted in Geese Howard’s syndicate?

Mr. Karate: Really?

Heidern: Yes, years ago you and Geese Howards were acquaintances before he became an infamous crime-lord. Your late wife Ronnet was actually good friends with Geese Howard’s late wife Marie however both you and Geese Howard became widowers at around the same time. You wonder if there is a certain connection, is that correct?

Mr. Karate: The thought has crossed my mind.

Heidern: I see, very well then Mr. Sakazaki, I will let you go for now. But know this; you may want to consider aiding us in the future. There are certain mysteries that you wish to solve and we may be of some help, if you wish to consider my offer do let me know. Ikari Warriors, move out.

END


End file.
